The Man That Travels Anywhere & Everywhere
by BlackMotor687
Summary: This story involves a Man from Georgia who went to Japan in what mysterously went back to the past, but also went to not just One World, But Many other Worlds. Main OCXKariXIno NarutoXHinataXSakura Language,Future Lemons,Comedy, X-overs and More. Including Harem.
1. Chapter 1

The Man That Travels Anywhere, Everywhere, and Somewhere.

This story features many characters from every Anime/Manga, Cartoon, and Video Game that I ever played and watched in my Life, I know it's a bit Fucked up if you asked me, but anyway Fuck It.

The characters in the first chapter are fiction.

Do Not own any Anime/Manga, etc. what so ever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It Begins<p>

Atlanta, GA

December 26, 2011 11:05 PM

At a apartment home of three brothers, a mother and a stepfather, they looked as their mother named Wanda checked her numbers for the lottery as the Mega Millions Lotto Numbers for $56 Million Dollars Were:

4

9

14

Wanda awed in surprised, as their sons looked at their mother as did the husband.

22

She was sweating...

30

"Oh Shit!" She said as she looked surprised as the family looked at the Megaball.

Wanda looked like she is so close to know that she is winning as her favorite 17 Year old middle son as what people called him Ronnie "D" said "Come on Lord please don't fail us now, not at this time!"

And the Megaball is...

They eyes Widened like Baseballs to see what the number was...

7!

Wanda looked at her Ticket, she was shocked and breathing real hard as her older 19 Year old son and her younger 15 Year old son looked at her like she had a heart attack.

Ronnie "D" said "Mama you alright?".

Her Husband said "Wanda you alright?".

She mumbled something that he can't even hear her say.

"Mama, what did you say?" said Ronnie "D".

She Yelled to her family as she said " WE WON THE LOTTERY!"

Wanda looked at her sons and her husband who were yelling "WOOOO!" "YEAH BABY YEAH!"

The one that was most shocked was Ronnie "D". He looked as shocked as he could be, till he yelled "WE'RE RICH BABY, WE'RE RICH".

The Family was playing LL COOL J "Headsprung" as they were doing the lotto winning dance.

* * *

><p>5 Months Later<p>

Georgia Dome

May 19, 2012 12:56 PM

They looked on as they see Ronnie "D" Graduate at the Georgia Dome with the rest of the Class of 2012.

* * *

><p>2 Months Later<p>

The Family looks on as Ronnie "D" heads on to Japan, Wanda decided to give him a credit card and put the amount of $19 Million Dollars on his account.

"Don't waste your money and don't spoil that shit" said Wanda

"Ma, I got this covered, I'll send you some photos in Japan when I get there and don't worry I won't spoil money like that, you know that I saved up money like that" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, don't you be so sprung on women" said his older brother

"Bruh, I can take care of myself don't you worry one bit. And little Bruh…" said Ronnie D

His little brother looked at him as he said "When I get back, you and your high school team better win that championship"

"You can count me man, you left the school and I'll keep the school warm with more pride" said his little brother.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Ronnie D

Before he headed to the plane, he gave his family and friends a hug and a kiss goodbye as he headed to Japan

* * *

><p>This is how it starts, this story is all about the OC named Ronnie "D" came from Georgia to see the sights of Japan, when trouble brews around when he met one of the kids that would save the world. But unknown to him that he doesn't know that he also has to save not just the world but many worlds.<p>

Next Chapter: Why is time backwards in Japan?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Why is time in Japan backwards?_

Don't own any Anime, Cartoon, Etc.

* * *

><p>On the Airplane<p>

July 19 2012 12:15 PM

Ronnie "D" enjoy the sights that he can see on the clouds & in the ocean, while he enjoy first class, a waitress approached him to say "would you like something to drink sir?"

He said "Yes, I'll have th.."

All of a sudden the plane was shaking for some reason as some people were scared.

The Captain said "Folks, we having a bit of turbulence, everybody stay in your seats!"

Ronnie D was thinking to himself _"Man, I never thought me and my family would win the lotto, and I thought it was just conuencendence, but God has his way with us and blessed us"_

* * *

><p>Captain's Front seat<p>

The two co-captains looking at the clouds.

The Co-Captain said "What do think cause a turbulence?"

The captain said "Maybe it's just the winds acting up, but it is weird that it stopped like that"

"Yeah"

Then their sensors then pick up a signal with something then it dissappeared.

"What the hell? Did you-"

"Yeah I saw that, what you think it was?" said The Captain

Then turbulence kicked back in and they then see a Purple-Green Vortex.

"What do you think that is?" said Co-Captain

"Don't know, but can't avoid that thing. Looks like we're gonna have to go through that thing" said The Captain

"Oh shit, it's about to go down" said Co-Captain

* * *

><p>Then when Ronnie D sees the vortex from the windows he thought it was just a prank but when the whole plane started to shake he start to panic.<p>

"Oh Shit! What the fuck is going on here?" said Ronnie D

The vortex took the plane through itself as it goes, then the green lightning shocked Ronnie D but he felt nothing, no pain at all. Just then the Vortex open up again showing Japan from close range.

As their were getting close to the airport, The Captain said "We're about to land in Japan in about two minutes folks"

Ronnie D said to himself "Just what the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>Japan Airport<p>

1:35 PM

Ronnie "D" got his clothes and everything as he went to take a taxi around Japan.

_"Great, first there was a portal that look like a vortex, then what else is gonna happen?" Ronnie D thought_

Ronnie "D" pay the driver the money as he went on, he looked at the man as he read the newspaper, he took a closer look at the Newspaper as he snatch it from the man as he say "Hey, what are you doing kid?"

Ronnie "D" reply "Sorry sir just want to take a look at the date". As he gave the newspaper back to the man as he was shocked that the date and time was:

July 19 2000?

* * *

><p>Can't believe this chapter was a bit short. Alright time to put in the characters in the story in the next chapter.<p>

Next Chapter: _What is your Name?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _What is your Name?_

We begin with the story that happen 12 Years Back after the Vortex incident when Ronnie "D" found out that he was in the past to think he was punk'd but it was true.

Alright enough of this continue with the story

Don't own any Anime/Manga, Cartoon, Etc.

* * *

><p>"2000, did this Shit just say 2000?" said Ronnie D<p>

The man with the newspaper nodded, Ronnie D pinched his nose as he said "Please tell me that I'm being Punk'd".

The man said "What is Punk'd?"

When he heard that he knew he wasn't joking around.

* * *

><p>1 Hour Later<p>

Ronnie D tries to enjoy a Big Mac at McDonalds that's in Japan and finish it.

"Calm down Ronnie D you're in the past, it's just the past just calm down, nothing else can go wrong" he said to himself.

Suddenly he felt a bit different than he was when that man called him a kid, he looked in the mirrior to see that he looked like a 11 year old and yelled **"Whoa!"** as some looked at him, thinking he was wierd.

"Holy Shit! How the fuck did this happen, okay I know things are not about to get any worse" he said to himself again

All of a sudden a girl was screaming as she was running away from something as she bumped into Ronnie D.

They both fell down as Ronnie D said "I stand-corrected" as he got up and picked up the girl and said "What you running for?"

"I'm trying to get away!" said the girl.

"Get away, from whom?" he replied.

"THAT!" she said pointing her finger.

What he saw was a Giant Yellow Bear with Red eyes and a scar on its body.

Ronnie D yelled "**WHAT THE FUCK!** If you running from that then you had a good point in running let's go!"

He picked up the girl and carries her piggy-back as he ran fast as he could.

She holds his neck tight as she said "Why are you helping me?"

He replied "Because if that thing is chasing you for some reason that is very important then I will carry you to safety. Anyway where is your family?"

She answered "My mom was captured by these monsters and my brother and his friend is fighting off those monsters right now".

Ronnie D said "Your brother is a tough one, isn't he?"

She answered "Yeah he is".

He smiled at her as she blushed and looked away; they arrived at a safe zone where they see no monsters.

* * *

><p>As he put her down, he searched to make sure that they were no monsters that were after both of them.<p>

He said "Looks like we lost them, we'll be alright for now, all we have to do right now is wait, so right now we are going to look for brother to make sure that you stay safe"

The girl said "Thank you for helping me, my name is Kari, what's your name?"

He Answered "My name is Ronnie D, but you can call me Ronnie for short".

Kari said "So Ronnie, did they get your family too?"

He answered "No cause they're in Atlanta in the US".

She was surprised as she said "You're an American?" He nodded. She said "Could you tell me what America looks like?"

"I'm surprised you heard of an American at your age" he said

Ronnie D talked to Kari what America was like and how he got here minus the "he's from the future vortex part" cause now he has a body of a 11 Year Old now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Rooftop of the building<p>

"Have you found the child yet?" said the unknown man.

The bat creature said "No my lord, there were no traces of the child".

He walked over to a white cat with fist and said to her "Gatomon the child better get here before I hurt and cause pain to the children as I will to the child"

Gatomon yelled "You can do what you want to me, but you can't do that to the children as try as you try to hurt her!" Figuring out what she said she covered her mouth.

"So it's a girl isn't it, attention my minions, the 8th Digidestened Child is a girl, search and find her"

Gatomon thought "_Kari, I hope you're safe"_

* * *

><p>On the streets<p>

"PEPPER BREATH" as the fireball knocks the ghost creature out.

The small Dinosaur creature said "Tai I'm beginning to worry about your Sister".

Tai replied "You're not the only one Agumon, I'm deeply worried about her".

Tai thought _"I hope you're alright Kari"_

Back at the safe zone 9:00 PM

Kari was fast asleep on Ronnie's shoulders, he grabbed some covers that was in his backpack that was air sealed and put it around her as he said "Goodnight Kari sweet dreams"

* * *

><p>Gonna Introduce the characters from the Digimon Series and then the other.<p>

Boy you know how I work this the right Way, till next time everyone, Stay Chillin and God Bless you for reading it.

Next Chapter: _The 8th Child_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The 8th Child

We continue with the story where we left off with the search of the 8th Digidestined Child that is Kari

* * *

><p>Safe Zone Building July 20 2000 7:00 AM<p>

Kari woke up to see that she fell asleep on Ronnie's Shoulders, she blushed deeply as she had some feelings for this man, she heard some noise going on from out the door.

She shook him awake as said "Ronnie, Ronnie wake up, someone's coming!"

Ronnie "D" woken up to see Kari closer to him, the two looked into each other's eyes as their hearts were pounded hard, they blushed as they look away from each other till they heard sounds come from the door.

Ronnie D said "Get behind me, whoever try to attack us won't get through me, I'm trained in many styles of Martial Arts"

Kari and Ronnie move to the side of the door to hear knocking sounds on the door when they heard "Who's in there?"

Ronnie D said "Bruce Lee, Motherfucka!"

Ronnie "D" Kicked the door down to find a girl in a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and a hat on top along with a man with a little kid along with him with three creatures: one with blue-yellow body with a horn on it's forehead, a bird with pink feathers also with yellow feet, and finally a small creature With a yellow-white body with bat-ears that flaps a little like a bird.

Ronnie "D" got into a defensive stance and said "Who are you?"

Kari said "Matt, TK, Sora!"

Ronnie stop for a moment and said "You know these three?"

Kari said "These are my friends, they are also one of my brother's closest friends"

He dropped his stance and said "Sorry about that, I was about to take her to her brother before trouble starts brewing, so anyway sorry"

Matt said "No problem, how did you find Kari?

Ronnie "D" explained what happened about yesterday.

Sora said "So you found Kari being chased by a Yellow Bear?"

Ronnie answered "Hey that thing was huge than the big peach in South Carolina"

Gabumon the Blue creature said "That was a Digimon that was part of Etemon"

Ronnie "D" said "Digi-what now?"

A Explosion happened to show a group of ghosts, creatures and a bat following them.

DemiDevimon said "Take the girl and take them all out!"

Sora, Matt, and TK's Digimon are ready for battle but Ronnie "D" stops them.

"I got this, take Kari to her brother while I hold them off" said Ronnie "D"

"But how can you even hold them off, if you don't have a weapon?" said Matt

As he said that he turned his metal arm-wrists into a prototype electromagnetic gauntlets that does electrical attacks to the enemy.

Matt said "Alright let's go!"

Kari said "Wait!" Before she can go to her brother she turned around and kiss Ronnie on the cheek and said "Thank You"

Matt look at him and thought _"Tai is going to kill you"_

Ronnie "D" thought to himself_ "Oh boy, Her brother is gonna kill me"_

DemiDevimon said "Get Them!"

Ronnie "D" turned around to face them and said "No you don't, take this Electro Wave!" As electrical wave attack hits the enemy paralyzing them that gave the kids the advantage to run.

* * *

><p>On the Streets<p>

30 Minutes later

The four was hardly breathing from getting away from the enemy.

Sora said "Looks like we lost them"

Kari said "I hope Ronnie is okay"

Matt said "Don't worry, he's a strong guy he'll pull through, but right now we have to get you to Tai"

TK said "He is worried about you"

As they were headed to where Tai is they were ambushed by DemiDevimon and the unknown man.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Safe Zone<p>

"Lightning Stream!" as Ronnie took out the minions with a electrical stream of lightning as they shocked them and they disintegrated as they were defeated.

"All right, now that they're taken out I gotta check if Kari and others are alright, they may have reach him by now"

Ronnie "D" ran at his pace of speed to catch up with them

* * *

><p>Back on the streets<p>

Ronnie "D" see a Building destroyed and some of the others down, while the unknown man was trying to get close to Kari.

"You're coming with me!" said the unknown man

"Electro Wave!" as Ronnie D's attack connected it paralyzed him.

Ronnie "D" came to Kari's Side as he attacked him saying "Volt Fist!" as it knocked him a few inches away from them.

"If you want Kari, you would have to go through me first!" said Ronnie D.

"Ronnie!" said Kari.

"Lord Myotismon are you alright?" said DemiDevimon said.

Myotismon laughed mechanically "You just make it easier for me!"

He punched Ronnie "D" in the face, sending him flying to a part of the building when rocks fell on him.

Kari Yelled "Ronnie!"

Myotismon used his power to send Kari in a bubble that she can't escape.

Tai arrived at the scene, but it was too late for him to save his sister.

Tai Yelled "Kari!"

Kari Yelled "Tai!"

* * *

><p>And that ends this chapter, I know what you want to ask: Where is Naruto? He'll be in the next few chapters. But right now the question is what will happen to Kari and Gatomon and what will happen when her brother and her friend collide to save her from the devious Myotismon and finally will things ever will be right.<p>

_**Next Time: The Power of Light**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Power of Light

We continue the story where we left off, Kari introduced Ronnie D to Tai and her friends when the truth was out that Kari was the 8th Child, Ronnie D told them to take her to Tai before trouble brews up but it got worse when they met and confronted Myotismon and were quickly defeated, Ronnie D came to the rescue of Kari but failed when he was knocked to building and covered in a pile of rocks, DemiDevimon and Myotismon took Kari away as her brother came to the scene too late.

Man that was long, Let's get to the Story

* * *

><p>The Streets July 20 2000 12:17 PM<p>

"Tai!" Yelled Kari

"Kari!" Yelled Tai

Myotismon and his minion took her away towards the building that is not from there.

Tai's friends that were down had gotten up and his other friends had arrived at the time. Tai went to the building but was stopped by Matt.

"Tai slow your roll, we got to wait for a moment for the others to ease off the pain that creep had got on us" said Matt

"Wait a moment, Wait a moment, they got my sister Matt, my sister!" Tai Yelled

"Tai, Matt is right calm down, we need to find a way to take down Myotismon and give the Digivice to Kari, let's not forget they also got the kids and Gatomon" said his friend Izzy

"I'm sorry that your sister got involved in this Tai" said Gatomon's friend Wizardmon.

All of a sudden they heard the pile of rocks crumbling, then came out Ronnie D who was angry as hell.

"They got her didn't they?" said Ronnie D angrily. Some of them nodded.

"Wait a minute, do y'all know this guy?" asked Tai

"Whoa, hold up you're Kari's brother?" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, but how do know my sister?" said Tai

"Tai, he watched over your sister while trying to make sure she wasn't taken by these monsters" said Sora.

"He also wanted to take her to you, to make sure that she stay safe with you" said TK

"Also this guy put up a fight to cover us to take Kari to you" said Matt

"My name isn't "this guy" my name is Ronnie D, and before you get angry and overprotective, I watched over your sister for you so she can be safe with you" he said

Tai walked over to him held his hand out to thank him, Ronnie D shook his hand and said "Don't thank me yet, we have to save your sister and give her that device you got cause time is running out"

Tai said "Right, alright let's go"

Izzy said "Wait, we have to think of a plan!"

Ronnie D said "Well I know what my plan is: Kick as much ass as I can, fry that piece of shit that he calls himself a Digimon, save Kari by using the element of surprise and finally chill like I always do"

Tai said "I Like the way you think, welcome to the team!"

"Appreciate it" said Ronnie D

Ronnie D and the Digidestined went to the building where they took Kari.

* * *

><p>Inside of the building<p>

Some of the kids were scared and were afraid, Gatomon can see if they were the 8th Child or not, till Myotismon came with Kari.

"Tell me is this child the 8th Child?" said Myotismon. Gatomon was shocked to see Kari again but this was serious since Kari was in the middle of this, she was sweating a bit but she calmed down.

"She's not the one" Gatomon lied.

Myotismon chuckled evily and said "Well Gatomon since there is no child in this place that is the 8th Child, I might as well Kill the children"

The children then screamed in fear.

"No, you can't do that to the kids!" said Gatomon said.

"Oh yes I can, since there is no 8th Child, I might as well kill them all" said Myotismon said.

"There is an 8th Child here!" said Gatomon said.

"Really then who?" replied Myotismon

The children then looked scared to see if Gatomon mean one of them.

Gatomon hung her head in defeat and pointed at Kari and said "It's her"

"Finally the 8th Child is here with us, now that she is here, we can start with the destruction of this place!" said Myotismon

The kids then held each other as some cryed, and some went to their parents and closed their eyes to think this is a dream.

Gatomon said "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"I Lied" said Myotismon

_"Well, Well, it seems that a Vampire type of freak can't keep a promise to a adorable little cat like herself"_ said someone from the unknown as his voice echoes goes around the building.

"Who is that?" Myotismon said

_"Oh you don't know, but now you will know, we have come to take back what is ours and what is new, also we have come to Kill you"_ said someone

"Who are you? Show yourself!" said Myotismon.

_"With Pleasure"_ as he said that, metal cap that came the vents, and some of them landed on Myotismon's minions, one of her brother's friends came out of the vents and took out the minions, and then out came Wizardmon, Tai, and Ronnie D.

"Wizardmon!" said Gatomon.

"Tai! Ronnie!" said Kari

Myotismon laughed mechanally "You three, what do you want?"

Tai said "You heard what Ronnie said, give me back my sister!"

"And what if I don't?" replied Myotismon.

Ronnie D said "Then we're gonna fry your Straight out of Halloween vampire wanna be, Pedophile gay-ass to a crisp"

The Digidestined Said "Whoa, too much!"

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that boy?" said Myotismon

"We gonna see who's the boy after we're gonna see who's ass gets kicked you ugly-ass motherfucka!" replied Ronnie D

Ronnie D shot Myotismon with his Lightning Stream attack sending him flying.

"Kari, take Gatomon to the roof with you and stay there till we taken down this freak" said Tai

"Right, come on let's go" said Kari

As Myotismon sees Kari taking Gatomon far away from him to the rooftops he got angry and said "You won't get away child!"

As Ronnie D stops him, he float over him, as Tai and Ronnie D know that he is after Kari, they went after them as did Wizardmon.

* * *

><p>On the Rooftops<p>

As Kari thought that she lost him, she thought wrong, Myotismon flew out of nowhere try to catch Kari and Gatomon but failed as they ducked, he landed on the rooftop floor, Tai, Ronnie D, and the others got there right on time before any more things happen.

"Kari you alright?" said Tai. She nodded.

"Here, catch!" as Tai threw the Digivice to Kari, it was swiped by DemiDevimon.

Ronnie D said "You piece of bat shit!" he went after the bat creature, but DemiDevimon went off the building still flying.

Myotismon said "You can try if you want, but he will drop the Digivice"

Ronnie D said "You Bastard!"

As Ronnie D prepares to attack but was stop by Myotismon punched him in the face as he was sending him flying again but he almost fell of the building if he didn't caught a part of the building and hung on.

**"Ronnie!"** said Tai and Kari in unison.

"You shouldn't worry about him child, you should worry about you and Gatomon cause this is the end for both of you!" said Myotismon as he said his attack "Grisly Wing!"

Ronnie D yelled "NO!"

But someone got in the way to save Kari and Gatomon, it was no other than Wizardmon, he was covering the two while he was being attacked by those bats.

The two looked shocked as he was being attacked, as the bats fled, Wizardmon fell down on the ground.

**"WIZARDMON!"** Yelled Gatomon.

Ronnie D got out of the edge of the building, and got back on top of the buliding on the floor and ran where the others was and see Wizardmon on the ground dying.

"N…no, this is…this is not happening" said Ronnie D, as he is shaken up

Wizardmon look like he is at the edge of death by the moment, but before he can he said "Kari, there is something that I should give to you" he gave Kari a crest necklace as he said "This is the crest of Light, this is what should have been given to you since you're the 8th Child" he then looked at Gatomon and said "Gatomon my friend, we were best friends from the beginning, and I was glad that I can help you the best way I can, but now you and Kari are connected, as I can see it you two can be bester friends that I can see through you, live your life longer than I can, goodbye Gatomon"

Kari and Gatomon cried over the loss of Wizardmon as he decomposed into nothing.

Because of Kari's tears her Digivice burns DemiDevimon claws and reach into Tai's Hands.

Myotismon laughs Mechanically as they cried over Wizardmon's death.

Ronnie D stood there intensively angry, as he looked angry suddenly electricity formed through his body and aura and he yelled in anger **"THAT'S IT!"**

All looked at Ronnie D as his eyes glazed in electricity, he yelled in many voices **"YOU PLAYED LONG ENOUGH, NOW YOU PAY THE PRICE FOR KILLING A FRIEND!"**

He yelled his attack **"LIGHTNING STREAM!"** as his attack shot out it wasn't blue lightning, it was White Lightning that hit Myotismon sending him flying into the metal.

Ronnie D felt the energy went away and said in a normal voice "Tai, throw the Digivice to Kari quick!"

Tai said "Kari catch!"

She caught the Digivice, as Myotismon popped out and looked angry as he is.

Myotismon yelled "You will pay for this!"

Gatomon said "Not as you will pay for what you did to Wizardmon, Kari"

Kari used her Digivice and think light to Digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon.

"What, What the..." yelled Myotismon

Kari and the other awed at the Sight of Gatomon's Evolution.

"You will pay the price for actions, Myotismon" said Angewomon

"You will not take me! Grisly Wi-"

"Thunder Wave!" Yelled Ronnie D as his attack made Myotismon paralyzed as he can't move.

"Why you little-"

"Now settle the score!" said Ronnie D

She replied "With Pleasure, Celestial Arrow!" as she shot her attack at Myotismon piercing through his heart as he yelled, the light destroyed him nothing was left but the his red mask that used to be on his face as it blew away.

"We did it!" said Tai as everyone cheered, but for some that haven't.

As Gatomon went back to normal, she still cried over Wizardmon's death as she held Kari tight, Ronnie D walked over where they were.

"I'm sorry on what occurred, I wished that it was me instead of Wizardmon, cause he was a true friend to you" said Ronnie D

Gatomon sniffed "It's okay, you helped Kari and help me take down Myotismon, so it's not your fault"

Ronnie D looked to the sky and said "May God watch over Wizardmon in Heaven, as God watches all of us"

As they looked to the sky, it wasn't grey anymore, it pure sunlight that shined over, Gatomon, Kari, Tai, and Ronnie D.

* * *

><p>Well that ends this chapter, on the next chapter, he has been Resurrected and how did he got Resurrected? we'll find out next time<p>

_**Next Time: White Lightning**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_ _White Lightning_

Previously in the story, Tai seen Myotismon take his sister Kari away, because of that Tai met Ronnie D, the man who wanted to take her to her brother, they collided as a team to take down Myotismon and his minions, during the fight it costed the life of Wizardmon, as his death became a burden Kari had the Digivice and The crest of light to Digimon to digivolve Gatomon to Angewomon, with Ronnie D's assistance she was able to defeat Myotismon, and boy that was a long battle.

Now Start the Story don't own, any Anime/Manga, Cartoon, Etc.

* * *

><p>Outside the Building July 20 2000 3:52 PM<p>

"Man that was a long fight back there" said Matt

"You said it" said Joe

As they talking about that, Ronnie D still looking at his Electric Gauntlets that he has on.

Kari said "Ronnie, what's wrong?"

He said "Something just happen during the battle with Myotismon, you remember when I shot the Lightning Stream?" She nodded "It wasn't blue lightning, it was white, and if it was white it was a powerful move, gauntlets have a limit, but when I got angry, it connected with me and went to the next level and the gauntlets changed from blue to white"

Gatomon said "That is crazy, how can something like this even happen?"

"Don't know, but I do know this, if it happens again I need to master it and know how to control it" he replied

"Since you two are talking, Ronnie while you taking care of my sister, would you care to explain why you were sleeping with my sister?" said Tai

Kari Blushed deeply as she heard that as Sora and Mimi see it that she likes him or more like loves him.

Ronnie D thought to himself _"Oh shit, here we go with this"_

Ronnie D said "Tai, she was tired and needed some rest, so I didn't mind her sleeping on my shoulder cause she needed sleep"

"But you slept with my sister" he replied

"Bruh, slept means that you..." Ronnie D stop at that moment cause he know what that means

Ronnie D said "Tai, could we talk about that somewhere else, cause we need to have "the talk", Matt, Joe, you two need to come also"

The Two guys eyes widened as they thinking why do Ronnie need to talk us about, so the two, Tai and Ronnie D went to a conversation room as Ronnie D talked to them about the You-Know-What's.

Meanwhile the three girls and TK were sitting and didn't know what to talk about, but Sora and Mimi know what to talk to Kari about, but first they had to lose TK so they can talk.

"Hey TK, can you play with the others over there, we need to have a girl talk" said Sora.

TK Smiled and said "Okay!"

As TK played Tag with the Digimon, Sora and Mimi had a Girl Talk with Kari.

"Kari, can we talk to you for a moment" said Sora.

Kari replied "Sure"

"So Kari, what would you describe Ronnie?" asked Mimi

"Well he's a kind person that shows wisdom, confidence, like my brother he shows courage, and shows that he can't give up, he's also kind of cute" she blushed like a tomato by realizing what she said on that last part.

"Looks like someone's got a crush" said Sora

"It's not like that at all!" said Kari as she still blushing.

"But you're Blushing" as Mimi said that Kari blushed even more.

"Come on Kari, it's just a guy, if he has some feelings for you, you just let your emotions do the part and just say what you feel, we'll be right beside you" said Sora.

Kari said "Okay"

Ronnie D and the others came back after the talk, Tai, Matt, and Joe looking red as a Tomato after Ronnie D explained to them about the birds and the bees.

"Tai are you alright?" as Sora said that, she touched his forehead; Tai flinched at that moment causing Ronnie D to laugh hysterically.

Sora said "What did you talk about to Tai, Matt, and Joe?"

Ronnie D said "Just a little advice on growing up"

All of a sudden, there was an ominous wind coming from the river.

Tai said "What the heck was that?"

"Don't know, but we better check that out before anything happens, let's go!" said Ronnie D

At the River on the Bridge 5 Minutes later

* * *

><p>They arrived at the scene to see a dark mist appeared in-front of them, then the mist turned red, then a red mask appeared out of nowhere and has landed in the mist, then appeared an unforgettable face.<p>

"Myotismon!" said the Digidestined and the Digimon.

Ronnie D said "You got be Fucking Kidding Me!"

He said "My name is no longer Myotismon, my name is now VenomMyotismon"

"So what you got power, there's one thing about people who are corrupted with darkness and want more power of it, the answer: They Die!" said Ronnie D, running at him.

"Ronnie wait!" said Kari

"Venom Infusion!" as his eyes shot a colored blast to Ronnie D sent him flying back to the Digidestined.

"We can't take him one at a time" said Izzy

"For once, I agree with you, what's the plan?" said Ronnie D as he got up.

"Gatomon, Patamon, you two need to digivolve now" said Izzy

As he said that, with help from TK and Kari, the two digivolve to Angewomon and Angemon.

Ronnie D said "Wait a minute; he can evolve to an angel too?" Izzy Nodded, "Man this is some weird shit going on here, I need to find out about Digimon after the battle is over"

"Alright now I need you two to shoot one of your arrows at Tai and Matt" Izzy said

"Are you insane in the membrane Izzy, cause that is crazy, read my lips, Cra-Zee" said Ronnie D

"Trust me I know what I'm doing" he replied

"Hope so" Ronnie D said to himself.

As both of the Digimon shot their arrows at their brothers, that gave Agumon and Gabumon to WarpDigivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Okay, this is some weird SyFy Shit!" Said Ronnie D

As the two WarpDigivolved warriors, got VenomMyotismon on the ropes, the Digidestined cheered on as Ronnie D seeing an incredible battle.

"Don't think that you win yet, still have a trick under my sleeve!" said VenomMyotismon

"Venom Infusion!" as his attack was about to strike the two but didn't, it head towards one of the Digidestined: Kari.

As Ronnie D see it heading for her, he ran to the fastest at his pace and got in the middle of where the blast was and caught it as he struggling to keep it away from her.

"Go! Get away here before you get Hurt, I can't afford to fail you again by letting this freak try to take you away from everyone, Now Go!" Yelled Ronnie D

"No! I can't leave you like this!" said Kari

"Why don't you go, your brother and everyone else need you!" said Ronnie D

"It's because I need you!" said Kari

Then we he heard that, everything had stopped for him.

"_I can't believe what I heard, she needed me, there were many reasons that I had to live, but for someone who would do that like she did, Now I know my new motive into one of the reasons that I have to live, I have to do this for everyone else including for her"_ Ronnie D thought to himself.

As everything went back to saving Kari from the blast to him struggling, as he still struggling something happen, something slipped by letting out his rage.

**"ARRRRRAAAGGHHHHH!"** as Ronnie let his Anger and Rage out, his arms grew muscle tenfold, and his Gauntlets changed from blue to white, the blast suddenly felt like it was absorbed, then the white aura surrounded him.

"Are you alright?" said Ronnie D, Kari Nodded.

He then turned to VenomMyotismon said "It's over Myotismon"

"That's Ven-"

"It doesn't matter what your name is!" Said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Miami, Florida still in 2000<p>

"Ah-choo!, did some Jabroni stole the Rock's catchphrase! Who ever stole the Rock's catchphrase will get an indefinite Ass-Whoppin by The Rock!" said Dwayne.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Battle<p>

"It's about time that I ended this" said Ronnie D

"That's what you thin-"

"White Lightning!" as his white electrical attack hits VenomMyotismon as he fell back. The Digidestined awe at Ronnie D's new power, as he can show what else that he can do.

"Get up; I thought you were stronger than that. Fine if you won't get up then I'll help you, Lightning Chain!" said Ronnie D as use the technique to hold VenomMyotismon.

"I'll Kill you!" said VenomMyotismon

"That's my line! Lightning Fist!" said Ronnie D as his attack impaled VenomMyotismon in the stomach.

"Ronnie, it's time to finish this" said Tai

"You know how to speak my mind at the right time, Time to show you one of my true power, **THUNDER DRAGON!**" Yelled Ronnie D as his electrical energy summons the dragon that went to impale VenomMyotismon and wrapped all around him.

"Now for the finishing touch, White Lightning!" Said Ronnie D as his attack with the Thunder Dragon, it completely destroyed VenomMyotismon into nothing completely destroying him for Good.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH H!"** VenomMyotismon Screamed in his own Dimise.

The Digidestined cheered as Ronnie D ended the battle with his new found strength, Kari came to hugged the Warrior that helped Japan with its type of trouble.

"You did it!" Kari said

"No, we all did it, but we couldn't have done it without you and Gatomon" said Ronnie D

Kari kissed Ronnie D on the cheek as she blushed, suddenly Ronnie D felt an intense Killing Intent coming from her brother, but he said "Don't even think about it, cause if you do, I'll Backyard BBQ your ass" said Ronnie D as his Killing Intent more dangerous than its ever been and Tai hung his head in defeat.

Then appeared them a way that the Digidestined can travel and another space for one more.

"What is that?" said Ronnie D

"The way back to the Digital World" said Izzy

"Well if y'all goin, then there is a chance of me goin also" said Ronnie D

"But I thought you said you will be Chillin" said Matt

"Yeah I chill, but I want to chill with y'all if that's a problem" said Ronnie D

"Not a problem with me" said Kari

"Then it's settled" said Izzy

Ronnie D and the Digidestined with their Digimon traveled into the Digital World.

Tai and Kari's Mother look on to them and said "Please come back home, you two are my only children that I have"

* * *

><p>Man that story was Good, and you know what else is good, in the next two chapters is when we begin with another Main Character: Naruto<p>

Stay Chillin y'all till next time

Next Chapter: _Another Vortex?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Another Vortex?

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to the story, previously we see the Digidestined and Ronnie D go head-to-head with the resurrected VenomMyotismon, during the battle the two top Digidestined had their Digimon WarpDigivolved for the first time and had the enemy on the ropes, till VenomMyotismon set his attack on Kari, that's when Ronnie D came to intervene the attack, with some confessions revealed, Ronnie D unleashed his new found strength and power and wiped VenomMyotismon out of existence with his power of White Lightning and went to where the Digidestined started except for Kari and Ronnie D, an that's in the Digital World

Let's Start the Story, don't own any Anime/Manga, Cartoon, etc.

* * *

><p>Digital World Time:?:?<p>

Ronnie D woke up feeling dizzy as He'll ever be and see the others are out as well, to his first surprise the first Digidestined woke up was Kari.

Ronnie D said "Are you alright?"

Kari said "I Don't feel a bit well"

He said "Come Here"

He checked her condition to see if it was her having a fever, her having a cold, or a stomach ache.

Ronnie D said "Your condition is normal, you're just feeling a bit dizzy"

Kari hurried to the tree and retched out her lunch.

"Or you're a bit nauseated" he said

His stomach then growled, churned and then he burped.

_"Damn, I knew something bad was going on when I sensed that Big Mac was going bad" thought Ronnie D_

Tai and others woke up with a headache as same as Ronnie D.

"Ay, if y'all have a headache like mines and Kari's, just sit down calm your mind and close your eyes" he told them. When they listen to him, and did what he told them, the headache were gone, and they didn't felt dizzy anymore.

"What happened to Kari?" said Tai

"She felt a bit nauseated and threw up" he replied.

When Tai and Ronnie D checked on Kari, she was on the ground, Ronnie D checked on her and realize that she's asleep, so he carried her on his back on the way back to the others.

* * *

><p>Few Hours Later<p>

She woke up and found herself in a tent, when she got out she see her brother and friends sitting at a campfire.

"Well, Well, looks like sleeping beauty has woken up" said Ronnie D

She blushed when she heard that and decided to sit between her brother and him.

"What is going on?" Kari said

"We're trying to explain Ronnie on what Digimon were, and by the way since we travel into the digital world, it looks like Ronnie isn't one with a Digimon" Said Izzy

"I'll be ok without a Digimon. But besides that, I've learned a new technique that can go anywhere, watch this!" as Ronnie D said that, he float in the air as electricity levitates him in the the air.

"You're Flying!" said the Digidestined.

"But wait, there's more!" when he said that he disappeared in electricity, and appeared in-front of Tai and Kari while they still looking up, he whistled at them as they see Ronnie D in-front of them.

"But wait..how..when did..what in the...how did you do that?" said Tai

"When you're teleporting like that, you can become good at going faster than the speed of light" said Ronnie D, then he suddenly kissed Kari on the cheek making Tai angry than he is, began to chase after him while he is teleporting at every time playing with him til Tai tires out.

As of Ronnie D kissing her on the cheek, Kari blushed in highlights changed from red to light-red, she felt like she was deeply in-love with him as Sora, Mimi, Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon can see it.

"Sleep with one eye open" Tai threatened

"Don't worry about that, the gauntlet can tell me when a person is by, so keep your mouth closed about threats but if it's someone who attack us, your sister or any one of us, that's when you put in your threats" said Ronnie D

"Yeah yeah. Look can we try to put the angry stuff behind us?" said Tai

"Don't even worry about it, right now let's try to enjoy ourselves, till the long journey and big battles ahead of us, so now let chill ya feel me?" Ronnie said as he gave Tai some dap, Tai returned it and enjoy some with everyone.

Weeks have passed in the digital world, as the Digidestined and Ronnie D have gotten along more as they ever be.

Day after day the crew went to place after place they find some places to relax and rest, till some of the places were traps as some were stuck in situations, the Digidestined and Ronnie D were able to get out of it and solve it one by one.

* * *

><p>Till one day came<p>

"Welcome traveler and Digidestined" said a mysterious fortune teller.

"How did you know about us?" said Ronnie D

"It's because I see your future, let me see your palm" as she said that, he allowed it, as she see it, she gasped, and took a step back.

"What's up, something wrong?" said Ronnie D

"Y..Y..You h-have a deepest longest life than anyone, but with the longest life like the eighth child and someone else that will come in your life" said the fortune teller

"About who is this person?" Ronnie D asked

"Someone who basks their life in flowers, also sometime later your Age will grow again" The Teller said

"Say What!" Yelled Ronnie D

"Also there is something you should know, today one of you will be separated from the team and one of you will joined them in due time" said The Teller

"Can't believe that this is happening" said Sora

"But the question is: Which one of us will go?" said Tai

"It's for you to know and for you to find out, right about...Now" As the Teller told them, an explosion happened by the river, a Metal Sea Dragon Terrorizing the Digimon throughout the village.

"What the Fuck is that?" said Ronnie D

"That's MetalSeadramon, he an Mega-Level Digimon from the sea, he knows no bounds of mercy to the innocent" said Gatomon

"What a lucky bastard, cause he's gonna know what I'm going to do to him when he messes with the innocent!" said Ronnie D

"You can count me in on what we're gonna do" said Tai

"You can count on us also" said the rest of the crew

"Alright, let's go!" said Ronnie D

As Ronnie D's gauntlets switched to white lightning power and some Digimon digivolve to a champion level.

"Mega Blast!" as Greymon's fire attack connected but it had no effect on it.

"Wha-what the-"

"I think that attack don't work on sea-dragon Digimon let's try something different" said Izzy

"Got it covered Izzy, Electro Shocker!" as Kabuterimon's lightning attack connected but still no effect.

"Uhh…"

"Well it looks like lightning attacks don't work on a Digimon that's also metal" said Tai

Then a idea popped up in his head.

"Any ideas?" said Sora

"Well I know mine" said Ronnie D

He then floated up in the air.

"Yo Kabuterimon"

"Yeah, what's up Ronnie?"

"I need you to shock me"

**"WHAT?"** Yelled Kabuterimon

**"WHAT?"** Yelled the Digidestined

"Ronnie, have you lost your mind?" said Kari

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. So come on man, shock me" said Ronnie D

"Alright, Electro Shocker!" as Kabuterimon's attack connected to Ronnie D as he is absorbing the electricity and fly under the Digimon and then combining magnetic and lightning together and form his attack "Lightning Repulse!" as his attack send him in the air.

"Hey Togemon, I need you to throw me" said Ronnie D

Mimi and Togemon look at each other and the Digimon said "He really has lost his mind"

"I'm taking my extreme chances, now hurry" he said

He jumped on Togemon's hands and throw him at MetalSeadramon.

He then catch it on it's tail and flipped him down on the ocean as the creature landed hard.

"Whoa, didn't know that his crazy idea could work" said Matt

"Neither did I" said Joe

He then landed back near the Digidestined and said "Damn! That motherfucka I threw felt like 4,500 pounds"

They then see the Digimon fled from the battle and went to the ocean

"Heh heh, looks like we won the fight" said Ronnie D

"Well, it looks like it" said Tai

Just as five minutes pass by, an ominous wind came from the right and then came a Purple-Red Vortex.

_"It looks different than the one I see on the plane" _Ronnie D thoughted

"I think that this is the reason that one of us is separated" said Tai

"But which one of us has to go?" said Joe

Ronnie D thinks about it, the reason why he doesn't have a Digimon, why his gauntlets changed differently, and why he is learning new techniques on different days.

"I think that I should go" said Tai

"No" the crew looked at Ronnie D as he said "I'll Go, you guys have to fulfill your destiny, what they are talking about is me, keep yourselves together as one family, don't break apart, just keep yourselves together" said Ronnie D

As Ronnie D headed closer to the portal someone spoke out "Wait!" he turned around to see Kari ran to hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, so dry the tears, always remember keep everything that is you to your heart that is in the light" said Ronnie D

Before he can get on both of his feet, she grab his shoulder and him closer as their lips were pressed together, he was shocked when she did that, wanting to backed away but he didn't and had no choice but accept it.

"Awwwww" Sora, Mimi, Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon said in unison.

"Oh Boy!" said TK, Izzy, Matt, and Joe said in unison as they see Tai in Killing intent that no has ever seen him in.

The two broke apart as Ronnie D went into the Vortex quick before Tai could have the chance of killing him as the Vortex closed.

"You better go in there!" said Tai

As Tai walked away, the Digidestined make sure not to make Tai angry for the rest of the day, Kari turned back and look at the place where the portal was & where it took Ronnie D.

"I'll see you again, someday" Kari thought

The Fortune Teller looked from the outside to see Kari walking back to the crew.

"Don't worry eighth child, you will see him soon enough" The Teller said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the woods<p>

"So this is the place where I supposed to be?"

Ronnie D was far in the Woods where so he decided to find his way out, where he will soon find out that he is close to the Hidden Leaf Village

* * *

><p>Well that ends this chapter, Next chapter comes one of the next main characters in the story, no other than Naruto.<p>

Next Chapter: Back in Youth in a New Village


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back in Youth in a New Village

What's up y'all previously in the story, we seen Ronnie D and the Digidestined back in the Digital World except for Ronnie D and Kari since its their first time in their world, they traveled for many weeks till that day they traveled to a town where Ronnie D knows his fate and goes to the Vortex after he gets kissed by Kari and finds out he was stuck in the forest and now here comes the story and now on I'm just going to surprise you in every way I know to do, now on with the Story.

Don't own any Anime/Manga, Cartoon, Video Games, etc.

* * *

><p>As Ronnie is lost in the woods, he forgot that he can fly as face palmed himself that he forgot that, he float in the air to see a big Village with four faces on there and a building that is close to it.<p>

Ronnie D landed to check on his face and condition to make sure he looked good, when looked in the mirror, he yelled **"WHAT THE FUCK!"** he looked in the mirror to see that his face changed from a 11 Year old to a 14 Year old, he remembered what the Fortune Teller said that he would grow his age, he couldn't believe that, but that didn't matter now, right now was getting to the Village.

With the gauntlets power, he summon a Prototype ATV that fit for a 14 Year old like himself, he drove closer as the GPS is guiding him to the right place.

* * *

><p>Hidden Leaf Gate<p>

One of the Gate keepers see Ronnie D was riding a ATV into the village till he said "Stop"

He stopped his ATV, and reversed summoned, the Gate keepers looked at each other then looked back at him and said "We're gonna need you to talk to our Hokage"

"Whoa wait a minute, what's going on here?" said Ronnie D

"Just follow me, I'll show you" one of the Gate Keepers said

"Am I arrested?" Said Ronnie D, the Gate Keeper shook his head, as the two walked to the building, they will talk to the leader of the village.

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office<p>

He looked in the office to see an old man in what must be Hokage clothes.

"Damn man, you keep it styling in those clothes right there, I ain't mad at ya" said Ronnie D

"Why thank you, have a seat kid, would you care to explain your name?" said the leader

"My name is Ronnie D, but some people call me Ronnie for short, what's your name sir?" he asked

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, but everyone in the Village calls me the Third Hokage" he said

"So Third Hokage, what am I supposed to do now since I'm new in the Village, I have money, but no ID anywhere for this place to the next one, so am I going to fit in? Ronnie D asked

"Yes you can, but first you have to graduate the Ninja Academy" he replied

"Ninja Academy?" he said

"Yes, in that school you have many students that will work their way to graduate to be Starter Ninja called Genin" said Third Hokage

"So if I pass Ninja Academy, I can start off as a Genin?" he asked, The Third nodded. "All right I'll do it, where's the school at?" said Ronnie D

"Slow your roll kid, I have to register you into the Leaf's system and then into the academy" said The Third

"About how long?" Ronnie D said

"Only about 30 minutes, that's the same time school starts, so I'll have one of the instructors show you around the village" as he said that, someone knock on the door. "Come in" he said. In came a woman with black hair, red eyes, and body clothes covered in bandages.

"Who's this beautiful woman coming at tha door?" said Ronnie D

"Her name is Kurenai Yuhi, she is a Jonin and will be your guide and will show you around the village" said The Third Hokage

"Well follow me Handsome" said Kurenai

"Don't have to tell me twice" he replied

Kurenai showed Ronnie D around the Village, by show the homes/apartments that he soon later buy on his own,

Ichiraku Noodle Place, Yakiniku-Q, and other food places and markets, and then showed the Ninja Academy that will happen in a few moments as one of the Jonin came to Kurenai and Ronnie D.

"Excuse me sir, Lord Hokage says that your cleared to go to the Ninja Academy your teacher is Iruka Umino, and here is your ID" as the Jonin gave Ronnie D a ID so he'll be able to be a citizen in the Leaf Village.

"Alright, I'll see you later Kurenai" he said, she waved goodbye, then Ronnie D used his Gauntlets to summon the ATV again and ride to the Academy.

"What was that thing that kid is riding?" she said, the Jonin Shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>At the Ninja Academy<p>

The teacher Iruka came to the Classroom as the students came and sit down.

"Good Morning Class, today we're gonna see how much can one student can do in a day, you know why, cause we have a new student today and we're gonna see how much he does" Iruka said to the Class

"Isn't that a bit too much for the new student Iruka-sensei" said the blond girl

"Don't worry Ino, I wanna see how much can he do in class" he replied

Suddenly noise are coming from the hallway

"Out of the away, out of the away! Can somebody open the door please before I accidently knock the door down" said someone coming at the door really fast.

One of the staff opened the door, and then out came Ronnie D in his ATV, Iruka moved out the way as the vehicle landed and stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Yelled Iruka

"Sorry there sir, I haven't used the ATV much for a few months" said Ronnie D

"Just make sure that you don't bring it in class again, and please get this thing out of class" Iruka said.

Ronnie D use the Gauntlets to reverse summon the ATV as the class looked shocked as he did that.

Iruka said "How did you do that?" Ronnie D open his mouth but "You know what I don't wanna know, Introduce yourself kid"

Ronnie D introduced himself and said "What's goin on y'all, my name is Ronnie D, y'all call me Ronnie for short if y'all want to, I'm new here, so now I just wanna work with y'all, relax, and most of all just Chill with y'all without having a problem or a attitude, so I know y'all know how to keep it real, and keep it cool around here cause this place knows how to kick it, so that's about it"

The class said to him "Welcome to the class"

"Appreciate it" he replied

Ronnie D decided to sit next to a blonde kid with goggles on his head, and in a orange jumpsuit.

"Good to meet you, names Naruto" the blonde introduced himself

"What's goin on man" Ronnie D replied

"Alright class, today Ronnie is going to show us if he can catch up with us by doing his first test" Iruka said

"What's the first test?" he replied

The class said "Ninjutsu!"

* * *

><p>At the Training Field<p>

Ronnie D got ready as he used his gauntlets as he used one of the moves that he learn two days ago, his gauntlets charge into Electric Ball that he was about to blast but didn't cause he absorbed the Electric Ball and formed one attack in one hand as he said "Electromagnetic Wave!" as his attack destroy the targets and blew away trees and pushed the ground away not to overdo it.

"Oh Damn, I overdid it didn't I?" he said

The class had their eyes widened like baseballs to see a person his age doing something like that before and for a person to do a technique like that.

"A..A..A..A..Amazing, I've never seen a new student pulled off that type of move before, and for a student that does that, now I want to see what you doing in-action facing someone in Taijutsu" said Iruka

Ronnie D had to see if someone can be worthy of his skills, he looked at the students and made a choice.

"I choose that person over there" he said as he pointed his finger at a boy with a blue shirt, white shorts and a mean attitude.

"You decide you want to face Sasuke Uchiha? Iruka said, he nodded, "You might wanna reconsider, cause he's the rookie of the year in the academy"

"Well my choice is my choice, so let me fight him to see if I can take him down or not" Ronnie D

"Alright it's gonna be your fault if you get beat up by this kid" Said Iruka

Sasuke walked to the field on the other side to get in fighting position.

"Don't think you get me in Taijutsu" Sasuke said

"Bruh, we haven't fought yet, and you already complain about it, just shut up and just bring it" Ronnie D said

"With pleasure" as he said that, he disappeared in a flash, the only problem is that Ronnie D's Gauntlets gave away his position as Sasuke is about to strike from the sky but Ronnie D intercept it with a roundhouse kick to the stomach make him flip over into the ground.

"Sasuke!" the fangirls shouted out.

"Incredible, he can catch up to Sasuke without even trying, just how good is this kid?" Iruka thought as he grinned.

"Not bad, you got speed, but can you handle close-combat? said Sasuke

"Let's find out" Ronnie D said

He dash towards Uchiha in a flash and punch him in his stomach and gave him a uppercut, as Sasuke punch him in the face but it had no effect and he tried to kick him in the gut but Ronnie D caught his leg and swing around and around, tossed him and finish with a kick, sending him to the tree.

"Alright I'm done can we get to the next thing, cause I got a lot of things that I have to do" said Ronnie D

Sasuke got out of the tree and barely had cuts and bruises and standing perfectly and said "Where do you think you're going? The fight is not over"

"I know, but remember I'm new here, and I need to get my things straightening out since I'm new to the village" said Ronnie D

"Wait a minute, you're new to the village?" said Iruka, Ronnie D nodded.

"I have no record around any village or capital what so ever till Third Hokage welcomed me in and make my record of something that I should know about" said Ronnie D

The class looked at him surprised cause no one ever seen a new person from the village come to the school, know how to do his stuff faster than the student and know how to apprehend the rookie of the year in Taijutsu combat.

"I gotta say I'm impressed, a new student that can catch up the class without breaking a sweat, that's impressive" said Iruka as the class agree with him. "Tomorrow, you and the class will be taking the final exam, and if you pass you'll be the quickest ninja to ever pass the academy, Alright class I'll see you, tomorrow, dismissed" Iruka said

The class left and went back to the village, but Sasuke looked at Ronnie D and said "This isn't over"

"I know cause I just only got started, man" said Ronnie D

"Hmph" as Sasuke walked away, Ronnie D went to the Third Hokage for assistance on helping him for an apartment, and found him an apartment complex that was perfect for him, one bedroom, two bathrooms, and a living room with a kitchen.

"This place got potential, I'll take it" Ronnie D

The Third Hokage gave him free rent for 2 months since he's new to the village as Ronnie D thought to himself _"So what_ _if i'm new, it's not important"_

* * *

><p>As he purchased the apartment, he also bought a sofa, a king mattress, a microwave, some groceries, and created a prototype technology workbench to create new technology gadgets that he might create later.<p>

As he got everything done in 2 hours, he was laying down relaxing himself after he got everything set up, then suddenly a knock came across the door, he went to see who it was, and it was...

"Naruto, what are you doing here and how did you know that I was living here?" said Ronnie D

"No I didn't and the Third Hokage wanted me to welcome my new neighbor and I didn't know that it was you, so anyway welcome new neighbor!" said Naruto

"Thanks" Ronnie D replied, then his stomach grumbled.

"Hey, there is a place down at Ichiraku ramen shop, they got the best Ramen that the village ever know" said Naruto

"All right let's go, the Ramens are on me" said Ronnie D

"Are you sure, I don't want you to pay much" said Naruto

"Bruh don't worry about that, I got stacks so it ain't a problem" said Ronnie D

"Alright if you say so" said Naruto

* * *

><p>Ronnie D and Naruto headed towards Ichiraku when Ronnie D stopped a moment.<p>

"What's wrong Ronnie?" said Naruto

"Just gotta tie my shoe, I'll catch up" Ronnie D replied

When Naruto headed towards Ichiraku, a villager came towards Ronnie D and told him "Just a word of advice, try to stay away from the demon kid, he caused trouble for many villagers and killed them 12 years ago, so I suggest you stay away from him"

Ronnie D told the villager "Listen here, a kid can't kill villagers, a dangerous demon can and Naruto isn't one of them, so do me a favor, don't call him a demon, a brat, or any other thing that can insult my new neighbor or hurt my homeboy like that, if you don't like that then go stick a pole up your ass, go fuck yourself and burn in hell you Bitch-Ass Prick!"

The villager walked away in anger as Ronnie D told him what he said to him.

Ronnie D walked to Ichiraku and see Naruto there as Naruto introduced him to the owner Teuchi and daughter Ayame as they ate the Ramen, Ronnie D told Naruto what happened a few moments ago.

"You did that for me?" said Naruto

"Yeah, I'm not letting some dumb-ass prick tell me some stupid bullshit to you, cause you my homeboy for life no homo, I got yo back man like a brother, don't forget that" said Ronnie D

"Thanks" as Naruto said that, Ronnie D gave him a brotherhood hug, Teuchi and Ayame smiled as someone stood up for Naruto that also included them.

"Alright guys, the Ramen is on house" said Teuchi

Ronnie D and Naruto ate their Ramen and went by their home as they get ready for the exam.

"See ya in the morning homeboy" said Ronnie D

"Yeah see ya Ronnie" said Naruto

Ronnie D closed the door as he went in his apartment, took a shower, brushed his teeth and set up the alarm for the morning so he can get in time for the academy final exam and went asleep.

* * *

><p>And that ends this chapter, man that felt good and for the next chapter comes up greater than you can think.<p>

Next chapter: Rise of a Ninja & Ghetto Ninja

See y'all later, Stay Chillin


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rise of a Ninja & Ghetto Ninja

Don't own any Anime/Manga, Cartoon, Video Games, Etc.

* * *

><p>The alarm sounded as Ronnie D woke up, got out of bed and made it up, then he got dressed up in his Green t-shirt, Black Jeans and shoes, and went to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast and went on his way to the academy.<p>

Ninja Academy

The entire class including Ronnie D sat as the teacher will give those instructions for what to do for the final exam.

"Alright class today we'll do transformation and Clone jutsu test, if you pass this then you're a full fledged ninja" said Iruka

As Ronnie D looked confident as he is ready for the test, Naruto looked Nervous as the test is ready to get underway.

The first test was the Transformation test, as Ronnie D was ready he used his Gauntlets as the Lightning transformed him into one of the Gate keepers.

"Impressive, you passed" said Iruka

Naruto got ready as he studied his Chakra as he said "Transform!" as smoke appeared, then out came Naruto in his girl form as she was naked the smoke covered her parts of the body, Iruka's nose was bleeding as he was sent flying, Ronnie D's eyes were widened as he raised his eyebrow.

_"What is homeboy trying to do, scar me and the class for life because that is disturbing"_ Ronnie D thought

As Iruka got up, he went to second and final part of the test: Clone Jutsu test.

Ronnie D Concentrated as he summons 4 clones through electricity.

"Congratulations Ronnie, you're the quickest graduate the class has ever seen, you are now a full-fledged ninja" said Iruka

"You can change that to Ghetto Ninja, Iruka-sensei" said Ronnie D

As Naruto tried to summon a shadow clone, it came out a dud and fail the test.

* * *

><p>Outside the Academy<p>

Everybody celebrate as they graduated except Naruto who is sitting on the swing that's on the tree, Ronnie D went by and checked on Naruto.

"Damn Bruh, you alright?" Ronnie D asked.

Naruto couldn't answer as he couldn't speak cause he was the dead last and didn't graduate.

"Bruh, if you got the feeling to talk, remember I always got yo back man" said Ronnie D.

Ronnie D patted his back and went on, Suddenly one of watchers of the class named Mizuki came to Naruto and tricked him to an idea.

"Hey Naruto, I heard that you didn't pass the test, but I got a make up test for you, if you can help get the multi-shadow clone scroll, then I'll be able to convince Iruka to make you a full-fledged ninja, so what do you say?" Mizuki said.

Naruto Agreed with him but unknown to him, it was a trick to get the scroll.

* * *

><p>On the way back to his apartment, Ronnie D thought to himself how can he help Naruto feel better since he can't graduate, then a blonde girl came from a flower shop to take a walk till she sees Ronnie D walking down the streets, she caught up with him and said "Hey!"<p>

He turned around to see a blonde girl in a ponytail with purple clothes and bandages wrapped under the clothes.

"You're Ronnie right?" He nodded. "The names Ino Yamanaka"

"How's it going PYT" Ronnie D said

"PYT?" she said

"For Pretty Young Thang, cause I can see those pretty sky blue eyes and that gorgeous smile" said Ronnie D

She blushed as she heard that and look away and said "Flattery won't get you anywhere"

"I wasn't being flattery to you, I was being honest when I said that you are a beautiful young woman" he replied

"Y..You really mean that?" she asked, he nodded, she blushed as her heart beat rate was going a bit fast.

_"What's going on here, I'm supposed to like Sasuke, not a nice, handsome, sexy.. wait a minute did I say he was handsome?"_ Ino thought to herself.

"Yo Ino, you straight?" Ronnie D asked

"Me? Oh yeah I'm okay, just a bit spacing out" said Ino

Then a Jonin appeared in-front of Ronnie D and Ino.

"Hey kid, have you seen Naruto Uzumaki?" said the Jonin

"Why what's going on with my homeboy man?" Ronnie D asked

"He snuck to the Hokage's mansion and stole the scroll containing the Jutsu of the Multi-Shadow Clone" he replied

"HE DID WHAT!" Ronnie D yelled

Ronnie D summon his ATV and rode to the Hokage building, where the Third Hokage is.

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office<p>

Ronnie D bust open the door and said "What the Fuck is going on with Naruto man?"

"Ronnie calm down" said Third Hokage

"Hell no, I will not calm down Hiruzen, something making him feeling upset and I need to find out, and also why the villagers calling him a demon, I know homeboy keep his cool, but he ain't no demon he's a kid, cause for a reason he don't have a problem if we don't find a reason" said Ronnie D

Third Hokage sighed and said "I think you should know, about 12 years ago, the demon known as the Nine-Tail Fox, a huge fox demon that had crush trees, killing people, until one ninja showed up as he challenged him to combat, thinking there was no way to him he had one idea to seal the fox into a human, that ninja was known as the Forth Hokage, he had no choice but to seal him in Naruto"

"Where is the Forth Hokage's picture?" Ronnie D asked, the Third Hokage pointed the picture over there to see a man with yellow hair in spikes in a Jonin jacket in a Hokage robe. Ronnie D realized the similar face between him and the one he knows.

Ronnie D turned around with a serious look on his face and said "So you're telling me that the Forth Hokage had no choice but to seal the Nine-Tails in his own son, is that what you're telling me?"

Third Hokage had his eyes widened as he said "No, how can the Forth Hokage have Naruto as his son?"

"Cause I know that the Forth Hokage can't pick a child out of the blue for some reason if he knew who the person was, and I don't why I'm saying this but for some reason the Forth don't want anyone to know that he has a wife or son cause enemies might rise up and use the Forth's family for an Advantage, so in order to keep it safe you would have to use another name to keep Naruto's other name secret, and hiding the truth from him to know that The Forth Hokage is Naruto's Father" said Ronnie D

The Third Hokage's eyes were widened as his jaw dropped to the ground as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"H..H..How did you know all about that?" said Third Hokage

"I know my Intelligence, also I'm just a 17 Year old trapped in a 14 Year old's body, I'm going to search for Naruto" said Ronnie D

Ronnie D turned around and as he headed toward the door, the Third Hokage said "Wait" Ronnie stopped for a moment to hear what the Third has to say.

"You can't tell Naruto about his family, it's a S rank Secret, he can't know about this" said Third Hokage

"I know, but I won't tell Naruto about his father but for some reason someone is behind the reason Naruto stealing the scroll, and I think that someone going to spill the part one of the S rank secret to Naruto and the main thing he's in the middle of it and that he is in danger" said Ronnie D

"You need to hurry and find Naruto before things get out of control, the Anbu Black Ops will help and cover you as backup" said The Third

Ronnie D and two of the Anbu who appeared out of the shadows came out to assist him to find him, Thanks to the Gauntlets device of a tracker placed on Naruto a few hours ago when he patted him on the back, they track Naruto's location in the forest.

* * *

><p>In the Forest<p>

Ronnie D and the Anbu found Naruto along with Iruka battling Mizuki, as Anbu get into position, Ronnie D told them to hold their position and stay in the shadows, as the battle continue on, Mizuki explained why the villagers hated Naruto by exposing the part one of the S rank secret that he knows, as Mizuki send a star shuriken at Naruto, Iruka makes the save by taking the hit, seeing Iruka down and battered, Iruka told Naruto that he never hated him even though the Nine-Tails killed his family, Naruto for some reason glared at Mizuki, formed his chakra and yelled "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" as a hundred clones surround him and beat him into submission, as Naruto defeated Mizuki, he went back to check on Iruka as Ronnie D and the Anbu came in.

"Naruto is Iruka-sensei alright?" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie! How did you find us, and why the Anbu following you?" said Naruto

"I found you because of a tracker, and the Anbu are following me because I know someone else was behind this, and you took him down, take Iruka to the hospital, we'll take this traitor and teach him a lesson of treason, anyway good job on taking him down Homeboy" said Ronnie D

"Thanks" he said.

Ronnie D and the Anbu took Mizuki to the Hokage's Office, while Naruto took Iruka to the Hospital, but while on the way there Iruka gave Naruto his Headband and told him that he graduated, Naruto smiled that he finally graduated as the sun shined on him.

* * *

><p>At the Hokage's Office<p>

Ronnie D put Mizuki on his knees and tape his mouth shut as the Anbu were behind him holding Mizuki's arms to the back.

The Third Hokage said "Mizuki, you have betrayed the village by using Naruto to steal the scroll, Exposing the S rank secret to Naruto, and try to kill one of your comrades. The two of you Anbu are dismissed" the Anbu have left. "As a result of your actions, I have no choice but to sentience you to execution"

"I'll do it" Ronnie D said

As Ronnie D hold Mizuki's head he said "Third Hokage is it okay if I can tell him the part two of the secret since he's being executed?", he nodded, "Well you traitorous Prick, there is something you should know, Naruto is the Nine-Tail Fox, but there is another part that you don't know, he is the son of the Forth Hokage!" as Ronnie D ripped his head from his shoulders as blood spilled over the office.

"You better clean it all up" said The Third.

Ronnie D cleaned the office in just 30 minutes and also put Mizuki in a body bag.

"From now on I have to keep an eye on Naruto as a shadow, but first have to make something new" said Ronnie D

"I agree, I'll send you something to the Academy in two days, anyway good job today, mission accomplished" said The Third

* * *

><p>On the Next day<p>

Naruto relaxed till he met the Third's grandson Konohamaru and his teacher Ebisu, and had fun pulling pranks on him and became great friends as Naruto became Konohamaru's role model. Meanwhile, Ronnie D used his Prototype workbench to install a chakra sense tracking system to his gauntlets, also adding the new ice and fire system to the gauntlets.

Two days have passed, as Naruto headed to the Academy, Ronnie D came in his White top showing the eagle spreading his wings from front to back and Black Jeans, to catch up with Naruto as someone approach clouding in the invisible cloak came out and said "You're mine Naruto!" but he stepped on the cloak and fell on his face.

"Who is this kid?" said Ronnie D

"This is Konohamaru, he's the Third Hokage's grandson" said Naruto "Anyway what are you doing Konohamaru?"

"We have to fight!" said Konohamaru

"No, the two of us have to go to the Academy" said Ronnie D

"What?" he said confused

"Today me and Ronnie are ninja now, believe it" as Naruto showing the headband. "We'll see you later"

* * *

><p>The Academy<p>

In the room, Naruto and Ronnie D sitting there relaxing there, as one of the class Shikamaru Nara comes up to Naruto and said "Naruto, what are you doing here, this place is for ninja"

"Hey, do see the headband, look Shikamaru I'm a ninja now so were gonna train together now, I work hard to get here and I'm here, Believe it" said Naruto

On the other side of the classroom, Hinata Hyuga blushed lightly at Naruto cause she's glad that Naruto graduated as Ronnie D can see her blushing by looking at Naruto.

_"Homeboy, you need to know there's a girl looking at you"_ thought Ronnie D

Just then suddenly footsteps coming from the hallway as the door opened in came Ino and a girl with Pink hair as they both said "I'm first!", they glared at each other as Naruto blushed at the pink girl as he thought her name "Sakura", as Ronnie D walked around the classroom for a few moments then see Naruto glaring at Sasuke close range as Sasuke glared back at Naruto as lightning collided in both their eyes, the girls barking at Naruto as he can't hear them.

Then a Genin bumped Naruto into Sasuke as he said "Sorry did I bump you?"

Sakura said "What the?"

Ino said "I, uh.."

Ronnie D yelled "PAUSE!"

The Genin bumped Naruto into Sasuke as the two accidentally kissed, they broke apart gagging, choking, and hurling.

_**"CHA, THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS I'M THE ONE WHO GIVES SASUKE HIS FIRST KISS, NARUTO WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS, CHA!"**_ The Inner Sakura said in her mind.

As Sasuke was gagging he said "I'll get you Naruto"

The Genin said" They're vicious!"

Naruto sensed danger and turned around to the Girls seriously angry as Sakura said "Naruto, you are so dead"

Naruto said "ah, Ronnie little help here"

Ronnie D said "Sorry Homeboy, I got yo back and all, but when it comes to girls you're on your own, besides I'm not the one who did that Gay shit", then the girls glared at him, as Ronnie D's eyes glared in electricity with a killing intent at them saying "What the Fuck y'all looking at?"

They looked back at Naruto still angry as Sakura said "You're Finished!"

Naruto said nervously "Hold on"

* * *

><p>Few Minutes Later<p>

Naruto was pummeled up, the bruises and bumps as his body was sizzling, as Ronnie D said "Bruh, they done fucked you up"

Naruto said "Shut up"

Iruka came to class and signed teams (Originally) as some were surprised and some were disappointed.

"Oh yeah Ronnie, the Third Hokage want me to give you this box" said Iruka

Iruka handed Ronnie D the box, when he opened it, it contained a note and a vest.

"What does the note say?" said Naruto

"It says: "Ronnie, you have shown well as you can know your Intelligence, your movements, leadership and strength, and because of your skills, you can decide which team do you go to and also the vest shows which rank you're in, as of now you are promoted to Chunin" signed The Third Hokage" Ronnie D readied

The Class eyes were widened like baseballs and had their jaws dropped to the ground as Iruka was shocked as he heard that also.

"I don't know what to say, but Congratulations on being a Chunin" said Iruka

"A Chunin, you've been promoted to Chunin?" said Naruto

"Hey that's how I work and how I do, you can't touch this Intel in my brain" said Ronnie D

_"Just how the hell did he get promoted to Chunin when it's been three days after we've graduated? I need to find out what is going on"_ Sasuke thought

"Alright class, time for you to meet your team leaders, Team 7 is with Kakashi, Team 8 is with Kurenai, Team 10 is with Asuma, Ronnie you choose which team you go to"

Ronnie D said "I choose Team 7"

"If that's your choice, then it's confirmed, Team 7 is now a four-man squadron, good luck to all of you, class dismissed" said Iruka

Ronnie D put on his Chunin vest but didn't have it zipped up.

Ino walked up to Ronnie D and said "Congrats on being promoted to Chunin, I got say I'm impressed"

"Thanks, anyway since you're here, I wanted to give you something, watch this!" Ronnie D said, he used his Ice and Fire system to combine them into a Crystalized Bouquet of flowers that'll never melt and handed them to Ino.

"How did you do that?" said Ino

"Don't worry about it, you might wanna put it in your flower shop, I know you and your father run the shop, so I wanted to give you something special to put some more inspiration to run a flower shop, also I wanted to do that for you" said Ronnie D

Ino blushed at that last part of what he said, suddenly she begins to realize that she broke her friendship with Sakura with some guy that never showed emotion to her at all and never showed emotion to any girl, but one guy showed her and gave her something that can't be replaced in her heart and that person is that person in-front of her.

"Ino are you alright?" said Sakura

"Huh? Oh yeah, just spacing out, I'll see you later, and I'll see you later Ghetto-Nin" said Ino as she blew a kiss at him

"Ghetto-Nin? Ronnie I think Ino is talking about you" said Naruto

"Yeah I know" said Ronnie D as he thought to himself "_Someone who basks their life in flowers, guest that person is Ino"_

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the door as Naruto had set his trap in motion, when their leader opened the door, the traps have been set as the water splashed on him following with a dry chalk eraser that he slipped and fell on his back.

"Yes it worked!" said Naruto

"So you're the one who set the trap?" said the leader right behind him.

Naruto turned around to see their leader right behind them, only to try to scare Naruto, but only make him flinched as he turned back to the that person was a just a log.

"Damn, I didn't know you can turn into log" Ronnie D

"It's a thing called Substitution Jutsu, I can teach you that later, anyway since you're my new team let me introduce myself, my name is Kakashi Hatake, if you can come up the roof, I would like to know you all in different ways" said Kakashi

Kakashi went up the roof as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed him up the roof as Ronnie D stood there and said "That sounded a bit gay by the way I hear it"

* * *

><p>On the Roof<p>

Ronnie D appeared on the roof by teleporting in electricity as the rest of Team 7 came up to the roof and were shocked that Ronnie D got up there first.

"How did you get up here that fast?" said Sasuke

Ronnie D answered "I have my ways"

"Alright we'll start with the Chunin, you have to explain your name, what you like, what you dislike, what your hobbies are and what is your dream and motive, go ahead" said Kakashi

"The Name is Ronnie D but y'all call me Ronnie for short since some of y'all know that, What I like is Chillin with my friends, listen to music, and would be a gentleman to the women. What my dislikes are people who think they're better than anyone else, people who treat someone like shit, and people who turn their back on the people who love them the most. My hobbies are Chillin, Cooking, and just have a great time with anyone else. What my dream and motive are is to succeed and Become stronger than anyone to protect the people I love and respect and to make things right" said Ronnie D

Kakashi eyes widened at what Ronnie D just said, he never seen a person with as much heart as any person.

"Well that's much it, so who's next?" said Ronnie D

Naruto explained about what he does, then came Sakura, and finally Sasuke who told them that he needs nothing but to resurrect his clan by killing someone.

"Heh, that sounds stupid and gay, killing someone to bring back your clan, you don't think about anyone else but yourself, that's cold-shouldered if you don't think about anyone else, if that's what you think, that makes you weak if you don't think about anyone but yourself and that's going to get you killed, but I'll leave it alone cause that's not my business but that is your problem" said Ronnie D

Kakashi for some reason agree what he said to Sasuke, a team must work together as a family not just a team.

Sasuke snarled at Ronnie D, as he glared at him with a serious look, Naruto hold Ronnie D back as Sakura did the same for Sasuke.

"All right you two this is no time to be fighting, you fight as a team and work as a team, and I gonna put it to a test, the three of you will be taking a exam, Ronnie, since you're a chunin you are out of it, so I'll see you three in the morning and don't eat any breakfast"

Kakashi warned them what would happen if they ate breakfast.

Ronnie D jumped off the roof and landed on his feet without a problem as they looked on to see he was headed to the flower shop.

Hours passed by as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke trying to get to know each other but they are sometimes having problems, as Ronnie D went to the flower shop to see Ino and her father doing some sales as Ronnie D greeted them, Ino's Father wanted to thank him for the Crystallized flower cause now they are making more sales that they ever had, Ino and Ronnie D left the shop to get some Dangos and decided to know each other so they'll understand each other well.

* * *

><p>Sunset<p>

Ronnie D went on back to his place as he told Ino that he had something to do tomorrow and said he'll meet her later, as Ronnie D headed closer to his apartment.

"Man this was a long day, but it's a good thing nothing else can go wrong for the rest of the day"

And boy was he wrong, when he heard a scream coming from around town, thanks to the sound-transmitter tracker, he found the person location it was at the alley.

At the Alley at night

A 14 year old girl and her cat found trouble when a drunk man appeared and try to pin her down, but luckily Ronnie D came in-time, he used his Lightning Chain to pull him away and roundhouse kick him unconscious, then Ronnie D checked on the girl and cat.

"Are you alright?" he said, she nodded.

"How's the Cat?" he asked

"I'm doing okay" said the cat

"Well that's a good thin-" he stopped at that moment then realized that cats don't talk, then he realized something else he used the Gauntlets' flash orb to see what the cat was.

"Huh? Gatomon? If you're here then-" he looked at the girl and his eyes widened and knew who she was.

_"Whoa, wait a minute that can't be her, she looks like a 14 year old, but that same face it could be..."_ Ronnie Thought to himself

"K..K..Kari?" he said confused.

"Yeah, but how did you-" her eyes widened as well and gasped at the moment till she noticed a face that was recognizable but in a different age.

"Ronnie? Ronnie is that you?" she said

"Yeah it's me but how did-" he replied, she tackled him down as she hugged him as Gatomon joined in.

"I missed you" she said with tears falling from her eyes.

He hugged her back and said "I missed you too Kari"

As they got up Ronnie D took her and Gatomon to his apartment without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Apartment<p>

"Wow this place is neat" said Kari

"Yeah I know, but anyway how did you get here and how did you age up all of a sudden?" said Ronnie D

"Well it happen like this" she said

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_We have traveled down many roads to where our battle is supposed to be, there were about four Digimon that we have to face. As we took them down one by one, we were getting clear to where the final battle is supposed to be, a evil dark Digimon that was responsible for everything that happen try to take us all out, but thanks to our Digivices and our Digimon the enemy was vanquished, as me and the gang went our separate ways with our Digimon, and went home, 2 days passed and my mom, brother, and I were on our way to the store, when we were met by familiar face._

"YOU!" Tai and Kari said

"Huh? Do you two know this lady?" said their mother

"Yes the two know me very well" said The Teller

"Kari!" Gatomon popped out the box

"Gatomon!" the two hugged and cuddled each other.

"Huh, what is going on and why Gatomon doing here in our world again?" said Tai

"Because the 8th Child's journey isn't over" said the Teller

**"WHAT!"** Tai and their mother said

"She has go to another place, she's not going back to the digital world, but to the place where peace is in a village but there is a evil going on to terrorize people and that person needs to be stopped" said The Teller

"But you can't take my sister!" said Tai

"There is no choice, people from the other world is in danger, and the traveler can't do it alone as he is helping the villagers" The Teller

"Wait, Ronnie is there?" said Kari

"Who is Ronnie?" Their mother asked

"He help us a lot, and also protect Kari, while me and my friends were fighting off those monsters during that battle days ago" said Tai

"Mom please I have to see him, he put his life on the line when he protected me those days back" said Kari

"Well if he protected you like that, then he's ok in my book" said the Mother as she winked at her

"So that mean-"

"Yes!"

_As Mom and Tai got my stuff ready to go, the Teller opened the vortex that you were in at the Digital World, Me and Gatomon entered and then we appeared in the forest, and arrived here_

Flashback ends

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened" said Kari<p>

"Damn, that what I hear was some bizarre shit right here and when that Teller came there, but that don't explain how you aged up and you're looking in tight clothes, I'll go look for some night clothes" said Ronnie D

Ronnie D found her a Night shirt that shows the moon in clouds and black shorts.

"Tomorrow we'll go look for you some nice clothes, alright let's hit bed right now because you need some sleep" said Ronnie D

Kari looked at the bed and it was a King size bed, but there was a bit of a problem, there was only one bed.

"I don't know if I want to go bed" she said blushing

"What are you talking about it's just a bed" said Ronnie D

"But it's one bed!" she said

"Oh! I get what you're saying, but still it's just a bed" he said

"Still a bed, I don't know if I can-mmph!" he stopped her at that moment as he pressed his lips against hers, she returned the kiss and follow him into bed.

"That was to repay the favor back at the Digital world" said Ronnie D

She giggled and said "It looks like between the kiss, we're even, goodnight Ronnie"

"Goodnight Kari, you too Gatomon" he said

"Goodnight" said Gatomon as the three went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Man this took me days to get this done but Damn I'm finally done, next comes the 10th chapter of this story, and comes surprises for Kari and Gatomon, but what will it be?<p>

Next Chapter: Training and Rivalry


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Training and Rivalry

This chapter contains violence, comedy, love of the story, and parts that get you right where it gets you, now let's get this shit started to the 10th chapter.

Don't own any Anime/Manga, Cartoon, Video Games, etc.

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Apartment<p>

Kari woke up, she looked at apartment, and remember what happened last night, she laid down back on bed then she realized she wasn't laying on the bed, she laying on Ronnie D's chest, then she blushed like a red tomato and suddenly she accidentally kicked Ronnie D out of bed with Gatomon following him on the floor. He woke up, and got up the floor.

"Kari, what the fuck you kicking me out of bed for?" said Ronnie D

"Sorry, it was just my reflex kickin in" said Kari

"Shoo! Alright we better get ready to go to the store" said Ronnie D

"Alright I better change" said Kari

"Kari, did you forget that you have a body of a 14 year old now, you can't fit in your old clothes anymore, besides I can see the way how you look now" said Ronnie D

Kari was confused at what he said, but when she looked in the mirror she knew what he mean, her chest grew breasts, her ass was growing and was tight, she blushed like a tomato and looked angry at Ronnie D as she now understand what he means.

"You were looking at me like that?" said Kari

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm yourself down, this is no time for fighting, anyway girls that are beautiful like you look like that your age, in a good way" said Ronnie

She blushed and sighed and said "Let's go the store to get some clothes, before any guy starts drooling on me"

"Don't have to tell me twice" said Ronnie D

"Hey what about me?" said Gatomon

"Well people can't see a Digimon or a walking-talking cat around the village, they already had a problem about 12 Years ago" said Ronnie D

"12 years ago, what are talking about?" said Kari

"I'll explain while we're on the way there, in the meantime Gatomon you need to act like a cat without anyone getting suspicious about you" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Village Streets<p>

On the way, Ronnie D, Kari and Gatomon head on the way to the clothes store, as they reached the place.

"I'll stay right here and chill while you shop till you drop, don't buy any expensive stuff that's way too much money, just get some clothes and be out" he said, he gave Kari $750 to get what she needs.

As she went to the store, Ronnie D decided to play with Gatomon with a Yo-Yo that lights up, she try to catch it as she acts like a cat, few minutes later she fell asleep on his lap as Ronnie D is still waiting, then suddenly his eyes were covered by someone.

"Guess Who?"

"Ino" he said

"You guessed right" she said

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I had finished my training with Asuma-sensei, and passed easily" said Ino

"Not bad, Congrats" said Ronnie D

"Thanks, anyway what are you doing here and what's with the cat on your lap?" she asked

"Well, you see one of my friends has to do her shopping since her clothes can't fit anymore and I have to watch her cat" Ronnie D explained

Ino looked at Gatomon asleep like a cat on his lap.

"Wow, this cat looks different than the others and this one looks so cute" said Ino

"Uh-Huh, right now I'm just sitting and waiting for her to come out" said Ronnie D

"Who is this girl anyway?" said Ino

"Well she's-Damn!" said Ronnie D

"What do you mean she's damned?" said Ino

"No Ino, not like that, I mean Damn!" he said pointing at her as Ino followed her eyes at what Ronnie D pointed at, it was Kari was wearing a Pink shirt with white jacket opened with white shorts along with pink hair clip with the necklace showing the crest of light symbol around her neck with her same shoes carrying some shopping bags.

"Do I look that attractive?" she said blushing

"Yes!" he said as he seeing a group of guys drooling at her, he turned around with a killing intent glaring at them and said "Alright, y'all need to do me a favor and that's to get the fuck on cause if you don't, one of y'all heads is going up one of another's ass and I'm not playing, I'm serious!"

The guys started to laugh about it, but Ino looked at Kari and Gatomon, they was looking terrified cause Ronnie D was indefinitely serious as he appeared in-front of two men and said "y'all guys sure y'all wanna ride this train?"

"What's a train?" said one of the men

"You about to find out right now" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Village streets<p>

"Man, I glad we passed this test" said Naruto

"I agree" said Sasuke

"Ditto" said Sakura

"So do any of you know what we're going to do?" said Naruto

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Someone yelled

"Well, we can find out why someone is screaming down the streets of the village" said Sasuke

"Let's go see" Naruto

As Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ran down, to the shopping district of the village.

"Hey what's going-**OH MY KAMI!"** Naruto Yelled

"What the hell is wrong with yo-**WHAT THE FUCK!"** Sasuke Yelled

"Hey guys, what's the-**HOLY SHIT!"** Sakura yelled

As the Third Hokage looking into the crystal ball to see what's going on, he looked at the problem as he spit his tea saying **"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS THAT!"** Yelled The Third out loud of his office as the Jonin looking as well with their eyes widened like baseballs and Jaws dropped into the ground.

"Right now I don't wanna piss the kid off at all" said Asuma as the Jonin agree

* * *

><p>Right back at the shopping district, the trio looking at something that they didn't want see, they see a man screaming for his life as the other man's head shoved up his ass. The other men were now scared of what Ronnie D will do next because of what concurred earlier.<p>

"Ronnie, did you do that?" said Naruto

"Hell yeah I did that, also that's yo ass Mr. Postman" said Ronnie D

"Are you a Demon?" one of the men said

"No, but I am a ninja that brings all ass-whoppin around to people who mess with girls the wrong way and to people who treat other people the wrong way and that includes my homeboy Naruto, cause if any motherfucka mess with my homeboy, I just gonna start a lightning show up in here" he said

"Why would you, a Chunin be friends with a demon like him!" said one of the villagers

Naruto lowered his head down cause of what the villager just said.

"Why? Because I heard what happened those years back and he ain't no Demon he was just a child when it happened and only a child so stop jumping on him" Ronnie D told the villagers.

"Yeah, if you guys have a problem with Naruto, you deal with me also" said Sasuke

"Sasuke" Naruto held his head up and was shocked that Sasuke stood up for him as was Sakura, Ronnie D, and some of the villagers.

"Remember what Kakashi-sensei told us 'Those who abandon their team are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'" said Sasuke

"You…Consider me a friend?" said Naruto

"Don't get me wrong Naruto, you're still a idiot of a rival to me remember that" he said

"And even though you're much of a idiot, you're my friend also" said Sakura

"I…I'm w-with you too" as someone came, it was a girl with lavender eyes, and was very shy at a certain someone.

"Huh? Hinata? What are you doing here?" said Naruto

"I heard screaming while I was heading home, so I decided to find out and t...there you were and they backed you up and so am I cause I'm your friend too" said Hinata

"Thank you, Hinata" said Naruto

The villagers decided to walk away from the seven of them, as the man was struggling and got his head out of the guys' ass as the two ran off.

"Way to go on doing that to those two, anyway how you did that?" said Sasuke

"Yeah I want to know also" said Naruto

"Well I now one thing, I know the boundaries of my own strength of what I can or can't do, and also when they mess with Kari they gonna deal with a lot of trouble coming to them" said Ronnie D

"Huh? Who's Kari?" said the five in unison.

"Guys this is Kari she's new around here, and Kari this is my friends and teammates Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, their friends Hinata, and this is Ino" said Ronnie D

"Hi guys"

"Nice to meet you" said the five of them

"Hey, you forgot about me" said Gatomon

They then looked at her with their eyes widened as they said "Talking Cat!"

"Calm down guys, this is Gatomon, she's with Kari and also she was supposed to keep her mouth shut, I'll explain this when we get to the Hokage's Office" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office<p>

Ronnie D explained the situation to Third, Naruto & the others including all Jonin & Anbu about Kari & Gatomon.

"Man, this is bizarre here" said Naruto

"I agree with you on this one because this is weird" said Ino

"All right you two I think we get it, so what do you suggest do we do about this Ronnie?" said The Third

"I'll train her, quick as you ever see me graduate the academy but faster" said Ronnie D

"Are you kidding me? How can I learn that fast and how fast did you did you graduate?" said Kari

"Only Two days"

"How can you do that faster than that?" she said

"Don't worry about that now, I'll tell you on the way home, anyway Third Hokage can you do the same thing that you did for me the same way you can do for Kari?" Ronnie D asked

"All right, but she'll have to start off as a Genin and you'll have to watch over her" said The Third

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning, C'mon you two" Ronnie D said as Kari and Gatomon left with him.

As the door closed, The Third told everyone in the room that Ronnie D's secret stays in the office and that includes Kari and Gatomon, cause the secret was now a S rank secret and nobody else has to know about this except for people The Third can trust.

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Apartment<p>

They came in as Kari put up her clothes in the closet as Ronnie D gave her something that is similar to his.

"Here, I made this about last night when you and Gatomon were asleep" he said as he gave her a pair of new gauntlets that resemble her color and her crest symbol on the Gauntlets.

"Whoa, you made this last night, didn't you get enough sleep last night?" said Gatomon

"Don't worry about that, I'm like a night owl, I get less sleep and still feel energized in the morning" said Ronnie D

Kari giggled and said "I don't how you get your energy from, but thank you for making these for me, but how do these make me fully trained?"

"Just put them on, when you put them on, you're gonna feel light-headed when the info gets in your brain, but when it does you automatically learn martial arts in seconds and best part even when you take them off you still learned the arts and it stays in your brain, and don't worry it won't hurt, trust me" said Ronnie D

When Kari put them on, she feels many things is passing in her brain as many techniques of her gauntlets and martial arts had loaded into her brain just as Ronnie D expected, as she was feeling a bit lightheaded, Ronnie D grabbed a chair and put her down on there.

"How do you feel?" he said

"A little bit like you, intelligent on martial arts and feel like learning more techniques than I could ever learn" she said

"Then you're alright, I'll go make some ramen" he checked in his kitchen and see one chopsticks left. "Crap! How did I forget to buy more chopsticks?" he said

"Why don't you go over to your neighbors and ask them for chopsticks" said Kari

"Good idea, I'll be back" he said as he left the apartment.

Ronnie D was about to knock on the door but the door was cracked open.

* * *

><p>Naruto's Apartment<p>

He opened the door as said "Yo homeboy, do you have any chop-" he stopped at that as he was seeing Naruto and Hinata kissing on the bed they broke apart seeing Ronnie D looking and grinning deviously, and they're faces were in highlight red when they didn't notice that the door was cracked.

"Oh Damn Homeboy! Didn't knew you and Hinata were like that!" said Ronnie D

"W…Wait a minute, we were-"

"Y'all were making out, that ain't a problem, it's the way of growing up, anyway do you have any chopsticks?" Ronnie D asked

"They're in the drawer" said Naruto

Ronnie D got the chopsticks and said "Thanks, by the way you two look great together as a couple" The two blushed when he said that as he closed the door, the two looked at each other as Naruto stuttered "W…Well I-" Hinata put her finger on his lip as she said "N-Naruto, w…would it be good if we go out?"

"Well I guess-mmph!" She stopped him at that moment as she pressed her lips against his, he accepted it and returned the kiss and then said "Yeah, I guess we can go out"

She giggled as she cuddled against his arm.

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Apartment<p>

He came back in to see Kari control the fire element in her gauntlets.

"I see you are getting the hang of it" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, what happened at the Neighbor's apartment?" Kari asked

"I saw my homeboy Naruto making out with Hinata when I came in the apartment when the door was cracked" said Ronnie D

"Wow, I didn't think Naruto and Hinata were like th-wait a minute, Naruto is your neighbor?" Kari said

"Correction; Naruto is our neighbor" he said

"Our Neighbor? You want us to stay here?" she said

"If you and Gatomon want to, cause I can't leave you out there, I need you to stay here so that way I can make sure no one try's to-"

She tackled him onto his bed as she kissed him on the lips, he returned it as he said "I'll take that as a yes"

She giggled at that point, moments later Ronnie D made some Ramen from scratch and made seafood medley ramen from many good seafood, that made Gatomon want to eat it also, as the food were done, the three ate the ramen as fast as they can and done the dishes.

The three went into different bathrooms to take showers as Ronnie D took his shower, and Kari and Gatomon were having a good time taking a bath.

As Ronnie D was done, he was in nothing but his briefs and his tank top, then came out Gatomon and Kari who was wearing a lavender night gown as Ronnie D can see her looking like that.

"Huh? Ronnie what's wrong?" said Kari

"Nothing, it's just that you beautiful in that gown, it suits you pretty well" he said

She blushed that moment, but went to bed and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Night Ronnie" she said

"You too Kari, goodnight, you too Gatomon" he said

"Goodnight you lovebirds" Gatomon said

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Ronnie D woke up as he was in his briefs when he heard knocks on the door, when he opened the door he sees Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi stands on the porch.

"What's going on y'all" said Ronnie D

"We'll tell you what you need to know, but first put on some pants" said Kakashi as Ronnie D see Naruto & Sasuke covering Sakura's eyes.

"What's wrong with that, ladies would like to see a guy showing his muscles and his strudel" said Ronnie D

Naruto was now getting angry as was Sasuke taking his kunai out.

"All right hold on, Kari, Gatomon, you two need to wake up" said Ronnie D

"Wait a minute, Kari is living with you?" said Sakura, He nodded.

"How did you get a girl to live with you like that?" said Naruto

"It's not like that at all, Kari is like a sister to me and she doesn't live with anybody but me" said Ronnie D

"I understand" Kakashi said

Kari woke up to see Team 7 in the apartment and felt embarrassed cause she in still in her nightgown covering herself in covers and yelled "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were telling you three that the team has a mission, it's a C rank mission" said Kakashi

"Alright we'll get ready" Ronnie D said, he went to grab his clothes but he fell on the covers accidentally revealing Kari's Nightgown, The three guys started to have nosebleeds from what their seeing, Sakura was now getting angry that the two were looking at Kari instead of her as Kari was now getting angry as she put on her gauntlets but Ronnie D tries to stop her.

"Kari, Kari calm down you don't have to set the building ablaze, just grab your clothes and go to the bathroom and change, I got this" Ronnie D said

She went to grab her clothes in the closet as she went to the bathroom, Ronnie D on the other hand looked intensively angry and had the killing intent that could scare thousands of men by looking at it, the three look terrified of that look as Sakura was right behind the them to avoid that look.

"If you three look at her that way again, I will castrate you personally, no homo" Ronnie D threatened

"Castrate? What's that mean?" said Naruto

"It Means that he'll rip off our testicles" Kakashi answered still scared

Naruto and Sasuke both gulped when they understand as the two got Sakura out of there when Kakashi followed them out as he closed the door.

"I knew you have it my way" he said

As he got ready, he put on a black shirt & Black Jeans with his Chunin vest as he put the Leaf's headband on his shoulder.

Kari came out the bathroom wearing her same top but with white jeans.

"Wait here, I'll get your headband and tools, It'll be quick" just as that, he disappeared in electricity and appeared in the Hokage's office to greet The Third and got her headband and be out quick as he disappeared and appeared back at the apartment like if it was nothing.

"That was quick" said Kari

"That's how it goes" he said

He pack up his equipment, clothes, and food as Kari did the same and Gatomon got in Kari's Backpack as the three left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Hidden Leaf's Gate<p>

"What took you guys so long?" said Naruto

"Hey, when you got the equipment, and stuff, it can take minutes to get everything straighten out" He looked at a man with wood and equipment and said "Who the geezer?"

"This is Tazuna, he is a bridge maker, and our mission is to escort him to the Land of Rivers and his home" said Kakashi

"Well that can't be hard, so let's get this mission started, let's go" said Ronnie D

Minutes later Team 7 have been jumping from tree branch to branch, Kari been talking with Ronnie D saying that teleport would be so easy, he knew but he didn't want to take the fun out the mission cause it could be good exercise for anyone except for Gatomon that is still in the bag.

They stopped for a moment to take a break when they encountered a furry creature.

"Aw, look at the cute rabbit" said Sakura

"Wait a minute" Ronnie D said, he looked at the Rabbit for a moment to see a strange paper that's like a sticker on the Rabbit's back as he said "What the hell is that on it's back?"

"That's a Paper Bomb!" said Kakashi

"Paper What?" said Kari

Just as fast he took it off the Rabbit's back, Naruto saved it from being exploded.

"Good move there homeboy" said Ronnie D

"Heh-Heh, I just wanted to make sure this Rabbit stays safe" said Naruto hugging it.

Then appeared a big Guillotine sword headed for the team, they ducked and dodged the weapon as it connected with the tree, then appeared a man with black spiky hair with his mouth covered in bandages along with a ninja headband like the crew but it was different, it had a flow of water or mist on his headband, as he was on the hilt of sword.

"Who in the hell is this fool right here?" said Ronnie D

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist and one of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen" Kakashi said

"Well, what a unexpected treat, one of the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake" said Zabuza

"What do he mean by "Copy Ninja"?" said Sakura

"Don't worry about that, what you should do right now is to let me kill Tazuna" said Zabuza

"Not a chance, Dagger-Dick!" said Ronnie D

"W-What did you call me?" said Zabuza as Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kari laughed at what Ronnie D called him, while Sasuke, Kakashi, and Ronnie D grinned at him.

"You heard right, or are you stone deaf?" said Ronnie D

"I wonder which I should kill first before Tazuna?" said Zabuza

"You don't have to wonder around cause you already found one" said Ronnie D

"So you're gonna fight me?" said Zabuza

"Not me, she's going to fight you" said Ronnie D as his thumb pointed at Kari.

"What! You can't be serious right?" said Sakura

"I'm deeply serious about this" he said, he walked to Kari and said "It's time to show the team what your quickest training showed you"

"Right"

"You think that a little girl ca-argh!" as her speed went she gave Zabuza a blow to the stomach and sidestepped kick him in the face that caught him off-balance and roundhouse kick him to the ground as his face grind against ground.

He got up and said "How can this little girl have that much power pumping in her veins?" Zabuza groaned

"I'm not a little girl anymore" said Kari with a serious face.

"I'll see if you can-" he was stopped by a masked-ninja that knock him out cold.

"Huh, what is going on?" Kari said confused

"Alright, Who the hell this guy here?" said Ronnie D

The masked ninja then grabbed the mist ninja and escape using a smoke bomb, as the smoke disappears, so did the two ninja.

"Alright, I don't know what is going on, but from now on we keep our eyes on Tazuna to make sure things don't get out of control, I don't if those two are enemies to each other or they allies, but we keep our eyes open on those two cause this shit is about to get crazy" said Ronnie D

"I agree, but for now we have to get the team's training started" said Kakashi

"Get the what! Did you hear anything I just said?" said Ronnie D

"Yes I heard it but I'm trying to test the team's chakra control, so now the three of you gonna train in Tree-Climbing with chakra control with your feet" said Kakashi

"Alright but y'all better be quick" Ronnie D said

* * *

><p>Suddenly, rain happened and a thunderstorm start brewing, Ronnie D and the others got out the storm and finally reached Tazuna's house before anything happen, or so did they thought.<p>

"Is everyone alright?" said Ronnie D

"Yeah. Gatomon are you-" she looked back to her backpack to see it open with Gatomon not there. "AAH! Where she go!" she said

Ronnie D used his tracker device to find her and went out the house, he searched the trees and see Gatomon hanging on the branch as the wind was trying to blow her away, she was loosen her grip as the winds were strong and she let go but suddenly Ronnie D caught her thanks to his teleport ability.

"Thank goodness you found me, I would have been a flying squirrel of a cat if you didn't find me" said Gatomon

"Yeah, Yeah, we better get outta here, Kari is worried sick about now" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Tazuna's House<p>

The door opened and Gatomon ran towards Kari, and the two hugged tightly.

Ronnie D came in and said "Man, it's good that I help, thanks to the trac-Aah!" He was stopped by the moment when he was struck by lightning, when the lightning struck the gauntlets went hay-wire and electricity from the gauntlets combined with the lightning cause a random of any color of lightning shocking his body.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

His Gauntlets exploded sending him flying to the tree, knocking him out unconscious.

**"RONNIE!"** Kari Yelled

"Ronnie!" Said Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in unison

They ran to get him in the house, as they placed him on the floor gently, Kari was crying as she was shaking him awake and sobbed "Please…Please be okay Ronnie, I…I don't want to lose you"

She was holding Sakura and Gatomon tightly, as she was still let her tears out cause he's unconscious.

* * *

><p>Mindscape<p>

He woke up in a white mindscape to see three young girls with their hairs Blue, Yellow, and Red.

"Ugh, what the-"

"Hi!" said the three in unison

"Huh? Who are you three?" said Ronnie D

"We're the elemental sisters of our color" said three again in unison

"And boy did you ever took a hit like that" said The Girl in Red

"Huh? What do you mea-" he suddenly remembered what happened, his eyes widened as he was now scared.

"Oh Lord, please don't tell me I'm dead?" said Ronnie D

"You're not dead but you are unconscious" said The Girl in Blue

"Unconscious? What the fuck just happen and what do you mean unconscious?" he said

"You were shocked by lightning and it recalibrated with your gauntlets and it exploded sending you to the tree" said The Girl in Yellow

"**WHAT!** What you mean the gauntlets exploded, what can I do now without the gauntlets, I can't help anyone anymore without them" he said

"Yes you can" said The Red Girl

"What Chu talking about yes I can, didn't you hear what your sister just said?" said Ronnie D

"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean your powers are gone, when the lightning struck you and the gauntlets, it's power infused in you, everything that the gauntlets have is now in you" said The Red Girl

"You're serious?" he said

"Yes, and also there is something the three of us will teach you" she said

"What will you teach me?" he said

* * *

><p>Tazuna's House<p>

Kari has been watching over Ronnie D while he's been resting for a day after what occurred to him.

Flashback

The crew was seeing Ronnie D with a mark on his back where the lightning hit him, his gauntlets that were destroyed were now in the trash since they were now useless, Kakashi told the three to start they're training while Kari is using her gauntlets to heal his mark on his back, training was done quick for Sakura, but for Naruto and Sasuke, their rivalry is getting heat up as their learn their chakra control with their feet, when their training ended, the two challenged each other, and it ended in a draw when the two looked at each other from different trees as Kakashi see from window in Tazuna's house.

Flashback End

* * *

><p>Ronnie D groaned as he woke up and said "Jeez Louise, I don't know what the fuck hurts more, my head or my back" at that moment she tackled him and said "Yep, it's the back that hurts like shit"<p>

She hugged him tightly as tears fell out her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head and "Ow! Damn girl, now that hurts like shit"

"Don't you do that to me again! You scared me half to death because of what happened to you" said Kari now relived and angry at him

"Alright, alright can't you get me some space for one moment?" he said, she went back a inch and he got up leapfrog-style, then he stretched out to make him feel a bit better and touch his back to feel the scar, but it wasn't the problem, right now he focus his energy then he felt electricity in his hands.

"Huh? Wait a minute, you can do your attacks without the gauntlets anymore?" said Kari

"Well it's like that, when the lightning hit me, the gauntlets power infused into my body, so now I learn how to do my techniques without the gauntlets, also I learned something new" he said

"What do you mean?" she said

"It's for you to see and for you to find out" said Ronnie D

"Well it's good that you're alright, but still like Kari said you scared her and the team half to death" said Kakashi

"Sorry about that, but when it happens, it happens, ya can't turn back the hands of time there buddy" said Ronnie D

The door opened and someone said "Heh-heh, look who's awake from their shocking sleep"

"What's going on there homeboy, the sleep was electrifying, how y'all training went?" said Ronnie D

"It went good, I see that you're getting back on your feet" said Naruto

"It'll take more than a strike of lightning that light me up like a Christmas tree to put me out of my misery" said Ronnie D

"Well when you put it that wa-"

"When I mean lightning, I don't mean fire or flames Kari" he interrupted

Kari sited down and pouts with Gatomon laughing about it but stopped when Kari looked at her, then everyone else laughed about it.

Then the Kari and Gatomon said "It's Not Funny!"

* * *

><p>It may not be funny, but it is Goddamn hilarious, Next time Naruto shows his efforts of his training, also what surprise has Ronnie D has to show and how will his scars heal, find out next time.<p>

Zabuza: Yeah we'll find out next time

"BlackMotor687: Who the fuck this motherfucka doing here on my narrating?

Zabuza: Cause I can

BlackMotor687: Well you can **GET THE FUCK ON!** Stay Chillin till next time

Next Chapter: Power Unleashes & Choices of Going to Another


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Power Unleashes & Choices of Going to Another

BlackMotor687: What's going on y'all, we are going things started with this Chapter.

Ronnie D: Ay, wats goin on there Bruh

BlackMotor687: Oh Damn, how's it going Ronnie D

Ronnie D: Shit

BlackMotor687: I feel ya Bruh

Naruto: Oh boy, I wonder going happen to me in this chapter

BlackMotor687 & Ronnie D: You gonna have to find out Homeboy

BlackMotor687: That includes you too Ronnie D

Ronnie D: What! Common man, that some oblivious bullshit Bruh

BlackMotor687: Don't hate the Author, hate the way it plays

Kari & Sakura: He Don't own any Anime/Manga, Cartoon, Video Game, etc.

BlackMotor687: Okay ladies, I think the People who reads this gets the point

Kari: Also he don't own any-

BlackMotor687: Don't spoil it! Damn, let's get to the story.

* * *

><p>Great Bridge<p>

Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura are in the bridge, as they try to cross the bridge, the mist appeared and they encountered Zabuza again and with the masked ninja that is revealed as Haku that attacked him had really joined forces.

"So, I see that you were playing with us this whole time now were you Zabuza?" said Kakashi

"Well you can catch on quick, but that can't save you now, I've already got some men coming at his house killing his family and taking them" said Zabuza

"What? What did my family ever do to you?" said Tazuna

"It's my job to kill you, cause of what Gato will pay me, also it's the one of the men's job to take the family and kill them" said Zabuza

"Don't worry about that Tazuna, or Zabuza did you forget that there are only five of us" said Kakashi

Zabuza wide-eyed and forget that there were two ninjas missing.

* * *

><p>Tazuna's House<p>

Two of Gato's thugs busted down the door, Tazuna's grandson Inari try to stop them from taking his mother but failed as they put him down, and had a knife close to him as one of them is close to his mother.

One of his men said "Any last words kid?"

"Well I know two words, Thunder wave!" as the attack paralyze the two, under from the house ground came Naruto uppercut him in the chin knocking him down, and Ronnie D came out with a hit to the guy's nuts so devastating, it sent him flying up the roof, and out of the house brain dead.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" said Inari

"You're telling me" said Naruto

"But I gotta say that shit hurt like motherfucka didn't it?" the two nodded, Inari went to check up on her mother, the thug got back up and pick out a kunai and his mother said "Look out!"

Ronnie D was quick when he turned and said "Lightning Stream!" as he shot the lightning on him sending him out the window.

"That was cool, how did you do that?" said Inari

"Can't tell ya, but kid you got some guts protecting your mother, and if you can do that, you can be bigger than your idol, homeboy told me what was goin on, you need to know to never abandon or give up your hope, courage, and strength, that can make you strong" Ronnie D said as Naruto agree with him.

"Uh Ronnie?" he turned around and Naruto said "We should be heading to where Kakashi-sensei is"

"Right, see ya later kid" as the two disappeared, Inari opened the door seeing two of his new idols going to battle.

* * *

><p>Great Bridge<p>

Kakashi putting up a fight with Zabuza with the Sharingan in his left eye, but Zabuza knew how to counter it, while Sasuke and Kari are trapped by Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu, while Sakura guard Tazuna.

But just then a shadow of two appeared and one of them threw shiruken and the other shot lightning as Zabuza dodges them two see the two out of the shadows.

"What took you two so long?" said Kakashi

"Ah you know, we thought we weren't going to make it so I teleported the both of us and now we're here" said Ronnie D

"Well that makes the story short, think you can take this guy by yourself?" Kakashi said

"Don't worry, just need a little help, Homeboy, Sakura, you two can help Sasuke" he then looked at the mirrors and yelled "Kari, think you can get over here?"

"Don't you think I'm a bit busy here?" she said

"Naruto and Sakura coming there way, you can get over here now" he replied, she then disappeared in fire as she escapes the Ice mirrors, and appeared beside Ronnie D.

"You know it's rude to leave a teammate in battle" said Kari

"I know, but I think the three can handle him" said Ronnie D

"You mean her" said Kari

"Huh? What Chu talking about Kari?" said Ronnie D

"This girl try's to hide her gender, so they can take her more seriously" said Kari

"What the fuck she thinking, but that's not the target now, right now we are taking on Dagger-Dick" said Ronnie D

"I'm tired of you calling me that! Take this, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" as Zabuza summon the dragon to hit Ronnie D and Kari but failed as he dodged them, he grinned and said "I got you where I want you, Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" suddenly a mist appeared, and he was gone.

Ronnie D and Kari can't even see each other as the mist blocks their way to see each other.

"Kari are you alright over there?" said Ronnie D

"Yeah I think I'm-Aah!"

"Kari!"

No response.

Ronnie D thinking of ideas, then an idea pop up in his brain, he now got into his position channeling his energy.

"Okay Ronnie D concentrate, think of what the sisters trained you on" he said to himself

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"Before we can teach you the technique, you need to learn how control the element of wind" said Red_

_"So which sister learns how to control?" said Ronnie D_

_"That'll be me" said Yellow_

_"Huh? I thought you were the element of lightning?" said Ronnie D_

_"I am silly, I learn Lightning and Wind techniques" said Yellow_

_"Damn girl, what else your other sisters learn?" he said_

_"Red knows Fire and Earth, and Blue knows Ice and Water" said Yellow_

_"Of course with Blue, but Red with Earth?" he said_

_"I know, but that's how we were created" she said_

Flashback End

* * *

><p>Ronnie D concentrated his energy and focus wind and said "Wind Wave!" he stretched out his arms as the wind blew, blowing some of the mist away, as some of mist were gone, he sees blood on the ground, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a wounded girl on the ground unconscious.<p>

**"KARI!"** He Yelled

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Ice Mirror<p>

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke put up a fight against Haku but they are nearing an end since their body was pierced by many needles and struggling but still standing.

"Sorry, but this is the end" said Haku

Haku was dashing near to strike Naruto and Sasuke for the finishing blow.

_"She's going near Naruto and Sasuke, I have to get there quick"_ Sakura thought

As Haku drew closer and about to put the finish, Sakura got in the way and took the hit.

**"Sakura!"** Naruto and Sasuke Yelled in Unison

They ran to her, but unknown to them Haku was about to strike them from the back since Sasuke knew because of the Sharingan in his eye that was activated during the battle, as he knew, he pushed Naruto out of the way to take the hit as he fell unconscious.

**"Sasuke!"** Naruto Yelled

As Naruto look to see two of his close friends and teammates fall and seeing their blood, and started to think it was his fault if he protected them.

"Is this the first time to see your friends die in battle? Loss, sorrow, and pain, that is what makes you a ninja" said Haku

**"SHUT UP!"** Naruto Yelled

On the other side

"You need to understand that loved ones can only make you weak, and that example that I made just now, it can only make you stronger" said Zabuza

**"Shut Your Damn Mouth!"** He Yelled

In the Ice Mirrors

"What is this presence I'm feeling?" Haku said

A sudden flow of energy surrounded Naruto as his eyes changed red, his hands grew nails, his whiskers extended, and his chakra was growing mad as his rage increased and show the chakra of the fox.

**"You'll pay for this!"** Naruto Yelled

On the other side

Ronnie felt lightning growing in him in his aura like crazy, fire surrounded him, rocks crumbled from his feet, wind blows and blizzard breeze blew out of control, and waters flew around him, when all elements surrounded him it combined it into one surge of energy showing a strange dragon around his aura.

"S…Such Power!" said Zabuza

**"I've had enough of you!" **said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Don't own any music or song.<p>

Song Begins

In the Ice Mirrors

"Those who attack the innocent and the weak, and people that they love..." Naruto said

Outside

"Those who are ignorant, those who use arrogance and show no remorse, no mercy, those who don't hear their despair or hear their cry…" Ronnie D said

Inside/Outside

"Those who think they can get away with hurting people…" Naruto & Ronnie D in Unison

"Huh?"

**"Will pay the price for it!"** yelled Naruto & Ronnie D in unison

_Yaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_

In a instant, Ronnie D disappeared, then a blow to Zabuza's stomach, then he grabbed his arm and swinging him in circles and toss him in water.

_I watched you walk away_

_Hopeless, with nothing to say_

_I screen my eyes_

_Hoping to see you again_

Zabuza landed on water holding his all, and said "Well this is what I call a fight, get ready for it, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

_This is my curse (the longing)_

_This is my curse (to)_

_This is my curse (the yearning)_

_This is my curse_

"This that you're best Dagger-Dick, if that's it then take this, Blazing Phoenix!" Ronnie D aura burst into a bird as his attack break through Zabuza's jutsu, and impact him with a blow to the face, sending him flying back on the bridge.

_There is love burning to find you_

_Will you wait for me?_

_Will you be here?_

Ronnie D landed back on the bridge and said "Is that what some people called "Demon of the Mist" can really do, and if that's it I'm rarely disappointed"

"That does it, you're gonna get it, the way that little bitch did, Ninja Art: Hid-Gah!"

Zabuza stopped that moment as he spat out blood cause he was impaled by Ronnie D's Fist.

"Don't you ever call her that, EVER!" he said to him, he pulled his fist out of him as Zabuza falls to the ground.

_Your silence haunts me_

_But I still hunger for you_

Haku throws the needles at Naruto, but his power deflected them.

_Still I want_

_And I still I ache_

_But still I wait_

_To see you again_

At his speed Naruto, easily break the mirrors one by one, but the mirrors reappearing.

_Dying, inside, these walls (2x)_

_Can I see your face in these tears? In these tears_

_And I see your face..._

As used his strategy, he use his method, and knew where she was and when she got out exposing herself, he punched her out of the mirrors destroying them completely.

Song Ends

* * *

><p>Haku was send flying out near Zabuza by inches by the punch, Zabuza slowly crawling towards her, Naruto's power faded as he walked out carrying both his teammates, while Ronnie D has his new power under control carrying Kari to the others.<p>

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled, as she seeing Ronnie D carrying her.

"Gatomon, stay back" said Kakashi

Ronnie D walked over and placed her down near the others as Naruto put Sakura and Sasuke beside her.

"Ronnie, what happened to Kari?" Gatomon said

"Zabuza's Mist Jutsu clouded us and we couldn't see each other and that's when he struck her with that sword" Ronnie D replied

"Naruto, what happened on your side?" said Kakashi

"Haku was trying to go for the finishing blow on me and Sasuke but Sakura sacrificed herself to save both of us, when we head to see if she's okay, she came again to finish me off then Sasuke took the hit for me" Naruto explained

"Guys, y'all better stand back" Ronnie D said

"Huh? What are you-?"

"Gatomon please, just stay back for a moment" she listened and move back to see Ronnie D concentrated his energy for a moment and then said "Naruto, Kakashi need some of your chakra, place your hands on my shoulder " the two place one of their hands on his shoulder and the two felt their chakra draining as Ronnie D used it as the three were covered by the green aura that heal their scars, wounds, and severe pain.

The three woke with a bit of a headache as they got up.

"Kari!" Gatomon said as she jumped in her arms, as she caught her she felt a bit confused.

"Wha-What happened?" Kari asked

"Zabuza's Mist jutsu clouded you, that make you can't see what happened after you were struck down by his sword, you should thank Ronnie for healing you three, if it wasn't for him and his thinking, I don't know what else we'll do" said Kakashi

She tackled him on the ground as she hugged him.

"You know I'm a bit tired of you tackling me" said Ronnie D

"Well I know you are not tired of this" as she pressed her lips against his, he returned the kiss but then noticed the team were looking at the two, the two broke apart as they were embarrassed.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi grew a tick mark on their forehead and raise a eyebrow and the three said "Like a sister to you huh"

Ronnie D rose two finger index that spark lightning and the other burst fire and said "Don't get it twisted, cause let's not forget what I just said back at the apartment"

The three hung their heads in defeat as Sakura and Kari laughed about it.

Then Kakashi said with a serious face "Ronnie, that power that was overflowing inside you, what was it?"

The two stopped when he ask Ronnie D that question.

"It was called The Soaring Dragon, that technique required for me to learn every element and combine it into one ultimate dragon that's about to bring every ass-whoopin" he replied

"Well it's a great thing that you're on the team" said Naruto

"Couldn't agree more homeboy, I could say the same thing for you, no homo" said Ronnie D

"By the way, why are you calling him that anyway?" said Sakura

"Cause we both neighbors, and also he like a brother to me cause we keep it cool" said Ronnie D

"Thanks bro" said Naruto

"Bruh, don't push it like that cause hearing it like that sounds gay and make me want to kick you in the nuts so don't push it" said Ronnie D

"Alright" he replied

The crew heard groans from the bridge, and walked over to see Zabuza on the verge of death.

"You brought this on yourself Zabuza" said Kakashi

"I know, I shouldn't have been hired by Gato, but he payed me to do this" said Zabuza

"Fool!" Everyone looked at Ronnie D as he said "You think that getting payed is what being a ninja is about, then you're wrong, being a ninja is about putting your life on the line for everything that you fear to lose, turn that fear away, and to protect the people you love even if that means sacrifice, you do it for someone not for yourself"

Zabuza's eyes widened, then he cried cause he knew now that all he done was for nothing.

"P…P…Please save H-Haku" he sobbed

"WHAT?"" The Three Yelled

"Forget it, your friend almost killed my friends" said Naruto

"It was my fault, I *coughed out blood* encouraged her to be a silent ruthless assassin, it was for me to show her that way, but please save her the fault was not hers it was mine" he sobbed

As Ronnie D seeing a man that was a killer on the floor dying, crying, and begging to save his close friend, even though he was an enemy, he now wanted what was best for Haku.

Ronnie D sighed and said "Fine"

"WHAT! Ronnie are you crazy?" said Kari

"Some people think I'm insane in the membrane but do I give a shit? No, I don't. But like I said, 'A person who can give up his life including sacrifice to save the person they love and not do it forthemselves, that is what it means to be a ninja' and he just show it even on the verge of death" said Ronnie D

He concentrated his energy and felt the flow of the dragon in him and heal Haku's fatal injuries and scars.

She woke up and got on her feet and see Zabuza near death, the team got into position but Ronnie D stopped them as he said "Zabuza wants to say something before he goes away"

She went to his side as she was tearing up, then Zabuza said "Haku, it was my fault for not understanding what it means to be a ninja, and *cough* because of that I led you to the wrong place, but those two will set you to the right one" as he pointed his finger at Ronnie D and Naruto. "They will teach you from right to wrong, I hope things can get better for you, I'll be seeing you somewhere either from *coughs* heaven or he…" he breath his last breath as his vision goes back as the last person he sees is Haku.

"Zabuza…" she sobbed to his death, then see sees two hands on her shoulder and she turned around to see Naruto and Ronnie D touching her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but he wanted me to bring you to life so you can live the life you wanted to without him, that was what he wanted for you" said Ronnie D

She dried her tears and said "I understand"

Ronnie D knew now what he had to do right now and the reason why Zabuza attacked them in the first place.

"Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi looked at Ronnie D as he said "Take Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Gatomon out of here"

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" said Haku

"We're going to repay the favor over where Gato is at his place and crash the party" said Ronnie D

"I don't know if you can-"

"Kakashi, remember what I did here, and I only used about 15% of my energy, and I going to show him not to cross with the leaf ninja, and tell The Third we are doing a bonus mission. Kari, Haku let's go"

Team 7 looking at them as they are on the way to kill Gato. As they were taking Tazuna back home, he wanted to thank Naruto and Ronnie D for helping him & his family by building a bridge named after him naming it Great Naruto Bridge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the forest<p>

"Alright, the mission of this is kill Gato and his men, and also the main thang is don't get killed" said Ronnie D

"Is that it? No hiding in the shadows, or anything?" said Kari

"Only when we kill his men at gate, but we bust in there like we the three men army" he said

"Three men?" said Haku & Kari looking a bit pissed

"Oh sorry, I mean One men/Two women army" he replied

"Thank You" the two replied

* * *

><p>Gato's Gate<p>

It was night as it was raining, now the three arrived and hid in the bushes.

The three looking at the two guards standing at the steel gate.

"Alright so what do we do?" said Kari

"I got that covered, and Haku you might wanna cover Kari's eyes cause this can scare her in her dreams" said Ronnie D

He disappeared in the shadows as he was getting closer, Haku shielded her eyes, as he was coming from behind, the guard looked back he saw nothing, then he turned front to see Ronnie D in-front of him now ripping his throat out as gush of blood coming out his neck, and did the same thing to the other and dragged the two back to the others.

He put them behind the tree so Kari can't see, Haku uncovered her eyes and then retched out in the bushes and came back and said "That…Was…Disgusting"

"What just happened?" said Kari

"You don't wanna know" The two replied in-unison

"Alright, let's pop it off" said Ronnie D

Ronnie D used his Lightning Stream to shut down all power and busted the gates, the three scattered and took the guards out one by one.

Kari was surrounded by some of the men as some of them said "I would like to cut that cake" as she heard that, her anger was building up as her gauntlets were set ablaze as Ronnie D sense it and said "OH SHIT!" he ran and grabbed Haku to hide behind a broken building as she yelled her attack "Twin Blaze Dragon!" as the fire dragons surround her and attack the enemies and circular motion as the flames burn their body and skin to ashes.

"Damn, she know how to set it off" said Ronnie D

"I Know" she said and then smacked him upside the head and said "And don't touch me"

_"Note: repay the favor later when we get back home"_ Ronnie D thought to himself

As a horde of men coming after Kari and Haku intervened with her attack as she said "Ninja Art: A Thousand Needles of Death and Destruction!" as a thousand giant ice needles falling to the enemy, some of them were hit and killed, but some missed.

Ronnie D came in-front of the two as he was concentrating on the earth element.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"Remember, the earth element that you learning is all around you, just feel it, it is even in your conscious" said Red_

_"Jeez, I thought it was supposed to be like a rock on my cock" said Ronnie D_

_Red slapped him in the face for saying that._

_"Damn girl, that shit hurt, and that was suppose to be a joke" he snapped_

_"Not to me, you pervert!" she snapped back_

_"What the fuck you say to me bitch?" he snapped back at her._

_She then stopped a moment as her anger was building up like never before._

_"OH NO!" said Yellow and Blue looking scared and holding each other._

_"Huh? What's wrong with y'all?" he said_

_"You did something wrong! You don't try to get Red angry like that or even call her that, cause when you do, she…well just turn around and see"_

_He turned around and see big scary feet and looked up to see a Blazing Gargoyle looking dangerously angry at him, that was when he said "I'm Sorry"_

Flashback End

* * *

><p>He used his attack and said "Volcanic Pit!" as his technique open a circle where the rest of Gato's men weren't harmed of Haku's attack and open a ground where they fall in hole filled with lava as it burn them and Ronnie D closed it quickly as they fall in.<p>

The three walked to Gato's office and kick the door down and found a very scared Gato standing near the wall.

"W…What do you want with me?" said Gato

"To put an end to your business by killing you" said Ronnie D

"Wait, Wait, Wait please I'll pay you whatever you want just don't kill me" said

"Paying me won't save you from me doing this" as he now just got closer and ripped his testicles along with his nuts off of him.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Gato Yelled

Kari seeing this ran out of the office and vomit out the door and came back and slapped him on the face as she said "Don't…Ever…Do That…Again"

He rubbed his face and said "Alright. Haku, finish the job"

"With pleasure" as she got closer, Ronnie D covered Kari's eyes with his other hand as Haku said to him "This is for Zabuza"

"Please, Please, I didn't mean fo-Aah!" she used her weapon to slid his head off as Ronnie D uncovered her eyes and said "Alright let's get out of here before anything else happens" as the three were walking out, the two see an unfamiliar face they see.

"Hello Eighth Child and Traveler" said The Teller

"YOU AGAIN!" said Ronnie D & Kari in-unison

"Calm down, I'm not here for trouble, I came here to tell you something" said The Teller

"Then what is it?" he said

"The battle in this world is not over, you, the eight child and her Digimon will have to stay here" said The Teller

"For about how long?" he replied

"The battle will last years to come, so I came here to give you a choice: You three can stay here for good to spend the rest of your lives here or go home and forget each other and never remember anything" The Teller explained

"So what do you think?" he asked Kari, as he looked in her eyes and see the answer in her and then said to The Teller "Well you know what our answer is"

"I'm thinking you two are about to make a choice of staying here" said The Teller

"You read me like a book, don't cha?" said Ronnie D

"This that your final choice?" said The Teller

The two looked at each other and said to her "Yes"

The Teller said "Farewell, hope you three have a great future together" as she disappeared.

"Kari, why didn't yo-" she put her finger on his lip and said "Ronnie, the reason why I didn't wanna go is that I wanted to be with you"

"But why? Even if that means you can't see your family or friends again" he said

"I know but you & Gatomon are also my family too, and why it's because…" she grabbed him and pressed her lips against his and broke apart and said "Because I love you"

Ronnie D looked at her and see honesty in her pretty brown eyes and hugged her.

"I…I love you too Kari" he said

"Uh guys" the two turned around to see a blushing Haku as she said "Can we get back to where your home is?"

"Alright, hold my shoulder" he said, as the two hold his shoulder and said "Please drop the testicles" he drop the testicles and teleported to the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office<p>

Team 7 arrived in the office with Gatomon on Sakura's shoulder.

"Did the mission go well?" said The Third

"The mission went awesome, old man" said Naruto

The Third then said "Okay, now where is Ronnie & Kari?"

Team 7 now sweating and Kakashi said "Uh well…"

Then lightning appeared in-front of them, then came out the three "We're here"

"Well that explains it, and also what is a mist ninja doing here?" said The Third

Ronnie D explained the situation

"I see, so Gato is the person who hired Zabuza to kill Tazuna, also you three went to do a bonus mission to kill him" said The Third

"So that way, people won't get hurt by doing his bidding by killing innocent people and also I castrate him" said Ronnie D

"I see, but don't do that again" said The Third

"What, castrate someone?" said Ronnie D

Sakura & Kari bopped him in the head and said "No, you idiot!"

"I mean going on a bonus mission, without my consent" said The Third

"Yes Sir"

"Now that out of the way, Mission Accomplished" Team 7 left the office, but wanted the three included Gatomon to stay there as he said "Now, as of this ninja, she must be tested to see her level, as of now she will be living with you three"

"Well Haku, you got a bit of a problem?" Ronnie D asked, and she shook her head.

"Kari, the next day you will be in The Chunin Exams, you will have to take tests, to see if you can be qualified to be a Chunin" said The Third

"Okay" she replied

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Apartment<p>

"Alright y'all try to get comfortable, but first take a bath" said Ronnie D

Kari, Gatomon, and Haku share a bath and shower with each other while Ronnie D took a shower in the other and came out first and made chicken & egg ramen for everyone, the girls got out, Kari got out in her Nightgown, Gatomon got out looking wet when she shook off she looked puffy but fixed it up, and Haku got out in the robe.

"I made y'all something to eat to help us from that mission we had" said Ronnie D

The four had ate their dinner, and then went to bed. But before they went to bed Ronnie D had one thing to do, as Kari and Gatomon got into bed along with Haku, Ronnie D rolled up the Leaf's Newspaper and hit Haku upside the head.

"What was that for?" said Haku

"To repay the favor back on the bonus mission we did" said Ronnie D

As The four went to sleep, a green glow flash in the covers.

The same glow happened later at the Yamanaka Estate.

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: Oh Shit, it about to go down next time, and Also that song during the battle is Killswitch Engage in "My Curse"<p>

Naruto: Hey BlackMotor, What's going on with Ronnie?

BlackMotor687: You have to find out next time homeboy.

Sakura: Hey something is going on with Ino also.

BlackMotor687: Like I said y'all have to find out next time.

Naruto & Sakura: But-

BlackMotor687: **NEXT TIME**

Next Chapter: Changes


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Changes_

BlackMotor687: Welcome back to the story, we continue wi-

Ronnie D: BlackMotor

BlackMotor687: Ay, wats going on Ronnie D.

Ronnie D: What's happening to me is what's going on.

BlackMotor687: Oh that, Look Bruh, the story is about get started.

Ronnie D: Hope this shit gets good.

BlackMotor687: Don't worry it will.

Naruto: Things are gonna get outta control.

BlackMotor687: You're telling me there homeboy, cause shit is about to go outta control in this story.

Sakura: Just make sure that it be good for all of us so it won't get crazy, even for him.

BlackMotor687: Good idea, I got the perfect plan in store.

Sasuke: Oh no, it's that look that gets me a bit upset about this story.

Naruto: Wait, what are you up-

BlackMotor687: I got it, I know what to do, I'll see y'all later, cause it's gonna be good.

Naruto & Sakura: **AW, COME ON, YOU'RE NOT TELLING US!**

Gatomon: He doesn't own any Anime/Manga, Cartoon, Video Game, etc.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Ronnie D's Apartment

He woke up to a bright sunshine in the morning and got out of bed without waking up the girls, he went to the bathroom and to wash his face but then suddenly he rose his face slowly at the mirror and then…

**"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"** He yelled

His face changed again but to age of a 16 year old, his face was growing a mustache and beard again.

"Ronnie, why are you screaming about?" Kari said as she got out of bed feeling a bit sleepy, as Ronnie D turned around as he saw her and was wide-eyed at what he saw, he saw her as she grew as well, her figure was in what men wanted in her adolescence, her hair grew a bit, she got a bit tall but near Ronnie D's height, her breast grew, but her ass was in the right position of age, and her skin were even more soft then it is.

Ronnie D just Yelled one word **"DAMN!"**

Kari then was wide-eyed as she saw Ronnie D in a different age.

"Ronnie is that you? You look different" said Kari

"I can say the same thing for you but Damn!" said Ronnie D

Haku then woke up, and sees Kari but then didn't know that it was Ronnie D, so she threw the needles at him

Ronnie D knew that needles were coming at him and used his power to stop the needles by using his electromagnetic energy.

"Haku, calm down it's me" he said

She then turned on the lights that woke up Gatomon to see Ronnie D, she didn't knew it was him cause of the Mustache and beard.

"Ronnie, my apologies, I thought that you were the enemy" said Haku

"Don't worry about that Haku, things can get crazy when you age up a bit" said Ronnie D

"Kari? Ronnie? Whoa, how long have I've been in a cat-nap, or better yet how did this even happened?" said Gatomon

"Don't know, but this is strange, Ronnie we need to find out what is going on" said Kari

"Couldn't agree more, but it's a good thing no one else has age up" said Ronnie D

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Someone Screamed

Kari, Haku, and Gatomon covered their ears to block, but Ronnie D took the screaming in the ear.

"Can't I be right for one day?" he said looking up to God throwing his hands up

"No" said Haku, smiling at him

"You're not helping" said Ronnie D

Kari used her gauntlets to see the sound wave location transmitter on where the scream was coming from.

"You found where it's coming from?" said Ronnie D

"Yeah it's coming from somewhere called the Yamanaka estate in the flower shop" said Kari

Ronnie D's eyes widened at that location cause he knew where it was coming from.

"Kari, we gotta go right now, grab hold" he said, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, I think I can like this age for once" said Kari seductively

"Woo! Girl what Chu tryna do over here?" he said

"Well you see…" she whispered in Ronnie D's ear, he eyes widened when she said something that make him grinning deviously, she then licked on his ear, Gatomon then blushed at what she did.

"Uh guys?" the two turned around to see a blushing Haku said "Shouldn't you too be at the estate?"

Ronnie D got back to focusing and then teleported.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Home Estate: Ino's Room<p>

They arrived there to see Ino in a pink nightgown freaking out at her new age, her hair grew, her breast grew a bit, and her skin was flashing a smooth feeling, she then turned around to see the two in her room.

"AAH! Who are you and What are doing here in my room?" said Ino

"Ino, Ino calm down, just si-"

She threw a Kunai at him without even listening to what he said, but he used his electromagnetic power to stop it and lowered it down as the kunai hit the floor.

"Goddamn it, can you wait a moment without trying to throw your weapon at me?" said Ronnie D

"No" said Kari, smiling

"You know, that right there defeats the purpose of not listening" said Ronnie D

"Huh? How did you do that?" she said

"Who else than me knows how to do electromagnetic techniques other than me" he said

"That person would be Ro…" her eyes then realized without the hair on his face and then gasped at the person and said "R…Ronnie?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, you're not the only one who aged up, it happened to me and Kari also, and I feel like I have a migraine cause of your screaming"

She then blushed in highlights at what she saw and then giggled.

"You alright?" said Ronnie D

"Oh I'm okay, it's just that you came here only in your underwear" she said seductively, she then giggled again along with Kari.

Ronnie D then noticed he didn't have his tank-top on but only have on his briefs. He felt a bit embarrassed but it's just only two girls he knows so that wouldn't be a problem, but then thought something wrong.

"Your father ain't awake is he?" he asked

"He has ear plugs on and doesn't wake up in the next 35 minutes" she replied

He then sighed with relief cause if his father would have gotten in the room, things would have gone crazy.

"Alright Ino, get your clothes on and meet us at the Hokage's office in 30 minutes" said Ronnie D

"Alright, I'll see you there" she said

The two disappeared in lightning and then thought to herself.

_"I wonder how Kari got with him, I guess I'll ask him later"_ she thought

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office<p>

As she arrived in her purple top and purple skirt without the bandages showing her legs.

Ronnie D standing at the door with a green top with Blue jeans and White/Green Nikes.

And Kari was wearing a white top with her necklace and pink jeans in her shoes, along with the metal wristbands that can transform into her gauntlets.

They knock on the door when The Third said "Come in"

Ronnie D opened the door and said "Hiruzen, we got a prob-"

When they opened the door, they only expect The Third but they were wrong, they see Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai in the room with The Third.

"Aw Shit!" said Ronnie D as he face palmed himself.

The three Jonin eyes were wide and were shocked at what they saw including The Third.

"Please tell me I'm in a genjutsu" said Asuma

"I'm afraid not Asuma, we're seeing the real deal with our own eyes" said The Third

"What happened?" said Kakashi

"Well that's what we were trying to find out, we woke in the morning and then Bam! We aged up, and we don't even know how this happened" said Ronnie D

"Are you sure? I mean did you do any Jutsu before you went to bed?" he said

"Kakashi-sensei, read my lips, I did not do shit, let me re iterate, I did not do shit" said Ronnie D

"It's true Kakashi-sensei, Ronnie didn't do anything, only three of us have aged up, nothing happened to anyone else" said Ino

"Are you sure Ino?" said Kurenai

"I'm sure" she replied

"Well right now this aged up thing is getting confusing, we will find out what is going on and start searching for the reason, as of now I'm placing you three in a home together, you will pack everything in your apartment, that includes your stuff also Ino" said The Third

"But what about Gatomon and Haku?" Kari asked

"They will also stay with you three, get everything out by noon, the Anbu will come and help you, they'll show you where to live" The Third replied

"Alright, we'll be ready, just make sure that house be good and that it doesn't fall so easily" said Ronnie D

The three walked out the office as Ronnie D closed the door.

"This is strange" said Kakashi

"Something on your mind Kakashi?" said Asuma

"Something is going on around here and we need to get to the bottom of it, we keep our eyes open at The Chunin Exams, and make sure someone doesn't try to pull the strings" said Kakashi

"I agree, we need to keep our eyes open for everyone in the Chunin Exams especially Naruto and Sasuke" said The Third

"What about Ronnie and the girls?" said Kurenai

"The Anbu will be watching over them, to make sure they stay safe" said The Third

"Third Hokage, if I can interrupt on that occasion, I think Ronnie can take of them by himself, remember what he said on the previous mission on how he got stronger" said Kakashi

"Don't remind me, he may even be stronger than you now Kakashi" said The Third

Kakashi sweat-dropped that moment cause it was true.

As they are continuing their conversation, Ronnie D on top of the building hearing on what they are talking about, as The Third put their plan in motion as the three Jonin nodded in agreement, as things are coming to different ways.

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Apartment<p>

"We have to what?" said Gatomon

"We have to move, cause the researchers are gonna check on this apartment" said Ronnie D

"Let's not forget that they have to search my room also" said Ino

"Well, we can get many things out, but Ronnie, how are we gonna get thing out of here" said Kari, pointing at the Prototype Workbench

"That's not a problem, watch this" he said, as he found a hidden button underneath the workbench, as he press it the workbench transformed into a small cube and picked it up as the females mouths were hung open.

"See what I mean, it's not a problem" said Ronnie D

"You are a lot advanced at this tech the way you get it" said Kari

"You know how I do with the tech" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Estate<p>

When they got to the house, they encountered a very shocked Inochi, Ino's father has his jaw dropped to the floor and eyes widened as was her mother.

"I'm guessing that they know, and now they're like statues at this moment" said Ronnie D

"Well you read them like a book" said Ino

"Got yo stuff pack up?" he asked

"Yeah, I got them" she replied

Her father then looked at him and said "Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Mr Inochi sir, do you remember me? I was the one who made the crystallized bouquet of flowers, I aged up also" he said

Then Inochi recognized his face and said "Wait a minute, your name is Ronnie right?" he nodded, "You better take care of my daughter, cause like that crystal bouquet, she's all I have like my wife and this shop, take care of her"

"Don't worry sir, she's in good hands" said Ronnie D

_"Hope she is"_ Inochi Thought to himself

* * *

><p>In the forest<p>

As Ronnie D, the girls carrying their stuff with the Anbu helping, the Anbu guide showed them a house that was near a waterfall.

"Damn! That is what I call style right here, even waterfalls that can calm the mind" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, it's beautiful, if this is what The Third was talking about, then I can live in a place like this" said Kari

As the Anbu were placing the stuff inside the house as was everyone else, but now they were having a problem with the king size mattress.

"Ay, what's wrong with y'all?" said Ronnie D

"We can't fit this in" said one of the Anbu

"Hold the mattress, I got this" said Ronnie D

He appeared in-front of the Anbu and told them to place it flat and then grabbed it allowing him to teleport to the inside of the house.

"Problem solved. Y'all girls got it over there?" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, we got it" said Ino

"Don't worry about us, we got it under control" said Kari

But Ronnie D knows that Ino and Kari carrying too much stuff over their backs, so he teleported to them and carry their stuff so it can make it easy for the two and teleported to the house. Then teleported back to them and said "I know when you're lying while you carry heavy stuff you two, don't think that I think you're weak, cause you're not, you two show potential including Gatomon and Haku, so just tell me that you need help alright?"

The Two said "Okay"

"Alright let's get everything fixed up" he said

After two hours, they were done as everything was set in place, furniture was placed, kitchen was made, bathrooms were cleaned, and the bedroom is finished as Ronnie D laid on the bed on his stomach as his back was sore a bit, so Haku massaged his back to make it better as the two girls were getting jealous cause they want to do it.

"All right, now that we got everything covered, what do we do right now?" said Ronnie D

"The Third wants Kari to participate in the Chunin Exams" said Anbu

"Oh No, I forgot about the exams, I'm in trouble, I can't let anyone see me like this cause this might be weird" said Kari

"Kari, you're not the only one who has to go in the exams, cause if I don't participate, my team won't be in the exams" said Ino

"Don't worry, the Third Hokage want me to tell you that the three of you will enter the exams with a disguise that will help you blend in" said Anbu

"Wait a minute, the three of us?" said Kari

"You, Ino, and Ronnie D" said Anbu

"Huh? Why I'm in the Chunin exams, did y'all forget that I am a Chunin?" he said

"We know, but a team squadron needs a team of three and you need to lead them" said Anbu

"But what about my team?" said Ino

"They been informed that you had a extreme illness and they cannot visit you cause it'll be contagious, and they will continue the exams without them knowing that you're gonna be there" said Anbu

"Okay, that's fair enough, but what about the disguises?" said Ronnie D

The Anbu handed them the disguises, and the three put them on along with the masks as their disguises are in black.

"All right, this is not just a exam to take your ranking to the next level, but this my mission to protect you both and to get things underway, as of now we are Team Black" said Ronnie D

"Well we can't use our real names cause it'll blow our cover" said Ino

"I agree, that's why I brought up some code names for us" he said

"Code Names?" said Kari & Ino in-unison

"Yeah, Kari your code name is Black Cat, Ino yours is Black Leopard" he said

"But what's yours?" said Kari

"My code name is…" he said as he thought up one and said "Black Eagle"

"Black Eagle?" said the two

"As the Bird of Prey of the team, and as swift and silent as a panther" said Ronnie D

They then get it with the Bird of Prey part, then Ronnie D handed them contact lenses.

"What's with the contact lenses?" said Kari

"If they can't see our face, they can't see our real eyes, cause our eyes our identity also" said Ronnie D

As the two grabbed their contact lenses, Kari's was green, while Ino and Ronnie D's eyes were blue.

"What about me?" said Gatomon

"Gatomon, you'll be the eyes, the ears, and the info guide to personnel and be the cat whisperer" said Ronnie D

"I kinda like that code name cause I am a cat. But how can I get any info?" said Gatomon

"I got that covered" he walked over to the workbench that he set up and grabbed a small robot with a camera on its face and brought it over to her and said "This is the P.I.S.D."

"P.I.S.D.?" said Gatomon

"That's for "Personnel Information Scanner Drone" that what it means" said Ronnie D

As the Anbu left, Ronnie D's Lightning clone emerged from the shadows.

"Huh? What's your clone doing here?" said Ino

"It has some info that I need that Hiruzen was talking about after we left" said Ronnie D

"Hiruzen?" said Ino

"That's the Third Hokage's first name" he explained

She then got what he was saying, as the lightning clone synced with Ronnie D as info was passing on to his brain.

"Ronnie, you okay?" said Kari

"Yeah, I'll be okay, but let's hurry on to the exams or we'll be late, I know how to teleport through the wind so we won't blow our cover" said Ronnie D

As Ronnie D grabbed hold of Kari and Ino, he teleported through the wind as they head towards the exams.

* * *

><p>Chunin Exam Hall<p>

They appeared in-front of many Genin including Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Genin that Ronnie D hasn't seen.

"I don't remember any Genin in the Leaf wearing full black costumes like you three, who are you?" said Team 8's member Shino

"We are Team Black. The Third Hokage welcomes us in the leaf under secret classes at the academy" said Ronnie D as Black Eagle

"I see, but you better not pull any tricks on us or you'll answer from my insects" said Shino

"Well la-tee dah, the second you try to pull out the insects, the second I got my bug spray straight up in yo face" he replied

All of the Genin are looking at them as the two are about to go at it.

_"Oh no, Ronnie are you trying to start things up in the exams cause you're bringing trouble to our team"_ Kari Thought

_"If he gets us into something that doesn't involve us two, I'll strangle the life out his neck"_ Ino Thought, looking angry at him.

"That's enough you two, save it for the exams" said Neji, Hinata's cousin

"Fine, but during that, we settle it there, cause right there I go-" Ronnie D's mouth was stopped by Kari & Ino

"Can you excuse us for one moment?" said Ino

The two pulled him to a spot that some Genin can't see.

"Ronnie, what the hell are you doing, you're gonna get us killed by Shino if you don't stop running your mouth" Ino whispered

"Then what was I supposed to do, let him shoot his nasty hot breath in my face? Hell no, I rather shove a month's supply of Tic-Tacs down his throat, so he can talk to me clearly rather than that 'huminy huminy hmm' type of talk" Ronnie D whispered

Kari almost busted out laughing but held it in as Ino looked at her.

Just then a Proctor of the first exams told everyone to come in side this instant, as the Genin got in the Chunin Exams are about to get underway.

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: Well that ends this chapter. Next Ti-<p>

Ronnie D: There you are.

BlackMotor687: Oh Shit, don't tell me I did something wrong.

Ronnie D: Did something wrong? Bruh, me, Naruto, and the girls going to get some hibachi, want to come along?

BlackMotor687: How do I know that this isn't a trick.

Ronnie D: I'm fully paying for this.

BlackMotor687: You Serious?

Ronnie D: Honest

Naruto: He's serious when he's paying.

BlackMotor687: Shit then let's go, See y'all next time, cause the exams are gonna be full, the same way my stomach's gonna be.

Ronnie D(mumbled): You can count on it.

BlackMotor687: Huh?

Ronnie D: Nothing.

_**Next Time: The Chunin Exams, New Power**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: The Chunin Exams, New Power_**

BlackMotor687: Welcome back y'all, now we continue with the story to where Team Bla-

Naruto: Hey BlackMotor.

Ronnie D: Hey whats goin on Bruh.

BlackMotor687: What the fuck you two doing here?

Naruto: What's wrong with you?

Ronnie D: Damn Bruh, why you trippin for?

BlackMotor687: Did y'all forget what happened back at the Hibachi grill?

* * *

><p>At the Hibachi Grill<p>

The gang were enjoying a good time watching the cook entertaining them while he cooks, as BlackMotor went to the bathroom, Ronnie D put his ultimate hell hot sauce in the special sauce that is used for hibachi, as Naruto put super strength laxative on the rice that was special flavored by the chef, as he came back he sees the chef finished with the meat he ordered, and put the "special" sauce in the hibachi and ate half of it, then suddenly he felt hot on the inside and his tongue felt it was on fire, then felt something rumbling from the inside of his stomach that was twisting and making him wanna use the restroom.

"What the fuck did you put in the meat?" BlackMotor said to the cook

"Not him Bruh, that was us" said Ronnie D

"What did you do?" said BlackMotor

"Me and Ronnie put Hell Hot sauce in the special sauce and super laxative in the rice" said Naruto

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" said BlackMotor, then felt it was close to letting it out and run to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: Because of that, I was shitting fireballs out my ass cause of that, cause of y'all actions due to the fact I yelled at the chef, they said I can't come back there cause of you two.<p>

Ronnie D: Ha-Ha, damn bruh, sorry about that.

BlackMotor687: You know, you're lucky that you show sympathy, cause I still continue this story.

Naruto: What's this one about in the Chunin exams?

BlackMotor687: It's for to see and for you to find out, consider that part 1 of my payback, cause I can't wait for part 2.

Naruto & Ronnie D: AW DAMN!

Hinata: He doesn't own any anime/manga, Movie, Video Games, etc.

* * *

><p>Testing Hall<p>

Ibiki the test proctor for the first exam, and told them that if one cheat or give up, the team forfeit the exams, and handed them the test paper as the test begin.

Ronnie D looked at the work, and to him the work looked easy to him, Kari looked the same way, on the other hand Ino had some difficult, as for Sasuke & Sakura, they didn't have a problem, but for Naruto, he had a big problem cause he doesn't know anything on the test.

Some Genin were sweating, and some gave up as they raised their hand, the other Genin secretly using Jutsu without getting caught.

Hinata wanted to help Naruto out, but he declined cause he wanted to do it on his own.

Few Minutes later

As the others were done and now waiting on the 10th question, Naruto was still sweating and now close to giving up as they see Naruto close to doing it.

"Are you ready for the 10th question, or will you give up?" said Ibiki

As they were getting ready, Ronnie D seeing Naruto raising his hand, Ibiki smirked, then Naruto smacked his hand that he raised on the table as he said "I don't care what question it is, I'll take whatever question that you can give me, I'll be hokage if I remain a Genin forever, cause I'll be ready for anything, Believe it!"

_"Way to go on not giving up Homeboy"_ _Ronnie D thought_

The others were looking confused, as for the others smirked at Naruto's courage.

"Alright, the ten question…" said Ibiki

Some were sweating and swallowing their spit as they were ready.

"From what that kid just said, that was the answer" said Ibiki

"Huh? That was the answer?" said Naruto

"A ninja that can risk anything for nothing has what it takes to be a ninja, cause of that for some that stay here to do the work and never left, you've passed" said Ibiki

Some of them are breathing with relief, and Naruto smiled cause of his courage, his team and the others passed the test.

"Alright, the next exam-"

Then suddenly a explosion came from the wall, as the smoke cleared then appeared a purple hair woman with a spiked pony tail, with some clothes that are close to reveal.

"Geez Anko, do you always have to make a entrance by breaking my wall" said Ibiki

"Sorry, but it's my force of habit" said Anko

_"Damn, who that fine lady is looking over there tryin to look sexy as hell" Ronnie D thought_

_"Oh boy, we got another problem for the test in our hands" Ino thought_

_"I wonder where she bought those fitted mesh body suit, cause I wanna use those" Kari thought_

"All right, those who passed the first exam, you guys follow me" said Anko

The students followed her to the next exam as they left, Ibiki checked their work and see that Naruto hasn't wrote anything but his name on the paper, he smirked cause this is the first time he passed someone without writing on the paper.

* * *

><p>At the Gate of the Next exam, every Genin that passed the first exam was at the gate.<p>

Black Eagle (Ronnie D) and his teammates are waiting for Anko to tell the next exam, they are now looking at Naruto being chased by fake rectangle rock as Naruto already knew he was being chased. He turned at the fake rock as it stopped.

"That is the worst disguise I ever seen" said Naruto

"No wonder why you're my rival boss" said fake rock

"Huh?" Naruto said confused

Then a explosion came from the fake rock and as the smoke cleared it showed Konoharmaru and two other students.

"Who are you three?" said Black Cat (Kari)

"Ha, I thought you never asked, I'm Konoharmaru"

"I'm Moegi"

"And I'm Udon"

**"And we're the Konoharmaru Ninja Squad"** said the Three in-unison

"Uh, Black Eagle, who are those three?" said Black Cat (Kari)

The Squad fell to the ground anime-style.

"Well, I don't know about the other two, but I do know Konoharmaru cause he is the Third Hokage's grandson" said Black Eagle (Ronnie D)

"Huh? I don't know you" said Konohamaru

"I know that, but I know your info" said Black Eagle (Ronnie D)

"Oh, so who are you anyway?" he asked

"The names Black Eagle, my two teammates are Black Cat, and Black Leopard, and we're Team Black" he replied

"Well the outfits look cool, but right now I'm interviewing our boss Naruto" said Konohamaru

As the The Third's Grandson interviewing with Naruto, Moegi with Sakura, and Udon with Sasuke, Black Eagle (Ronnie D) look around to see many of the Genin there but didn't expect to see someone that they know there with Anko. He walk over there to where that person was.

"Haku" he called from behind, she turned around to see him.

"Haku, what are you doing here?" said Black Eagle (Ronnie D)

"The Third granted me the rank of Chunin if I can cover Ino's spot for the team for the second exam" said Haku

"Alright, just make sure that those two don't find us or some shit might go down and our cover is blown" said Black Eagle (Ronnie D)

"Got it" said Haku

"Alright Teams!"

They turned around to see Anko with the sign on the gate.

"The next exam is survival, and it gonna be here in The Forest of Death, the reason why they call it that cause it's deadly" said Anko

"I don't care what challenge it is I'll take on everything" said Naruto

Anko then showed her other side by throwing a kunai at Naruto, cutting his cheek then coming at Black Eagle and then caught it at the right angle.

Blood then dripped from his cheek as Anko has her other kunai at his neck as Naruto looked frightened, she then licked on his blood.

"Well, it seems you're the one who is not afraid of this challenge, well you should be" said Anko with a killing intent

She then turned around and pointed her kunai at Black Eagle who is holding her knife.

"You need to be careful where you throw your shit" said Black Eagle (Ronnie D)

"Why are you telling me to be careful when I throw where I throw my kunai?" said Anko

"Just saying this, be careful when you throw your weapon" said Black Eagle (Ronnie D)

"Hmph, fine" she said as she let Naruto go, grabbed the kunai out of his hands and stand at the gate.

Hinata went to check on Naruto to see if he is alright.

"A…Are you okay N…Naruto?" said Hinata

"Yeah, I'm alright, it's just a cut, but I'll be right" said Naruto, smiling at her.

She wanted to give him some ointment but she'll give it to him later, her cousin Neji looking at her talking with Naruto.

He felt a tap on shoulder and turned around to see Black Eagle behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" said Black Eagle (Ronnie D)

"It's none of your business" said Neji

"Who are you anyway?" he asked

Then a kid with a green jumpsuit starts popping out of nowhere, then a girl with a scroll on her back with ninja weapons around her waist walking towards Neji.

"Let me be the first one to introduce myself for the team, I'm… The Leaf's Handsome Beast… Rock Lee" said the guy in a green jumpsuit

"Hi, my names Tenten"

"The name is Neji Hyuga"

"Hyuga?" Black Eagle then looked at Hinata and then look back at him and said "You're Hinata's Brother?"

"No, I'm her cousin" said Neji

"Oh, my fault, didn't know that since you have the same last name as Hinata, and I thought that-"

"Well you thought wrong" Neji interrupted, he then walked away.

Black Eagle then looked at the two and said "What the fuck is his problem?"

The two shuddered cause they don't even know.

"Alright you maggots, time to tell you the rules of this second exam: The test is survival, you use your own strategy to survive and get through and also you can't give up in this test, the way to pass this is the scrolls, you will have to get both the Heaven and Earth scrolls, there are only 8 of each of them and reach the tower in three days and only eight teams will pass the exam" Anko explained

"What? Three days, man this is gonna be a drag" said Shikamaru

"If we take the scrolls quickly and head to the tower, we don't have to worry about three days" said Haku

"Hmph, alright let's see how much we can manage" he said

"Oh yeah, also anyone who doesn't make it to the tower in three days without a scroll will be out of the exams, if a teammate is injured, missing, or can't continue will be out of the exam, and don't open the scrolls till you get to the tower" said Anko

"What happens if you read it?" Said Black Cat (Kari)

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" said Anko

Black Eagle with a serious face and then remembers what The Third said as his clone was on the roof.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_As Ronnie D heard the door closed, he suddenly heard "I know you're on the roof Ronnie, you can get off and get in here"_

_He got in the window and into his office._

_"How did you-"_

_"You have your ways, I got mine" said The Third_

_"Touché, I got a feeling you are about to put me in something right?" Said Ronnie D_

_"Well you guessed right, I'll be needing you to participate in the Chunin Exams, I know that you're a Chunin, but I'll be needing you to be in two of the exams instead of three, I want to see if your Apprentice can manage on her own" said The Third_

_"By 'Apprentice' you mean Kari right?" said Ronnie D, The Third nodded._

_"I'll need you, her and Ino to stay in disguise till the third exam takes place, and you know when to stay out of the exams" said The Third_

_"Whoa, wait a minute, why are we showing our faces during the third exam, I thought you wanted the age up thing on the down low" said Ronnie D_

_"I do, but how long can they keep coming at me on where you three are? And also there is nothing to be scared about when they see you differently" said The Third_

_Ronnie D sighed and "I Understand"_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

><p>"Uh, Black Eagle?" he looks up to see Black Leopard (Ino) to check on him as Kari signing up and getting the scroll.<p>

"You okay?" said Black Leopard (Ino)

"Yeah, I'm straight" said Black Eagle (Ronnie D)

He now knows what to do, but he knows that when he heads to the third exam, the disguises comes off.

"One more thing, just don't die. Teams head to your assign gates" said Anko

* * *

><p>Entrance Gate<p>

They are now standing and waiting for them to make the signal when they heard.

"All right you maggots, let the test begin" said Anko

As the person open the gates, Team Black rush with their speed at the gates and already in the forest of death, they see the snakes and traps set in place, they avoid the traps as they went deep into the forest.

"Black Eagle to C.W., repeat Black Eagle to C.W" said Ronnie D talking into the intercom

**_"This is C.W, talk to me Black Eagle"_** said Gatomon

"Has the P.I.S.D reach the forest?" he asked

_**"Took a big head start, also I set up a secret hideout thanks to the P.I.S.D"**_ said Gatomon

"Alright, now where is the location?" he said

**_"It's at one of the rivers, where one of the bolders are at_**" she replied

"Copy that C.W, Black Eagle out" he said as he turned the Com-link off and turned to Kari and said "Use the Gauntlets to pinpoint the tech signal, so we can get there quick"

She used it and found it, as Ronnie D touch the Gauntlets he felt the location and grabbed Ino and Kari and teleported in where it was at, they see the river where the bolder is, he approached the rock and touched it and turned it as the rock slide open showing the hideout.

Ino and Kari followed him inside the hideout, where they see a room with a 56' inch Monitor with a Drone watching cam to see their information along with a keyboard, a virtual training room, a Instant quick microwave with instant food packets, and a King size bed.

They see the place in tip-top shape and they see Gatomon sitting at the monitor as they took the masks off.

"So who's information you got?" said Ronnie D

"I've got a lot of info, but there is two informations that you need to see" Gatomon showed two people on the screen: one with a purple attire along with glasses and one with a hat on it's head.

"One man and a woman" said Ino

"That's not a woman" said Ronnie D

The three said "Huh?"

"I'll explain it but first let's take a look at this guy" Ronnie D examined the person of its name and it's Kabuto, he sees it's information and it's alias and it reads Rouge Ninja: A Rank.

"That is not good at all, but we need to see what is this person right there, Gatomon decompose the face and the hat to see it's real face" when Gatomon done that, they see a face who's pale as white. Ronnie D examined his name and it's Orochimaru, there was no information on him but his Alias reads… Rouge Ninja and Traitor to the Hidden leaf: S Rank.

"This is some serious shit with this fool, we need to keep our eyes open, and watch out for this guy" said Ronnie D

"Wait a minute, why are you saying?" said Kari

"He must have done something to piss off the leaf that bad, they must had a reason to make him a traitor, and if he done something that despicable, we have no choice but to stop him" he said

Ronnie D then put a instant packet in the oven instead of the microwave but still with the speed in a second it came out a XXL Pepperoni Pizza and place it on the table.

"That is a huge pizza" said Kari

"I can't eat something like this" said Ino

"What's wrong" said Ronnie D

"I'm on a diet, I like to keep my figure the way it is" said Ino

"Okay, that's not a problem" said Ronnie D

He pressed a button under the drawer where the packets were and then the oven switched to a salad bar.

"You are really advanced with your Tech" said Ino & Kari, in-unison

"I know" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>A Few minutes later<p>

As dinner was done, they took a shower individually and as they were heading to bed.

As Ronnie D, Kari, and Gatomon head to bed, Ino was standing there with her face flushing red.

"Are you alright Ino?" said Ronnie D

"You know there is one bed right?" said Ino, flushing in embarrassment

"Oh shit, here we go again with that one bed thing" Ronnie D Thought

"Ino, calm down, it's just a bed, it ain't that much" said Ronnie D

"That Much! Ronnie listen when there is one bed-" as Ino kept going on and on, Ronnie D and Kari felt irritated as she goes on and Ronnie D come up with a solution as he whispered in her ear with a solution, Kari blushed that moment and then nodded in agreement.

"And another thi-mmph!" as Ronnie D interrupted her, he pressed his lips against hers, she was surprised that moment, then she wrapped her arms around him as she accepted the kiss.

They broke apart as Kari said "So I guess you want to be his girlfriend too"

"Huh?" Ino then looked at Ronnie D and then Kari and said "You…an-Wait a minu-mmph!" Ino was shocked as Kari kissed her.

"Oh my Damn!" said Ronnie D, then he felt his pants tightened a bit from what the girls were doing, to hide it, he took his pants off and went to bed quick before they see it.

They broke apart as Ino was flushing in embarrassment.

"So y'all just gonna stand there, or y'all gonna get in" said Ronnie D

The two looked at each other and then giggled and went to bed with Ino on his left side and Kari on his right.

The two kissed Ronnie D on the cheek and "Goodnight Ronnie"

"Goodnight" said Ronnie D and then thought "Shit, it's already a good night"

He then went to sleep and then felt like he was about to go into a coma.

* * *

><p>Mindscape<p>

He suddenly wake up in his street clothes to see the Elemental Sisters.

"What's going on here, and why I'm I here again?" said Ronnie D

"Cause there is another thing we're gonna teach you" said Red

"And what is that?" said Ronnie D

"To control new your powers that are Light and Dark" said Blue

"Light and Dark, what the fuck this shit gonna do, control my emotions and that other shit?" said Ronnie D

Yellow giggles and said "No silly, what it means is you can use Light and Dark powers without it trying to control you"

"Plus we are gonna teach you Psychic powers and ability" said Blue

"How am I gonna learn that quick?" said Ronnie D

"Remember when we taught you so many element techniques, we're teach you only three this time" said Red

"Oh! Then let's get this shit started" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

"Ronnie, come on and wake up" said Kari

"Still not waking up?" said Gatomon

"Not even a budge or inch" she replied

"He reminds me of another lazy-ass that I know" said Ino

* * *

><p>Forest of Death<p>

"Ah-Choo!"

"You alright Shikamaru?" said Choji

"Yeah, it's just my sinuses" said Shikamaru

"Come on, we got the scrolls, we're almost there" said Haku

* * *

><p>Back In The Hideout<p>

"Come on, wake up you idiot!" said Ino as she slapped him eight times and still didn't wake up, and Kari had to hold her back as she let Ronnie D go.

"Ino we're trying to wake him up, not make him unconscious" said Kari

"Then how do w-" she then stopped as her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Huh? Ino you okay?" she asked

"Look behind you" Ino replied

As she did, she gasped and looked afraid as Ronnie D's body levitating in the air, then a light surrounded his aura, then as he stretched his body flash in-front of them as they covered their eyes.

When they uncovered their eyes, they see him landing on his feet, and his eyes open.

"What's wrong with y'all? You looking like you see the ghost from the dead" said Ronnie D

"Cause you were floating" said Gatomon

"Oh! Y'all were freaked out cause of that? Sorry, it's just that I now have new powers and ability" said Ronnie D

"Huh? How do you-"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" said Ronnie D

_"Great, now I think our boyfriend is a bit coo-coo in the head" Ino thought_

"I'm coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs, but I ain't coo-coo in the head" said Ronnie D replied

"Huh?" The three looked confused

"Ino, I can hear your thoughts, they gave me Psychic power and ability that includes telepathy, the power to read minds, and speaking to your mind also" said Ronnie D

"Wait, you can now hear my thoughts?" said Ino, he nodded.

"But, I know how to control my Psychic ability, so your thoughts are your own to keep safe. But that's not all of my power, I'll show them to you later" said Ronnie D

"Why not now?" said Kari

"Cause we're in the middle of the second exams. Gatomon, how many teams have made it to the tower?" he asked

"Only about Team 8 that's Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Sand Village's Team of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. And now Team 10's Group of Shikamaru, Choji, and Haku" Gatomon explained from the information on the monitor.

"So 3 groups made it, so we there are 5 group spots left, we need to hurry up" said Ronnie D

The three put back on their disguises as they were leaving the hideout.

"Wait!" the three turned around as Gatomon just said "That Orochimaru creep is at the location of Team 7"

"Come on, we need to hurry" said Ronnie D, they hold his hands as they teleported in the wind.

* * *

><p>Forest of Death: Team 7's Location<p>

As the team are running out of breath, Orochimaru in disguise was going for the final strike, that was until Black Eagle (Ronnie D) kicked him in the chin sending toward the branch of the trees.

"Huh? Black Eagle?" said Sasuke

"You better stay out of the way, or like them you'll end up dead. Or do you forget who you're facing with?" said Orochimaru in disguise.

"I know who I'm facing, cause what I'm facing is a traitor, am I right or wrong Orochimaru?" said Black Eagle

He chuckled and then laughed mechanically when he said his name, he then remove the skin disguise on his face showing a pale white face, yellowish snake eyes, and a slithering snake tongue.

"Guess my covers blown, but my cover is not the only one blown, aren't I right Ronnie D?" said Orochimaru

Team 7 then looked at him confused, as for Black Cat (Kari) & Black Leopard (Ino), they were shocked as the cover was blown.

"Heh, Touché on turning it around Orochimaru, I'm impressed" said Ronnie D as he took off his mask and thrn said with a serious face "But not Impressed enough"

"Ronnie?" said Team 7 in-unison

"I'll explain, but first you need to get out of here, Ino, Kari, get them far away from here" said Ronnie D

"What? Ino?" said Sakura looking at her

"Kari?" said Naruto & Sasuke in-unison looking at her

"But what about you?" said Kari

"I got this Gay-ass faggot" said Ronnie D

"I'm not gay! And you're not getting away" said Orochimaru

As his clone came behind from Sasuke, and bite him on his neck.

"Urk!" Sasuke Grunted

"Sasuke!" said Sakura

Ronnie D turned around seeing his clone bit him on the neck and as the clone got off of him a mark appeared on his neck, then Orochimaru then try to strike Ronnie D from behind, but he turned around and fist him in the mouth, sending him flying but landed on the branch.

Orochimaru spitted out some blood and a tooth and said "You Bastard!"

"Well that was a knuckle sandwich, you also ordered a foot, how would you like it? Pay it with cash, or take it up your ass, what will you choose?" said Ronnie D

"This is not over, I'll get you for this! And Sasuke, if you ever want power, then come to me if you want to get stronger" said Orochimaru

"He don't need faggots like you to get stronger, he gets stronger by his choice" said Ronnie D

"We'll see" said Orochimaru as he fled but dropped a heaven scroll on the branch.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

"Sasuke!" said Sakura

"Hold on Sasuke, Ronnie we some help here!" said Ino

He went to them seeing Sasuke struggling on ground.

"Hold him down, Homeboy I'm gonna need your chakra" said Ronnie D

Naruto help Ronnie D out as Ronnie D using his ability heal his strength and chakra and heal his wounds, then Sasuke stop moving.

"He's now resting, he'll be up in 30 minutes, but what that Orochimaru put on him is far beyond my reach" said Ronnie D

He then went to the branch where he was and picked up the scroll, then went back to them.

"Okay, now that we got some problems out of the way, can someone tell me **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON**?" said Naruto

"It's a long story" said Kari

Ronnie D explained the situation on what had happened on yesterday.

"Okay, this is way too much for me, you're saying that you three aged up when you wake up, how can that even happen?" said Sakura

"Don't know, Don't care, what happens happens, we have to get you guys another scroll in before everyone else comes there with the scrolls at the tower or before the day ends" said Ronnie D

"How are we going to look for another heaven scroll?" said Naruto

"I Got it. Ronnie D to C.W." said Ronnie D

**_"Don't you mean Black Eagle to C.W?"_ **said Gatomon

"It's Ronnie D now, our covers been blown, can you get the location on the next heaven scroll?" he said

_**"Yeah, but it's comin at you within 2 miles"**_ she said

"Coming at us? Shit, guys you need to find cover, Kari, you and Ino cover me just in case if those two ninja step in for their leader" said Ronnie D

Naruto and Sakura grabbed Sasuke and hid in the bushes. Ronnie D put back on his mask and got into a notice position, then comes three ninja, that had leaf insignia in their headbands, and were looking like easy type of Genin.

"I knew you three be here, I'm guessing you want my scroll, is that right?" said Ronnie D

"Well, you're a smart guy, you know what to do, cause you don't know what we're capable of doing" said The Genin leader

"Actually, it's the other way around, cause you got something I need, so stand down" said Ronnie D

"What you're gonna do? It's just only you and two girls, you can't scare us" said The Genin leader

Ronnie D then smiled in his mask and said "I'm glad you said that, cause in a few minutes, you three are gonna piss and shit on you're selves cause of this" he step on the ground hard, the Genin felt ground crackle and as it open it showed lava, magma, and a monster on fire with wings and glowing yellow eyes looking at the Genin, as the three looked scared.

Sasuke then woke up, when he felt the ground shaking, Sakura hugged him cause he was alright. As she let go, he then looked at what was going on, the three looked frightened at what Ronnie D just did.

"I would like to introduce you to my fiend friend I like to called the Blazing Gargoyle" said Ronnie D

The three Genin looked so scared at what he could do. Ronnie D then sniffed a nasty smell coming from the three scared ninja.

"I made them shit themselves" said Ronnie D

"I think they just shitted themselves" said Ino sniffing that smell

"I think they just shitted themselves" the three whispered in-unison

**"Why the fuck did you three shitted on yourselves?"** said Blazing Gargoyle

"Don't know, but I do know this, you're gonna hand it over or not?" said Ronnie D

The leader tossed the scroll at him, and screamed like girls and ran for they lives.

"Thanks for the help there Dub-G" said Ronnie D

**"No problem there, just got yo back and all, just keep on Chillin Ronnie D"** said Blazing Gargoyle

"Yeah, just keep blazing there Dub-G, peace" he said as he stepped on the ground closing the ground.

"That was just-"

"Weird, yes I know" Kari interrupted Ino

Team 7 got out the bushes and Ronnie D handed them the scroll and then contacted Gatomon.

"Ronnie D to C.W" said Ronnie D

_**"What is it this time Ronnie?"** _said Gatomon

"I need a location to The Tower, can you pinpoint it's location?" said Ronnie D

**_"Alright, The Tower Is about 10 miles"_** said Gatomon

"Copy that, over and out" said Ronnie D

"What was that about?" said Sakura

"Nothing. You guys better grab hold each other, I'll teleport us to the tower" said Ronnie D

"How can you even do things like that?" said Sasuke

"I have my ways, now come on" said Ronnie D

They grabbed each other hands as Ronnie D teleported in wind.

* * *

><p>They then appeared in-front of the tower about 2 miles close.<p>

"Even though our cover is blown by you guys, we can't let the others see us together and they don't know our cover" said Ronnie D

"I agree, we need a distraction" said Sasuke

Then appeared clones of a mysterious man with a breathing mask named Oboro

"So you're only close to the tower, but you want to get there, you would have to get through me" said Oboro

"Well that was easy for a distraction" said Ronnie D

"What?" said Oboro

"Take this, Black Lightning!" as Ronnie D shot a stream of black electricity at the clones.

"Huh? Black Lightning? It's a bit different than the White Lightning technique he used" said Kari

"White Lightning?" said Ino

"It's the technique I saw Ronnie done before, it was powerful in storms and sunlight, but Black Lightning right now is a different story" she replied

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto Yelled as 20 of the clones went all-out against the Oboro clones.

"Well that put up a distraction, here" Ronnie D handed Sasuke the Heaven Scroll.

"But what about you?" said Sakura

"We already have both scrolls, so let's get to the tower" said Ronnie D

As Naruto left the clones to keep distracting Oboro and his clones, they head to the tower.

"Alright, we're almost there" said Naruto

Then Oboro then rise again and said "That's as far as you go"

"I don't think so" said Ronnie D, he then used his telekinesis to levitate him in the air, and toss him miles away from him.

"Thank Kami for those Psychic powers, they can really be a lot for a use" said Ino

* * *

><p>The Tower<p>

They walked in to see Iruka, The Third and 5 teams made it there.

"So I see that the groups are now filled" said Iruka

"Huh? Wait a minute Iruka-sensei, we are the last two teams?" said Naruto

"That's right, you guys are the last one, but first, you guys would have to open both of the scrolls" said Iruka

As two of the groups of different teams placed their scrolls and rolled them open of a letter X as Naruto and Ronnie D placed their hands on the mark of the scroll, out came Kakashi and Anko.

"Well, I see that you guys have passed the test, I'm impressed" said Kakashi

"But why is she in the scroll since she was the proctor of the exam" said Ronnie D

"Got a problem with it, then you can kiss my ass" said Anko

"Actually, I think the other way around" he replied, he raised his hand up and moved it back.

"You wouldn't" said Anko

"But I would" said Ronnie D as his hand landed on Anko, smacking her on her ass.

Ino flinched cause she thinks that Anko might kill him if anyone try to play hooky with her by smacking her on her ass, Kari on the other hand looked angry cause she wanted him to smack her ass.

"You cheeky little bastard" said Anko, blushing.

"I presume the word Bastard" said Kakashi squinting at him.

The Third was laughing up from the stand from what he was hearing and seeing.

"Okay, I think it is time for the exams to take place in the third exam, a elimination preliminary matches, due to many members of the team, we're gonna shorten it up so we can make some spot for the finals" said Hayate the third proctor of the exams.

"You can remove the disguises now" said The Third

"Huh?" Kari & Ino said confused

Ronnie D took off his mask and lenses off, as the two were looking at him shocked, as some were also shocked and surprised.

"Wait a minute, is that-"

"Hmph, didn't see coming. So the Black Eagle was Ronnie D, the fastest ninja to graduate the Academy" said Shino interrupting Kiba

"But Ronnie looks a lot different from the last time we saw him" said Hinata

"But what's Ronnie doing here in the exams? He's a Chunin" said Shikamaru

"Well I'm being a chaperone for the two, so since this is the third exam, I'm staying out" said Ronnie D

"You know, Ronnie isn't the only one who has take off his disguise you two" said The Third

Ino & Kari cursed under their breath, as the two took the lenses off first, and then took off the mask.

"What? Ino was with Ronnie this whole time? She wasn't sick?" said Shikamaru

"That's not the weirdest part, but Ino looks different" said Choji

"We'll explain this when the preliminary rounds are over" said Ronnie D

"Alright teams, time for the exams to begin" said Hayate

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: Damn that shit was long, but sorry that this took long.<p>

Naruto: Not as long as you take your time to make a bed in 30 minutes.

BlackMotor687: Oh really, well Homeboy you wanna look behind you.

Naruto: Wha-

Kakashi: **Thousand Years of Death!**

Naruto: **Yeeeeoooowww!**

BlackMotor687: Now you feel constipated, but hey paybacks a motherfucka ain't it.

Ronnie D: Yeah it is.

BlackMotor687: Uh Bruh, you might wanna look back also.

Ronnie D: What the f-

(Two foots to the nuts)

Ronnie D: **Aaaahhh Fuck!**

Ino & Kari: You had this coming.

Ronnie D: Oh God, that shit hurts like a motherfucka.

BlackMotor687, Ino & Kari: Well paybacks a bitch.

_**Next Time: A Girl's Determination, and A Guy's Confidence.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Girl's Determination, A Guy's Confidence Part 1

BlackMotor687: Alright, let's continue with the story with our main characters: Ronnie D, Naruto, Kari, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and more.

Ronnie D: Ay, BlackMotor.

BlackMotor687: What is it this time Bruh?

Ronnie D: Look Bruh, Me and Homeboy here want to apologize for before cause since you the Boss of the story, we can't disrespect the man who made this story, cause he's the brain of this story.

BlackMotor687: Damn Bruh, now that's respect and brother love there and that's a apology, now time to continue on with the story.

Ronnie D: What's this one's about?

BlackMotor687: You just gonna have to see, cause things are about to go down. Later!

Ronnie D: Whoa, Whoa, Wait a minute man, you're not explaining what is going on. Ay Bru-he's gone is he? AW DAMN!

Anko: He dosen't own any Anime/Manga, Video Game, Cartoon, etc.

* * *

><p>The Tower: Third Exam<p>

"It is time for the first round to start" said Hayate

The screen showed the name of the first round.

Kari Kamiya vs Dosu Kinuta

"Who's Dosu?" said Kari

"That would be me" she then turned around to see a man who face was covered in bandages showing some of his faces along with a sound ninja headband, with him wearing what it suppose to be sound gauntlets on his right Arm.

As Dosu went to his side, Kari went on her side as the fight was close to commence.

"It's in the bag, you got this Kari" said said Ino

Ronnie D chuckled lightly as he was seeing a girl who was 8th Digidestined Child to a adolescent woman who can control the power of light and can use the power of fire in her gauntlets that shows her crest.

Kari now got in her stance as Dosu had his hands on the floor showing a strange stance.

"Let the match begin"

As Kari used her speed to catch up with Dosu, she attack in close combat, but Dosu was able to dodge her moves and got away from her quickly.

_"Whoa, What Speed he got!" Sakura thought_

Ronnie D heard her thought, and then thought to himself "He is holding back for some reason, and that is not good for Kari if he tires her out"

Kari felt like she is almost out of stamina, she then realized why is he dodging everything and had not struck back once.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you not facing onward and try to strike back, you coward!" said Kari

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted me to make a move, but if you insist, I'll be glad to show you the power of a sound" Dosu then flicked his finger on his gauntlet, causing a sound wave blast to make a screeching sound, hurting her ears.

"Damn, that hurts" said Kari

"What the hell type of attack was that?" said Ino

"It's called the Melody Arm" Ronnie D and Ino looked at the person and it was Kin Tsuchi, her teammate.

"Melody Arm?" said Ronnie D

"Yes, it's a tool that he wears on his right arm, and uses to attack the inner ear, directing his sound deep into it, which causes great pain, disorientation, vertigo, make your ears go deaf and finally nausea" said Kin

_"Shit, this is not looking good for Kari here, if she don't think of something quick, she's going to be in a greater pain than we expect" Ronnie D thought_

"But that's not all of it, if he uses his Vibrating Sound Drill Jutsu, she's in deep trouble" said Kin

The Two and Team 7 looked onto the battle to see Kari dodging some of his attacks, she was now breathing hard and try to catch her breath.

Dosu then chuckled and said "Well then I'm bored with close combat, now let's see long can you last with this! Ninja Art: Vibrating Sound Drill!"

"Kari, Look Out!" Ronnie D said

That blast he sent with a powerful sound going towards Kari, as she was protecting herself, the blast broke through her defense sent her flying to the wall, in the process destroying her gauntlets.

**"Kari!"** Ronnie D, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata yelled in-unison

She then fell to the ground, as Dosu was laughing.

"Was that it, if that is, I'm very disappointed, protor call the match" said Dosu

"Ugh…err-ugh, N…not yet" she then pressed her fingers to the ground as she got up.

"Hmm?"

"N-No way, that I…I'm going down that easily" said Kari

Ronnie D looked at her shocked, and then looked at where that blast impacted her, he gritted his teeth in anger as he sees the scattered parts of her gauntlets.

_"Shit! He destroyed the Gauntlets! This a turn for the worst for Kari cause this is not good for her, I've got to save her before she gets hurt" Ronnie D thought_

"Still not done huh? Hmph, still think you're strong, the only way you got here is only cause of your friend, you couldn't know how to take me down, you might as well give up you weak little bitch" said Dosu

"!" Kari then was shocked to hear that word that he said coming out of his mouth.

"Why that son of a-"

"Ronnie Stop!" he stopped to see Kari with her hair hiding her face.

"Let me deal with this freak" said Kari

Then Ronnie D sensed something in her that was being unleashed.

Suddenly the symbol of her gauntlets appeared on hands, she then balled her hands together as blood dripped from her hands, the her aura surround her body as lightning surround her aura as well.

Kin then looked wide eyed and said "What is going on?"

"She is about to show it" said Ronnie D

"Show what?" said Ino

"Her True Power" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>(Don't own any music)<p>

Music Plays

_I will break into your thoughts_

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will BREAK!_

As her anger swallowed inside of her, all that she held inside of her unleashed. She Bawled out in anger, as her aura explodes causing the ground to shake, and wind blew.

"What the?" said Dosu

"Whoa! What's going on with Kari?" said Naruto

"Her powers are going on the the next level" said Sasuke

_BREAK!_

"Go Kari! Kick his ass!" said Ino

"Show him what you can do" said Ronnie D

_I'm so sick,_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

She disappeared in a flash, Dosu couldn't see or feel her presence anywhere, as she then appeared in-front of him uppercut him in the chin sending him in the air, kicked him in the gut, and grabbed his right leg and swing him around and tossed him in the ground.

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out, sell out, die out_

_So you'll shut up_

_And stay sleeping_

_With my screaming in your itching ears_

Kari was now looking at a bruised, still standing Dosu with a angry look that even Ronnie D had never seen before and even Gatomon had never had seen look before looking at the battle through the monitor.

Dosu was breathing hard from the kick in the stomach, and said "You can pack a kick there, but I'll never lose to a girl like you, Ninja Art: Vibrating Sound Drill!" as he was now using his technique physically in close combat as he was thrusting his gauntlet at Kari, but she counter it, sending it at the wall causing damage to it.

_Hear it, I'm screaming it_

_You're heeding to it now_

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!_

_You tremble at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes_

_And this invasion_

_Makes me feel_

_Worthless, hopeless, sick_

Neji activating his bloodline power, the Byakugan and see Kari's energy flow sparking and erupting like hay-wire.

_"Just what kind of power does she have?" Neji thought_

Her fists then ignited in fire, she then hit him with a barrage of fists that was 48 hits in the face.

_"Damn, she's getting serious, it ain't looking good for him" Ronnie D thought_

_"Incredible! She used her energy to ignite fire from her hands, and using it in a barrage of hits without losing speed and fire. Just how far did you push her training Ronnie?" The Third thought_

He was sent flying to the wall he sent her in but he then stand up with one more attack left in him, and Kari's aura of fire surrounded her in blue as she was ready for the finishing blow, and as they were ready to strike Hayate moved away as far as he can away from the attack

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick_

**"Vibrating Sound Drill!"**

**"Blazing Phoenix!"**

**"OH SHIT!"**

Her left fist collided with his right fist, as Ronnie D shielded everyone from the current of the blast collision and kept it away from everyone who was close to the battle.

Music Ends

* * *

><p>As Ronnie D released the shielding, and then see the smoke clouded as the others seeing as well. Ronnie D then sensed something and then said "That's how you whoop some ass. From now on: That's how you whoop some ass!"<p>

They then looked at him confused, and then see a shadow still standing, as the smoke completely cleared they see Kari standing over Dosu.

"Wow this girl put her effort in that move and then kick his ass making him look like a bitch, she might be able of being a Chunin" Hayate Thought

"The winner of this match is Kari Kamiya" said Hayate

Kari then looked at everyone who was cheering her on.

"All right Kari!" said Ino

"Way to go!" said Naruto

"That's how you show him" said Sakura

_**"CHA! NOW YOU MADE HIM YOUR BITCH, WAY TO WHOOP ASS KARI!" Inner Sakura Thought**_

Ronnie D heard her thought, and then just ignored it and looked on to Kari as he smiled, and then see broken pieces of Dosu's Melody Arm as Kin looked shocked at her victory.

_"This is a lot different from when my gauntlets broke, but with the power of the gauntlets coming out to surround her aura and the symbol on her hand, I think that symbol maybe the key to something that's in her power, but if that's true, she's gonna learn how to control it" Ronnie D thought_

Dosu then got up unbalanced, now looking angry at her, and then grabbed his kunai out of his pouch and then charged at her from behind.

"Kari, six'o clock, behind you!" said Ronnie D

She then turned around and did a roundhouse kick at him.

Dosu grunted in pain and said "How could a little bitch like you could even beat me?"

Kari gritted her teeth in anger as it rose to a new level.

Ronnie D sighed and said "This motherfucka just lost and just can't learn his lesson, and now he has to pay the consequences"

"And what consequence is that?" said Kiba, Hinata's teammate arching his eyebrow in confusion.

They then heard a disgusting rippling sound that meant one thing.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

They then see Kari holding Dosu's set of balls and testicles as some men were now scared of her as some were scared of Ronnie D.

"That consequence" said Ronnie D

Ino's eyes were wide as her jaw dropped. "WHOA! Did she jus-"

"Yeah Ino, she did. For the first time of her life she castrated a man, and boy do it hurt like shit" he interrupt Ino

_"Wow! Do she know how to rip off a man's testicles. I should have her training with me" Anko Thought_

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH-"**

Kari shut him up with strong kick to the face making him unconscious.

"Who's the Bitch now after screaming like one" she said

"Damn! Uh what's your name?" Ronnie D asked the female sound ninja.

"Kin Tsuchi" she replied

"Yeah Kin, tell Dosu when he wake up , that 'You lost your Manhood and Got Knock The Fuck Out'!" said Ronnie D

Some of the Genin and Jonin was holding their laugh in cause of what he just said.

Kari then teleported as she appeared next to Ronnie D, wrapping her arms around his waist and held it tight.

"It's alright Kari, you're not that at all, it's over now, just let it go" he said

"Okay" she replied

He knew if anyone would call her that in-front of him, hell would had come in their way.

"Alright, now that we had a exciting first match, I would like to see what everybody else can do" said The Third

* * *

><p>The screen then showed the names of the next match.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadō

In the match Yoroi was using his techniques as Sasuke still putting up a fight, in the middle of the bout Sasuke feeling his body being paralyzed due to the curse mark, but in order to prevent it from taking control, he used a new move that he created called the Lions Barrage.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha" said Hayate

"Alright Sasuke!" said Sakura

_"Not bad there Uchiha, looks like you use your motives and strategies" Ronnie D thought_

Then Sasuke collapsed after the match, Kakashi took him to the hospital, to get his health check.

"Hope Sasuke gets better" said Naruto

"Homeboy, don't even worry about it, he can take care of himself, just pay attention to the next match" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>The screen showed the next match.<p>

Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi

The match quickly ended with Shino winning by using his Parasitic Destruction Insect Jutsu as he send the bugs into Zaku's Sound gauntlets, as he used it, it backfired as it exploded sending him flying up to the ceiling of the tower and falling down all the way to the ground as he blacked out when he landed..

"Damn! That shit look painful" said Ronnie D

"Well when Shino uses it, it can cause serious damage" said Hinata

"I can see what you mean" said Kari

* * *

><p>The screen then showed the next match:<p>

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka

The two female rivals got in the middle of the battlefield as the two stared at each other with determination in their eyes.

"I not losing to you anymore, Ino" said Sakura

"Well know one thing, I'm not gonna lose to you, billboard brow" said Ino

_"What the fuck? Billboard Brow?" Ronnie D thought confused, with his left eyebrow rising._

"Well, bring it on Ino-pig!" said Sakura

_"Huh? Ino-pig?" Kari thought to Ronnie D_

_"I know, what type of shit is that?" Ronnie D thought to Kari through telekinesis._

_"They must've been fighting for something" Kari thought to him._

_"Or someone" he replied through his mind_

As Sakura and Ino prepared for battle, they both put their headbands on their foreheads as they prepare to throwdown.

"You know I think that getting a long hair was a wrong idea, I mean who said that Sasuke likes girls with long hair anyway?" said Sakura as she cut some of her hair off.

_"They were fighting over Sasuke this whole time" Kari thought to him_

_"But for how long?" He thought to her_

Ronnie D then got in sitting position.

"Uh… Ronnie, what are you doing?" said Naruto

"I'm just meditating. Kari, come sit with me" said Ronnie D

She did as they both in the same position, but for some reason she felt a pull in herself pulling away from something very important and then felt like falling in a portal and then appearing somewhere else.

"Ronnie what did you do?" said Kari

"Due to one of my psychic ability, I can see the timeline and take someone along with me and no one in the past can't see us, since we're in the past" said Ronnie D

"In which past are we in?" she asked

"The past of where Sakura and Ino first met Sasuke, including when their rivalry began" he replied

The two see Sakura as a kid being bullied by some boys but Ino stood up for her as the boys left her alone. The two girls became best friends as they played with each other day after day, as some time went by they see Sasuke as Sakura hid behind Ino cause she was shy. Years then passed by as they then became rivals instead of friends to see who can win Sasuke's heart first.

"Huh? Who would have known they started the whole Sasuke love thing when they were kids?" said Kari

"Hey, that's their problem and they need to settle it and get it over with so they can be friends again cause this rivalry shit is getting irritating" said Ronnie D

They then appeared back to see Sakura and Ino with scratches and bruises on each other.

"Oh man, and I thought that you two would be sleeping forever" said Naruto

"Huh? Sleeping?" Kari said confused

_"When you're meditating through time, they might think that you are asleep" Ronnie D thought to her_

_"I see" she thought back_

"What done happened?" said Ronnie D

Naruto then explained how the two girls battled and how the two threw Shiruken, Kunai, and matching blow and blow.

"This isn't going to end well" said Kari

"Speak for yourself, this big cat fight is beginning to become a real drag" said Shikamaru

"Don't know why you're so upset about it, seeing a cat fight with two girls pop it off in a match would most guys like to see" said Ronnie D

"Not me man, girls are too troublesome" he said

"Pause Bruh" Ronnie D replied

"Pause? Pause what?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Bruh, when do something or say something Gay like that, you have to say 'no homo' to make sure that you don't make it weird on what you just said" he explained

"Okay" he replied confused

Just then the two girls then dashed at each other and put their last attack in a punch, they attack each other as both their attack connected with each other knocking the both of them out.

Hayate then looked at the two, both are unable to fight.

"This match counts as a draw due to a double knockout" said Hayate

"Ain't this a b-"

Kari then glared at Ronnie D angrily.

"Uh…Never Mind" he replied

"See what I mean, girls are too troublesome" said Shikamaru

Haku holding her senbon needle as Kari's fist then ignited in fire as they both smiled and said "What was that again?"

Shikamaru looked scared and then said "Uh…Forget about what just said"

Ronnie D then chuckled and said "Bruh, think twice before you try to shoot your mouth off about girls and women, cause they can choke yo neck like a chicken"

Shikamaru then thought about it, then felt shivers up his spine.

"Agreed?" he said

"Agreed" he replied

* * *

><p>Few minutes later<p>

The two female ninja sat on the walls.

"I have to say, you put up a match Sakura" said Ino

"You too Ino, But next time the match won't be a draw, cause I won't lose to you, neither will I lose Sasuke either" said Sakura

She then laughed, as Sakura looked confused, and then she said "You can have him Sakura"

"WHAT?" She Screamed

"Did I hear her right or do I have something stuck in my ear?" said Shikamaru

"Your hearing is just fine" said Haku

"You can have him, this fighting over Sasuke thing has been messing with our friendship a few years, I don't want it to go to waste, I think of you as one missing sisters and I don't wanna lose that" said Ino

Sakura looked shocked from what she

said and then stammered "Y…Y...Yo…You…"

Tears then fell from her eyes as she hugged her tightly as she was crying.

"It's Okay, It's Okay" said Ino, returning her hug

"Y…You really think of me as your sister, Ino?" she sobbed

"More than everything" she replied

Kari and Ronnie D smiling down at the two to see that the rivalry has been settled, they then see Rock Lee and his master and leader Might Guy cry together.

"I've never seen two girls show much youthfulness in my life, that passion, that drive, that love is something that we'll show to the world with our youthfulness Lee" said Guy

"Guy-sensei!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Oh brother" Kari said annoyed

Ronnie D's left eye was twitching and then he said "Pause"

* * *

><p>Then the sign showed the next match.<p>

Tenten vs Temari

As the ninja tool kunoichi and her opponent holding a big fan, as Tenten thought her strategy, she jumped in the air and she threw the shiruken at her, but apparently the tools missed her target.

_"What! I missed?" Tenten thought looking shocked._

As Lee and Guy looked in shocked.

"She missed? But Tenten never missed her target" said Lee

"Bruh, what chu talkin about?" said Ronnie D

"What Lee was saying that, Tenten is always on target and never missed her target, cause she is a expert at her ninja tools" said Guy

Shikamaru sighed and said "It's over"

"Huh? Shikamaru what are you talking about, the match just started" said Naruto

"By the way how I even see it that sand ninja got her booked" he replied

_"He might be right, I can sense her aura, it's like wind flowing around her, cause her power affinity must be wind" Ronnie D thought_

She then circled around her opponent and jumped in the air and used her Generic Sealing Technique as many ninja tools falling at her, but she swung her fan as the wind knocked the weapons away.

"And there it goes again" said Ronnie D

"There goes what?" said Neji

"I agree with Shikamaru, I think she got Tenten on lockdown with her wind techniques" said Ronnie D

"Wind techniques?" Guy & Lee said in-unison

"Look at the battlefield and you'll see what I mean" he said

Temari told her that she has three moons on her fan that take it to the next level and can go extreme.

Tenten thought she wasn't going to use this in the preliminary but she had no choice, she used her Twin Rising Dragon technique as she threw many of her weapons, but Temari open the second moon of her fan and swung the weapons away, but Tenten smirked as the wires of her hands then pull her weapon that were blown away and send them back to Temari, but she opened the last moon of her fan and swept them away.

Tenten looked shocked cause her techniques weren't working on her at all, Temari finished it with the Wind Scythe Jutsu bringing her to the air with a few cuts as she fell on her back on Temari's closed fan.

"Um…The winner is Temari" said Hayate

She then smirked as she threw Tenten at her weapons.

"Tenten!" said Lee

She then stopped as she was floating in the air, Guy and Lee looked at Tenten and then looked at Ronnie D with his hand out as he uses his telekinesis to lift Tenten to Lee's arms.

"She alright?" he asked

"She's out cold, but you saved her from any damage, thank you Ronnie" said Lee

He nodded and then looked at Temari and said "What was that about?"

"Why do you care?" she said

"She put her effort into the match, and you think that just cause you have the advantage with your wind techniques, you think you're better than everyone else, she tried her best and you trying to kill her. And I thought you have some manners since you're the Kazekage's Daughter, I guessed wrong" said Ronnie D

"I suggest you better keep your mouth shut, or you're gonna regret it" she threatened him as she opened her fan again.

They then moved away from where Ronnie D was, as his eyes were hiding in the shadows.

"Try me" he replied

Temari smirked and then said "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She swing her fan at three moon at him.

Ronnie D held his hand up like a tombhawk and said "Wind Cut!" moving his hand down fast, as a razor wind broke through her technique and nearly hit her but missed by a few inches.

Her eyes widened and said "W…What the-"

"How did he do that? Temari's wind techniques are powerful, and he just cut the technique in half like a kunai cut a paper bomb perfectly down the middle" said Kankuro

"Cause he concentrate on his energy on his hand through wind, but if he used more energy, that move of his would be devastating" said Gaara

"There was one thing I forgot to tell you" he then closed his eyes and then open them back up with black lightning in his eyes and said in many voices _**"When you cross the line, you gonna feel the breeze of my type of wind kickin at you"**_

"Ronnie, that's enough!" said The Third

"Alright, I'll leave this alone" he said as the black lightning in his eyes disappear.

"Just what is this guy?" Temari thought

_"The Black Eagle"_ a voice said in her mind that echo.

She then looked behind and then looked at Hayate.

"What? What did I say?" said Hayate

_"Must be hearing things" she thought_

* * *

><p>The match then showed the next match:<p>

Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi

As the two opponents went down, Kari and Ino then went to spoke with Ronnie D.

"What was that about with Temari?" said Kari

"She needs to know that her ego one day is gonna get her killed, and I just showed her an example without me trying to kill her" said Ronnie D

"Okay, we'll let that one slide, but how did you that Temari was the Kazekage's Daughter?" she asked

"Back at the hideout, while y'all in the shower, I took a look on the three sand ninja's info. The one named Kankuro is a specialist at using his puppets, Temari is the Forth Kazekage's Daughter and a specialist at her wind techniques, and last but not least, it's the one called Gaara"

"What's the info on him?" said Ino

"Gaara is a dangerous one, he uses his sand as a weapon, he can kill someone with that technique he calls Sand Burial, but there is something else but it couldn't explain more" he explain to them.

He then looks at Gaara who is glaring at him, but he glares back at him with a look that says 'I can turn sand into rocks'.

As the match got started, Shikamaru tries the Shadow Possession Jutsu but Kin easily evades and throws some senbon with bells attached at him.

Shikamaru recognises the trick and mocks her for using such basic techniques. Kin then rings the bells on the senbon, starting her genjutsu.

Shikamaru gets caught in Kin's Illusion Bell Needles, unable to move, while Kin proceeds to attack him with more senbon. Hovewer, when Kin tries to attack again, she suddenly realises that she can't move.

Shikamaru tells her that he extended his Shadow Possession Jutsu through the shadow of the wires she's holding. He then throws a shuriken at Kin, which she imitates.

When Shikamaru ducks backwards to evade it, Kin is forced to imitate him, but she did not realise that she was too close to the wall, hitting her head and knocking herself out.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt" said Kari

"I don't know if she's in La La Land or Knock-Out Town" said Ronnie D

"Um…Winner: Shikamaru Nara" said Hayate

* * *

><p>The sign then showed the next match:<p>

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka

"Wahoo! I got Naruto as my opponent" said Kiba

"I don't know why you're so cheerful, cause that's bad luck for you" said Ronnie D

"Why do say that? You seen Naruto, he's the dead last of the academy" said Kiba

"Awf! Awf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Not the way Ronnie had seen Naruto in-combat, he changed Kiba so I suggest you take the match seriously" said Kari

"Bah, you guys just playing with me, come on Akamaru" said Kiba

"You gonna understand you need to stop playing with your opponent cause now I have to see Homeboy beat the shit of you" Ronnie D thought

As the match got started, Naruto is immediately at a disadvantage, as Kiba fights with the assistance of his dog, Akamaru.

Despite these odds, Naruto gains the upper hand early on by using Kiba's overconfidence against him.

_"Oh boy, Homeboy don't try to push it too far cause if you do, he might have a chance of stomping you" Ronnie D thought_

Once Kiba calms down, he regains control of the battle. He and Akamaru consume special pills that restore and double their chakra.

"What the fuck did they just eat? Steroids?" said Ronnie D

"N…No, Kiba and Akamaru ate their special pill that can double his power in the match" said Hinata

Once powered up, Kiba and Akamaru use a combination of Four Legs Technique and Man Beast Clone to overwhelm Naruto with two beastly opponents.

"Damn, this is not going well for Naruto, if this continues" said Ronnie D

Using Kiba's own smokescreen as a cover, Naruto disguises himself as a third Kiba through use of the Transformation Technique.

"Huh? What is Naruto doing?" said Sakura

"He's confusing the two"

"What?"

"He's gonna shuffle himself between Kiba and Akamaru to confuse them since Akamaru also in Kiba's form" said Shikamaru

"And if the two attack each other-"

"Then Naruto can take the advantage and win the match" Kari said, interrupting Sakura

As the smoke cleared Kiba was confused unknowing which was Akamaru as he quickly struck down the imposter, but when the smoke cleared put it revealed Akamaru himself as some bruises and scratches are now on his body.

"A…Akamaru!" Kiba Yelled

"Damn! Hope that dog's wounds aren't fatal" said Ronnie D

As the Naruto dispersed his transformation of Kiba, then he looked on to Akamaru as the dog whimpered.

As Kiba was getting angry and as his speed still intact, thanks to his special chakra pills, he was now attacking Naruto in his type of a wild frenzy.

Naruto kept getting up but he couldn't get his chance to charge his chakra every time Kiba strikes.

"You wanted serious, well this is serious!" said Kiba

He knocked Naruto down on the ground as he was struggling to get up.

"Come on Naruto, don't give up!" said Sakura

"Homeboy, on your feet! You got this!" said Ronnie D

As Naruto got up, he was shaking but still standing as he was breathing hard.

"Do not think you got me that easy, I still haven't showed you my new technique" said Naruto

_"N…Naruto"_ Hinata thought as she looked worried about him being close to getting killed.

"Just one more shot and it's over" said Kiba

As Naruto was starting to charge up his chakra, Kiba was about to strike Naruto from the back.

As Kiba was getting close, he was at the wrong time to try to strike as he was close to Naruto's backside, a flatulence sound was heard, as Kiba accendently sniffed that horrible smell, making his nose go haywire on red alert, but that wasn't all, he accendently inhaled the bad smell, making him coughing closely to making him vomit.

Sakura, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Kari, and Gatomon (From the hideout looking at the battle) groaned in disgust, Hinata blushes in embarrassment, as for Ronnie D, he laughed hysterically by what he seen.

_"Who said Naruto ran out of gas? Poor kid was luring him into a trick him into making a distraction" Kakashi thought_

_"Knowing that his nose was that sensitive to that smell making him disgusted and paralyzed" Kurenai thought_

"Whatever works Naruto, you slowed him down" said Ino

"Heh-Heh, now it's time to show my new technique, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" as four clones surrounding him.

"Na-ru-to" as one punch Kiba, as Naruto jumped in the air, three of the clones kicked him in the air.

Kiba now looking at the feet of his defeat. "Uzumaki Barrage!" as the heel of his foot connected to his face, sending him down to the ground.

Naruto now breathing hard as his clones dispersed, he had enough strength to stand. Hayate looked at Kiba to check on him, but he wasn't able to get up.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki" said Hayate

"Yes! I did it!" he said as his fist pumped in the air.

"Way to go Naruto!" said Sakura

"That's how you serve it up there, Homeboy" said Ronnie D

Naruto then appeared in-front of them.

"That's how you do it there bruh" said Ronnie D as he slapped him on the back, making him yelp in pain. "Oh, sorry there Naruto"

Then Hinata walked up to him with something in her hand.

"Um…N-Naruto?" said Hinata

"Hmm?"

She showed him a box, he blinked in confusion till Kurenai explained.

"It's a healing ointment, she wanted to give that to you" said Kurenai

He accepted the ointment in thanks, but Hinata still had one more thing.

"N-Naruto, I forgot one thing" said Hinata

"Huh? What is it Hina-" but he was stopped when she pressed her lips against his.

The Genin on the Leaf's side were shocked with their mouth's open except for Kari who was smiling and Ronnie D who was smirking, and the Third was just grinning at what he saw.

_"Hinata, you're really starting to mature" Kurenai thought as she is smirking_

"Hinata and Naruto are kissing? Just how long did they started dating? said Sakura

"What y'all didn't knew?" they then looked at Ronnie D and Kari.

"You two knew they were together?" said Shikamaru

"Not me, Ronnie was the first one to find out about this" said Kari

Sakura looked at him with seriousness and said "How Long?"

"When Team 7 had it's first test" said Ronnie D

As the two broke apart, both of them blushing in embarrassment due to kissing in-front of every Ninja and Proctor.

"Don't think we can't see you Homeboy" said Ronnie D

"I think that we need to continue on with exams, then we can talk about this" said Naruto

_"Talk about that? I never thought I see the day. Naruto, you are beginning to mature" Kakashi thought_

"Okay folks, let's clear this out of the air, and get straight to the next match.

The screen then showed the next match:

Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: Alright folks, that ends part 1 of it, and that song during Kari's fight was I'm so Sick by Flyleaf.<p>

Ronnie D: So what's gonna be it in Part 2?

BlackMotor687: Like I said before, you're gonna have to wait and see for it yourself.

(Walks out)

Ronnie D: Alright but now, the pranks are now back on.

Next Time: Part 2


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: _**A Girl's Determination, A Guy's Confidence Part 2**_

BlackMotor687: Alright guys let's contin-

Ronnie D: Ay yo Bruh.

BlackMotor687: Good grief Bruh, what is it?

Ronnie D: I wanted to show you the video of Ghost Car from YouTube.

BlackMotor687: Really? Let me see.

(Shows Ghost Car, and last part of it was a Zombie)

BlackMotor687: Bruh, not scary or disturbing enough, let me show you something.

Ronnie D: Uh, Bruh could you show me later? We gotta continue Part 2 of this story.

BlackMotor687: Heh, I was about to say later, but when you say that, it put a good drive on me no homo, now time for Part 2.

Pakkun: He dosen't own any Anime/Manga, Video Game, Cartoon, etc.

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga<p>

"Oh Damn! She's facing her cousin" said Ronnie D

"Cousin? But I thought he was her brother?" said Kari

"That's what I thought too, but I was wrong" he replied

The two Hyugas was standing on the field on different sides, Neji with a dark look in his eyes, while Hinata wasn't even looking at him.

"I…I don't want to face you, Brother" said Hinata

"Give it a rest Hinata, even if you are related to me by the bloodline, we're not brother or sister, I'm only just your cousin" said Neji

Hinata then looked at him with a shocked look in her eyes.

"You need to understand that you can't beat me, just forfeit the match, and I won't have to hurt you" said Neji

Hinata was now looking scared, seeing the cold look in his eyes meaning that he will get serious.

When she was close to try to forfeit, someone spoke up "Hey Hinata!"

She looked up towards the stands and see Naruto speaking to her.

"N…Naruto?"

"Hey, don't let him get to you, don't give in, you can do this" said Naruto

"R…Right" she nodded

"Heh, why would you even listen to someone like him?" said Neji

"Cause for me…Naruto knows not to give up even when the odds are stacked against him, he never give up, cause I know now that I won't run away…Ever Again!" she said by activating her bloodline technique, the Byakugan.

Ronnie D patted Naruto on the back and said "Well Homeboy, looks like she not only likes you, but it seems to me that she loves you"

"How do you see that?" said Naruto

"Naruto, you're so dense that you couldn't even understand girls" said Kari

"I mean really Bruh, it didn't took me that long for me and Kari to get together cause we were destined to be together, as the same thing goes for Ino" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie!" Kari & Ino said in embarrassment, blushing at the same time.

"Huh? Wait a minute Ino, you like Ronnie?" said Sakura

"No, me and Kari love Ronnie, and between us I don't mind sharing with her" said Ino

"I like to hear more about you three, but this match between Hinata & Neji is really getting underway" said Shikamaru

As they looked back into the battle, Hinata and Neji striking blows at each other with the Gentle Fist but blocking their own attacks, but suddenly he hit Hinata's arm into her pressure points, then into the close combat, Neji quickly strikes her chakra points through tenketsu, but as Hinata try to strike Neji's heart, it had no effect at all, then Neji continue his assault on Hinata.

"It seems like Neji already have win this match" said Shikamaru

"This doesn't look like a match" said Ronnie D

Naruto looked at him confused and said "What do you mean 'not a match'?"

They look at him as he said "It looks like a slaughter to what he's doing to her, he's not just attacking her chakra points, he is trying to cripple her"

Naruto looked shocked and then look back at the battle, as Neji strike her in the chin and then strike her in heart, sending her down on the ground.

"Hinata!" Yelled Naruto

She was struggling to move, but couldn't get up.

"It looks like you don't understand that you were doomed from the start. You need to understand that a failure will be nothing but a failure" said Neji

Naruto now looking angry at him with hate in his eyes.

Hinata still struggling but got up as she said "I…I…won't go back on my word, cause that's my nindo, my ninja way"

They looked at her still trying to stand but never gives up and won't quit.

"Well then, I give you guts for standing up for yourself, but…" as Neji then dash in anger and said "But that's not gonna change your destiny!"

As Neji try to strike her with a finishing blow, but was stopped when a fist connected to his face and was sent flying but catch himself from falling, he then see a blonde kid with a orange jumpsuit in-front of Hinata.

Everyone looked in shocked as they see his eyes that was blue went to fox-like red eyes, his hands grew claws, his teeth grew of a canine, and his aura surround him in a circle of orange.

The Third still looking in shock and thought his name _"Naruto"_

"That's as far as you go" Naruto said angrily gritted his teeth.

Hinata looked in shock at him for protecting her from that blow.

"What are you doing here on field? This has nothing to do with you" said Neji

"It does when you try to nearly kill Hinata like that, you selfish bastard!" said Naruto

Kari then sensed something in Naruto and then spoke to Ronnie D telepathically "Do you sense that?"

"Yeah, I sensed the Nine-Tail Fox's energy in Naruto" he spoke back telepathically

Hinata then fell but Naruto caught her, as Neji went straight towards the two but was stopped again by a elbow to the chin and a blow to the gut, and he was on his knees as he looked up to the person.

"Ronnie" said Naruto as the fox eyes faded away, his teeth went normal, the claws were gone, and the fox's chakra disappeared.

"You won Neji, you didn't need to try to kill her" said Ronnie D

"What's it to you, those two are embarrassment to ninja, and there nothing but fail…" he was stopped as Ronnie D clutched his mouth.

"Shut your damn mouth. Who are you to judge that they're nothing? Destiny has nothing to do but with the fact that you almost killed someone" said Ronnie D

_"Ronnie…" Kurenai thought_

"You need to understand the facts are that thinking your powerful, and the remainder that fact is that your ignorance and your arrogance will be the death of you" said Ronnie D

He then let go of him and walked away as Neji said "Why don't you try to kill me?"

He looked back at him and said "Cause it's not my job to kick your ass, but someone will put reality check in your face to make you understand"

Neji glared and snarled at him, but Ronnie D didn't even looked back at him cause he knew one would put him down.

Hayate looked confused but said "The winner… Neji Hyuga"

Ronnie D then went to Naruto and Hinata as Kari, Ino, and Sakura went to their side.

"How is she holding up?" said Kari

"She feels like she's not breathing" said Naruto

"Shit! She's about to head to cardiac arrest, you guys better grab on, I'm teleporting" said Ronnie D

As they did, they teleported through wind, as the exams goes on.

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's House<p>

They then appeared as Gatomon also appeared with the teleportation device Ronnie D gave her.

"All right, Sakura take her jacket off, Ino grab a rag and some warm water, Kari, Naruto I'm gonna need your energy to heal her" said Ronnie D

As Sakura took off her jacket and remove her headband off her neck, Kari & Naruto focused their energy and chakra and placed their hands on his shoulder as the energy emitted green aura from his hands as the green aura surrounded her body and feel the pain gone from her heart and her chin and Ino came back with a rag of warm water and placed it on her forehead.

"I was able to heal to her serious health condition plus the damage done to her, so she should be up in 3 hours" said Ronnie D

Naruto then hugged him brotherly and said "Thank You"

"Heh, it was no problem there Homeboy, you stood up for her before the Jonin could even act after what you did, that right there is how you know that you love her Bruh" said Ronnie D

Naruto then laughed as he was blushing.

"Would it be ok if I spend the night here?" said Naruto

"Yeah man, just bring your stuff and be back here quick" said Ronnie D

Naruto said "Thanks" and went on to his house.

"Well, I'm going over to the hospital to see how Sasuke's condition is" said Sakura as she left the house.

There was silence for about 5 minutes until Gatomon spoke up.

"Well, Haku got her promotion to Chunin" said Gatomon

"Well, that's good" said Kari

Then it got quiet for another 5 minutes until Ino spoke up this time.

"Ronnie?"

"Hmm, what's up?" he said

"About that time when you stop Neji from attacking Naruto & Hinata, what was going through your mind?" she said

Ronnie D sighed and said "Cause it was the first time that I seen Homeboy show some love to a girl and stood up for her against Neji" he replied

"Well unknown to you, Hinata loved Naruto since the academy before you came here" said Ino

"Damn! That long?" said Ronnie D

She nodded

"Well, I'm gonna have a long talk with Homeboy about this" said Ronnie D

"No! You can't tell Naruto about this, only Hinata will tell him" said Ino

"Okay, just gonna make sure that Homeboy knows something about a relationship" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>3 Hours Later: Night<p>

"Okay, where in the blue cheese hell is Homeboy at? It don't take him that long" said Ronnie D

"I know, I'm getting worried" said Kari

"Come on guys, this is Naruto we're talking about, he can take care of himself" said Ino

Then all of a sudden a beeping noise was heard.

"Huh? What's that?" said Ino

"It's to alert of some dangers happening in the Leaf. Gatomon, could you check that out?" he said

"I'm on it" she replied as she went

Haku then came in the house with a Chunin jacket on her shoulder.

"What's goin on Haku? How did things go?" said Ronnie D

Haku then handed Ronnie D a paper and said "These are the rounds of the finals"

Ronnie D looked at the paper along with Kari and Ino and see the matches:

_Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga_

_Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara_

_Shikamaru Nara vs Temari_

_Shino Aburame vs Kankuro_

_Kari Kamiya vs Kabuto Yakushi_

"Naruto is facing Neji in the finals? He's gonna need training" said Ino

The two nodded and then Kari said "I'm gonna need training if I'm fighting Kabuto"

Hinata then woke up to see the four of them.

"You feeling well Hinata?" said Ino

"Y…Yeah…" she then gasped and said "Where's Naruto?"

"Yeah, that's what I need to find out, where is Homeboy?" said Ronnie D

Gatomon then came running to the main room.

"Guys, we got some trouble, it's Naruto!" said Gatomon

Hinata gasped and said "N…Naruto? Is he okay?"

"Whoa whoa, Gatomon what's goin on?" he asked

"His house is on fire!" she replied

**"WHAT?"** They yelled

"If that's not trouble enough, he's in there unconscious" she said

"Oh Fuck! You guys go get Kakashi, Iruka, Hiruzen, and Sakura, and tell them to meet us at the hospital" he said

"Ronnie, what will you do?" said Kari

"I'm getting him out of there" he said as he teleported through the wind

"Ronnie Wait!" said Kari

Hinata was now crying.

"Hinata?" said Gatomon

She grabbed Gatomon tightly and sobbed "Why do they hate Naruto so much?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Kari

* * *

><p>Hidden Leaf's Hospital<p>

30 minutes have passed and they are waiting till Ronnie D got Naruto here.

"I never would have thought they would have gotten too far, but for what they have done to him, I hope that we find the people who did this" said The Third

"I hope so too Third Hokage, but right now we need to get Naruto in perfect health when Ronnie gets him in" said Kakashi

Then the door opens as they see Ronnie D carrying a bruised Naruto on his shoulder and a bag of Naruto's stuff that weren't burned at his now destroyed apartment.

"Naruto!" said Sakura & Hinata in unison

"Everyone, give him some room, Iruka-sensei, hold him" said Ronnie D as he gave Naruto to him.

He walked up to the Doctor on the counter as he said "Yes, how can we help you?"

"Yeah, we need a emergency operation on Naruto Uzumaki, he has been bruised, has some burns, and been stabbed 4 times, can you please help us?" said Ronnie D

"Yes one moment, we need a medical emergency operation quick" said The Doctor

Two nurses came with a stretch board, Iruka placed Naruto on as they took him to a emergency room.

* * *

><p>25 minutes have passed as they're sitting and waiting as Ronnie D is moving back and forth, as his anger was building up, he took it out by hitting the wall with his fist causing a hole in a wall.<p>

"This is some real indefinite bullshit, I mean why do they have to go that far by burning his house down?" said Ronnie D

"Don't know, but how did you get Naruto and his stuff out of there without a scratch?" said Kari

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Burning Apartment: Naruto's House

Ronnie D appeared through wind as he is seeing some of the stuff burning.

"Yo, Naruto you there?" said Ronnie D

There was no response.

Ronnie D then came up with a idea, with his psychic ability he used his move "Psychic Ability:Time: Stop!"

Everything had stop, parts of the building stop, fire froze, it was like nothing moved at all except Ronnie D.

Ronnie D went his pace and grabbed Naruto's Bag and grabbed many of his things that was close but weren't burned, and then see Naruto on the ground.

"Homeboy!" he said

He turned him around and see stab marks, blood seeping out his jacket, and bruises on his face.

As he try to pick him up, he then sees a mark on his stomach with strange palm marks.

Ronnie D was running out of time cause his ability was about to dissolve, he put Naruto over his shoulder and teleported when the time moved.

Flashback End

* * *

><p>"Again, those psychic powers making great progress by how you use it" said Ino<p>

"If it hadn't been for those techniques, I don't know what else might happen" he said

"Wait a minute Ronnie, You saw palm marks on the seal?" said The Third

"You know something about it?" said Ronnie D

"It's a Forbidden Jutsu used by Orochimaru called the Five Pronged Seal, this technique produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the flow of chakra in a target" said The Third

"So you're saying that Orochimaru blocked Naruto's chakra flow?" said Kari

"No, cause if it was Orochimaru, I could sense his energy when he used it in the apartment, it was someone else" said Ronnie D

"But who?" said Sakura

"Don't know, but we will find that person" he replied

Then light of the operation went out, they then looked at the door, as it opened the doctor with a nurse brought out Naruto still on the stretcher with a Hospital clothing with bandages on his face (except his eyes & his mouth) and body.

"How's his condition?" said Ronnie D

"He's resting, we were able to stop the bleeding and the kid is a fast healer thats the good news, the bad news is I don't know how to remove that finger marks on his stomach" said The Doctor

"I'll have someone to take care of it" said The Third

"Okay, but we'll put him in room with someone, to keep him company in Room 303" said The Doctor

The nurse then looked at the hole and said "What happened to the wall?"

They then looked at Ronnie D, he sighed and then said "Y'all go ahead, I'll fix the wall"

As the doctor and nurse took him to the room, as some followed them, Ronnie D and The Third had a conversation as Ronnie D is fixing the wall.

"I'm surprised that the Doctors and the nurse took him in without calling him a "demon", a "monster" or anything, cause its a good thing" said Ronnie D

"Cause in the Hospital, there are no enemies, everyone is the same in the hospital" said The Third

* * *

><p>Hospital Room 303<p>

Iruka was now looking upset cause of what they have done to Naruto, he was about to leave but Ronnie D stopped him when he came in.

"Iruka, don't do anything stupid, trust me, I wanna put them in their place, but they might try to do the same thing to you, the same way they did to him" said Ronnie D

"I don't care what happens to me, Naruto is like a little brother to me!" said Iruka

"Don't you think he is like a brother to me too? Cause one thing that I know, I would not want to see my own brothers get hurt or worse killed" said Ronnie D

Hinata was now crying.

"Hinata, are you okay?" said Iruka

"I…It's just… It's just…" she couldn't hold her tears in and she was now crying out as Ino hold her.

Kari then grabbed his shoulder and said "Ronnie, I think you should know something"

"Know? About what?" said Ronnie D

"We should talk about this outside" she said

He then grabbed her and teleported through lightning.

"Do you have any idea how he did that?" said Iruka

"No clue" said Kakashi

* * *

><p>Hospital: Rooftop<p>

"Kari, what is going on?" he asked

"Hinata told me something that happen to Naruto years ago" she said

"I know about the Nine-Tails attack already" he said

"But did the Third told you about how did he lived his life after the years of the attack?" she asked

Ronnie D thought about it and he didn't even know about it.

"No he didn't, but if you know go ahead" said Ronnie D

"Hinata told me that Naruto had a hard time since he was 5 years old when he got kicked out of the orphanage" said Kari

"Orphanage? But what happen to-" Ronnie D thought about something, he knew what happen to his father, but the other part that the Third forgot to tell him.

"Kari, hold on one minute, I'll be back" he said

He disappeared through lightning, and then appeared again with The Third.

"Okay, you told me about how things went down with his father, but you never told me about his mother" said Ronnie D

"Well, I guess since you know about his father, you should know her mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was known as the Leaf's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" said The Third

"That sounds a bit feisty and sexy at the same time, do you have her picture?" he said

The Third handed him a picture of her, as the two looking at her photo showing a woman with red long hair with a small clip, blue eyes, soft skin, and a slender attractive figure.

"Wow, she looks beautiful" said Kari

_"Beautiful? Fuck that, by the way she looks, her fine sexy ass is on fire, I can feel like I got jungle fever inside" Ronnie D thought to himself since his mind is closed._

"Oh boy, I gotta say that his father is one lucky guy to get her" said Ronnie D

"And what do you mean by that?" said Kari, have her hands on her hips.

Ronnie D then sighed and then said "Kari, this is not the time to argue right now. Hiruzen, what happened to Naruto when he was 5 years old?"

"They treated him like a outcast cause of the fact that the Forth Hokage was the child of the prophecy thinking he killed him, they called him a incarnation of the Nine-Tails, some kicked him out of stores, some raised prices for him if he had money, and some beat him in a pulp when he was a child including that fateful day every year"

"But why? I mean The Forth sacrificed himself for a reason right? He didn't mean for it to happen" he said interrupting him.

"I know, cause Kushina was the previous container of the Nine-Tail Fox" said The Third

Kari gasped, and Ronnie D looked shocked.

"But How-"

"Even I don't know how it happened, but it happened, and we can't turn back the hands of time" said The Third

Ronnie D saw the honesty in his eyes and then looked away to the Hokage Face of The Forth.

Then Ronnie D came with a idea he actually think might work.

* * *

><p>Hospital Room 303<p>

The three appeared back in the room, still seeing Naruto resting in the bed.

"Kakashi"

"Hmm?"

"Once Naruto is up from his rest, you're going to train Sasuke?" said Ronnie D

"Yes I am, but how did you-"

"It's a instinct. Hiruz- I mean Third Hokage, are you going to-"

Then suddenly there was a arguing in the halls, as Ronnie D sensed something, he knew what it was.

"Ronnie, what's wrong?" said Ino

He walked out to the door and said "What ever you do, do not open the door. If you want to see what happen-" he then create a see-through wall of electricity of what that might happen. "Look through that wall"

As he closed the door, he walked up to the Nurse's counter to see 5 Genin, and 2 Chunin that are male where the nurse was.

"How can I help you?" said Ronnie D

The six of them laugh as one of the Chunin rose his hand up to silence them as he said "Yeah, you could help us to find that demon brat Naruto Uzumaki"

Iruka then looked angered cause now he knows that it was them but Kari stopped him.

"Let him deal with them" said Kari

"But it's 7 on 1, he can't deal with them" said Iruka

"I think he can take care of himself, he went on a bonus mission and came back with just a scratch" said The Third

Iruka looked at him, as he telling the truth at him as he is looking back at the look-a-ble wall.

"So, I take it that the seven of you burned down his house, beat & stabbed him and you the leader used a forbidden jutsu on him" said Ronnie D

"Heh, boy do you know much, but I think you know too much-"

"What I think is that you have done enough to him, and I think you need to know the consequences" said Ronnie D

"The consequen-" the seven of them then laughed again.

Ronnie then looked annoyed, as his blood is boiling inside.

"Hmm, seems like you're not understanding what I just said. Um, Nurse?" he asked

"Y…Yes?" she said

"Tell the doctors that they're gonna need a emergency operation on the seven of them when I'm finish with them" said Ronnie D

Then they stopped laughing.

"I'll have them noted" she said, walking off.

The crew now looked pissed by insulting them.

"Kid, you got some guts to talk to us like tha-"

"I don't just got guts. Now what do I got?"

The Guys in Room 303 are looking confused on what was about to happen except Kari cause she knew what was about to happen.

"Now they're gonna learn not to mess with Naruto or worse make Ronnie angry" said Kari

* * *

><p>(Don't own any music)<p>

(Music Begins)

"Well, what I got is hell coming at you!" he said, his hands then jolted and signal to come at him.

**_Die!_**

"Get Him!" said the Chunin

One launch to attack him with a kunai in his left hand, but Ronnie D caught his arm and twist it crazy and bend the elbow area inside-out, kicked and broke his ACL area on his right leg area, and kick him in the head making him unconscious.

The guys looking from the room are shocked at what they're seeing.

"He's that angry?" said Ino

"Not Angry, but he's pissed" said Kari

_**I don't need your forgiveness**_

_**I don't need your hate**_

_**I don't need your acceptance**_

_**So what should I do**_

_**I don't need your resistance**_

_**I don't need your prayers**_

_**I don't need your religion**_

_**I don't need a thing from you**_

As the Two looked angry at what he had done to him.

Ronnie D eyes glazed in black lightning, and said "Now you're gonna learn the consequences of your actions against Naruto Uzumaki"

_**I don't do what I've been told**_

_**Your so lame why don't you**_

_**Just go**_

_**Die mother fucker die mother fucker die (2X)**_

He then disappeared and appeared in-front of a Genin with a barrage of hits to the gut, kicked him in the groin making him bend over, and kicked him in the ass sending his head to the ceiling.

Then going to the other Genin with speed, kicked him in the face turning him around, then grabbed his arms twisting them and jumping in the lower reach of his back breaking the bottom the spinal cord.

_**I don't need your prison**_

_**I don't need your pain**_

_**I don't need your decision**_

_**So what should I do**_

_**I don't need your approval**_

_**I don't need your hope**_

_**I don't need your lectures**_

_**I don't need a thing from you**_

The two Genin looking scared, and ran away and never looked back and just ran.

"Well those were two smart Genin, but I'm afraid that you two Chunin will not leave the hospital on your feet" said Ronnie D

_**I'll be sorry when I'm old**_

_**You're so full of shit man**_

One Chunin mad throwing a wind shiruken at him, but the ninja tool caught easily by him then five shiruken came at him but stopped by his electromagnetic power.

_**Just go**_

_**Die mother fucker die mother fucker die (2X)**_

He dropped the tools down by moving his hands down.

"How advanced is Ronnie with his moves?" said Iruka

"A lot advanced" said Ino & Kari in-unison

_**Boom**_

Ronnie D then see a scroll on one of the Chunin's belt and said "Where did you get that forbidden jutsu scroll from anyway?"

"Well, I got this from a woman from the hidden grass village, saying that if I want to take down that brat, that technique was the way to take him down" said the Chunin leader

_**I don't need your forgiveness**_

_**I don't need your hate**_

_**I don't need your acceptance**_

_**So what should I do**_

_**I'll be sorry so you've said**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**Bang You're Dead**_

"Well I guess, you're in deep shit for using a forbidden technique gave to you from a traitor of the leaf in disguise" said Ronnie D

He then disappeared again, and the two looking at each other and can't find him since they can't see them

_**Die mother fucker die mother fucker die (2X)**_

He then appeared and he punched the Chunin in throat, kicked his ankle snapping that bone off, and punching him in the face, breaking his nose, taking out 5 tooths, and by the hit making him unconscious.

"Now, you're turn!" said Ronnie D

_**Die (4X)**_

Ronnie D kicked him in the MCL of his right leg, grabbed his wrist and twist it upside down, stuffed his foot up his rectum and yanked it out as he yelp in pain as he's on the floor.

"Don't cry just yet" said Ronnie D

As he rose his left leg high, the Chunin's eyes widened as he knew where it was gonna land. As his foot dropped fast, it landed hard on testicles and balls breaking them, and the Chunin screamed out loud in high-pitched girl scream.

(Song Ends)

* * *

><p>"Oh boy, he's not gonna be the same again" said Kari<p>

"I can agree with you on that" they looked at the curtain being pulled to see Sasuke on his own bed.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here in 303?" said Sakura

"I been moved here, what happen to him?" said Sasuke, pointing at him.

"He has been attacked and had his apartment burned down by those Genin and Chunin" said Hinata

"But Ronnie took out the trash, and know how to throwdown" said Ino

Ronnie then came in as he put a voice-proof device on the wall so they can't hear the screams outside the door. He now felt sorrowness in his eyes, he looked disappointed of what he had done.

Iruka placed his hand on his shoulder and said "You do what you had to do, cause you had to protect the people you love"

"How's that supposed to help?" he said, and then felt a slap on his face saying "Ow! Dammit girl, that hurt!"

"Then stop moping around and get over it, and remember they put Naruto in here" said Kari

"Wait a minute, why am I moping about it, I kicked their ass, why am I feel sorry about that?" said Ronnie D

Hinata on the other hand was still looking at Naruto as he was still resting, she then kissed his forehead.

He then placed his hand on her shoulder and said "He gonna be alright Hinata, just have faith, he'll be up soon"

* * *

><p>10 Minutes Later<p>

Naruto was wake with opening eyes and the first person he sees is Hinata.

"Naruto!" Hinata said happily hugged him in comfort.

The others then look to see Naruto awake.

"Uh Hinata? You can let go now" said Naruto

She then realized she's hugging him in-front of them, and blushed in embarrassment fidgeting her fingers again.

"Hey now, you got a lot to catch up with her, so that ain't a problem with her showing some love to you" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie?"

"What's goin on Homeboy, you alright?"

"Don't know, all I remember is- Wahh! Wait! Where's my stuff?" said Naruto

"Whoa! Slow your roll Chief, all your stuff is in that bag" said Kari, pointing at the bag.

"Including the spicy ramen?" he said nervously

"Yeah, Bruh your stuff is safe, including your ramen" said Ronnie D

Naruto then sighed with relief, but then looked at the mark they placed on his stomach.

"Don't worry about that mark they put on you, we'll be rid of it when you're out. And don't worry about those dumb-asses, I placed them where they put you" said Ronnie D

"What did you do to them?" said Naruto

"Well, there were broken bones, some can't walk ever again, one will forever speak gibberish by me hitting him in the throat, and this" he showed a bloodied kunai.

They then moved away from him.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill them, two of the Chunin are no longer men, cause their manhood is gone and that's not all" said Ronnie D

Naruto then looked shocked as the other men in the room.

"Ronnie, what did you do?" said Kari

"Well…"

"Spill it!" she said

"Alright Alright Damn! I shoved their heads into their new womenhood" said Ronnie D

Sasuke then looked like he was about to throw up, Ronnie D tossed him a vomit bag so he can let it out.

"Are you that lethal?" said Iruka

"Actually, I'm Fatally Lethal, but only on those who can go far on someone" said Ronnie D

"You know, their parents are gonna get you for what you did to them" said Sakura

"They're not, I erased their memories, and filled them with fake memories of a C-Rank mission, including the two that almost left the hospital" said Ronnie D

"Oh you're good" said Ino

"But what would I tell them?" said The Third

"Tell them that they were attacked by rouge ninja during a message retrieving mission you put them on and they fell into the trap and they torture them, but the two of them got the five of them out of there and used a teleporting scroll to get here" said Ronnie D

"You know, I agree with her, you're good" said The Third

"Oh yeah? That reminds me"

"Huh?"

"Is the one that's gonna take Five thing seal off Homeboy is going to train him?"

"Can you see the future?" said The Third

"Hell no man, I just felt it like a instinct. I want to help train Homeboy" said Ronnie D

"Huh? But aren't you gonna train me?" said Kari

"Don't worry, I got something for you later, but now Homeboy is gonna need all the training he's gonna get" said Ronnie D

"Alright, I got to get training started" said Naruto

"Wait Naruto, you need rest to get your strength back" said Hinata

"But…"

"You heard your girl Homeboy, We got a week, so the doctors want you to stay in the hospital for two days" said Ronnie D

"Aw, come on Ronnie…" said Naruto

"Don't try to sneak your way out or I'll give you something to whine about" he said as his hands charged a electric ball.

"Yes sir" said Naruto with his head hanging in defeat.

Hinata then giggled, and hold Naruto around his neck.

"Hinata…" said Naruto

"Naruto, just stop talking" she said, as she kissed him in-front of them like if they were not there.

"Ronnie…" said Kari & Ino in unison

"Hmm? Whats u-mmph!" Kari was the first to kiss him, then Ino kissed him, and the two then kissed him on his cheeks.

"Lucky Bastard" The Third, Iruka, and Kakashi thought

Sakura was blushing with jealously in her eyes, cause Hinata, Ino, and Kari found their love, but she still was trying to get Sasuke to love her.

"I see you guys later" said Ronnie D

"Wait Ronnie, where are you going?" said Ino

"Don't worry I'll be home, later y'all" he said, he teleported through wind.

"And there he goes again, but he always have something to do" said Kari

"And I know where he is going" said The Third

"Where?" said Kakashi

"His Place" said The Third

* * *

><p>The Forth's Shrine<p>

He then appears in the grave of Naruto's parents.

"It's a good thing that Hiruzen gave me directions" he said

Ronnie D then sat on the ground in meditating position, he closed his eyes and focus through his Psychic ability.

* * *

><p>Mindscape<p>

He opened his eyes and see two people in-front of him, Naruto's father, The Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze, and his mother Kushina Uzumaki, including a flower meadow around them.

"So how did you found us?" said Minato

"Hiruzen told me, and gave me directions" said Ronnie D

"That old man, he never gave anyone directions but you" said Kushina

"Hey, I was the only one who catch things up in a hurry" said Ronnie D

"Touché" said Kushina

"I've seen you make progress with the leaf quick, and you made friends and relationships with some people including our son" said Minato

"That's what I wanted to talk to you two about, and how did this even happen? The attack and Nine-Tails, what happened?" said Ronnie D

"I'll explain" said Minato

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: Well that's the end of this chapter. And that song during the battle was called "Die MF Die" by Dope.<p>

Ronnie D: Bruh.

BlackMotor687: Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm gonna show it to ya, you better watch it.

Naruto: Watch what?

Ronnie D: What's it called?

BlackMotor687: Hold on Bruh, here and watch the whole thing.

(Watched 2 Girls 1 Cup)

Ronnie D: **WHAT THE FUCK TYPE OF SHIT IS THIS?**

BlackMotor687: Shit.

Naruto: **YOU THINK?**

Ronnie D: Oh God, I don't think I can't eat chocolate Ice cream again.

BlackMotor687: Well that's what you get. See ya later folks, Stay Chillin.

Next Time: _**A Surprised Visit, Training with a Toad and a Eagle.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: A Surprised Visit, Training with a Toad and a Eagle!**_

Ronnie D: Ladies and Gentleman, Playas and Sexy Women, welcome back to the stor-

(Clutched his mouth)

BlackMotor687: Bruh, what the fuck are you doing?

Ronnie D: Welcoming the readers back to the story.

BlackMotor687: Bruh, that's my job. Can't someone explain to him that's my job?

Tai: That's his job Ronnie.

Ronnie D: Whoa! Tai, how you get here?

Tai: He invited me here. So what's the reason you brought me here?

BlackMotor687: Well it's because I was bored, so you two will team up against me and my partner in a 2-on-2 basketball game.

Ronnie D: But wait, who's your partner, is it Homeboy?

BlackMotor687: Nope. But here comes my partner right now.

Kari: Hi!

Ronnie D & Tai: KARI?

BlackMotor687: Surprised? Well you should be cause we're about to throwdown on y'all!

Ronnie D: Whoa Bruh, you might wanna change it around, cause we gonna take the game like if we won Wheel of Fortune.

Kari: Well, get ready cause the two of you are about to go bankrupt.

BlackMotor687: Oh Shit! She done spitted on ya. Whoo! Get ready cause it's time to play the game.

Kakashi: While you're playing, Me and the others will continue the story.

BlackMotor687: Alright, let the story continue.

Shino: He dosen't own any Anime/Manga, Video Game, Cartoon, etc.

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<p>

The Girls were sitting at the table playing cards while they look at each other with a sharp eye.

Gatomon was now looking at everyone and looked at her cards to see what she got but she didn't get any good cards.

"I fold" said Gatomon putting her cards.

"Well what you got Haku?" said Kari

"Two Pair" she said showing two 10s and 2 Jacks.

"Hah! Full house!" said Ino showing three Queens and two 9s.

"Not so fast, Ino" said Kari

"Huh?" the three looked at her confused.

"Read em and weep, Straight Flush!" she said showing the straight numbers from 4 to 8.

"No Way! You must've been cheating!" said Gatomon

Ronnie D appeared through wind and said "She wasn't cheating, she was just playing the game"

She then walked up to him and said "Well thank you for the compliment, but there is one thing I need to know…"

She grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her face and said "Where the hell have you been? It's been two hours, where you been?"

_"Had a long talk with his parents, and they had a good reason for a one long ass conversation_" said Ronnie D through psychic telepathy in her mind.

She then sighed and let him go, then said "Well make sure that you're telling me that you're gonna be late"

"Alright, just don't yank me with this shirt, it's my favorite one" said Ronnie D

"Well, it seems like you two are getting along pretty well" The two looked at the slide door to see a shadow of a person with spiky hair.

Ronnie D's fingertips sparked lightning, Kari's hands ignited flame, Haku had her senbon needles ready, Ino with her Ninja Wolf's Bane, and Gatomon with her fist balled up for battle.

Once the door open, they see a boy with a white top and green jacket, Dark Green jeans, and a recognizable spiky hair with goggles.

Kari gasped in shock, and Ronnie D including Gatomon looked in shock to see the person.

"TAI?" the three yelled

"Yeah, it's me and what happen to-"

He was interrupted as his older/little sister came at him and hugged him tightly.

"Tai, it's really you" said Kari

"Yeah, and Kari you changed a lot differently and you're trying to out-height me" said Tai

Tai then looked at Ronnie D, and he looked back at him.

As she let go of him, he then walked up to Ronnie D as the two looked at each other eye to eye.

Kari looked confused at the moment, and then remembered the last time when she and Ronnie D had their first kiss, Tai was incredibly angry and Ronnie D quickly ran into the vortex before he could get his hands on him.

She now was nervous cause of what is about to happen now, either her brother is strike his fist at his face, or her boyfriend is about to light her brother up like a christmas tree, what she could do now is look and see.

The look the two have been given each other for 2 minutes was stopped when Tai smiled and reached out his hand.

Ronnie D smile in response and shook his hand and gave him a brotherly hug.

"It's been some time" said Tai

"Yeah, it has. How things been going with you?" said Ronnie D

"Hah, nothing much. Things change much through out the years" said Tai

"How many years?" she asked

"Two years" he replied

"Damn! How that even happened?" said Ronnie D

"It was when the aging side-effect occurred to the three of you" they all looked at person at the slide door entrance and it was the Teller.

Ronnie D's hands sparked White Lightning and said "Did you had something to do with this?"

"Trust me traveler I haven't, but I'm afraid I have to tell you something" said The Teller

"What is it?" he asked

"In the future, you, the 8th child, and the flower girl will be forever be in your youth when you three will turn 18" said The Teller

"18! Wait a minute Kari, how old are you now?" said Tai

"Well Tai, the three of us is now 16" said Kari

"The three of you?" he said

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to her, Tai this is Ino, she's the flower girl cause her family owns a flower shop" said Ronnie D

"It's nice to meet you" said Ino

"Likewise. And her?" said Tai

"Oh yeah, and this is Haku" he introduced

"Uh…I-It's nice to meet you" she said blushing

"It's nice to meet you too, Haku" said Tai

Ronnie D the chuckled lightly and was about to leave the house.

"Ronnie, where are you going?" said Kari

"Just going to be Chillin at the waterfalls, you have some catchin up to do with your brother" said Ronnie D

"And by the way, he'll be staying here for two weeks" said The Teller

He nodded as he walked out of the house

* * *

><p>Waterfall<p>

As he sits on the bolder as the water splashes on his head, he only had his black pants on as he is meditating with eyes closed.

He remembers many things that was going on including back in the hospital.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Hospital: Rooftop

"Now, are you sure that the forth told you anything before he died?" said Ronnie D

"Well, he did told me that once he died, he wants people treat him like a hero for sacrificing himself to become the Nine-Tails container, but then things happen, and it changed with the Forth's last words were betrayed by the village council making him a outcast to the village"

"And you just watch him getting jumped by the villagers that treated him like shit? For not standing up for him til now, you are a terrible Hokage" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie!" said Kari looking at him angry

"No Kari, he's right, I have been watching over Naruto for many years, including giving him a home, giving him money to get some food, and giving him some clothes that he wears usually every day, but…" tears were now forming his eyes as he looked down.

"But I haven't stood up for him like a grandfather or have been there when he needed help when he needed it the most, only Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame stood up for him" said The Third

"Let's not forget Hinata, sometimes when she was shy, she was anywhere but wasn't with Homeboy, till I came here, they gave their relationship a jumpstart, but she don't just like him, she loves him, and I do too like a brother, and also Hiruzen" said Ronnie D

The Third looked up to him

"You're not a terrible Hokage since you helped out Naruto when he got kicked out the orphanage when you done much for him" he said

The Third chuckled lightly, and he had a idea.

"Ronnie, since you're a Chunin, can you be the announcer for the Finals of the Exam?" said The Third

"I can do that, but on one condition" said Ronnie D

"And what is that?" he said

"I know that Homeboy can't know about his father cause shit might pop-up, but can't he least know about his mother?" he asked

He sighed and said "I will tell him about his mother, but like I said, him knowing about his father is SS rank secret, and it is off limits"

"I Understand. Also, do you know where the Forth's grave is?" he said

"Yes, his and Kushina's grave are at his shrine where his home is, I'll give you the directions, but why are you going there?" said The Third

"Going to try to communicate with the two through the dead"

Flashback Ends

* * *

><p>He then opened his eyes and then said to himself "First was talking to Hiruzen, and then talking to his parents in my mind"<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Mindscape

"So, what happened that night?" said Ronnie D

"Well, I knew that if Kushina was giving birth to Naruto, there was a chance that the Nine-Tails was going to break free, so we took Kushina to a secret location with Anbu Black Ops giving us a cover if someone had came after us" said Minato

"So, what happened during Homeboy's birth?" said Ronnie D

"Hmm? Homeboy?" said Kushina confused

"I call your son Naruto that cause to me, he's like a brother to me" said Ronnie D

"Well, it's good that my son has a friend like you" said Kushina

"Anyway, Naruto's birth came successful without the Fox giving us trouble, then suddenly someone had took out the Anbu" said Minato

"Only one person?" said Ronnie D

Minato nodded and said "Then he came at Kushina, freeing the Nine-Tails and then control him to cause mayhem around the village, I was able to try to take him down but be escaped and the Nine-Tails was out of control, Kushina chained him to hold him since she was the container, in a effort to stop him from destroying the village I had to seal him, but in order to do that we had no choice but to seal him in Naruto" said Minato

"But Why? Why would you do that? Because of that, Homeboy's life was a living hell when he grow up, he got jumped on by villagers, some couldn't let him in some stores, and just hours ago they burned his house down, and nearly killed them. And in the process, some can 't walk right again or can't walk, 1 person officially will speak gibberish for good, and 2 guys that are now preferred as girls got their heads shoved all the way up their own vaginas due to me stomping a hole up their monkey asses" said Ronnie D

"Sorry for this happening, but if some knew that Naruto was my son, many of my enemies would rise up and attack him, but when the time comes me or Kushina will be the one to tell him. And by the way, I seen the battle, thank you for standing up for my son" said Minato

"Hey like I said, he's like a brother to me, and I wish that you see him fall in love with Hinata" said Ronnie D

Kushina giggled and said "It is a shame, cause I wanted to see him get married to the main branch of the Hyuga, and soon see my grandchildren, but now I'll just see him from the sky"

"I'll try to watch over him for y'all" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie"

He looked at Minato as he said "Take care of him"

Kushina then from behind kissed him on the cheek and giggled "You know, I heard about that "Jungle Fever" in your mind and I wanted to say…"

She whispered something in his ears, Ronnie D then flushed, and then saw Minato pulled his specialty kunai to try to attack him.

"Oh Shit!" Ronnie D then closed his eyes quick and open them back in-front of their graves with a sigh of relief.

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Ronnie D then laughed a bit nervously and said to himself "I know I can't visit them again in my mind, and if Homeboy finds out about this in the future, he'll try to kill me in my sleep"<p>

He then walked back to his house.

* * *

><p>Hospital: Room 303<p>

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute?" said The Third

"Uh sure old man, what's up?" said Naruto

Hinata only had one eye open slightly not to get caught.

"Well there is something I want you to see" The Third handed him a photo.

Naruto then said "Whoa! She more prettier than Sakura. I mean She's beautiful, She's hot, She's-"

"She's your mother, Naruto" said The Third

Naruto paused for a moment and then **"SHE'S MY WHAAAAAAAT!?"**

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<p>

"Oh Damn, I didn't knew Homeboy could yell that loud" said Ronnie D as he was now sleeping in his bed with Kari and Ino, as Tai had his sleeping bag and Haku preferred to sleep on the floor.

Tai was still awake and kept thinking about what Kari said to him.

_"Ronnie is one lucky bastard, for having a relationship with my sister and with another girl"_ Tai thought

_"I heard that Tai, and she forgot to tell you that I can read someone's minds, and also my ability can know either you're awake or not"_ said Ronnie D through his telepathy

Tai then groaned and muttered as he went to sleep.

Haku was looking at him muttering, she then giggled quietly as she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Kari woke up to see only Ino in the bed, and then see a note on her pillow.

It says

Kari, sorry that I had to leave, I needed to check-up on Homeboy (Naruto) at the hospital, start your training at the virtual room, I had Gatomon to set it up last night.

Ronnie "D"

P.S. Y'all breakfast is in the oven.

Kari checked the oven and found 2 Deep Dish Quiche in the oven that happen to be Chicken & Broccoli and the other Spinach & Bacon.

* * *

><p>Hospital: Room 303<p>

Naruto was now looking down due to him now knowing about his mother, and it was shocking for him to know about her death.

Naruto heard knocks on the door.

He said "Come in"

Ronnie D came in with a Black Top, Black Jeans, and Black Nikes.

"What's going on Homeboy?" said Ronnie D

"Hey Ronnie, what's up?" said Naruto looking down in sorrow.

"You alright Bruh?" said Ronnie D

Naruto then looked up in anger at him.

"Alright? Alright? You wanted to ask me if I'm alright? Hell no, I'm not alright!" yelled Naruto angrily

"Whoa Whoa! Homeboy, calm down!" said Ronnie D

"Fuck you! Who are you to tell me to calm down, I been waiting to know who my parents were, and now the old man finally told me about my mother, and how she died of the Nine-Tails attack!" said Naruto, as the tears now forming in his eyes.

"Naruto…" Said Hinata looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"I guess that the villagers were right, I am just a demon, just an incarnation of th-" then a slap came to his face as it connected.

He looked up at Ronnie D shocked, to see his face shroud in the shadows and he gritted his teeth.

"Don't…you…dare…finish that goddamn sentence!" said Ronnie D angrily

"Ronnie-"

"Not another word Naruto, how many times are you going to listen to the villagers and not yourself, your mother did not die for nothing, she wanted you to live your life in greatness, not in sorrow" said Ronnie D

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

"Kushina wanted you to be the greatest ninja of all time like The Forth Hokage" said Ronnie D

"How did you know that, and how my mom know the Forth Hokage?" said Naruto

"Cause…your mother and the Forth… were best friends" said Ronnie D

Naruto looked shocked and Hinata gasped as they looked at him with wide eyes.

"A-Are…you…S…Serious?" said Naruto

"Yeah Bruh, you need to realize that you are not a demon, you are Naruto Uzumaki, son of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, and the the Leaf's future Hokage" said Ronnie D

His eyes widened at what Ronnie D just said.

"You think I can do it?" he said

"Think is a strong word, but can & exceed is the word of the day" said Ronnie D

Naruto and Hinata then laughed about when he said word of the day, and then Naruto thought up something.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about my mom in the first place?" said Naruto

"Well… The Third told me after you" he lied

"What you're doing here anyway Ronnie?" said Hinata

"The Doctors told me that your healing had completely went by fast, and you can now check-out" said Ronnie D

"All right, and now to get some ra-"

The nurse came in and said "Are you ready?"

Naruto looked confused and said "Ready, for what?"

"You didn't told him?" said The nurse

"Bout to tell him right now. Homeboy, you need to take a booster shot" said Ronnie D

"GAH! NO WAY I'M GETTING A SHOT, NO WAY IN HELL!" Yelled Naruto

"Bruh, what the fuck is wrong with you and needles?" said Ronnie D

"THAT STUFF WILL KILL ME IF THEY INJECT ME WITH IT CAUSE ME AND NEEDLES DON'T GO WELL TOGETHER!" Yelled Naruto

"Ugh, can't believe you are acting like a baby about getting a shot" said Sasuke

Naruto gritted his teeth at him for the insult.

"For once, I agree with you Uchiha" said Ronnie D

"Oh come on Ronnie, not you too!" said Naruto

"Bruh, I been to the hospital many times, and took 58 needles and none of them kill me, and not even when they take and check my blood" said Ronnie D

"What was your blood type?" said Hinata

"The rarest one, AB Negative" said Ronnie D

"And now I'm done" said the nurse

"Huh?"

"I had to distract you while the nurse finish, anyway that injection didn't even hurt" said Ronnie D

"Hmm, guess you're right" said Naruto

* * *

><p>Ichiraku Ramen Shop<p>

"Welcome! Uh Naruto? I heard that you were in the hospital" said Ayame

"He was, but since his healing was quick, they let him out early" said Ronnie D

"Well, that's great news, to celebrate your recovery, one free bowl of Ramen on the house" said Teuchi

"Alright, one bowl of miso ramen" said Naruto

"And for you?" said Ayame

"One spicy chicken for me" said Ronnie D

"Um…Do you have any cinnamon buns?" said Hinata

"Of course Hinata, we got the sweetest ones today" said Teuchi

"Huh? Hold up, we get the ramen, and she gets the Cinnamon buns?" said Ronnie D

"Uh Ronnie, Cinnamon buns are Hinata's favorite food" said Naruto

"Oh, I didn't knew that, it's just that I know sometimes Cinnamon buns are desserts, but I forgot it can be a breakfast food since it's like a bakery food" said Ronnie D

"It's just sometimes I eat cinnamon buns a lot everytime at home" said Hinata

"Damn girl, you eating that everyday is like a just dessert" said Ronnie D

"All right, your orders are ready" said Teuchi

He brought Ronnie D and Naruto's ramen, as Ayame brought Hinata 10 Cinnamon buns.

"Damn! You need to break me off some" said Ronnie D

As he try to reach for a bun, then felt a strike coming at his hand and pulled it back before it connected. He looked at her, and she was grinning at him. He grabbed his bowl and went to Naruto's side.

"Oh yeah, Hinata will strike anyone who touches or reach her Cinnamon buns" said Naruto

"Oh damn you could have told me earlier, when it comes to her and those buns, she's like "Don't lay a finger on my Butterfingers" or else your hand comes off" said Ronnie D

"What's a Butterfingers?" said Naruto

Ronnie D then forgot that he is in the Ninja world, and 'Butterfingers' wasn't made till the 20th century back in his world.

"You know what, forget that I even said that" said Ronnie D

"Huh? Forget about what?" said Naruto

"Exactly" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>As the three was done with their lunch and about to head for the training field, they see a man with white long spiky hair, a red jacket with a scroll on his back, and a headband with a strange letter marking on his forehead. He was now running away from some women with a knife, a spear, and a torch.<p>

"What the hell is a women doing with the torch, it's sunny today" said Ronnie D

"Aaah!" he ran behind Ronnie D and said "Please help me!"

The women were saying many things "Get me that peeping tom!" "That pervert needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Whoa, what's going on? One at a time" said Ronnie D

"That perverted man was peeping on us at the Hot Springs when we were naked" said one of the women

"Is this true?" said Ronnie D

"YES!"

He then looked at the man as he was terrified.

"You ladies can go on, I can deal with him" said Ronnie D

"Wait, you're dealing with him? How do we know this ain't a trick?" said one of the women

"Have you heard about a rumor of that guy that shoved a man's head up the other man's ass in the shopping district?" he asked, the women nodded, and he said "I'm that guy"

The man tried to run away, but Ronnie D grabbed him and put him on the ground as he's sitting in a meditating position.

"Well give him a kick to the testicles for me" said one of the women smiling at him winking her left eye, as they all walked off.

The Three looked at him as Ronnie D said "Now, what was that about?"

"Well I was researching on what I was finding something" said the man

"If he means "research" he means looking at women naked in the hot springs" Ronnie D thought and then said "Who are you anyway?"

"Well excuse me for not introducing myself, My name is Jiraiya, Jiraiya the Gallant, a ninja, and the author of Make Out Paradise" he said

"That book Kakashi-sensei read? You must be a pervert" said Naruto

"No, I'm a Super Pervert!" said Jiraiya

"Now that's a problem for me" said Ronnie D, as he now connected his foot to his balls, and he doubled on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" said Jiraiya

"Just doing a favor for the women at the hot springs" said Ronnie D

"Well you must've forgot that I am a Sannin" said Jiraiya

"What in a world is a Sannin?" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie, a Sannin is a group of three legendary ninja who travel all around the world, and are claimed the greatest ninja of all time, also they were trained by the Third Hokage himself" said Hinata

Ronnie D pointed at Jiraiya and said "And this fool is one of them?"

Hinata nodded and said "Lord Jiraiya, a women named Tsunade, and also Orochimaru"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Did you say Orochimaru is one of the Sannin?" said Ronnie D

"Wait a minute, do you know something about Orochimaru?" said Jiraiya with a serious face.

"Nothing with a fact that motherfucka attack Uchiha, got his tooth knocked out his mouth by my fist, and then just yesterday he gave a Chunin a forbidden Jutsu in disguise, and got Homeboy here with a seal on his stomach, fucking up his flow" said Ronnie D, showing the mark on his stomach.

"The Five Pronged Seal, why that-"

"Back-stabbing, Cock-sucking, slithering seal-placing, treasonous, motherfucking piece of shit"

"I was about to say son of a bitch, but I would go on what you say there and way to go on knocking his teeth out, Uh…what's your name?" said Jiraiya

"I am a Chunin, one of the fastest to graduate the academy, I'm the Black Eagle, Ronnie "D" is the name, and Chillin is my game, but you can call me Ronnie for short" he said

"And I'm a ninja that's going to exceed the name Hokage someday, for my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto

"Hmm, Uzumaki? Wait a minute, is he…?" Jiraiya thought

"Something on your mind?" said Ronnie D

"Uh no, nothing at all. But if you like, I would like to remove that seal" said Jiraiya

"Wait a minute, you can take this seal off?" said Naruto, Jiraiya nodded

"Alright, but on one condition though" said Ronnie D

"Hmm?"

"You along with me, help Homeboy here to train when he gets ready for the finals" said Ronnie D

"Alright" Jiraiya answered

Unknown to them as they walking towards the Training Field, Anko was now looking at the crew and was hearing what they were talking about.

"So they know about that bastard huh?" said Anko

* * *

><p>Virtual Room<p>

A Level 8 android comes at Kari with extreme speed with a blade arm, trying to cut her but she dodged, then came a Level 7 android automatically shooting shiruken and Kunai from both of it's arms, she's flipping to avoid them, but a shiruken got a cut on her arm, and a kunai cut on her cheek.

She touched her cheek and see the blood on her hand and then balled it up and said "Now when you try to cut a girl, you end up in scrap!" she dashed in invisible speed and fire on her hands grew the size of a lion's claws.

"Blaze Slash!" she said, cutting the Level 7 android in a fast state of speed causing it's parts to fall to the ground along with it as well, she then went to the Level 8 Machine as her lion claws went into a fire golem of fist as she said "Volcanic Fist!" as she impaled the machine and pushed it away as it exploded.

"Training Simulation: Complete!" said Virtual Room Voice

The door opens as she walks out of the training room and sees Ino, Gatomon, Haku, and her brother Tai sitting on the chair.

The three girls were impressed by what she can do, but her brother looked shocked at her new power.

"Kari…That was awesome! How did you even do that?" said Tai

"Well since's Ronnie trained me, he knows what emotion triggers my element, so my element was fire" said Kari

"I see, so how long did he completely trained you?" he asked

"In just one day" she answered

"ONE DAY!?" said Ino & Tai in unison

Kari then looked confused at why are they looking shocked about it.

"Kari, I believe you, but in one day? How is this even possible?" said Tai

"When Ronnie gave me the gauntlets, he taught me how to control the fire in a few seconds, when he was gone, the martial arts info in my mind gave me some ideas, and then the training made me feel like a pro" she explained

Ino and Tai still shocked, but their jaws dropped to the floor.

"I advise you two to keep your mouth close or your face will freeze" said Gatomon

The two did what Gatomon said and closed their mouths.

* * *

><p>As Kari got the cuts fixed up, she went to the computer room where the others are at.<p>

"Where's Ronnie now?" said Tai

"Hold on, let's see…" Gatomon tapped into the computer location grid and found him with the P.I.S.D camera grid. "Well I found him, but what is Naruto doing there when he's suppose to be in the hospital, and who's that white-haired guy in the red clothing?"

"Wait a minute, isn't that Lord Jiraiya?" said Ino

"You know him?" said Kari

"I know that he is one of the Legendary Sannin, but why is he doing there in the Training Field with Ronnie and Naruto?" said Ino

"Don't know, but I'll check it out" said Kari

"I'm going with you" said Tai

"Tai, you don't have to go anywhere I go" she said

"It's not that, I want to talk with Ronnie about something" said Tai

"Alright" said Kari, and grabbed his shoulder and fire surround the two as they teleported through the fire.

* * *

><p>Training Field<p>

"Alright let's see what we can do with seal" said Jiraiya, as he went in his bag to get the scroll.

"Homeboy, when that seal gets off, and when it's straight, you are going to be water jogging from front to back, you goin be running so fast you'll be leaving fire on the water" said Ronnie D

Just then he felt fire coming behind him as he sees Kari and Tai appear from the teleportation in close range.

Kari with her eyes wide sees smoke on his head.

"Uh…Ronnie-"

"Now Kari, how many times I've told you about teleporting too close, it invades my personal space except when we are…you know" he said

She blushed and looked down and said "I know. But Ronnie, your hair is on-"

"I know, it looks good, but this isn't the time now, cause we're training Homeboy" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie not to be rude, but Kari is trying to tell you that your hair is o-"

"Bruh, I know you're her brother, but she can do her own tal-*sniff* *sniff* do you smell whats burning?" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie, your head is on fire!" yelled Naruto

**"WHOA SHIT! OH SHIT! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE! MY HEAD IS ON FIEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!"** He Yelled

He quickly ran to the river and dipped his head in there, as he got out his head had a low hair now, the five of them laughed in humor.

"That ain't funny y'all, it could have gotten worse if hit reach my scalp" said Ronnie D

"I'm sorry Ronnie, but I was trying to telling you, but you didn't listen" said Kari

Jiraiya was now looking at Kari with pervertedness, but Ronnie D was looking at him with a killing intent as the Sannin felt a shiver went up his spine.

Ronnie D grabbed the Sannin and said "We'll be right back, just need to talk to him for a moment"

"What? What did I do?" said Jiraiya

He walked away as he dragged him by the back of his collar.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Hmm…What's up Kari?"

"Aren't you suppose to be at the Hospital? You'll get in trouble if don't get back" said Kari

"Umm…Kari, N-Naruto has been released from the hospital due to his fast healing" said Hinata

"Really? Wow, don't know how you heal fast but it's a bit wierd" said Kari

"Uh huh. Hey, who's that guy besides you?" said Naruto

"Oh yeah, guys this is my older brother Tai. Tai, these are one of my friends Hinata & Naruto" she said

"This is your brother, he doesn't even look like a ninja" said Naruto

"Actually, I'm just new here, don't know much about this village but do know my sister, and my…my…"

"Future brother-in-law?" said Hinata, Tai nodded.

"Tai, it can't be that hard to say it, besides he loves me" said Kari

"How do you know?" said Tai

"Cause I told her with my own words and I meant it" the four of them see Ronnie D walking back along with a terrified Jiraiya.

"Are you okay, Lord Jiraiya?" said Hinata

"Oh me? Uh…Yeah, just um…have some ideas going" said Jiraiya, laughing nervously

"Hey Ronnie" Tai called

"Hmm? Whussup Bruh?" said Ronnie D

"Can I talk to you for one moment?" said Tai

"Yeah sure, I can cut some time. Jiraiya, please start Homeboy's training by taking that seal off" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, Yeah, I get you" said Jiraiya

As Naruto's training started, they begun with Chakra control over at the river as Jiraiya removed the seal, Tai wanted to talk to Ronnie D about training him.

"Say What? Bruh, have you lost your mind?" said Ronnie D

"Hey, you trained my sister in one day quicker than those Karate classes" said Tai

"But Bruh, what you're talking about is something that might put you in danger" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie, I've been in many dangers including the Digital World" said Tai

"This ain't the Digital World! This is the world of ninja, get stabbed or cut, that mark will stay on you. Get your head cut off, you can't come back to life if I resurrect you. Are you willing to take that risk?" said Ronnie D

"Yes" said Tai

"Bruh I'm serious, are…you…willing to take that risk?" he asked

"I'm willing to take any risk I can, as I put my life on the line to protect the people I love" said Tai

He looked at Tai as he not just see confidence, he sees something more.

"Heh, well you are her brother, and you showed courage and guts, but Bruh remember what I said" said Ronnie D, Tai nodded.

"Alright come on, I need to help homeboy's training" said Ronnie D

As the two got back, they see Naruto struggling with his Taijutsu training on the field.

"How homeboy holding up?" said Ronnie D

"He don't give up that something, but his Taijutsu is not right, it's sloppy" said Jiraiya

"I'll help him with that" said Ronnie D

As he got into his stance, as he said "Alright Homeboy, come at me"

He ran towards him to land a punch at him but he easily dodged, try to connect with a swift kick but caught his leg.

"Come on Homeboy, you got to surprise me" said Ronnie D

Then suddenly he disappeared with a puff of smoke realizing it was a shadow clone, he turned behind to see Naruto behind him with one kunai on both hands.

"What the…"

"Directed from Kakashi-sensei, A Thousand Years of Death!" said Naruto

He felt a sharp-steel object poked in his rectum.

"No…you didn't just do what I think you did!" said Ronnie D angrily

He turned fast and did a lariat close-line , flipping him in mid-air and caught him by slamming him hard in the ground with a wrestling move: STO

"N…Naruto!" said Hinata

"Ronnie, you went too far on that!" said Kari

"What you think, he try to stick a kunai up my ass giving me an Ivory Enima, and I don't like that no homo" said Ronnie D

"Naruto, are you alright?" said Hinata

Naruto's eyes were swirling as he said "Ugh…Did I stop yet?"

"Homeboy, sorry that I slammed you down like that, but if you should know that you don't do shit like that, cause if you did, yo ass would be back in the Hospital" said Ronnie D

"Try to find some other way to help him train without trying to get him on the PMD" said Kari

"What you know about the PMD!?" said Ronnie D

"Uh…What's the PMD?" said Naruto

"It means "Put Me Down", Naruto/Homeboy" said Kari & Ronnie D in unison

"Oh…I get it…and I lost it" he said

"You know what, how about we continue the training at my place?" said Ronnie D

"Your place? Hah! How big can your place actually be?" said Jiraiya

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's House: Training Virtual Room<p>

"I take everything I said back, this place is huge" said Jiraiya

"I know" said Ronnie D

"So why are we are in here again?" said Kari

"So I can train Homeboy to teach him some new moves" said Ronnie D

"But what about my training?" said Tai

"Your Training? Ronnie, are you training Tai too?" said Kari, Ronnie D nodded.

"Geez, get secret students and forget about me why don't cha!" said Kari

"Whoa! Chill Kari, look how about we train each other and help Tai's training tomorrow?" said Ronnie D

"Well, I guess I can make some time for tomorrow" said Kari

"Alright" he replied

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's House: Bathroom<p>

Ronnie D came in with nothing but a towel around his waist, a rag, but forgot about his Tank Top, his underwear and his shorts as he went out.

Suddenly for a minute, Kari came in with only a towel around her body, she put her clothes on the top of the closed toilet, grabbed her rag and slide the curtain and turned on the shower, she dropped her towel and went in the shower and slide it closed.

Then Ronnie D came back in with his clothes and put it on the counter of the sink, then he heard water running and thought it was nothing cause it might went on a automatic run, he then dropped his towel as he was heading to the shower.

He pulled the shower curtain open and see a naked Kari in-front of him as Kari see Ronnie D naked also, both of their faces are flushed in a highlight red.

"R…R…Ronnie?" she stuttered

"K…Kari?" he replied

It got quiet for a few seconds as their hearts are beating rapidly then their senses kicked back in.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** they both screamed as he grabbed his clothes and ran out quick before her brother comes in.

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: Well that's it for now.<p>

Tai: I can't believe this!

BlackMotor687: I know, we whooped your ass in basketball, ain't that a shame.

(Tai glares at him)

BlackMotor687: It's a Damn shame?

Tai: That's not what I'm talking about!

BlackMotor687: Huh?

Kakashi: Uh…BlackMotor, I think he's talking about that 'end'.

BlackMotor687: Oh that, well they'll settle it cause the two are grown up, till next time folks.

(Running away from Tai)

Tai: Get back over here, BlackMotor!

(Chases him in pursuit)

Naruto: See ya!

Next Time: _**The Exposed, The Wind blows, and The Lightning passes on!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: The Exposed, The Wind Blows, and The Lightning Passes on!**_

Kari: Hi! Welcome back to the story readers!

Ronnie D: Whoa Whoa Whoa! I thought BlackMotor welcome readers back to the story!

Kari: He does, but he's letting me do this for the first time.

Ronnie D: Wait a minute, he lets you welcome the readers back and I can't?

BlackMotor687: Cause she asked me first, and you didn't try to ask.

Ronnie D: Can I-

BlackMotor687: HELL NO BRUH! You already welcome the readers on the last chapter and now she can do it.

Ronnie D: Man, that's that bullshit right there.

BlackMotor687: Shut up Bruh, don't forget that you are the Main OC Aka the Main character along with Kari and Naruto.

Kari: Ronnie, just let me do this, I know a place where we can go to cheer you up.

Ronnie D: *sighs* Alright fine, let's just continue the story.

Kari: Well BlackMotor, you heard him let the story commence.

BlackMotor687: Commence, man do that aging-up effect helps your intel.

Agumon: He doesn't own any Anime/Manga, Video Game, Cartoon, etc.

* * *

><p><em>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<em>

Kari was flushed as she hid her face in the towel, her brain felt a bit melted and close to self-destruct by what she saw in the last 10 minutes.

"Kari?"

She then flinched but see that it was her brother Tai.

"Oh, it's just you Tai" she said

"You okay? I heard you screaming in the bathroom" said Tai, arching his eyebrow

"Oh it's nothing, I just thought I saw a mouse in the bathroom" said Kari

"But I also heard Ronnie screaming" said he said

"Maybe he stepped on the soap in the other bathroom, slipped and did a split" said Kari

"Ouch! Must've hurt since he was naked in the shower" said Tai

Kari blushed at her brother said on that statement.

"Um…Where is he now?" she asked

"I think he went back to the training room. He felt that he had to relieve some stress about something" he answered

* * *

><p><em>Training Room<em>

Ronnie D was in the room in his black tanktop,black jogging pants, and slippers as he is punching and kicking the weightable punching bag and was listening to his iPod on the speakers as the song was playing "Concentrate" by Xzibit

He was putting some effort into those hits but can't get that thought out of his head, he saw her, all of her, the body of a angel, but then snapped out of his thoughts and get back to taking that stress out. As he was keep working on the bag, felt some stress went by breath by breath, as he was about to continue he heard someone's voice.

"Ronnie…"

He then flinched and turned around and see Ino and Naruto at the open door.

"Oh! It's just you two" he said

"Huh? What do you mean it's just us?" said Naruto

"Nothing Bruh, just try to relieve some stress that's going on" said Ronnie D

"Uh huh. Anyway thanks for making me stay here Ronnie" said Naruto

"You my Homeboy man, I ain't leaving a brother out on the streets when his house burned down" said Ronnie D

"Well I could try to help you back by helping you with that stress" said Naruto

"This stress ain't nothing, getting this out of my system going to be easy , if I can think of something" he said

"Well… I know a way how to relieve some stress" said Ino

"And what is that?" he asked

"Do a 16-Hit Combo!" she replied

"What do 16 hits do to relieve stress?" he said

"Just trust me, it works for me" said Ino

"Alright"

He took a deep breath did a punch two times to the front, did two mid-kicks and a spinning right kick, then he dashed at each side and did multiple punch and kicks going beyond 16 hits and finish with a kick making it 64 hit to the bag.

Both Naruto and Ino's jaws dropped at the speed he was going and how he finished.

"If you had that much stress, you could have said so, and went all-out" said Ino

"Well it's good that some of them are out, now it's time to finish the rest" he said

As he was inches close to punching the bag…

"Uh…Ronnie?"

As he heard that voice, his muscles flexed more strength as his punch connected, it broke the metal chain of the weight sending the weighted bag to the wall with a crack on the wall.

"What a punch!" said Naruto & Ino in unison

He then turned around and see a blushing Kari at the door.

"Oh…Uh Kari, wats going on?" he said blushing, rubbing his head.

"Can we talk outside please?" she asked

"Oh! Uh…Yeah, yeah sure" he answered nervously

The two walked out the slide door to the back porch so they can talk outside.

"Huh? What was that about?" said Naruto

"I don't know, but I'm curious to find out" said Ino

Tai walked in the room and see the cracks on the wall by the Punching Bag Ronnie D left by his strength.

"What happened in here?" said Tai

"You don't even wanna know" said Naruto

* * *

><p><em>Waterfall House: Backyard Porch<em>

The two blushing couple were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Uh…Ronnie/Kari?" The two try to ask each other, but they stopped for a minute to see who would speak first.

_"Ronnie D, what the fuck is wrong with you, you are just talking to your girl, that ain't shit wrong with that, don't act like a bitch right now" he said in his self-conscious_

He was about to talk but she said something first.

"Ronnie, about what happened a few minutes ago…" she explained, not facing him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't knew you were in the shower, I thought the water was on automatic run so I could just get in easily, but about what happened, sorry if it was embarrassing" said Ronnie D

Ino was putting the glass cup near the wall hearing the conversation.

"But we just saw each other naked!" said Kari

They then heard shattering sounds, but ignored it.

"Yeah…I know, you saw me and I saw you, it was embarrassing for both of us, but hey… we're growing up, it's going to happen again when we turn 18" said Ronnie D, hugged her from behind. She blushed but nodded in agreement.

"Oh…and Kari?"

"Yeah?"

She then felt a hit mark on her bottom from his hand.

"You got a sexy ass"

Kari then blushed in embarrassment and then turned around and said "Pervert!"

"Hey, don't forget that you saw me too" he replied

She flushed in highlight red thinking to herself _"Don't remind me, and now I gonna have dreams about your well toned muscles, rough but soft skin, and then your long 9 inch-**WAIT A MINUTE? STOP IT KARI, YOU'RE NOT A PERVERT!"**_

"Bullshit girl, I'm hearing you talking about my 'King Kong' in your thoughts" he chuckled, she then jabbed him in the arm.

He then laughed, she then gave it up and laughed with him to take the pressure off.

He then stopped as he was sensing someone, and pushed Kari out of the way.

"Kari, get away!" he said

He moved as the kunai was heading straight at him, then the person hiding in the shadows coming at him with close combat, the person was trying to get a correct hit at him but he dodges it's attacks and blocks it, and moved back far as he jumped off the back porch and ran away from that person.

Kari looking on to see who that person was, but she couldn't see the person from that distance, so she follow the person in stealth.

* * *

><p>Ronnie D was getting some distance away from his house as the person was coming at him on close pursuit.<p>

He then stopped on spot as was the mysterious person stopped along.

"Alright, who are you, and what do you want with me?" he asked

"I heard that you met that bastard Orochimaru, is this true?" said the person

"Yeah, I met that motherfucka, but I ain't on his side, cause I'm putting that bitch's heart rate on flatline" said Ronnie D

"You? Put him down?" the person then laughs at him, as he heard the person's voice, it was a female.

Ronnie D used his fire & lightning in his hand to create a different light orb to a original light bulb.

It revealed the person to be…

"Anko Mitarashi? Why the fuck you attack me at my house, better yet why are you attacking me at all?" he said

"Cause you saw that bastard, and you know something about him, also that creep got a lot to pay for" said Anko

"Don't you think I'm trying to help to kick his pedophile gay-ass too, I've already knocked some of his teeth out his mouth" he said

"Was he bleeding in his mouth?" she asked

"Uh…Yeah" he answered

She then got closer and hugged him tightly as he was trying to breathe.

"I love ya kid, you gave that bastard something I wanted to do for years!" said Anko

"Anko, you're suffocating me!" he said

"I love ya kid, I really do" she said

"Goddamn girl, you got that much of the heat against him?" said Ronnie D

She then him go and looked at him with a serious face.

"Heat? No, I loathed that bastard for what he did to me!" She said

"What did he do?" he asked

She then took off her coat to reveal a mark on her neck similar to Sasuke's.

"That curse mark, he got you too?" he said

"Got me too? Did he-"

"No he didn't, he tried but got his teeth knocked in, before he tried, he got Uchiha" he said

"I see…" she said

"He then gave a Chunin a copy of his Five Pronged Seal technique and that Chunin used it on Naruto, and fucked up his flow of chakra, thank god Jiraiya got it off" he said

"The Uzumaki kid? Those Chunin did that to him?" said Anko

"Only one along with another, with five Genin to jump him, stabbed him, and burned his apartment down. But don't worry, those two Chunin got their nuts cut off and their heads shoved up their new vaginas, with their memories erased" said Ronnie D

"Wow! And I thought that Kari girl was lethal. But thanks for putting those idiots in their place, Kushina would be proud of what you did" said Anko

"Huh? What do you mean? And how you know about Kushina?" he said

"Ronnie, Ronnie where are you?" as he heard Kari's voice as she was getting closer.

"We'll finish our talk next time" she said, she used a smoke pellet to disappear.

Kari then appeared on the scene but only see Ronnie D and a puff of smoke.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" said Kari

"Yeah, just had a weird conversation with our proctor" he replied

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><em>Ronnie D's Waterfall House: Computer Room<em>

Ronnie D was reading some information on what he could find on Anko Mitarashi. Kari then came in her nightgown along with Gatomon.

"*Yawns*Ronnie, what are you doing? It's 1 in the morning" said Kari

"Sorry, but I'm trying to check something on Anko on her data history" said Ronnie D

"Wait a minute, why?" said Gatomon

"She knows Orochimaru cause now I see here on the computer that she was his student" he replied

"Orochimaru? Are you serious?" said Kari, he nodded

"It says here that he used her for a experiment called the curse seal of heaven, I think that's short term for curse mark, he used it on ten people, some died but Anko was one of the survivors, and then abandoned her since she didn't want power" he read

"Can't believe that he did that to someone like that especially his student, that was-"

"Despicable, yes it is, cause now we know one of the reasons why that son of a bitch was branded a traitor, we need to find more about what he's trying to do" said Ronnie D

"I try to find some more info on him tomorrow, for now, let's get some sleep" said Gatomon

"You guys go ahead, I still got things to do" he said

"Alright, just don't stay up too long" said Kari

As the two left, Ronnie D got off the chair and went to the prototype workbench to finish his new device and modifications on Tai's new gauntlets.

He then thought of something and turned around and activated a voice control sequence on personnel information.

"Search Data files on Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya the Gallant, and a woman that's named Tsunade" said Ronnie D

"Data files found, beginning file printing" said the Computer

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

_Virtual Room_

"Hey where's Ronnie?" said Tai

"Yeah, where is he? It's not like him to forget about the training" said Kari

"He must've been up all night, he was supposed to get some sleep, I told him I was gonna get the information on him later" said Gatomon

"Information? On who?" said Tai

"Don't worry about that Tai, its just something that the village was dealing with a few years ago" said Kari

The door then opened as they looked at the door and see Ronnie D coming in with the clothes he had on last night but with a black shirt and a haircut of a fade, shaved face but left some of his hair on his chin.

Kari was flushing at the new haircut that he had now, her heart was pumping rapidly, she then looked away, he then looked at her to see why she was acting a little weird but worried about that later.

"Wow! Nice haircut" said Ino, blushing like a wild rose.

"Thanks for the complement, Ino. Alright, let's get this training underway" said Ronnie D

"Wait a minute, where's Naruto?" said Tai

"Homeboy is continuing his training with Jiraiya somewhere that he knows" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere near the cliffs…<em>

"So, what are we gonna do?" said Naruto

"Well to get the training started, what I want you to do is to jump off this cliff from this inside" said Jiraiya

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! I'M GONNA DIE IF I TRY TO DO THAT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?" Yelled Naruto

"Your nomal chakra in summoning welcomes small toads, but if you use your hidden chakra you can summon the Chief. All you have to do is channel your inner chakra, and summoning the Chief will be a easy in a breeze" said Jiraiya

"You are out of your mind Pervy Sage, there's no way that I'm gonna get off that cliff, and that's final!" he replied

Before Naruto could even leave, he felt tremendous pain on his head from the hit Jiraiya had just planted on him, and Naruto's vision faded as headed into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back to the Virtual Room…<em>

Ronnie D then felt something shiver around his right arm.

"Ronnie you alright?" said Ino

"Yeah, just felt a little uneasy but I'll be alright" said Ronnie D

He then handed Tai his gauntlets with a color of orange and Tai's crest of courage imprinted on his gauntlets.

"Whoa! These almost look like your gauntlets but with my crest and different color" said Tai

"Bruh, don't rub it in, just put them on" said Ronnie D

As Tai put his gauntlets on, he felt as the world was spinning on him, and fell on his back.

"Oh Damn!"

"Tai you okay?" said Kari

"Oh man, I feel like information going through my head and feel like a brainiac just like Izzy but with learning styles of martial arts" said Tai

"That's what happened to me, when I got them" said Kari

"Alright Bruh, try to get up" said Ronnie D, Tai did by Kip up on to his feet.

"Good, you're getting it. Now start your target practice" he said

Then appeared 30 Training Dummies as Tai got into his stance.

"Okay, let's see…" Tai was thinking what he should do and an idea popped into his head.

He then felt his current flow of energy in him, then jumped in the air and said "Lightning Ball Barrage!" as his hand formed orange lightning into a ball and tossed many of them at 10 of its targets.

"Tai can now use lightning attacks like you now?" said Kari

"Well, he just don't only know lightning attacks" said Ronnie D

"What else does he know?" said Gatomon

"The only thing I have to say is to just keep looking and you'll see what I mean" he replied

Tai then felt a current surrounding his hands and said "Wind Blades!" as he was dashing at the targets at incredible speed slashing at another 10 targets as Kari and Ronnie D's eyes can see through his speed.

"Just one more element to show off" said Ronnie D

"One more?" said Gatomon, he nodded

As Tai was looking at his last targets and clenched his hands as the fire ignited in his hands.

"Fire is his third element on his gauntlets?" said Kari

"Yep" he replied

"Spiral Fire!" as Tai shot fire around his targets and by the clap of his hands together, the fire erupted destroyed the rest of the targets.

"Man, this is really awesome, learning martial arts quick, and have your own elemental gauntlets, this is incredible!" said Tai

"Alright, now that the target session is over, we can really get to business with the tra-Gah!" Ronnie D then fell out the chair and landed on his knees and hear a loud sound in his ear but the three cannot hear.

"Ronnie? Ronnie!? Are you okay? said Kari

Ronnie D is groaning in pain as he is feeling shocks in his head, feeling pain in his head, and his eyes glazed in electricity, and feel veins going to his head.

"Ronnie, what's going on? Are you feeling sick? Having a migraine? What's going on?" said Ino

Then he sees flashes of images, sees some of the corpses of innocent people in their own blood, corpses of sound ninja covered in dust & ashes, and then see a flash image of Orochimaru attacking The Third with The First and Second Hokage by his side due to his summoning.

Then the flashes he was having stopped, suddenly the pain subsided and he felt a bit lightheaded as he got up and sat back into the chair breathing a bit hard.

"Ronnie are you ok? What happened?" said Gatomon

"Visions"

"What?"

"I just had visions" said Ronnie D

"Huh? What do you mean had a vision?" said Ino

"I think due to my psychic ability, I just seen a vision of the future" said Ronnie D

"What did you see?" said Kari

"Someone try to set-up an invasion against the leaf, and try to kill some of the villagers, and then see Orochimaru attacking Hiruzen" said Ronnie D

"Attacking the Third Hokage? Why would he stoop that low to attack him, his own teacher?" said Gatomon

"But that's not all, they are going to use their own ninja in the exams as a sacrifice to use a jutsu called Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation" said Ronnie D

"The Reanimation?! That's the technique only the Second Hokage knows, how can he know that Jutsu?" said Ino

"How can you know something about that?" said Ronnie D

"Hey, I didn't just sit there in the academy looking pretty, sometimes when I'm bored, I go to the library to check the leaf's history and found that jutsu in the Second Hokage's Jutsu history" said Ino

"Not bad Ino, you're putting your intel together" said Ronnie D

"Question, who were the sacrifices that volunteered?" said Gatomon

"Not volunteered, betrayed and used as sacrifices, it was Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi" he said

"They're using them like puppets?" said Kari

"No, it's Orochimaru using their bodies as sacrifice to reincarnate two people from the dead, and I know who it is" said Ronnie D

"We need to prevent this from happening or those visions might come to fruition" said Gatomon

"Couldn't agree more, I'll try to convince Kin and Zaku to try to come to our side" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie, convincing them isn't easy as you think" said Ino

"She's right Ronnie, they're sound ninja, I don't know if they can trust us" said Kari

"I understand. Well, we'll worry about it later, but for right now, we got to get back to this training" said Ronnie D

"Finally"

They turned around and see Tai besides them at the door.

"How long have you been there?" said Kari

"Since Ronnie got back in his chair" said Tai

"And now I'm out of the chair, so get back in the virtual room, it's time to get to real training, Kari you're going in too" he replied

"Wait, why me?" she said

"You said you wanted some training with me, and now you get a shot" said Ronnie D

"It's gonna be easy for us, if you're going to train the two of us, it'll be like a 2 on 1, and I don't want to hurt you" said Kari

"Trust me, you won't, cause I'm not going to hold back" said Ronnie D

"Please, me and my little sis can take you down 30 minutes tops" said Tai

* * *

><p>20 Minutes Later<p>

Kari had some dirt on her shirt, and some scratches on her arm.

While Tai, have bruises on his left cheek, cuts on his shirt, cuts on his arms , and bruises on his legs.

And Ronnie D had a cut on his right cheek, but had no damages on his body.

"Good, you're improving, you got my energy at 50%, and putting more effort into it. Kari, you did great today, you improving yourself everyday, keep doing what you do. Tai, I'm surprised that you combined Fire and Lightning together to make solar techniques like that, good job on that but don't get cocky on anything else" said Ronnie D

"30 minutes Tai, he got us in 20 minutes" said Kari, looked a bit angry at her brother.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that he was a lot advanced than the both of us?" said Tai

"He can go beyond his limits than you saw him the last time" she replied

"Sorry, didn't know about that" he said, scratching his head

She then bonked him on the head for his stupidity, and a bump appeared on his head.

"Tai, don't act so hard-headed on the next time when he trains us" said Kari

"Got it" he replied, rubbing his head.

"Alright, training sessions over, get washed and get changed, I'm taking everyone out" said Ronnie D

"Where are we going?" said Kari

"You'll see" he said walking out

Ino then said to Kari "You know, I'm worried about him"

"You're not the only one Ino. I think we better step up our training due to what's going to come" she replied

"I mean what am I supposed to do, the only good at what I do is mind and body techniques, that's what the Yamanaka's are good for" said Ino

"But what if we help you do more" said Gatomon

"What do you mean help me do more?" Ino said confused

"We'll show you later, but right now this cat needs her belly filled" said Gatomon, walking out with Tai & Haku.

Ino then stopped Kari for a minute as she said "What is it Ino?"

"I wanted to talk about yesterday, I was watching Ronnie relieve some stress and then about what happened when he reacted once you got there, what was that about?" Ino asked

"Well…Uh, you see Ino, it's hard to say" said Kari, flushing at her question

"What it can't be hard, I mean you two did see each other naked" said Ino

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" She Yelled, then realised how she reacted and covered her mouth.

"Ha! So you did see each other nak-!" Kari then covered her mouth, looked around and see no one but her and Ino.

"Ino, you can't tell anyone about this, especially Tai, cause if he finds out about this, Ronnie is not going to get sleep, he's gonna stay up to avoid getting killed in his sleep" said Kari

Ino then fantasized about it, and it wasn't a good look for him.

"You're right, it's better if we keep it between us girls and our boyfriend" said Ino

"Thank You" she said in relief

"By the way, since you saw him, what size was he?"

"INO!"

* * *

><p>Waterfalls<p>

Ronnie D was sitting at the rock again as the water splashes on him, he was now concentrating on regaining his energy and healing his wounds as the green aura surrounding him, then suddenly he then was hearing voices and sound in his head.

_**Wait! Don't leave me!**_

_**Huh? What do you mean?**_

_**You can't go! You just can't!**_

_**What do you mean go? What are you talking about?**_

_**Don't Die, I love you! No! NOOOOOOOO**_**_!_**

He then open his eyes and thought to himself "_What the hell was that about, is this what is going to happen in the future?"_

He then felt the ground shake a bit, a see a big shadow over his head.

"Whoa Shit!"

And then the shadow landed in-front of the house as the shadow revealed to be a toad, one giant toad.

The toad then turned around at Ronnie D, looking at him with a strange expression.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ronnie D asked

"Depends on who are you talking to me like that, you jack-off!" said The Toad

He then felt his blood boiling a bit and said a normal expression "I'm sorry, what was that again?"

"You heard right, or are you stupid?" said the toad

Ronnie D then said with a smile "That's what I thought you said"

He jumped in the air rapid front-flipped and put a powerful fist to the head of the toad, laying him down on the ground.

He then moved back to his rock, and then see a orange jumpsuit on the back of the toad laying down on the toad.

"Homeboy, is that you?" he said

Naruto then moved his head up and see Ronnie D standing from that rock.

"Ronnie, why are you on that rock?" said Naruto

"I'm the one who should be saying why are you on that giant damn frog?" he replied

The Toad got back up and went to his position.

"I am a Toad, a Chief Toad at that" said Chief Toad

"What's your real name?" he asked

"They call me Gamabunta, but I prefer to be called Chief Toad. And also, you got a strong arm kid" said Chief Toad

"Thanks, but why are you acting so arrogant for Chief Toad?" said Ronnie D

"Hey, that's part of what I am" said Chief Toad

"I thought Chief Toads are supposed to have full wisdom" said Ronnie D

"We do, but each Chief Toad shows their wisdom in different ways kid" he replied

Just then everybody from the house came out, but Tai came out first.

"Hey Ronnie, what's…going…on…out…here?" said Tai, looking at the Chief Toad.

Kari then came at Ronnie D's side via teleport, looking at Gamabunta at amazement.

"Whoa! That's a really big frog!" said Kari

"Hey! I'm a Chief Toad! Show me some respect you little bitch!" said Chief Toad

Kari just then heard that word again as it echoes in her ear as she hid her face in the shadows.

Ronnie D then sweatdropped and stepped away from Kari from inches to the side of the right.

"Uh Gamabunta, you should've put your foot where smartmouth is suppose to be, you dumbass" said Ronnie D

"Huh? What?"

"Chief Toad, that word you said to her was Taboo" said Naruto

"What? Taboo?"

Ronnie D looked at him with a calm face and pointed his finger up to sky.

Gamabunta looked up and see a small fire in the sky, but when it got closer it became a flipping fireball and as it got nearly close to the toad, Kari came out the fireball but left her foot in the fireball still rapidly flipping.

Naruto then got off the chief toad, and then went beside Ronnie D as he then used his energy to shield the waterfall, himself, Naruto, and Everyone else including his house.

Gamabunta tried to escape but Kari's Rapid Flame Kick connected to the Toad's head causing a explosion as fire erupted from the way Jiraiya see from the Hokage Faces, standing on The Forth's Head.

"Whoa! What a hit! And I thought Tsunade and Kushina had that type of strength" said Jiraiya

* * *

><p>As the fire died down, Ronnie D released his shield, and see a crater that was near the house but not close enough, a layed out Chief Toad and Kari on top of his head.<p>

"Mmm…"

Ronnie D went to the Toad's head to where she was. Kari was still standing with her face still hidden.

"Kari"

She then looked up to his face, and then just hugged him tight.

He sighed and said "Alright, like I said before, you are not that at all and don't let it get to you, remember that fact. Now head to the village with your brother and everybody, I'll catch up, just gonna talk to this toad about his manners"

"Okay, just don't be here too long" she said smiling

She then jumped off the Toad and told everyone to head to the village as they walked to the village.

Ronnie D looked at Gamabunta as the toad felt a little déjà vu of pain but with a small fire mark and double the pain he feels.

He shook his head and said "Now what does that tell you?"

"Never call her that word again" Chief Toad groaned

"And"

"And never be rude to women at all"

"Good, cause you're lucky that you are not a human, cause she would've ripped yo nuts off with her bare hands" said Ronnie D

Gamabunta then felt a shiver up his spine to when he even thought about it.

"I tell ya kid, she can hit harder than Tsunade" said Chief Toad

"So can I. By the way, the name is Ronnie D"

"Good to know ya kid, I am going back to my home, something about that kid almost looking like Minato is a mystery to me" said Chief Toad

"Whoa! Wait a minute, you know Minato?" he asked

"Yeah, but how can you know him?" he said

"Due to my psychic ability, I spoke to him through the dead" said Ronnie D

"You spoke with him?" The Chief asked

"Yeah, and now I'm trying to watch over his son" he said

"What? He had a son?"

"The one that was on your back"

"That pipsqueak was Minato's kid?" said Chief Toad

Ronnie D nodded and said "But you can't tell anyone about this especially him, cause this secret is a S-Rank secret ya feel me?"

"Alright Kid, well thanks for telling me about this kid, for a second there I thought he wasn't worth it but he is, later kid" he then disappears in a big puff of smoke, while Ronnie D floats in the air and then teleported through wind.

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Leaf: Restaurant District<em>

"Geez Kari, when people say that Taboo word, you're a different person" said Tai

"You should've seen your sister in the exams, she put a sound ninja through the ground and ripped his testicles off with her bare hands" said Ino

Tai then looked pale and thought to himself to never try to make her sister upset or trouble comes to him.

"Okay we're at the place, now we need to wait for Ronnie" said Kari

Why are we here for anyway?" said Naruto

"He said he was gonna take us out" said Ino

"But where?"

As the wind blew, he then appeared in-front of them.

"Okay, y'all ready to go in?" said Ronnie D

"Can someone explain to me where are we going?" Naruto asked

"At the Yakiniku-Q, now come on"

Before they went in, Ronnie D then see three people that he recognize.

"Wats going on you three?" said Ronnie D

"I don't know, you tell me" said Sasuke

"Huh? How did you guys know we're here?" Ino asked

"Well, Ronnie told me to bring the rest of the team here saying he's paying for dinner" said Kakashi

"You told them?" Kari whispered in his ear.

"Hey, let's not forget that they're your teammates, cause it might be unfair for them if I didn't pay for the them, now please don't fuss, and let's get something to eat" Ronnie D whispered back

At the entrance of the restaurant, a man at the counter said "How many are are you eating?"

"Table for 9 and a pet cat" said Ronnie D

"Right this way please" said Counter Worker

As they walked to the Table, some of the employers were looking at Naruto the wrong way as Ronnie D sensed it. When they went to the table, they see the Akimichi, the Nara, and the Yamanaka family sitting at the neighbor table.

"Hey Dad!"

"Oh Ino, it's you!" said Inochi

As the two couple embraced their daughter, Shikamaru & Choji's parents had their eyes wide open in-shock to see Ino grown.

"Wow Inochi, she really have that growth spurt" said Shikaku

"It's the aged effect Ronnie told me about" said Ino

"But for someone to grow up that quick, that's impossible!" said Chōza

"We already know that, but when it happens, well… you get the point" said Ronnie D

As they head to the table, they sat at their comfort spot and Gatomon lay down on the pillow.

"We will be right back with the drinks and the food" said Counter Worker

As they were waiting, they were having a conversation about the exams, but Ronnie D didn't wanted to talk about the visions that are happening.

Just then the servers brought in the orange drinks, the meat, the vegetables, and the rice.

"Alright, I give a toast to the hard training, and for the people at this table who made it to the finals of the exam" said Ronnie D as they raised the drinks and moved the glass cups to each other, making them click to a sound.

Just as everyone was drinking their drinks, Ronnie D stopped Naruto before he could even drink.

"Uh Ronnie, are you okay?" said Naruto

"Homeboy, do not drink that" he said with a serious expression

Then one of the male servers came up and said in a happy tone "Is there a problem sir?"

Ronnie D then sensed his aura and it was red as hell, and grabbed Naruto's cup, walked up to him and said "Cut the happy server bullshit, what type of shit are you trying to pull?"

"Whoa Ronnie! What's going on?" said Ino

"You just had to do some shit like this did you? You didn't understand what I said before, and you had to piss me off!" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie, wait a minute, what is going on?" said Kari

Just then the manager of the restaurant arrived and said "Is there a problem going on sir?"

Ronnie D sensed his aura, and it was clean with honesty.

"Well sir, one of your employees try to poison one of my guests" said Ronnie D, in a calm expression.

"Poison? Is this what I hear right?" said Manager

"Yes sir, we were just to trying to enjoy a meal, and this man right here try to poison one of my friends" he explained

"Lies! Lies! All Lies! How can you trust a kid like him?" said the server

"Well let me tell you something sir, that this kid is paying for the meal, trying to have a good time with his friends after training, and then you try to mess up a good meal by trying to poison my friend with this" Ronnie D put two of his fingers in the drink and got out a small white pellet between his fingers.

The manager looked shocked and said "What is that?"

"This is a small Neurotoxin pill, a pill that not only poison a person, but messes with the nervous system" said Ronnie D

The people at Ronnie D's table were shocked especially Naruto.

The Manager then looked at his employee with a angry expression and said "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The server then looked mad at Ronnie D, and try to punch him, but he did a quick sweep kick putting the server in mid-air, raised his left leg up and kick him down on the ground.

Inochi looked impressed and said "Nice kick there, kid"

Ronnie D nodded in thanks, turned him over and used his Lightning Chain and got the servers arms behind his back cuffed up tight.

"Get yo monkey ass up" he said, pulled him up.

The server then looked at Naruto in anger.

"You deserve to die de-" but his mouth was silenced by Ronnie D's fist to his mouth as he said "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you as the judgement of your crime be answered by the Third Hokage himself"

Tai then looked at him strange as his eye twitched and thought to him self _"Ronnie is starting to act like police officer but in the ninja way"_

"Now start walking, or else you're gonna have trouble on the way to the Third's office" he said

He growled but had no choice as he walked, then he slapped him upside his head saying "You growl at me again, I beat yo ass like you are a dog"

The manager said "I'm sorry that my former employee caused you trouble, I'll give you 20% off the paycheck"

"Thank you" he said, giving him $500 and said "Keep the change" and left the resturant.

* * *

><p><em>Few Minutes Later<em>

_Hidden Leaf: Shopping District_

"Jesus H Christ, can they stop trying to hurt or kill Homeboy like that, cause this shit is g-" he then stopped and looked to the alley.

He sees Kin Tsuchi getting slapped at by her teammates, seeing the blood on her nose, the tears in her eyes, and the marks on her cheeks.

"Stop please, what ever I done, I'm sorry" Kin sobbed

"Sorry, heh! Sorry, that dosen't help you in anything, you stupid little bitch!" said Zaku

Zaku slapped her again, but she caught herself on the wall.

"But there is a way to help your apology" said Dosu

He grinned as did Zaku, and she was in shock and knew what they mean, she then try to get away, but they grabbed her and slapped her on the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

"Now then as I was saying, we could accept your apology if you can s-"

"Excuse me"

The two sound ninja quickly turned around and see Ronnie D looking at them in a serious expression.

"What the fuck are you two dipshits think you're doing to your teammate treating her like that?" said Ronnie D

"What's it to you kid, this is between us sound ninja" said Dosu

"But when it involves hurting a young woman like herself, then I am automatically involved in this situation" said Ronnie D

Kin looked at Ronnie D with hope in her eyes.

"I give you one advise kid to leave or the both of us are gonna put you in the ground" said Dosu

"It seems that your ass-whoopin from Kari didn't set it straight for you" said Ronnie D

"That bitch is gonna pay big time for what she did" said Dosu

"Don't call her that just because she kicked yo ass" said Ronnie D

"You're right, she's not a bitch, she's a whore, a slut, and better yet I can keep going on!" said Dosu, laughing

Then suddenly Ronnie D felt something just snapped in his mind, and his outer eye changed from brown to red in a blink. He then used his device on his arm and fired small gadgets at a range rectangle shape, pressed some buttons on his wrist, activated a force field.

"What the hell did you do?" said Zaku

"It's a force field, no one can hear from the outside or in, and you can't escape from what I'm about to do to you two no homo" said Ronnie D, grinning evilly

* * *

><p><em>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<em>

"I mean he did pay for the meal, but he didn't came back and ate with us" said Ino

"I guess he must be upset with that server that nearly poison Naruto" said Tai

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble with you guys" said Naruto, looking down

"No Naruto, you didn't cause any trouble at all, it's the people that's having a problem not understanding you" said Kari

"I hope that server gets what he's got coming to him" said Gatomon

"I second that" said Haku

They walked in and see Ronnie D and Kin sitting at the table sipping tea and eating egg rolls.

They looked shocked and confused as Kari asked "Ronnie, what is going on?"

"You might wanna sit down, cause this might be a long night" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: That's it for this chapter.<p>

Ronnie D: Bruh that's it? It took you a long time to get shit done.

BlackMotor687: Hey man, when you got a god sister to watch over for the weekdays, you don't got the time.

Ronnie D: How about that time on Halloween?

BlackMotor687: I was doing the story, but there were lot of Trick or Treaters coming at my house.

Kari: But what about Thanksgiving?

BlackMotor687: I was helping my ma out with the cooking, and was debuting my Lim-O Squares.

Ronnie D & Kari: Lim-O Squares?

BlackMotor687: That's short term for Lemon Squares.

Ronnie D: Oh! Then say Lemon Squares dammit!

BlackMotor687: I want to say that my way, so stop hating.

Ronnie D: You know what, forget what I said. Kari what was the place you were talking about?

Kari: Just put on this blindfold, and we'll take ya there.

Ronnie D: Okay, it's on now what?

Ino: Now hold our hands and we'll show you.

Ronnie D: This better not be a prank!

BlackMotor687: It's not, We're gonna be throwing down tonight, Stay Chillin.

_**Next Time: A Change of Fate, and The Meeting with the Hyugas!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: **_A Change of Fate, and The Meeting of the Hyugas_**

BlackMotor687: Say this many times before, but Welcome back readers!

Ronnie D: Cause we got a good chapter for ya! And not just some halla-ba-loo shit!

BlackMotor687: Damn Bruh, you feel a lot energized on this story today.

Ronnie D: It's because of what happened last night.

* * *

><p>At the resturant, Ronnie D was still blindfolded and didn't knew where he was.<p>

"Okay, can I take this fold off now?" said Ronnie D

"Hey BlackMotor, can you take the fold off? Me and Ino have to freshen up" said Kari

"Yeah, Yeah, y'all girls go ahead" said BlackMotor

"Where are we anyway Bruh?" he asked

BlackMotor took the blindfold off, and he was surprised that we are in a sports bar at Hooters!

"Oh Shit! Damn man, Hooters, best place to go to" said Ronnie D

"Ya think" said BlackMotor

Few minutes had passed, and the two got their orders and got the girls orders taken.

"Damn, must've take a long time to freshen up" said Ronnie D

"Hey, they girls, they can look fine all day and I don't give a fuck what time it is" said BlackMotor

"Oh Boys" said in a sing-song voice

The two turned around and see Kari and Ino in Hooter Girl Shirt and Shorts.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" Said Ronnie D & BlackMotor in unison

The two girls giggled and say "Are you two just gonna look or are you gonna dance with us?" and the two took the girls to the dance floor and tearing up the floor.

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: I still got a erection from seeing those girls like that.<p>

Ronnie D: What cha think? They got shorts on, they supposed to look fine remember?

BlackMotor687: Yeah I remember, but Bruh on the dance floor you started dancing like a robot in slow-motion then fast-motion.

Ronnie D: Bruh, it's a dance called Dubstep, many people are doing it at School, on the streets, even on YouTube.

BlackMotor687: You got to show me those moves Bruh.

Ronnie D: If I showed you, you will pop your shoulder off.

BlackMotor687: Then show me the videos then, I also want to see that Spit Like Busta videos on there, just wish someone did the video while swinging their nun-chucks.

Ronnie D: If someone actually did that shit, they be Chillin with Busta big time.

Naruto: Hey, are you two gonna keep talking about dances and videos or are you gonna continue the story?

BlackMotor687: Yeah, Bruh we'll see the videos after this chapter.

Ronnie D: Alright, let's get this motherfucking shit started Motherfucka!

BlackMotor687: Damn man! You start to act like Samuel Jackson at the VGAs, and that shit was funny as hell.

Biyomon: He doesn't own any Anime/Manga, Video Game, Cartoon, etc.

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<p>

Everyone (excluding Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura) was listening to why Ronnie D never came back at Yakiniku-Q, and why was Kin with him.

"What?! They were abusing you, Kin?" said Kari, she nodded in response

"Thank god I was there, they could have raped you, and that wasn't a good look for you" said Ronnie D

"But thank you for telling me about that Jutsu they were going to use me for" said Kin

"Anyway what happened to those guys that were abusing her?" said Tai

"Well…Kari you remember that time when you went to get your clothes and met everyone?" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, they're were two guys that you kick in their privates and then you…you…YOU DID IT AGAIN?!" she replied

"Did what again?" said Tai & Haku

"Shove a man's head up the other guy's ass again" said Ino

Tai looked pale and Haku looked shocked with a hand on her mouth.

"How in the hell did you do that?" said Tai

"Well back before the aging effect, guys were looking perverted at Kari the wrong way, so I put the threat into play, they didn't listen so one guy's dignity won't be the same and the other, well what can I say, the only thing he can smell and taste now is-"

"Okay, that's too much information! What I mean is how did you even get the strength to do that?" said Tai

"The answer to that is lifting weights, eat some steaks, training, and go beyond my limits. Also what I did, it's a bit different from last time" said Ronnie D

"Different from last time, what do you mean different from last time?" said Kari

"You see…" he whispered in her ear, and then she then lost all color on her face and fainted on the ground.

"Kari!"

"Aw shit!"

Tai then went to see if she was okay by checking her and she was okay, so Ronnie D picked her up and took her to bed.

"So, care to explain how Ronnie convinced you to come here?" said Ino

"Well it's hard to say" said Kin

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Hidden Leaf: Shopping District

Ronnie D was finishing his job with Dosu and Zaku by doing what he did before in the shopping district, but a little different than he did before.

His eyes then went back to normal with a bit of a headache and ignored it to check on Kin.

"Are you okay?" said Ronnie D

"Y…Yeah" said Kin

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here" said Ronnie D

"Whoa, W…Wait a minute, what's the deal for you help me?" she asked

"Saving your life"

"What?"

Ronnie D then grabbed her arm and teleported through the wind.

* * *

><p>Waterfall<p>

They then appeared at the waterfall, Kin then snatched her arm off his hand and said "What's the big deal? Where are we? And what do you want with me?"

"I wanted you here so I can tell you something" he said

"Tell me what?" she snapped

"I already know you're working with Orochimaru" he replied, Kin then looked shocked at what he knew.

"Yeah so, I work for Orochimaru, big deal" said Kin

"You don't even see it don't you? Orochimaru is using you" said Ronnie D

"Heh, so you think that you can try to convince me to turn over a new leaf to your side, I'm a sound ninja, Orochimaru is my master, and that's not gonna change me one bit" said Kin

"You don't even understand that Orochimaru was a leaf ninja here before he did experiments on leaf ninja and then went AWOL on the village and Anko was the only one to survive his experiment, you have to listen to me" said Ronnie D

"Just keep talking, Lord Orochimaru is a hero to us sound ninja, and I know he won't do anything to us" said Kin, pumping up her Sound ninja pride.

Ronnie D's head was about to hit to a boiling point to him slapping her like a pimp with a back hand, but an idea then just clicked in his head, and calm his mind and then said "Close your eyes"

"What?"

"If you want to see what I'm talking about, I need you to close your eyes and don't open them" said Ronnie D

"Hmph, Fine" she answered, closing her eyes.

Ronnie D walked up to her and made sure she dosen't pull any tricks by moving her ninja tools away.

"You better not kiss me, or you're dead" said Kin

"Shut Up" he replied

He placed two his fingers on her forehead where her headband is at.

* * *

><p>Mindscape<p>

"Now open your eyes" said Ronnie D

She open them and see a white mindscape with absolutely nothing.

"What is this, a trap, a Genjutsu?" said Kin

"If you think this is then try" he said

She then placed her handsigns together and said "Kai!"

But nothing happened.

"Kai! Kai! Dammit! Why isn't it working?" said Kin

"Cause you're in my mindscape, not in a genjutsu" said Ronnie D

Then by the motion of his hand, everything flowed like if it was just water, and it then showed the Sound Ninja Hideout.

"_Wait a minute, why are we-"_

_"Don't ask any questions, just look"_

Ronnie D and Kin then sees herself and Zaku walking in the hideout, with Orochimaru and Kabuto waiting for them.

_"What is going on?" said Kin_

_"You're looking at your future of what's to come, apparently this is what's gonna happen if you still work for Orochimaru" said Ronnie D_

"What happened to Dosu?" said Orochimaru

"We found him on the building, and he was attacked by Gaara of the Sand" said Zaku

"Gaara? Well Kabuto, you know what to do" said Orochimaru

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto, walking out

"What are we going to do my Lord?" said Kin

"Glad you asked, I need a big assistance for the Invasion of the Leaf" said Orochimaru

_"Wait a minute, Invasion?!" said Kin_

_"Shh, pay attention" said Ronnie D_

"Yes my Lord, anything from you" said Kin

Ronnie D then moved his hand as it skipped to the reason, when the two see herself and Zaku getting in the coffins, and the sound ninja closed the coffins up.

_"Why was I in the coffin?" said Kin_

_"You were betrayed by Orochimaru, cause he was gonna use you, Zaku, and some others as sacrifices for his Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation, a Jutsu that uses you and another to reincarnate people from the dead at the cost of your life" said Ronnie D_

Kin's eyes were widened in total shock saying _"T…T…This…This can't…This can't be happening! It can't be true! You're Lying!"_

_"If I'm lying, look at the coffin you're in" he said_

She looked and she sees her body laying there dead in ashes and dust, and she then screamed out loud.

* * *

><p>Waterfalls<p>

He then let her go from his mindscape, and she landed on the ground backing away from him looking scared.

He then walked up to her when she said "Stay Back! Get away from me!"

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you" said Ronnie D

"No! No! No! Stay away!" said Kin

As she keep backing up until she stopped at the rock. As his hand was getting close to her, she closed her eyes.

"Le-Let me go! I don't wanna die!" said Kin, scared and frightened

He then took the headband proctor off her, and kissed her forehead to her opening her eyes to her confusion.

"W…w…wha-"

"I'm sorry that I had to show this to you, but I don't want death coming at you, my psychic ability showed your death because he used you, I don't want to see that happen to anyone else, and I don't want you to die, I want you to live your life to the fullest cause to me every innocent life dosen't deserve death and neither should you" said Ronnie D

"Y…Y…You-" Kin's eyes were now filled with tears

"Are you okay?" he asked

She then hugged him tight crying her eyes out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's all right now, your fate is changed, it's over" said Ronnie D, hugged her back as she was still crying and bawling.

Flashback End

* * *

><p>"He really did saved me, cause right now I can't go back to the sound or Orochimaru for what Ronnie just showed me" said Kin<p>

"But how in the world did Ronnie showed you his visions?" said Tai

"It's called sight sharing" said Ronnie D, coming back into to the living room with with something that caught everyone's eyes.

"When you had future visions, you can see what future that holds for the person in vision, miraculously altering the fate of the person" said Ronnie D

Everyone still looking at him quiet.

"What the fuck is wrong with y'all, you looking like y'all taking a test and I'm a teacher that says silence, wats up?" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie, there's a rodent on your shoulder" said Tai

He then receives a shock from Ronnie D's finger for the insult.

"One, don't call my pet a rodent. Two, this is my black-footed ferret, her name is Jay" he said, rubbing it's head to her comfort.

"Aww, she's so cute!" said Ino, with hearts in her eyes.

The ferret then jumped off of his shoulder and jumped to Ino's lap.

"Uh…Ronnie?"

"Wats up?"

"How come you never showed us your ferret?" said Gatomon

"Sometimes she stays at the house or in my backpack, and only I could see her in the shadows, even when y'all are asleep" said Ronnie D

The ferret curved around the back of Ino's neck and licked her cheeks to her giggling.

"It looks like she likes you a lot" he said

"Well, I like you too Jay" said Ino, kissing the ferret on it's cheeks.

Gatomon then started to play with Jay with a game of Cat and Mouse without breaking anything.

"Now Ronnie?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean, different than last time?" said Ino

Ronnie D then told them to gather together and told them that he erased their memories and then the difference.

"WHOA!" They Yelled, the girls looked shocked, and Naruto and Tai's faces turned green as the two ran to the bathroom, and lost their dinner.

* * *

><p>Hidden Leaf: Shopping District<p>

Kabuto walked down to the alley when he meets up with the three and sees…

**"OH DEAR KAMI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?!"** Kabuto Yelled

He sees Dosu's head that was up Zaku's ass were, but with him coming out of where Zaku's privates were.

"I don't know, but can you get help?" said Dosu

"Where is Kin?" said Kabuto

"She is gone, she got killed by that Gaara kid" said Dosu

"I see, you two need to hurry up and take your time, Orochimaru has plans for us" said Kabuto

* * *

><p>Waterfall House: Morning<p>

Kari was the first one to wake up before everyone, and then see the ferret on Ronnie D's chest sleeping.

"Aww, that's so cute" said Kari, quietly

The ferret then woke up and sees Kari as she was smiling at her, the ferret then went up to her shoulder and licked her cheeks.

"Heh, heh, stop it tickles" she giggled

Ronnie D then woke up and see Kari awake and said "Good morning"

Kari replied "Good morning" and kissed him, then she slapped him upside his head.

"Damn!"

"That was for telling me what happened last night, due to me passing out, I had a nightmare about that" said Kari, looking a bit angry.

"Sorry Kari, sheesh. I see that you met Jay" he said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, why didn't I see your ferret before?" said Kari

"I had Jay in my backpack that was a technical storage that has no problems, and like a cage in there but with lots of food, water and something to play with in case if she was bored" said Ronnie D

"That's a bit weird, and do that storage in the backpack has fresh air and oxygen in there?" she asked

"Yeah it does with a automatic poop disintegration device" he replied

Kari sweatdropped and said "Okay switching the subject, how is Kin doing?"

"She's in the shower cleaning herself after yesterday, but she's is going to be okay, just have to adjust to all of this visions I'm having" said Ronnie D

"She saw your visions?" she said

"Due to my psychic abilities"

"Are you sure you can trust her?" said Kari

"I saw her eyes Kari, she was afraid, she didn't want to die, and I saw her aura, she felt alone, cold, and nearly broken, but her aura changed when I helped her find a new way for her, everybody deserves a chance to change themselves including Kin" said Ronnie D

"Hmm… Maybe you're right"

Just then Kin walks right into the room, but there is a problem that the two seeing right now.

Ronnie D thinking to himself singing in his mind "_Hallelujah!"_

**"KIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NAKED?"** Kari Yelled

Everyone else in the room woke up, Tai then had a nosebleed passing out on the spot making Haku upset with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Sorry, but do you have anything to wear, my clothes are washing right now" said Kin, covering her body

"**And you could not try to find a towel?" **said Ino, looking upset

"Ino, Kari, you two need to calm down. Kin, go to the closet and grab a grey robe" said Ronnie D

"Okay, I'll check the closet" said Kin, walking to the closet.

Just then, Naruto runs into the room saying "What's going on guys?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask the Black Eagle" said Kari, in sarcasm

"Kari, calm your ass down, and try to find her some clothes, I'll go and use my computer to extend the house" said Ronnie D

"And how do you do that?" said Ino

"Advanced Technology my dear, that's how you do that" said Ronnie D

As he was getting off the bed, Ino then noticed something on his back where his tanktop is as was Haku, Tai, and Kin as she was out of the closet.

"Uh…Ronnie?"

"Hmm…what is it?"

"What is that?" said Ino

"What's what?"

"That mark on your back" said Haku

Kari, Gatomon, and Naruto then looked at him.

"Oh yeah. This is the mark of what happen during our first mission before we met Haku when I got struck by lightning" said Ronnie D

**"Struck By Lightning!?"** Ino, Tai, and Kin Yelled

"It happened when the wind got strong during a storm. I saved Gatomon from being a flying squirrel cat, when I brought her in before I closed the door, the lightning struck me in the back, gauntlets exploded and I was knocked out, I nearly felt like I was gonna die but God had a different fate for me" said Ronnie D

They were shocked to hear how did that lightning nearly killed him.

"Hey, don't start that pity party shit on me, now Kin you have to stay here till the invasion passes through" said Ronnie D

"All right"

"Gatomon, Kari, Ino, Homeboy, you guys get dressed and be ready" said Ronnie D

"Wait a minute, where are we going?" said Naruto

"To the Hyuga estate, one of their messengers send me an invite when I turn that fool in from last night and said to bring guests" said Ronnie D

"Oh man, it's gonna be weird cause Neji is living there" said Naruto

"It'll be worth it when Hinata see you there" said Kari

"Yeah, it might be worth it" said Naruto

"Bruh, not "might", the word you're looking for is "will", that's the word you're searching for" said Ronnie D

Naruto chuckled and said "You just know how to cheer me up"

"Bruh, don't make this shit weird, or I'll kick yo ass" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Hyuga Estate<p>

The four walked (With Gatomon being carried by Kari) to the opening of the estate and see two guards standing there.

"How can we help you?" said the Hyuga guard

Ronnie D handed the guard a paper of the invite.

"Okay, come into the estate, and we'll notify Lord Hyuga that you've arrived" said Hyuga Guard

The five of them (including the ferret) walked into the household, and sat in the living room.

Just then a certain someone was wrapping it's arms around Naruto's neck.

"Hinata, is that you?" said Naruto

She giggled "You guessed right"

"Hey Hinata, what's going on?" said Ronnie D

"Well, I had been training to keep myself balanced to get stronger" said Hinata

"Well that's good, maybe we can help you with your training" said Kari

"You can?" she asked

"Hey, I helped Homeboy's training and I can help yours" said Ronnie D

Just then he sensed a power palm coming at him as it was Neji coming at him, but Naruto caught his wrist and threw him across the table.

Neji caught himself from the ground to get in position and said "What are you even doing here?"

"You should explain that yourself, and why did you try to attack me when Lord Hyuga invited me here?" said Ronnie D

"How do I know this isn't some kind of prank or lie that-"

"That's enough Neji!"

They looked at the door and see Lord Hiashi Hyuga at the opened slide door.

"You are not to attack my guests that I've invited, so do not disgrace our clan with your feuding" said Hiashi

"But-"

"You heard him Neji, don't let your arrogance get yo ass kicked again" said Ronnie D, grinning at him.

Neji gritted his teeth in anger, and walked away.

"Nice focus on catching him Homeboy, looks like my training is improving you" said Ronnie D

"I learned from the master" said Naruto

"Damn straight"

Ronnie D just then sensed someone behind Hiashi, a young girl long straight hair with lavender eyes as Hinata, and in dark violet vest and pants.

"Hey Hiashi, who is the little girl behind you?" said Ronnie D

"This is my second daughter Hanabi" said Hiashi

The little girl blushed at Ronnie D with a little shyness.

"Is she afraid of me for some reason?" he said

"No, it's just we don't get much guests" said Hiashi

"Hmm…" Ronnie D then whispered in the ferret's ear and Jay jumped off his shoulder and went to Hanabi and jumped on her shoulder and started to lick her cheeks to her giggling.

"I see that you can try to get along with my family really well" said Hiashi

"Well, I just know how to be me" said Ronnie D

"Also…"

As Hiashi gotten to his serious face, so was he, Kari, and Ino.

"There is something that you should know, as I was heading home, I overheard something from about seven ninja" said Hiashi

Ronnie D, Kari, and Ino looked at each other and Ronnie D said "Were there two Chunin and five Genin?"

"Yes, but how did you-"

"They were the ones that burned Naruto's home down and left him beaten and bloodied up" said Ino

"If you know something then tell us" said Kari

"What I overheard from those ninja about is a reward for killing Naruto by the council" said Hiashi

**"THE COUNCIL?!"**

"But aren't you in the council?" said Ronnie D

"Yes, but don't get me wrong, I have no authority to hurt Naruto and neither does the ninja side of the council" said Hiashi

"Ninja side of the council?" Ronnie D said in confusion

"There are two sides of the council, there's the ninja side and there's the civilian side" said Hiashi

"And also Sakura's mother on the civilian side of the council" said Ino

"One of the members of civilian side had those ninja to attack Naruto and destroy his apartment" said Hiashi

"That's that bullshit right there and also treason for it"

"I know and the penalty fo-"

"Should I tell you what happened after they done that?" said Ronnie D

"What did they do?"

"No no, it's what I did" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Few Minutes Later<p>

"Dear Kami, I thought seeing what you've done at shopping district was lethal enough" said Hiashi

"I didn't see you at the district" said Ronnie D

"I know, The Third Hokage showed me what you did before" said Hiashi

"So, what do we do now?" said Kari

"I only helped you with information, but now the civilian side of the council is getting out of hand" said Hiashi

"I know, I advise that we keep our eyes on the council. Hiashi, since you're in the ninja side of the council, can you keep me informed about what the council is doing every day?" said Ronnie D

"I can provide you with information, but there is one condition"

"What's the condition?"

"Can you help my daughter's training?" Hiashi asked

"We were just having a conversation about helping her" said Ino

"What's going on with her training?" said Naruto

"Well, the Hyuga elders have seen Hinata in-action against Hanabi, and Hanabi beats Hinata in hand to hand combat" said Hiashi

Ronnie D's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and looked at Hinata as she looked at him confused.

"You getting yo ass kicked by your sister, your little baby sister?!" said Ronnie D

"W…W…Well-"

"W-we-we-well no excuses! Hiashi bring her clothes to my house, and here's my address" Ronnie D handed him a card of his directions.

He then looked at Hanabi and said "It was nice meet you, and maybe we can hang out more"

Hanabi said "Oh okay"

"Alright Hinata, we're going to my house, cause when we get there your training starts now" said Ronnie D

"But isn't too much training gonna hurt my body?" said Hinata

"Not gonna hurt as much as this" he said, he grabbed her ear and yanked it to the exit and put his shades on.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow"

"Ronnie, isn't that too harsh?" said Naruto

"Not as harsh as getting yo ass whipped by your own sister, no offense to you Kari" said Ronnie D

"None taken"

* * *

><p>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<p>

As they had arrived back, they see Kin in black t-shirt and black shorts, practicing her senbon throws on the dart board.

"Uh Kin, where's Tai and Haku?" said Kari

"I don't know, they must be in the training room" said Kin

Ronnie D looked in his wrist-tech device and looked at the Training Room Cam and see no one in there or outside the room.

"They're not in there, maybe they went out" said Ronnie D

"They couldn't"

"What do you mean?"

"If they actually went, they would have told me to activate your security system in case of danger" said Kin

He then thought about it and she was right, but then he felt something wrong and looked around and didn't see Kari.

"Wait a minute, where is Kari?" said Ronnie D

"She went to our room, to get something" said Ino

Ronnie D then walked to the halls where their rooms are and see Kari standing at the opened door.

He saw her with her eyes widened like a baseball and her jaw wide open.

"Kari, you alright?" said Ronnie D, looking nervous.

She pointed at the bed and he then looked as shocked as her.

The two see a kimono, a tanktop, a black bra, black panties, underwear, and opened and used condoms and finally on their bed, a naked Tai and Haku under the covers with Haku on Tai's chest.

Just as Kari had too much shocking things she saw, she fainted as Ronnie D caught her.

Ino ran to see what happened and looked shocked as well and said "Oh…My…God, Ronnie-"

"Yes, I see it" he said, taking his shades off, took his shirt off, handed to Ino, and then took his belt off and made a sound.

Crack!

Tai and Haku woke up flushed and looked shock as they see a fainted Kari, a shocked Ino, and a pissed off Ronnie D with his belt in his hand.

"Uh…what is go-"

"Shut up"

"Look I kn-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ronnie D inhale and exhale calmly and said "Haku, you got 15 seconds to get and put on your bra and panties before I start swinging"

Haku put on her panties, grabbed her bra and kimono and ran out the door in 13 seconds.

Ronnie D then looked at Tai with no emotions in thought or mind.

"Well Ronnie listen I-"

He then raised his hand in silence, kicked the door closed and pressed buttons on his wrist-tech arm, activated voice and said "Lock all doors in this room, turn speakers on, and play songs by Djay"

"Djay?"

Then suddenly the doors automatically close and locked, the speakers turned on, and then the song "Whoop That Trick" by Djay

"Uh oh"

* * *

><p>Outside the Room<p>

"I can't believe you that Haku" said Ino

"I know, I'm sorry" said Haku

Crack!

**"WAAAAAHHHH!"**

"Don't say sorry to me, You should apologize to Kari, and to Tai since he's taking the beating" said Ino

"I know, but something just happen when I kissed him, and then it happened" said Haku

"I know that you love him, but sex Haku?" said Ino

"**CAN YOU LET ME EXPLAIN FOR A MINU-"**

Crack!

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

**"DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!"** Yelled Ronnie D

Crack!

**"OH GOD!"**

Then a thud sound was heard and whipping sounds were going rapid.

* * *

><p>Few Minutes Later<p>

"Now then, if you two ever do that shit in our room again, the whipping gonna be twice as hard with my belt charged with lightning" said Ronnie D

"Yes Sir" said Tai & Haku

"Now go and put some damn ointment on cause seeing the whipping marks kinda creeps me out" said Ronnie D

The two walked to the medical room to get Tai ointment and bandages for the pain.

Kari was looking down cause now she couldn't look at her brother the same way again.

Ronnie D grabbed her hand and hold it firmly and said "I'm sorry for that"

"You shouldn't told him about sex till he was actually ready" said Kari

"I know, he is your older brother and supposed to know stuff but I obviously fucked-I mean messed up on my part cause he didn't know what slept meant when he said that in Japan before our last fight with Myotismon" said Ronnie D

"Sometimes people make the wrong decisions, but they make up for it" said Ino

"It just that I don't want people to come over and push my brother" said Kari

"Kari, let's not forget he's your big brother, he can take care of himself, and Haku, well she really is in love with your brother and I can see that" said Ronnie D

"You mean we see that" said Kari

He chucked "Alright, we can see that the two are in love with each other, and you think that Haku wanna break their relationship like that and after what I did? Hell no, like us and Ino, their love is strong from when they saw each other"

Kari then smiled and kissed him and said "You just know exactly what to say"

"Hey, my momma didn't raise no fool, and neither did yours" said Ronnie D

She giggled at his statement.

"I guess we got the burn the sheets now, do we?" Said Ino

"Yep" said Kari & Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Virtual Training Room<p>

Hinata was giving her all and had only landed only 5 hits on Ronnie D but no damage.

She had some bruises and a hit mark on her left cheek.

He then dashed at her to do a sweep kick and in mid-air kick her in the stomach sending her to the wall and landed on the floor.

"Come on Hinata, on your feet!" said Ronnie D

Hinata was breathing a bit hard and then got up slowly and said "You're too fast and you have enough power to wipe me out"

"Hinata it's not about speed or ain't about power, it's about putting your effort into it. You can't act soft on everybody, cause they will step all over you" said Ronnie D

"I know"

"Then stop whining and start trying or else someone will just take you down or worse take Homeboy away from you" said Ronnie D

"No! I won't let anyone take Naruto from me!" said Hinata

"Really? Cause you just let your sister beat you and take the place you suppose to be, it seems that way you are already letting the Hyuga down, letting Homeboy down, letting your father down…"

And then came the big push…

"Or letting your mother down"

Hinata's eyes then intensified and turned silver and her aura was bursting crazy.

**"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!"** Yelled Hinata

"Then do something about it" he said

She did at her advanced speed, and her hits that Ronnie D blocked was getting stronger and then caught him off guard from the back and then back to the front and did a multiple hit barrage.

"Hyuga style Taijutsu: 100 Palms of Fury!" as she hit the final strike, knocking Ronnie D into the wall.

"Aw Fuck!"

Ronnie D then started to cough out some blood. Then the training room door opened with Kari & Ino checking on their boyfriend and Naruto checking on his girlfriend as her eyes went back to normal.

"Ronnie, you okay?" said Kari

He wiped the blood from his mouth and said "Yeah, need a bit of energy to fully heal myself" the two grabbed his hands and a aura of green surrounding him was healing him as a bit of energy was leaving them.

"Hinata, you alright?" said Naruto

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"Y…you wouldn't leave me with someone else, w…would you?" said Hinata, as tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No Hinata, I couldn't leave you like that at all, not after all we've been through" said Naruto

"Why?"

Naruto then looked at Ronnie D as he nodded.

"It's not because I like you"

She then looked down and said "I see"

"It's because I love you Hinata"

She looked up and gasped in shock as was Ino and Kari, and Ronnie D grinned at how this was going.

"Wha-what did you say?" she stuttered

"Hinata, you've been at my side the whole time when I didn't see it, even at the academy, but I'm not letting you go one bit, cause I love you" said Naruto

Tears were now falling down in her eyes, she couldn't believe it, the man that she loved since the academy confessed to her that he loved her.

"This…this can't be, is it a dream? a Genjutsu?" said Hinata

"I don't know, slap yourself silly and see if this isn't a dream" said Ronnie D

Then Ino and Kari slapped him upside his head and said "No, it ain't a dream"

"Naruto…"

"Huh? What is i-"

She embraced him and kissed him fully, and felt like she never want to let go, and Naruto never want to let go either as he helped made the kiss last long.

"Aww!" said Kari & Ino

_"Homeboy, welcome to your teenage manhood"_ Ronnie D thoughted

He then got on his feet and walked to the kissing couple as they then broke apart to get some air.

"Uh Hinata?"

She then looked at Ronnie D.

"I'm sorry that I try to push your buttons, and for trying push the red button on your mama, didn't knew you care much for her" said Ronnie D

"She meant everything to me, till she passed away after the days of Hanabi being born" said Hinata

Ronnie D then looked down and said "Oh damn, I'm indefinitely sorry for that, and now I feel like a real douche for that"

"It's okay, I know that you didn't mean it, you were trying to make me go beyond my limits, and now my Byakugan has improved thanks to you" said Hinata

Ronnie D nodded and then said "Yo Homeboy"

"Hmm? What is it now Ronnie?" said Naruto

"Bruh, come on, there's something that I need to show you" said Ronnie D

"Alright"

As the two left the virtual training room, their girlfriends decide to head for the kitchen when Kari decide to make smoothies.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

Chunin Exams Arena

Ninja from other nations gathered at the arena including civilians from the village.

The Ninja that are in finals were standing at the sideline but with Naruto & Sasuke missing, and also Ronnie D not present since he is the Announcer.

As Sakura went to find a seat with a friend but can't find anyone till she found her best friend.

"Ino?"

Ino looked back and see Sakura. Ino used to have her long ponytail hair, but then decided to have her hair shortened back when she was a little girl. She is now sitting next to Tai, Haku, and Hinata.

"Ino, is that you?" said Sakura

"Hey Sakura, we got a seat, wanna sit with us?" said Ino

"Yeah, but Ino…"

"I know, my hair is short, but I preferred it that way. So anything happen to you lately?" said Ino

"Nothing much really, and Sasuke is been training with Kakashi-sensei a lot lately" said Sakura

"I see, guess he's trying to improve himself now a days" said Ino

"Yeah. Well, anything happen to you guys?" said Sakura

Ino said "Eh, nothing much"

As for Tai and Haku flushing at the question, they couldn't answer, and Hinata was blushing and fidgeting with her fingers again.

"Nothing huh? Well where's Ronnie and Naruto?" Said Sakura

"Those two? Hmph, those two were gone in two days, and left a note saying "they'll be gone in two days, see you at the exams", and now were going to see they've been doing these past days" said Ino

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Waterfall House<p>

Gatomon and Kin looking from the Chunin Exams cam monitor, eating fish and chips.

"Can't believe that Ronnie made me set up so many camera monitors" said Gatomon

"Hey, he's trying to help protect the Hidden Leaf, so let it go" said Kin

"Let it go, he had hidden cameras set up from the leaf's gate, their top post, outside the gate, the training field, the exams stadium, shopping district, the flower shop, and let's not forget the Forest of Death, that's too much monitors to set up and too much electricity!" said Gatomon

"Gatomon like I said, he is just trying to do whatever it takes to protect the village" said Kin

"I guess you're right" said Gatomon

Then a beeping sound was heard, she put on her headset on and pressed the button and said "Hello?"

**_"Gatomon, it's me"_**

"Ronnie? What is it that you want this time?" said Gatomon

**_"Activate the Ramp, I'm goin in" said Ronnie D_**

"What about Naruto?"

_**"Homeboy is making his entrance into the arena" said Ronnie D**_

"Gotcha, activating the Ramp now" said Gatomon

**_"Thanks, and can I speak to Kin for a minute?" he asked_**

She then handed the headset to Kin as she said "Hello?"

**_"Kin, you need to listen to me on this, cause this is important" said Ronnie D_**

"Uh sure, what is it?"

Ronnie D spoke into the headset quietly, as Gatomon was waiting on the Ramp to be completely activated.

"I got you, clear and out" she turned the headset off.

"What did he told you?" said Gatomon

"Nothing much, something about using my sound senbon needles" said Kin

* * *

><p>Back at Chunin Exams Stadium<p>

The Third Hokage was now seated next to the Forth Kazekage, with some leaf ninja behind the two kages.

"Well Forth Kazekage, I hope you enjoy the exams" said The Third

The Forth Kazekage nodded in agreement.

"Okay it's time to start the exam, now where is my announcer for the finals?" said The Third

Just then the people heard a distant sound, as it was getting closer it was a motor sound. Just then a speaker was turned on as someone said on the speaker "Look Up"

As everyone looked up, they see a person in a Black ATV in the air doing a Superman Stunt and land on the ground perfectly as the crowd cheered for his appearance.

He was wearing a black zipped hood jacket with a white outline of a black eagle.

He then un-summon the ATV as he then took his Hood off as it was Ronnie D himself!

"Hmm, I assumed he knows how to make an entrance" said The Third

"But I'm impressed at what he can do, Third Hokage" said Forth Kazekage

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Hidden Leaf's Chunin Exam Finals Tournament!" said Ronnie D, on the mic.

The crowd cheers in excitement as he pumps up the crowd.

"We got a good one for you today,we got some leaf, sand, and sound ninja in the fight, so stay in your seats, keep on eyes on the match, cause in the blink of a eye, you'll miss something good that you'll remember for the rest of your life, so anyways let's get it crackin!" said Ronnie D

The crowd was cheering as the exams are about to commence.

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: That's about it for now.<p>

Ronnie D: For Now? Come on man, we didn't even got to the part ab-

(Clutched his mouth)

BlackMotor687: What did I say about in the back before I write this whole chapter down?

Naruto: Uh, Don't be such a whiner?

BlackMotor687: Well that's one, what's the other?

Ronnie D & Naruto: Don't bring spoiler alerts to the story.

BlackMotor687: Good y'all learning, now why don't we check on that Invisible Drive-thru prank on YouTube?

Kari: I want to see that Zombie Drive-thru prank.

BlackMotor687: Well let's check on that. Ladies and Gentleman, I hope that my genius on this chapter helps you, and don't forget on this story that Haku is a woman. Later, Peace Out!

**_Next Chapter: The Finals Begin, but the War is about to set off!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19: The Finals Begin, But the War is about to set off!_**

Tai: Well Readers, Welcome back to the story!

Ronnie D: …

Kari: Huh? Ronnie, are you okay?

Ronnie D: Hmm? What do you mean?

BlackMotor687: She means that you used to complain about welcoming readers in the story.

Ronnie D: I know, but now I'm getting bored about it, so let's just get to the chapter.

Naruto: Okay, who are you and what did you with the real Ronnie D?

Ronnie D: And what the fuck type of shit is that, I've always been me, it's just need to bring more "oomph" in this story.

Kari: What are you talking about? Tai already slept with Haku.

Ronnie D: That ain't what I talking about, I'm talking about excitement, I'm talking about explosions, fighting, more blood, more gore, more killing.

BlackMotor687, Tai, Kari, and Naruto: THAT'S WHAT THE STORY IS FOR!

Kari: Also, for the romance for this story.

Ronnie D: That's why I'm here for.

Tai: You do that, you're dead.

Ronnie D (With belt off in electricity) : What was that again? Cause I couldn't hear you but the thought of remembering you fucking Haku on my bed.

Tai: Nothing.

BlackMotor687: Hey, I'm the writer and creator of this shit, I make it happen, time for Chapter 19.

First Hokage: He doesn't own any Anime/Manga, Video Game, Cartoon, etc.

* * *

><p><em>Chunin Exams Stadium<em>

"All right, Let's get it started with the first round of the finals" said Ronnie D

The crowd cheers for the first round of the finals.

One of the villagers said "I place my bet on the Hyuga kid, that other kid not gonna make it"

Ino said "Really? Wanna bet on it? I'll double my bet saying Naruto will win the first round"

The other villager said "Ha ha ha ha, if that kid does make it, I'll give you triple the amount"

Ino said "Then it's a deal then"

As the match is about to get started, Neji is at the fighting spot, but Naruto is nowhere in sight.

"Where is Naruto?" said Neji

"Homeboy is supposed to be here in about…" he looked at his watch and said "5…4…3…2…"

Then a kunai came at the other side and it appeared to be a Paper Bomb Kunai with smoke bomb attached to it, the two backed away from it a bit as it exploded, black smoke fumed and it switched to orange smoke.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" said Kiba, looking from the crowd seats.

Just then, Naruto has emerged from the smoke, with a Orange and Black zipped hoodie with the Leaf's Insignia on the back.

The Crowd was in-shock at the new Naruto they were looking at, as some of them cheered for him.

"Wow, so this is what Ronnie was preparing Naruto for" said Kari, standing at the Ninja Participate side.

"Is that really Naruto? Or am I hallucinating?" said Shikamaru

"No, you're not" Kari replied

As the others in the crowd are in-shock as well at Naruto's new gear.

"Naruto? He looks a lot different than he usually was" said Sakura

"I think this might be the work of Ronnie's training, and by the way I see it, this change might be good for him" said Ino

Hinata just kept looking at Naruto, as she sees confidence in him.

Just as the match is about to start, Naruto handed his hoodie to Ronnie D as he put them out the way.

"I see a lot of change in you, but that's not gonna change the fact of your destiny" said Neji

"If you gonna keep talking, might as well show you how strong I've gotten" said Naruto

_"Homeboy…"_

Naruto looked at Ronnie D as he said telepathically "_Don't get cocky, and don't let him get to you"_

He nodded as got into his position as did Neji as he activated his Byakugan.

"Alright, the first match of the finals is Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga, now it's time to throwdown" said Ronnie D

The two looked at him in confusion to what he say.

He face-palmed himself and said "What I mean is 'Let the match begin', so start the match"

As Neji coming at Naruto at incredible speed, he gets the first hit by palm strike, knocking him down.

"Heh, is that all your training worth?" said Neji

Someone then poked him on the shoulder, he turned around and see Naruto's fist connected to his face, knocking him back a bit.

Ronnie D sucked his teeth and said "Damn, you shouldn't' have turned around"

Neji then looked at the one on the floor and realize it was a shadow clone.

"Whoa, wait a minute, how did Naruto did that?" said Tenten

"Apparently Naruto used his shadow clone as bait as the match started to catch Neji off-guard from the back to take advantage, have to say that was a intelligent move" said Guy

"Just how long did Naruto improving himself the past few days?" said Tenten

"I don't know, but by the way how's this is going, this could be good match for Neji" said Guy

"Impressive, you really have been improving haven't you Naruto?" said Neji

Naruto didn't even speak and just got back into position, and then dash to get into close combat with Neji.

Two punches Neji blocked, three mid-section palm strikes Naruto deflected, a kick to the temple Neji avoided, but caught Naruto with a sweep kick, but Naruto kip-up and kicked Neji in the stomach, moving him back.

Naruto then threw shiruken at him but Neji had other ideas.

"Eight Trigrams Palm: Rotation!" As he spun around, creating a energy ball around him protecting himself from the shiruken.

"Did you really think that you get me with that?" said Neji

"No, I didn't" said Naruto

"Well you are honest I give you that, but I think it's time to end this with my technique" said Neji

Neji had his mind calm and got into position for his technique.

"Eight trigrams: Sixty-four palms!" as his attack went to poking Naruto multiple times and finishing with palm strike, knocking him down.

"I think it's time for you to call the match" said Neji

"Don't think so Bruh" he replied

"Why not?"

Ronnie D pointed at Naruto as he got up from that attack, struggling a bit but still standing.

"Why don't you even accept your destiny to the fact that you lose? You need to understand the fact that people can't change, that is what I see, why can't you see it?" Said Neji

"It's because I don't believe what others think of my future or now, and if you think people can't change, you need to look in the mirror, cause you need to change yourself" said Naruto

_"Oh shit, tell his ass Homeboy" Ronnie D thought_

"You use your anger, your hatred towards many people, and then you nearly killed Hinata in the exams, what did she ever do to you? Explain to me that!" He said

Neji then removed his headband proctor from his forehead and reveal a mark on his forehead.

"Bruh, what the fuck is that on your forehead, a tattoo?" said Ronnie D

"It's the cursed seal from the main branch of the Hyuga, it seals away the Byakugan on the day I die, and it also controls the members of the branch in it brain cells, it only happens if the next heir or heiress of the main branch turns three" said Neji

"So?"

"So this mark was on me when I was four, while Hinata had her third birthday, I had to become her protector" said Neji

"So what you had a cursed seal and had to be her protector, what does that have to Hinata?" said Naruto

"On the days when the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Cloud sign a peace treaty, that night happened when they came to kidnap Hinata to find the secret of the Byakugan, but my uncle had killed the head ninja of that operation, soon later they had required my uncle's body to ease the relations between the villages, so that was when my father came to take my uncle's place in death" said Neji

Naruto was shocked to hear that including Ronnie D.

"My own father had his own destiny to die just to preserve the main branch's benefits, this was why I was angry towards Hinata, it was because of her fault that my father had died, this is why I say people can't change their destiny" said Neji

Ronnie D didn't even sense any of this right, cause when he sees Hiashi's aura back then, it was clean, and he still sees that when he looked at him.

_"This shit doesn't even make sense, cause I know that Hiashi didn't want his brother to die in his place cause it has to be a reason to this" Ronnie D thought_

Hinata looked at Neji, she felt a bit dishearten at what she just heard from him.

"My life only tells me that my destiny was to live in pain and to find it's reason to end it like it is your destiny to see your defeat" said Neji

"You Idiot!"

They looked at Naruto in shock to what he had to say to him.

"You really think that living your life in pain and taking it out on Hinata was solving your problem, that's not the way of the ninja or a way to treat family like that, it's cold-shouldered and you just keep that pain in you, you need to know to let that pain go, cause that's not gonna put me down or not gonna make me give up one bit" said Naruto

"You should have quit when you had a chance, but now it's too late, and your chakra system is completely closed up" said Neji

He was right on that occasion, but Naruto had other ideas, he had calmed his mind, concentrated on building his chakra.

"Did you even understand what I said, your chakra is closed u-" he then stopped and sees Naruto's chakra was changing from blue to orange.

Naruto's chakra from the Nine-Tails was increasing his speed and strength.

As he stopped building his chakra, he dashed at Neji and connected a punch to his left cheek sending him flying but caught himself on the wall.

He threw shiruken at Naruto, but he dodged them in quick speed completely.

Naruto was coming at him in close-combat, with one punch to the face then another to the gut, one sweep kick to put Neji in mid-air and a quick swift kick to send him down on the ground.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" said Kiba

"Yeah I do" said Kurenai

"Heh, I guess Naruto was training hard to put himself in a new place" said Asuma

"Yeah, looks like this kid is learning how to be swift like a ninja" said Kurenai

The crowd looked amazed at what Naruto can do, as was The Third.

_"Amazing, I never would've thought Naruto's training with Ronnie and Jiraiya made him stronger than he ever was and learning how to control the Nine-Tails chakra" The Third thought_

Naruto summons two shadows clones to throw him like a spear, then he did fast hand signs that no one can see including The Third himself.

"Wind Style: Silver Hurricane Bullet!" as he called the technique, he was surrounded in silver wind and was coming at Neji in close-range with a kunai, as Neji used his idea to counter it with the rotation.

He did the Rotation as their techniques clashed into one explosion.

As the smoke cleared, they see Neji barely standing and Naruto on the ground unconscious.

_"I knew it! Neji's Rotation technique was the ultimate defense and no one can break that, but I have to say Naruto, you were giving Neji a run for his money, but he have his match" Tenten thought_

Neji walked over at Naruto and see him out cold.

"You are a failure, this match is over" said Neji

Then something happen, Naruto just disappeared.

"Wha-"

He turn around and see Naruto coming at him as he connected with the silver bullet, the two clones came out of the smoke, one came to kick Neji in the air, the other came give Naruto a boost in the air.

Then more shadow clones came and did the silver bullet technique, one came from the front, one came from the back, another one kick his head down, then the one soar in the sky to give him a uppercut.

And the original Naruto came with silver bullet again and finished it with a punch to the stomach saying** "Silver Bullet Barrage!"**

Sending Neji to the ground on his back, a bit hard.

"Damn, that's gonna give him a concussion" Ronnie D muttered

"Ugh… Can't move" said Neji, struggling and couldn't even move his body.

Hiashi looked amazed at how Naruto is in combat.

"_Incredible, I can see why Hinata likes this boy, he reminds me of an old friend" Hiashi Thought_

Naruto then landed on his feet perfectly, and walked over to Neji.

"I guessed I forgot that your clone jutsu was your specialty" said Neji

"Yeah, well if you missed it, clone jutsu was my worse type of Ninjutsu" said Naruto

"Wha-"

"Look Neji, everyone has their own life to live, but not by your decision but by their own choice, people can change when they make their right decisions, so don't come to me with this destiny stuff cause that's not in my ninja way, you can change too, cause unlike me you're not a failure, cause you've shown to the village that you are a genius" said Naruto

Neji then saw a bird flying over the sky flapping it's wings freely, then as a feather drop it fell in Ronnie D's hands.

_"Hmph, looks like I did train a future Hokage" Ronnie D thought_

"The winner of the first bout of first round goes to Naruto Uzumaki!" said Ronnie D

The crowd cheered on for Naruto as he won the first round.

"Ha! Pay it up you two" said Ino

The two villagers hung their heads in defeat and handed Ino the money for the bet.

"I-I can't believe that Neji lost the match" said Tenten, looking shocked

"Well, it's a first but at least he can learn a lesson from this match" said Guy

The medic team picked up Neji and took him to the medical room.

Ronnie D then handed Naruto his hoodie and then said to the crowd "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we'll be ready with the second bout of the finals in a few minutes, so don't lose your seat, we'll be right back"

* * *

><p><em>Medical Room<em>

Hiashi was talking to Neji about what happened that night and gave Neji a scroll containing the last messages of his father that it saying that it was his choice and stop Hiashi from being a sacrifice by disabling him, cause he wanted to but to save the life of his brother, to prevent a war with the Hidden Cloud, and to do this for Neji.

Neji was hiding his face in the shadows, now breaking down in tears.

Hiashi was in tears as well bowing to Neji for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for this, but he had his reason for this, he wanted to do it for you, and for us" said Hiashi

"Get up Uncle"

Hiashi rose his head up, and see Neji's face calm and understood.

"I forgive you, but one thing that I know, my father didn't deserve death at all, but he chose his own fate" said Neji

"So that's why you were acting so hard-headed about"

The two see Ronnie D coming in the medic room.

"What are you here for, to insult me?" said Neji

"Bruh calm down, the reality chin check was punishment enough, but I'm here to talk to you about something" said Ronnie D

"Then what is it do you have to say?" said Neji

"I heard everything outside the room, I didn't knew you were having a large fit because you lost your father, I'm sorry Bruh" said Neji

"You don't even understand what it's like to lose someone in the family that you love so much" said Neji

"Bruh, my family isn't even here, they are somewhere else right now" said Ronnie D

The two looked at him in shock as Ronnie D looked confused.

"Why are y'all looking at me like that? It's creeping me a bit, something going on?" said Ronnie D

"Um… no… it's nothing, it's just that…"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever heard anything about the CRA?" said Hiashi

"CRA? What the hell is that?"

Hiashi was about to tell him but Ronnie D interrupted him.

"You know what? Tell me later cause I got something to tell you" said Ronnie D

"What do you need to tell me?" said Hiashi

"Well, it's about Hinata's training"

"What about it?"

"She's improving a lot, and when I trained her, I tried to push her buttons and hit the big button" said Ronnie D

"And that button is?"

"The 'Yo Mama' Red Button"

"You talked about my wife?" said Hiashi, activating his Byakugan.

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down man, she already got to me, her aura burst crazy, her Byakugan intensified, and she already went Hong Kong Phooey on my ass" said Ronnie D

The two looked at each other and looked at him confused and said "Hong Kong Phooey?"

"She threw-down on me when I pressed that button. Also what was your wife's name anyway? And what was she like before she died?" said Ronnie D

Hiashi looked serious but looked down a bit and said "Well, about my wife…"

* * *

><p>Chunin Exams Arena: 25 Minutes later<p>

"Alright y'all, let's get it started with the second bout of first round" said Ronnie D

As Gaara got in the middle of the fighting ring, Sasuke is nowhere to be seen in sight.

"Uh…Does anyone know where Uchiha is at?" said Ronnie D

The crowd looked confused as they don't know where Sasuke was.

"Ronnie"

He looked at where The Third Hokage and The Fourth Kazekage was sitting.

"Why don't we just skip to the next match, we'll postpone the second match till he arrives" said The Third

"Well, it looks like we putting the second match on hold for now, now on to the next match, and it's Shikamaru Nara vs Temari" said Ronnie D

"Well, it looks like it's you're turn Shikamaru" said Kari

"Yeah, Yeah, don't have to tell me twice, it's such a drag" said Shikamaru

"Good luck there Shikamaru" said Naruto , patting him on the back, making the lazy Nara fell off the rail and landed on his face.

Ronnie D and Kari shook their heads at their stupidity.

Temari flipped on the other side of the arena near the announcer/Chunin.

She just stared at Ronnie D as he looked back at her.

"Can I help you with something?" said Ronnie D

"Just this question, why were you in the exams in the first place since you're already a Chunin?" said Temari

"Well, do you see that girl in the stands?" he said, pointing at Kari.

She nodded and he said "Since she couldn't be with Team 7 of the Leaf due to too many team members, I had to join with another member that's also a Genin to join our team and add her to it, and to be with those two til the third exam to stay out"

"And why didn't you stay in the exams?" said Temari

"If I had stayed and gotten involved in the third exam, it wouldn't be fair for any of you, if you get my drift" said Ronnie D

She then looked confused and then looked at Shikamaru who was coming to the opponent side.

"Now then, are you two done talking, or are we going to get the match started, cause I feel like sleeping more than fighting" said Shikamaru

"You ain't gonna sleep through this match, so let's get this fight started" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>20 Minutes Later<p>

"What the fuck did you just say?" said Ronnie D

"I give up man, this match is just a drag" said Shikamaru

"Bruh, you had her right where you wanted her to be and you just give up, if I was in her place, people gonna ask me where's my shoe, I'm just gonna say the doctors are trying to get it out yo ass" said Ronnie D

Shikamaru then lost all color in his body.

"Or you just give up cause you like this girl?" said Ronnie D

Temari looked in shock blushing a bit and looked away.

"No way, I only like girls that are not as scary as my mother" said Shikamaru

Some people fell anime style, Shikamaru's mother Yoshino Nara had a vein popping on her forehead, Shikaku looked at him and shook his head.

_"You never tell a women that she is scary as her mother, or you gonna have a lot of trouble" Shikaku Thought_

"Bruh, that's fucked up, even when you disrespect your mama like that" said Ronnie D

Temari had her face hidden in shadow and walked over to Shikamaru and kicked him in the groin as he doubled over.

The crowd awed at what happened as many men hold their crouch just thinking how much pain it inflected as did the two Kages, the Ninja in the participate stand, and Ronnie D himself.

Kankuro was laughing hysterically out loud, while Yoshino was grinning evilly.

"Daaaaammmmnnn! Right in the Almond Joy!" said Ronnie D

**"YOU LAZY DUMB-ASS!"** She Yelled, had a tear falling, and walked away.

Yoshino was giggling, thinking to herself_ "Heh Heh, I think I've found the perfect wife for my son"_

Ronnie D just looking at the groaning Nara and said "Bruh, your IQ is 200, but you don't even think before of what you just said about women, and you got yo nuts kicked, boy is she right, you are a dumb-ass"

The medical doctors went and get him as he had his arms around the doctors and walked out slowly.

"Okay, now that we put that match out of the way, let's get to the match of Kankuro and Shino Aburame" said Ronnie D

"Hey proctor, I…uh forfeit the match" said Kankuro

"What the fuc-stop acting like a bitch and get yo ass down here and start fighting" said Ronnie D

"No way in hell, this guy gives me the creeps" said Kankuro

Ronnie D looked at Shino and just see a bug on his finger.

Ronnie D sighed, shook his head and said "Well it looks like Shino wins by forfeit, and the next match we have right now is Kari Kamiya vs Kabuto Yakushi"

Kari then comes out of the Ninja participate side and comes to his side.

"Where have you and Naruto have been in the last two days?" said Kari

"Training hard, and get some new things down, and set up some traps" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>10 Minutes Later<p>

"Okay that's it, he's disqualified by being late, so it looks like Kari is the winner" said Ronnie D

Kari then walked out of the fighting area to the back to get some water.

"Aw Man, that's two matches that couldn't happen today" said Tai

"I still stuck on Shikamaru giving up the match to that sand girl and got kicked in the testicles by her" said Ino

"Can we just get one easily match today?" said Ronnie D

Just then, a mid-strong wind blew and leaves were surrounding the wind, as it appeared to be Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Sorry that we're late" said Kakashi

"Yeah, well stop being late so much, cause now that's irritating" said Ronnie D

"Hey, you gonna start the match or not?" said Sasuke

"Yeah, Yeah, let's get to the match. Ladies and Gentleman, it's time for the match of Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Sand to get started" said Ronnie D

The crowd was cheering for the match and the fangirls were cheering for the Uchiha.

Gaara then arrived at the opponent side readying for the match.

"Hurry up and start the match, Mother needs her blood now" said Gaara, with his eyes looking red, and with a crazy smile.

_"Is this motherfucka on cocaine or some shit?" Ronnie D Thought, with his eyes widened and eyebrow raised_

He then shrugged and said "Let's get it started, let the match begin"

* * *

><p>30 Minutes had passed, and the match was getting interesting, Sasuke was getting fast with his Taijutsu, but Gaara had another plan and put himself in a shield of sand to do his transformation.<p>

Naruto then sensed it as did Ronnie D. Naruto went to Kakashi to tell him to stop the match but he then told Naruto to look at the match.

Sasuke was then getting in position, he did a few hand signs and his hand charged lighting and was making sounds.

"Chidori!"

As Sasuke was coming at speed with the attack, it broke through the sand shield.

From the inside, Gaara saw something that he wasn't suppose to see: his own blood.

The crowd was hearing him screaming as he was in pain.

Just then a sound was coming off Ronnie D's headset comlink.

He pressed the button and said on the headset that he turned on "What's going on Gatomon?"

**_"They're here!"_**

"During the exams? Where's Orochimaru?" said Ronnie D

**_"He's with The Third Hokage!"_**

Ronnie D then looked at the Kazekage and see through his aura and it was hell red crimson.

_"You is shitting me!" Ronnie D thought_

He then see feathers coming out of the sky.

"Huh? Feathers? Is a chicken having fleas?" said Tai

"That's not just feathers, it's a Genjutsu!" said Haku

Haku and many others deflected the Genjutsu.

But the some of the crowd fell under the Genjutsu and fell asleep.

**_"We got some sound ninja coming at the gate!" said Gatomon_**

"Activate the Shiruken Machine Gun Turrets!" said Ronnie D

**_"Got it"_**

* * *

><p>Outside the village gates, the gate keepers see many of sound ninja coming at the gate, they got their kunai ready to what is coming. Then the ground open and it was a machine gun turret firing shiruken at the sound ninja to their heads, their eyes, in their throat, every part of their body that some fell on the ground with blood spreading round.<p>

"Just what the hell is that?" said Izumo

"Don't know, but whoever set that up, it help us with that big problem" said Kotetsu

* * *

><p>Back at the Stadium<p>

Just as many were put to sleep, Temari and Kankuro came to Gaara's side and used smoke bombs to get away, taking Gaara with them.

"You guys are not getting away!" said Sasuke

Sasuke then chase after the Sand siblings along with Shino.

Naruto jumped out the stand and then came at Ronnie D's side.

"Ronnie, what's happening right now?" said Naruto

"The sound ninja are invading the village. Gatomon, what do I have to do?" said Ronnie D

**_"Ronnie, you need to head to the Forest of Death to stop that summoning Orochimaru is doing" said Gatomon_**

"Got it, I'll get there as quick as I can" said Ronnie D

**_"It's not just the sound ninja they're using, they go-"_**

"I know, they got Kari too" he interrupted

**_"Wait a minute, did the-"_**

"Yeah, it showed me yesterday"

**_"Oh no"_**

"Hmm? What's up?"

**_"We got snakes coming at the village, not small snakes, Giant ones!" said Gatomon_**

"Fuck! Wait, do the others have their comlinks?" he asked

**_"Yeah, but why?"_**

"Punch me in to all of them"

**_"Got it!"_**

As Gatomon activated the comlink to Haku, Tai, and Ino; Ronnie D spoke through link.

"Ay, y'all guys alright?" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, we're okay, just what is going on?" said Tai

"The Invasion has started, we need to defend the village. Tai, Haku, see if you guys can handle the Giant Snakes" said Ronnie D

"We're on it" said Tai

"Ino, you and Hinata protect the villagers, and get them out of there, backup will come" said Ronnie D

"Got it, Ronnie" said Ino

"Then what do I do?" said Naruto

"You go and backup Sasuke and Shino, to get the sand ninja" said Ronnie D

"Alright"

"Wait, where's Kari?" said Tai

"That's where I'm going, to get her at the Forest of Death, they going to use her for Orochimaru's Jutsu" said Ronnie D

**"WHAT?"** They Yelled

"Everybody calm down especially you Tai, I got this covered" said Ronnie D

"You better get her out of this Ronnie" said Tai

"Tai, how many times have I saved Kari before?" he said

Tai sighed and said "9 times"

"And this is the 10th time, so I got this" said Ronnie D

"Lord Hokage!"

Ronnie D looked at where the Third was, he was in his war outfit from previous wars facing Orochimaru one on one on top of the building where Four Sound ninja put a barrier around them.

"I better get there, before he starts summoning them" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p><em>The Forest of Death<em>

At the southeast of the forest, there were four coffins ready for the Jutsu, and one of them had Kari in there.

He had arrived in time to see six sound ninja blocking the ritual of the Jutsu.

"Y'all chose the wrong guy to fuck with!" said Ronnie D

His hands were covered in electricity, and charged at them, swift right hook to first ninja, grabbed the second ninja and toss them at two sound ninja, then another two ninja try to get the stab on him, but he twisted their arms and butted their heads together, knocking them out.

He then used his senses and went to the coffin that Kari was in. He touched it and felt a mysterious shock, he didn't even care and try to open the coffin and getting Kari out. The purple lightning was causing him to almost black out, but he got Kari out just in time.

He was on his knees breathing hard, his vision became a little blurry and then see Kabuto coming at him.

"Well, it looks like you are almost down for the count" said Kabuto

"So, you're the reason why Kari was in there in the first place, you just wait for Kari to come to you after you didn't show up for the match and then knocked her out cold when she didn't even see you" said Ronnie D

"Guilty is charged, but before I end you, I would like to make a proposition for you" said Kabuto

"Sorry, but after what you and Orochimaru tried to do to Kari, I rather die than to hear your deals" said Ronnie D

"Too bad, you could've been a great asset to us, but you chose death, so be it" said Kabuto

Kabuto had a scalpel in his hand and was about to kill him, but then two shadow senbons came at him but he dodged.

"What the hell-"

"Ninja Art: Illusion Bell Jutsu!"

A screeching sound was heard, Ronnie D had his ears closed, but Kabuto didn't even knew what happened, but he then see Kin coming at Ronnie D's side.

"Kin!? You traitorous bitch!" said Kabuto

"I'm no longer a sound ninja Kabuto" said Kin, then pointed at her new leaf proctor and said "I'm now a Leaf Ninja, and tell this to Orochimaru that he can go straight to hell"

"You bitch!" He then dashed, coming at Kin, but…

"Phoenix Kick!" a fierily kick connected to Kabuto's face, sending him far into the forest.

Kin then sees Kari emerged from the fire and high fives her, they then looked at Ronnie D as he was out cold.

* * *

><p><em>Chunin Exams Stadium<em>

"Ninja Wolfsbane!" as Ino threw the sharp poisonous plants at the sound's throat and foreheads.

Hinata strike two sound ninjas down with the Gentle Fist.

Suddenly two sound ninja appeared in-front of her and two more were behind her. As they were about to strike her down, she got into a her Gentle Fist stance for her counter attack.

"Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" As she created a barrier around her, her technique struck the sound ninja blocking their chakra points in defense, knocking them away from her sending them flying.

Hinata was then getting exhausted from using chakra on that move. Then another sound ninja came from nowhere about to put the killing blow on the Hyuga Heiress, but Neji intervenes by knocking the ninja down.

"Neji…"

"Are you okay, Lady Hinata?" said Neji

"Yeah, but about what you said before I…"

"No Lady Hinata, it was my fault, my selfishness got in the way of seeing the truth, and for that I apologize" said Neji

As they were talking, another sound ninja was going to put Neji out, but Hinata made the save due to her improved Byakugan and struck the sound down with a killer blow of her Gentle Fist.

"Hinata…" he felt a bit shocked at what his cousin did.

"Now, we're even, let's help take these ninja out" said Hinata

"R-Right" said Neji, and then thought to himself _"Ronnie was right, her training improved, and her Byakugan changed, it's looks like she can lead the Hyuga to a bright future"_

* * *

><p>Mindscape<p>

Ronnie D woke up in his mindscape, but it wasn't white, it was fully dark, he looked around and see nothing but dark.

"Yo, anyone here?"

No reply.

"Element sisters, you there?"

Still no reply.

"Is anyone in here, anyone, anything, show me something" he said

He then hears crying from a young girl, he looked on his right and sees a 6 year old girl with pink hair and pink eyes crying.

"Help me" said Young Girl

"Wait a minute, Who are you?" said Ronnie D

"Please save me, I don't want to die!" said Young girl

"What do you mean?" said Ronnie D

As he was trying to get close to her, he was getting more distant than he was.

"Wait, Wait!" said Ronnie D

She reached her arm out and Yelled **"Save Me!"**

Everything then in his dark Mindscape flashed.

* * *

><p><em>The Forest of Death<em>

"Ronnie, can you hear me?" said Kari

His eyes then opened and got up off the floor quick.

"Are you okay?" said Kin

"Yeah, I'm straight. Wait, how long was I out?" said Ronnie D

"For about 6 minutes, why?" said Kari

He turned on his headset and called Gatomon and said "Gatomon, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, where have you been?" said Gatomon

"I was out for a few minutes, what's the condition on the village?" he asked

**_"There are up to 27 casualties: 13 leaf ninja dead, 14 civilians lives lost" said Gatomon_**

**"FUCK!"**

Kin and Kari looked at him as he was upset.

"And the people at the stadium?" said Ronnie D

"Ino and Hinata doing good, including Kakashi and the others, Neji and Hiashi helping the people out of the Genjutsu and escorting them at a safe place" said Gatomon

"Good, I got-"

The three heard rumbling, and turned around and see three coffins lighting up dark purple and then turned to ashes as it revealed both Zaku and Dosu's corpses including one sound ninja.

"Oh my-"

"Is that-"

"Oh Shit, Gatomon we got a problem" said Ronnie D

**_"No kidding, I searched for the Forth Kazakage on the P.I.S.D, he appears to be dead by Orochimaru killing him" said Gatomon_**

"That's not what I'm talking about Gatomon, we see s-whoa whoa whoa, did you say he killed the Fourth Kazekage?" said Ronnie D, changing the subject.

**_"Yeah, I found his body under the sand and see marks from Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi and his face is gone" said Gatomon_**

"You serious?" said Ronnie D

**_"Yeah" said Gatomon_**

"Alright, we're heading back" said Ronnie D

He then turned the comlink off, and then see the sound ninja that were knocked out are up and surrounding the three with Kabuto leading them.

"I'm afraid that you guys aren't leaving this forest anytime soon" said Kabuto

"I'm afraid Kabuto, it's the other way around" said Ronnie D, grinning

"Huh?"

Ronnie D then took a scroll out of his inner hoodie pocket, made a quick opening and then appeared a katana blade with a black hilt and a black sheath.

"What in the world is that?" said Kabuto

Ronnie D removed the sword from the sheath and the blade reveal marks scripted in Japanese words.

"This is called the Eagle's Claw, let me sho-you know what, I don't got time for this shit" said Ronnie D, he then formed signs on the sword, and lightning formed on the blade as it shot out black lightning forming into a eagle.

"Oh-"

"Shit!"

**"Eagle Discharge!"** He said, as the lightning strike the enemies down, killing several, but some survived.

The three escaped through Ronnie D's teleportation and headed for the village where the battle the others are fighting.

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Leaf Gate<em>

They appeared and see some more sound ninjas coming their way along with sand ninja, but the three arrived, Kin used her shadow senbon and Illusion bell to paralyze them with the sound, Ronnie D used his blade to slaughter some of the sound, and Kari used her fire techniques and created a firewall to stop the sand ninja.

"Stop, we are not you're enemy" said Kari

"We will not listen to someone like you" said Sand Ninja

"She is telling you the truth, Orochimaru and the sound is the true enemy, he has killed your leader the Fourth Kazekage" said Ronnie D

The sand gasped as they looked shocked, some were on their knees and looked liked their world is shattered.

"How do we know that this isn't a lie?" said Sand Ninja

"Orochimaru killed him using something called Sword of Kusanagi and stole his face" said Ronnie D

"N-no, it can't be! You're lying!" said Sand Ninja

Ronnie D then showed them the Kazekage's corpse on his P.I.S.D cam.

They then looked broken and shattered, some then dropped their weapons and then ran away in fear.

Then the beeping sound was heard on Ronnie D's comlink, he turned it back on and said "What is going on Gatomon?"

**_"You might wanna fly up see for yourself" said Gatomon_**

He float up in the air saw something that was so weird that even people can't get it in real life on camera, he sees the Chief Toad fighting off a strange monster covered in sand.

"Is that a damn raccoon?" said Ronnie D

**_"Apparently yes, I checked on something on Gaara of the sand in the databanks, it said that he had the beast sealed in him before he was born" said Gatomon_**

"Damn, guess his mama had a hard time pushing his ass out of her pussy" said Ronnie D

**_"Ronnie, this is no time for jokes! Haku and Tai is having some trouble with the snakes" said Gatomon_**

"Got it. Kari…"

She looked at him as he said "You go help your brother and Haku with those snakes"

"What about me?" said Kin

"You go help the people at the stadium" said Ronnie D

"Then what will you do?" said Kari

"I'll go help Homeboy and the others on that battlefield" said Ronnie D

He then flew at the battlefield, as Kari went to help her brother and Haku with the giant snakes, and Kin rushed to the stadium killing some sound ninja on her way.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Hidden Leaf: At the Meadows: Battlefield<em>

The two jinchūriki have been battling it out, the One-Tail swing his tail, but the Chief Toad caught it and cut his tail off. But then the tail dispersed to sand and went back to the Tailed Raccoon as the sand grew back into a tail.

Just then Ronnie D appeared on the Toad's head near Naruto.

"Ronnie, what are you doing here?" said Naruto

"I've done my part, what have you been doing?" said Ronnie D

"I been trying to take down Gaara, but that monster got that kind of strength that can kill hundreds" said Naruto

"Goddamn it Homeboy, didn't I told you before not to try to give in that quick, remember you got the will to not give up and like your mama you got the strength to take this beast down" said Ronnie D

"Right, but I need some help with this cause Gaara is on monster's head" said Naruto

Ronnie looked sharply as he sees Gaara on the Raccoon's forehead.

"Damn, talk about having a pimple during an invasion. Yo chief"

"Huh? Ronnie, how did you-"

"No time to talk man, listen when he attacks counter his attack and then-" Ronnie D whispered in the Toad's ear.

"I like that idea. You ready up there kid?" said Chief Toad

"Yeah"

As the One-Tailed took a deep breath, he was applying pressure on his stomach.

"Oh damn, Chief-"

"I'm on it!"

Ronnie was feeling the breeze of the wind around himself as he's making it colder.

**"Wind style: Air Bullet!"** said One-Tailed as he fire a highly compressed air ball from his mouth.

**"Now! Blizzard Breeze!"** as he blew a icy wind that is cold as the winter blow the earth.

**"Water style: Liquid Bullet!"** as the toad spits out high-speed condensed water ball.

As the Liquid bullet and the Blizzard breeze combined together, it formed into a ice ball bullet. The air bullet and the combined technique clashed as it was bursting smoke.

The Toad leaped into the smoke as he said "Go for it kid!"

Ronnie D jumped off the toad as Naruto and Chief Toad said in unison "Combo Transformation!"

As the smoke covered them, they then transformed into the Nine-Tail Fox.

"Oh shit! So that's what the Nine-Tails actually look like" said Ronnie D

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto and Ronnie D were standing on the water right near the gate.

"Oh my damn! That's a big ass gate!" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, when I first saw it, I was surprised by it also. That fox started to get mad at me cause he was sealed in me like I was the problem, but the fox decided to helped me with the chakra I need to summon the chief toad" said Naruto

"Man, now I know why was I having that feeling when I was-"

He then stopped and turned around as the two sees the eyes of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Dear mother of God" said Ronnie D

"So, you come here again? And this time you brought me someone I can seek my teeth into?" said Nine-Tails

"First of all, Pause. Second, you thought homeboy was bringing me here as your lunch, if he did, I would kill him as you die with him. Also, did you know through that attack you did years ago, that homeboy had to deal with the shitload of trouble you cost him, it was so much bullshit, cause of you" said Ronnie D, with a serious face.

"You think I care?" said Nine-Tails

"You should now" said Ronnie D, he shot a jolt of lightning through his fingertips and gave the fox a shock.

The fox tried to get his hands on him, but the gate and seal put a barrier that even his hand could not even get out.

"You are lucky that this seal protected you-"

"No fox, you're lucky that the seal keeping you in there, cause if it wasn't, I would've put your arms deep in the ground, cutting off your tails one by one seeing you bleed, pluck your fucking eyeballs out and smashing it with a giant mallet, and cooking your entire body aka roasting you in-front of the village, and make sure that they just feast on your body for a entire year" said Ronnie D

Ronnie D then looked for Naruto and see him 2 Yards away from him.

"Bruh, what the fuck is wrong with you?" said Ronnie D

"You scare me!" said Naruto, looked frightened

He then thought to himself maybe he is going too far, and looked at the cage and see the Nine-Tails eyes far away.

Flashback End

* * *

><p>As the transformed Toad got his claws locked on the Tailed Raccoon so he won't escape, Naruto rushed to get to Gaara, and headbutted his head hard. As the Tailed Beast was suppressing in Gaara, Naruto pulled him out and threw him on the ground.<p>

_"That's what I call bashing heads" Ronnie D thought_

Then something came to him that he forgot, that The Third is fighting Orochimaru. He cursed himself and flew back to the tower as fast as he can.

* * *

><p><em>On Top of the Rooftops of the Exams<em>

He flew and see a few leaf ninja and Jiraiya where Hiruzen was.

He landed and see Hiruzen with blood leaking from his lip, a sword mark on his chest, his eyes closed, and a seal mark on his stomach.

"W-what just happened?" said Ronnie D

"I'm afraid that Sarutobi-sensei just drew his last breath in battle against Orochimaru" said Jiraiya

Ronnie D looked shocked by what he had heard, then put his two fingers on his forehead and saw his last fight.

* * *

><p><em>Hiruzen's Memories<em>

He sees the First and Second Hokages with Orochimaru fighting against him.

The Third was putting up a fight, but he come to realize he was getting old and decided to end it by using the Fourth Hokage's Technique.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" as two of Hiruzen's shadow clones sealed away the reanimated Hokages.

He then gets at Orochimaru, catching him as the Shinigami's hand went through Hiruzen's stomach and grabbed Orochimaru's soul, struggling and pulling his soul out.

As The Third used the last of his strength, he pulls Orochimaru's soul arms out and the Shinigami cuts his soul arms off.

**"Arrrrraaagh! My Arms!"** Yelled Orochimaru

"I sealed away your arms, you can never perform hand signs or use any Jutsu to hurt anyone again" said Hiruzen

"You old bastard, dying in the wind, give me back my arms!" he snapped

"There is no way for me to do that, your invasion is over" said Hiruzen as he then took a look at the leaf the last time and said "The fire of will never dies as another will carry on the legacy of the hidden leaf village, farewell my disciple"

Memories End

* * *

><p>He then moved his fingers away, and he stood up on his feet as his face hid in the shadows, then his headset rung as he turned it on he heard Gatomon's voice.<p>

**_"Ronnie, can you hear me? The sound ninja are in full retreat, I repeat the sound are in full retreat" said Gatomon_**

He had no reply.

**_"Ronnie, can you respond? Ron-"_** he then destroyed his headset and threw it away.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day: At the Leaf Cemetery<em>

(Don't own any music)

**On a cobweb afternoon,**

**In a room full of emptiness.**

It was raining and many leaf villagers and ninja were dressed in black walking to their family and friend's graves.

**By a freeway,**

**I confess I was lost in the pages**

The Leaf Ninja were walking towards the Third Hokage's grave as Iruka was trying to comfort Konohamaru.

**_Of a book full of death;_**

**_Reading how we'll die alone._**

**_And if we're good we'll lay to rest, anywhere we want to go._**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Tai, Kari (carrying Gatomon), Ino (with Jay on her shoulder), Kin and Haku were walking towards the Hokage's grave.

**In your house I long to be; Room by room patiently, I'll wait for you there, like a stone. I'll wait for you there, Alone.**

"Has anyone seen Ronnie?" said Kin

"He's been in his room, and didn't want to leave the house" said Kari

"I guess the Third Hokage's death was a burden on his shoulders" said Gatomon

**And on my deathbed I will pray to the gods and thee angels,**

**Like a pagan to anyone who will take me to heaven;**

"He should know that he's not the only one who feels that way" said Ino

"I know, but he was the one that had the vision that the invasion happened" said Haku

**To a place I recall, I was there so long ago.**

**The sky was bruised, the wine was bled, and there you led me on.**

"What he was doing is trying to prevent it from happening, but some came to fruition as did this. Guess it was hard for him" said Tai

Hinata was looking somewhere else that caught Naruto's eye.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Isn't that-"

**In your house I long to be;**

**Room by room, patiently,**

**I'll wait for you there, like a stone.**

**I'll wait for you there, alone. Alone.**

They then see Ronnie D was walking towards them in a black suit with a inner black shirt, black pants, and black shades.

"Ronnie…" as Kari looked at him worried.

He walked towards them and caught up with them.

"Why were you-"

"I was upset alright. Hiruzen was the reason I got to where I wanted to be and helped us with our trouble, and for him to do that for us, that meant something for me" said Ronnie D

**And on I read, until the day was gone;**

**And I sat in regret, of all the things I've done;**

**For all that I've blessed, and all that I've wronged.**

**In dreams until my death, I will wonder on.**

"But someone told me this: Even though you lost someone important in your life, you need to have that will to carry on, and keep your dreams and yourself alive to make that dream a reality. And that's what I'm gonna keep doing" said Ronnie D

**In your house I long to be;**

**Room by room, patiently,**

**I'll wait for you there, like a stone.**

**I'll wait for you there, alone. Alone.**

They then smiled at his words cause they know they will have to keep their dreams alive.

They then walked to the Third's grave and left a flower on his grave, and Ronnie D left a flower with a feather that he tied with it.

"Thank you for everything you've done Hiruzen, may a blessing come your way as you're with God" said Ronnie D, letting a tear fall.

The rain then stopped as the clouds were about to become clear.

(Song Ends)

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: That'a the end of this chapter, and that Song was Like a Stone by Chris Cornell.<p>

Ronnie D: The Original or Acoustic version?

BlackMotor687: Acoustic Version, and not that live version either, the one you can hear on YouTube since you can't find it on iTunes.

Tai: Anyway, what took you that long to get it done this time?

BlackMotor687: My brother bought a dog weeks ago.

Kari: What kind of dog was it?

BlackMotor687: A Black Labrador Breed, and it's a pup.

Ino: Aw, It must be cute!

BlackMotor687: It ain't cute when I pick up his shit week after week. I wished he just bought a husky pup.

Ronnie D: Come on now man, it's been 19 chapters, and We're near our 20th chapter.

BlackMotor687: Yeah, you're right we are near the 20th chapter of this story, better get this work started.

Naruto: Now that's our writer, let's get to that chapter.

**_Next Time: Eagle and Crow clash! The search for the First's Granddaughter!_**


	20. Notice for Chapter 20

BlackMotor687: What's going on y'all!

Ronnie D: Bruh, what's going on?

BlackMotor687( laughs nervously): Ha ha, you won't believe this.

Naruto: Believe what? What happened?

Ronnie D: Bruh, what did you do?

BlackMotor687: It's not me, but…

Kari: But what?

BlackMotor687: Well, during me writing the 20th chapter, some type of glitch happened and now I have to start over.

**All main and support characters: WHAT THE HELL BLACKMOTOR!**

BlackMotor687: Don't blame me, blame the fucking glitch!

Tai: And how to fix the problem the glitch caused?

BlackMotor687: By typing it back in, and adding something more.

Everyone: what do you mean adding something more?

BlackMotor687: You'll have to wait and see, and also adding another title to the 20th chapter.

Next Chapter: **_Eagle and Crow clash! Search for the First's granddaughter! The Wingless Eagle!_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20: Eagle & Crow Clash, The search for the First Grandaughter, and The Wingless Eagle! Part 1_**

BlackMotor687: Welcome readers to the 20th Chapter of this story! Well part one of this double-feature story!

Ronnie D: Cause we bout to put it down!

BlackMotor687: That's our main OC character Ronnie D, along with him Kari, Ino, and Naruto!

Kari: Hi!

Naruto: Wats up!

Ino: How's it goin there readers?

Tai: Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute, what about us?

BlackMotor687: I didn't forget about y'all, the supporting characters Tai, Haku, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and more!

Hinata: H-hello everyone.

Sakura: Cha! What's going on readers?

Kakashi: Well, I'll skip the talking, let's get to the chapter.

BlackMotor687: Geez Bruh, you're not the social talk outside the story are you?

Kakashi: No, I'm not.

BlackMotor687 (Sweatdropped): Okay, here is the 20th chapter of the story.

Ronnie D: He doesn't own any Anime/Manga, Video Game, Cartoon, etc. But he made this story, so let's get it!

* * *

><p>(Don't own any Music)<p>

_Are you gonna live or walk away_

_Back to the wall cause you're so afraid_

_And die a little more each day_

_Are you gonna get burned, knocked down for the count_

_You better dig deep for another round_

_Don't let it end this way_

_I want to know now_

_Yeah, I want to know now_

_I want to know now_

_You gotta be in it to win it_

_When it's kicking your ass_

_Are you kicking it back_

_You gotta get, you gotta get in it to win it_

_Are you gonna bitch out_

_Or never back down_

_You gotta get, you gotta get in it to win it_

_In it to win it and never back down_

_I want to know now_

_I want to know now_

_Are you gonna bitch out_

_Never back down_

(Song Ends)

* * *

><p><em>Hokage Building: Council Room<em>

The room was talking about repairing the damage Orochimaru caused and try to decide the next Hokage.

"How about we make Danzo the new Hokage?" said Koharu

"That is out of question, Danzo is the leader of the Root Anbu, that is where his position lays" said Hiashi

"While we decide on the new Hokage, I advise that we get rid of that demon brat" said Civilian member

"I'm afraid that's out of the question"

The entire council then see Ronnie D coming in at the door with Jiraiya following him, closing the door.

"What are you doing here Ronnie D?" said Homura

"I'm here to help out rebuild the leaf" said Ronnie D

"And how can you help?"

"During the invasion, I was the one that set up the turrets to prevent sound ninja to killing people" said Ronnie D

"That was just one-"

"I'm not finished. The other is that Orochimaru had trick the Sand into invading the Leaf by Killing the Fourth Kazekage with his sword and stolen his face" said Ronnie D, giving the photos to Homura

The council were in-shock by what they've seen.

"H-how did you-"

"I got my sources, and they send me the info. Also, because of that, the sand would like to apologize to us and form an alliance with the leaf. I advise we take it cause they lost the Kazekage and we lost Hiruzen two days ago, and we know who was the reason" said Ronnie D

"All in favor of agreeing of what he just said" said Homura

The council raised their hands in agreement.

"The motion is passed"

"Appreciate this. Also, I heard you guys are looking for a new Hokage" said Ronnie D

"You know that you are too young to be-"

"That's not what I'm gonna ask, I was gonna tell you the perfect candidate for the Hokage" said Ronnie D

"We had just decided to make Jiraiya the new Hokage of the leaf" said Homura

"I afraid that I have to refuse" said Jiraiya

"B-but why?" said Koharu

"How can I be a Hokage if I couldn't be there for my teacher from what Orochimaru just did?" said Jiraiya

_"You're not the only one Jiraiya, I wish I was there, but I had to save Kari, and help support Naruto"_ Ronnie D thought, looking down, balling his hands into a fist.

"If you're not gonna be the Hokage, then who will be?" said Koharu

"Don't worry, we'll find her"

"Her? You don't mean-"

"Yes her" Ronnie D placed her file on the table said "Tsunade Senju, Granddaughter of the First Hokage, the leaf's best medical ninja, and one of the Sannin"

"Then we will have Anbu Black Ops come to back you up" said Homura

"There's no need, only the three of us can handle this mission" said Jiraiya

"The Three of you?"

"Me, Jiraiya, and my Homeboy Naruto" said Ronnie D

"What? You gonna let that de-"

"You say demon one more time, I will punch you in the dick so hard, it's gonna come straight out your ass, and trust me it will hurt like hell" said Ronnie D interrupting a civilian council member, as his hand charged with lightning.

Some members were grabbing their crotch and adjusting their seats.

"Just a question, why Naruto Uzumaki?" said Koharu

"Cause me and Jiraiya see more potential in him, his performance improved, and during the invasion he stopped and prevented the One-Tails from coming and destroying the Leaf, due to me and Jiraiya's training" said Ronnie D

The council looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.

"Then the council will agree to your terms" said Homura

"Good, we will be taking our leave right now" said Jiraiya

* * *

><p><em>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<em>

"Where are you going again?" said Kari

"I going to go find one of the Sannin named Tsunade, who is great at medical ninjutsu, and also I'm taking Jay with me" said Ronnie D

"Okay, but do you know where her location is at?" said Kari

"Gatomon"

Gatomon punched in the coordinates of her location.

"Found it, she's at a place called Tanzaku Town, it's a place where you can do a lot of legal gambling" said Gatomon

"But why would a Sannin be there?" said Ino

"Cause I read her reports, and found out that she is called the legendary sucker, due to her bad luck in gambling or because that she su-"

"Ronnie!" The two Girlfriends looked at him angry.

"What? I was gonna say suck at winning. Y'all thought I was gonna say she's a legend at sucking-"

The two bopped him on the head as he landed on the ground saying to him "Do not finish that sentence!"

"Alright alright. Damn, couldn't even take a joke for one minute" said Ronnie D

Just then a beeping sound was heard and Gatomon turned on the monitor and see Haku on the screen.

"Ronnie? Guys, we need some help!" said Haku

"What's going on Haku?" said Kari

"It's your brother Tai, he's in the hospital along with Kakashi!" said Haku

**"HE'S WHAT?!"**

"Haku, who had attacked them?" said Ronnie D

"There were two guys dressed in black with red clouds, one of them had the Seven Swordsmen sword, and one had a Kekkei Genkai that looks like Sasuke Uchiha's but different, he also had the leaf's headband" said Haku

Kari then ran out the house, and Ronnie D followed her with Jay on his shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Leaf Hospital<em>

The two had arrived to see Kakashi and Tai being taken up to the their hospital room.

"Tai!"

The nurse then got in the way and said "I'm sorry but I can't let you throu-"

Kari then grabbed her and put the nurse to the wall in anger.

"Whoa Kari! Hold on!"

"You say that I can't even see my own brother, my own flesh and blood that has been there for me my whole entire life! Is that what you're telling me?" said Kari, with tears falling down her face and in anger.

"Kari!" he grabbed her shoulder telling her to let the nurse go, she did, then dropped to her knees and cried on his chest.

"Did you say that was your brother?" The two then see Kurenai walking up to them.

"Kurenai…"

"Well is he?" said the female Jonin

She nodded and Kurenai looked at the nurse, and she allowed it. The three went up the stairs to the second floor and found Asuma outside the hospital door.

Kari then went in and saw her brother with some bruises and some cuts on him, she then grabbed her brother's hand and then prayed to the one person that will help to make sure he will be alright.

"Who did this to them?" said Ronnie D

"I'm afraid that's none of your business Ron-"

"Well I'm afraid it is!"

"Look here brat!" Asuma grabbed his shirt to put some intimidation in his eyes, but it only pissed the teenage ninja off.

Ronnie D then grabbed Asuma and slammed him near the wall and said "No, you look here Asuma, I had to kill several sound ninja during the invasion, had to see 27 of innocent people's blood on the ground, and I had to see your father's dead body, his fucking dead body due to Orochimaru, and I'll be damned if I had to go see another goddamn funeral!"

Asuma looked shocked at his eyes, he saw the pain, guilt, and anger in his eyes.

Kurenai then touched his arm and telling him to let go, he did and said "You know what, I don't got time for this shit, I need to catch up with Jiraiya and Homeboy on the mission"

"Ronnie, what abou-"

"Wait a minute, Naruto is out of the leaf?" said Kurenai

"Yeah why, is there something you got to tell me?" said Ronnie D

Asuma and Kurenai signaling him to go in the as the two walked in the room, and he followed in as he put a silence device on the door so no one can hear, even out the window.

"Alright explain" said Ronnie D

"Those two that attacked them are part of an organization called the Akatsuki" said Asuma

"And that name spells bad news, why?" said Ronnie D

"It's because they want to use Naruto for specific use" said Kurenai

"Great, another fucking problem. And what are the names?" he asked

"One of them with the Swordsmen sword is named Kisame Hoshigaki, and the other with a Kekkei Genkai that was one of us is Itachi Uchiha" said Asuma

"Uchiha? But wait, is Sasuk-"

"Ronnie, there is no time to talk, you need to hurry up and catch up to them or they will get their hands on Naruto" said Kurenai

"Got it, let's go Jay" he said, as the ferret went in the backpack.

As he went to the window, Asuma said "Wait!" He looked at him as he said "Be careful, cause this guy is a former Anbu Captain of the leaf, and he's a dangerous man"

"Well, he's gonna meet another dangerous man, and that's me" said Ronnie D, jumping out the window and summon a motorcycle as he landed on the vehicle and driving out of the leaf in fast speed.

_"Ronnie…Please come back safe, I don't want to see you in this state like Tai"_ Kari Thought

* * *

><p><em>Outside the leaf: Driving to Naruto and Jiraiya's location<em>

Ronnie D activated his new handset and said "Yo Gatomon, can you hear me?"

_**"Loud and clear Ronnie, what do you need?"**_ said Gatomon

"I need some info on Kisame Hoshigaki, and Itachi Uchiha, and you need to hurry up cause Homeboy is in some deep shit right now" said Ronnie D

**_"I understand. Also I saw Sasuke leaving the leaf due to the cameras"_** said Gatomon

"Goddamnit! You need to hurry it up, Gatomon" he said

_**"Alright, just found info on Kisame, he's formerly a Swordsmen of the Mist, he holds a sword called Samehada short term shark skin, and his specialty is water-type ninjutsu"**_ said Gatomon

"And Itachi?"

_**"I found it, but you're gonna be surprised when I tell you this"**_ said Gatomon

"I know he's a former Anbu captain"

_**"It's not just that"**_ she replied

* * *

><p><em>Shukuba Town: Hotel<em>

Naruto and Jiraiya were seeing Sasuke getting bruised and beaten by Itachi, he then kicked the young Uchiha to the wall.

"Sasuke!"

Kisame then got in his way and said "One step and you're gonna be in the same state as your friend"

Itachi grabbed his throat and put Sasuke on the wall and said "You're still too weak, and you don't have enough hate, brother"

Itachi then put Sasuke in Tsukuyomi where he has to relieve the moments where he killed the clan.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**" the young Uchiha hung his head down as he is unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto try to get to Sasuke, but Kisame swung the sword at him, he then moved back.

Itachi dropped his brother as he saw a kunai coming at him, but dodged it and saw the person who threw it.

"Itachi Uchiha, step away from your brother, stay away from Homeboy, and leave now" said Ronnie D, coming in with black shades and a serious face.

"Ronnie!"

Itachi then looked at the confident ninja with no emotions and but looked serious.

"So, your name is Ronnie D, I have to say you're a little bit fast coming here" said Itachi

"You got some guts for what you did back at the leaf Uchiha, allow me to repay the favor" said Ronnie D

He then threw shiruken at him, Itachi avoid it, but Ronnie D used lightning string technique to retract the shiruken back at Itachi, connecting but it was a Substitution Jutsu.

Ronnie D suspected Itachi was behind him, he then took a swift kick but he dodged it, the two engaged in close combat, Itachi try for the knee to face but Ronnie D blocked it, he then went for a kick again but Itachi avoided it, the Uchiha went for several punches but Ronnie D blocked everyone of it and came with his own, but Itachi grabbed his arm and try to flip him over but landed on his feet, Itachi avoided the sweep kick but Ronnie D connected with the two mid-kicks to the stomach and chest. Ronnie D then going for the handstand spinning kick, Itachi blocked it and caught his right leg, going for the chop to the crotch, but Ronnie D flipped upwards caught Itachi's wrist and threw him.

Itachi landed perfectly and perform handsigns quickly and said **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

As Itachi spat a big fire ball coming at Ronnie D at a fast speed, he got into stance and came with a counter.

**"Silver Air Bullet!"** As he thrust his fist and came a silver bullet of air coming at the fireball.

As the techniques clashed, the bullet penetrated the fireball coming at Itachi, he dodged it as the bullet caused a dent to the wall, his Sharingan saw Ronnie D coming at him, but it was too late as Ronnie D connected a punch to his gut sending him to the wall where the bullet caused impact, cracking the wall.

"You had enough Uchiha?" said Ronnie D

The rogue Uchiha got off the wall and was standing perfectly.

"Impressive, I guess the rumors were true from what I've heard, a ninja that can graduate in two days, and can excel at being a ninja, The Leaf's Black Eagle" said Itachi

"I give you respect for learning me well, but for someone like you who can just slaughter his own clan, his own family, and to leave your brother alive so he can suffer for lost of the clan you killed, you sunk yourself straight to hell" said Ronnie D

"I think you need to take a headstart" said Itachi, activating his Mangekyō Sharingan.

As Itachi kept looking at Ronnie D as he then patted the dust off his shirt and said "So you were saying what again?"

Itachi was suprised by what just happened, thinking "It didn't work?"

"Of course it didn't work dipshit, I already know about that Jutsu you used on Sasuke and the others, that's why these shades not made just to make me look good, but these are 186% Genjutsu proof" said Ronnie D

"So you saw through my moves and my eyes, I'm indeed impressed" said Itachi

"I just know how to play my cards right" said Ronnie D

Just as Kisame then looked the other way, Naruto then took the chance and kicked the Swordsmen in the face.

"Grrr…You little brat, I gonna take my time chopping your legs off!" said Kisame

"Now!"

The two Akatsuki ninja then looked at Jiraiya as he is about to do a technique.

**"Ninja Art Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind!"** as he did the summoning, the place then became the oesophagus of the Mountain Toad.

They then see Sasuke being absorbed into the wall.

"S-Sasuke!"

"He's okay, he is safe from those two" said Jiraiya

Before Kisame could swing his sword, he seeing his feet being absorbed.

"Itachi!"

Itachi then went to Kisame and got him out saying "We will be back for you Naruto, you and the Nine-Tails" and then looked at Ronnie D and said "And this is far from over"

"Heh, you're second one to say that, but learn this Itachi and learn it well…"

Itachi was looking at him with seriousness.

"For what you did to your family, you will be taken down either by my hand or in your brother's" said Ronnie D

He then looked at the wall where he landed by impact and said "We will see. **Amaterasu!**"

Just then, his eyes created black flames, destroying the wall, as the two rouge ninja escaped.

"I got a bad feeling about what's to come in the fut…" he then looked at floor and see his feet getting absorbed.

"Jiraiya"

"I'm on it"

The Toad sage undo the bind and then seal away the black flames.

Naruto then see Sasuke unconscious, feeling he's responsible for it, about to go out the hole, but Ronnie D got in the way.

"Homeboy, what do you think you're doing?" he asked

"What do you think!" he replied

"Bruh, don't be a smartass, cause you know that you are not ready to face some crazy motherfuckas like them, cause if you go to them right now, it will be hell of trouble coming at you" said Ronnie D

"But-"

"Homeboy, what did I tell you during our training before the exams finals?" He said

Naruto then remembered what he said that day and then said "An ignorant and arrogant mind is a destroyed and broken mind"

"And don't forget that man, cause right now we can't stay here, we gotta go now" he said

"I agree, but what are we gonna do about Sasuke?" said Jiraiya

"Don't worry we got someone coming" said Ronnie D

"Who?"

"Comin in 3…2…1-"

**"Dynamic Entry!"**

Ronnie D and Naruto ducked, but Jiraiya was slow as the kick connected to his face, and the two ninja then saw the kicker on scene.

"Super Bushy-Brow Sensei!"

"Guy, how in the hell did you find us?" said Ronnie D

"Well, I know that those Akatsuki will be after Naruto, so I followed you in the shadows" said Guy

"No wonder why I was feeling like being followed. But why did you kick Jiraiya for?" he asked

"I thought that it was an Akatsuki in disguise" said Guy

"Guy, yo ass is slow, look at what is used to be called a wall, they just left!" said Ronnie D, pointing at the destroyed wall.

"Oh! Sorry about that Jiraiya" said Guy

"I'm gonna kill you after the mission" said Jiraiya, looking angry with Guy's foot mark on his left cheek.

"Guy, could you take Sasuke to the Hospital?" said Ronnie D

The energetic ninja then looked at the unconscious Uchiha on the floor.

"What happened to him?" he asked

"He got his ass jumped by his own brother" said Ronnie D

"Itachi"

"Yeah, he did that"

"Why would he do that to Sasuke? His only brother?" said Naruto

"That question is something that even I need to find out Homeboy, but right now is not the time cause Tai and Kakashi is in hospital" said Ronnie D

"What? Kakashi-sensei and Tai too?" said Naruto

He nodded and said "We'll deal with the Akatsuki in later time, but now we need to focus on the mission"

"Now what mission are you guys doing?" said Guy

"To find a medical ninja and an old friend of mine" said Jiraiya, taking a unconscious women to the room where they supposed to stay at.

"I hope that person is a specialist cause now Lee is in trouble" said Guy

"Hmm? What's going on with Bushy-Brow?" said Naruto

"It's what happened at the Chunin Exams after you two along with the girls left, he was battling Gaara an-"

"Don't speak"

"Huh?"

Ronnie D was getting close to Guy, with him looking confused.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Be quiet, and don't move"

Ronnie D touched his forehead, and saw Guy's memories of Rock Lee fighting Gaara with his might and did his best, but the sand ninja crushed his left arm and leg with sand burial.

"Oh Damn!" he said, moving his fingers away.

"Wait, you can see through my memories?"

"Yeah, and by what I see, it must've painful for him" said Ronnie D

"The most painful for him now is that he can't be a ninja again due to that injury" said Guy

"But, if we find her, then she can solve the problem" said Jiraiya

"Who?"

"What you think? Besides Jiraiya and Orochimaru, who is the third Sannin?" said Ronnie D

"Oh! You must be referring to Tsunade, well if guys find her, I'll be rooting for you to bring her back, just remember to believe in the flame of youth" said Guy

"Yeah Yeah, well set your feet on fire, and smoke yo ass back to Leaf, and take Sasuke to the hospital ASAP" said Ronnie D

"Good idea!" said Guy, now carrying Sasuke, and then grabbed paper bombs and placed them under his feet and jumped out the destroyed wall and ran as fast as he can.

"Now I feel bad for Sasuke right now" said Ronnie D

"Cause of his clan?"

"That and if those bombs go off in Guy's shoes, that's insult to injury for him and definitely Guy" said Ronnie D

They both sweatdropped and said "Right"

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Leaf Hospital<em>

Kari put a warm rag on his brother's forehead and then remembered Tai putted a rag on her head in digital world when she had a cold, and went to find a cure for her.

She then got out of her thoughts when she heard knocks on the door.

"Come in"

Haku then came in the room and said "How's his condition?"

"He's still unconscious. I heard from Gatomon, the Jutsu that Itachi guy done to Kakashi and Tai was called Tsukuyomi, apparently it causes psychological trauma in the mind and suppose to kill a person, but it only incapacitated both of them" said Kari

"That bastard, he should get what's coming to him" said Haku

"Right now, that's not Ronnie's mission, he and others are trying to find one of the Sannin to heal them and the others in the hospital" said Kari

"How do you know he can do it?" she asked

"It's because I believe in him" she replied, looking out the window smiling weakly.

The two then heard explosions go off near the hospital.

"What the hell was that?" said Kari

"Don't know, but I'm about to find out" said Haku

As Haku went out the room and go downstairs to see what it was. It was Guy with Sasuke on his back with his bare feet.

"Guy-sensei, Why do you have Sasuke on your back, and why aren't you wearing your shoes?" said Haku

Guy was breathing hard from the running he did and said "It's…*pant* it's a long story"

* * *

><p><em>Outside Tanzaku Town<em>

Clouds then formed outside and the three appeared through lightning.

"If we keep teleporting like that, I'll be shaking like I'm in the snow" said Jiraiya, shaking the feeling off.

"Bruh stop whining, We're already here" said Ronnie D, pointing at the town.

Jiraiya sighs and said "Okay, now that we made it here, I might as well teach Naruto a new Jutsu"

"A new jutsu huh? Well, what's this technique called anyway?" said Ronnie D

"This technique is called the Rasengan" said Jiraiya

"The Rasen-what?" the two said in confusion.

"The Rasengan, it's an A-Level Class Jutsu, so powerful it put Kakashi's Chidori to shame" said Jiraiya

"And who made the technique anyway? he asked

"Who'd you think? It was my student, the Fourth Hokage" said Jiraiya

_"That's Minato's Technique? And he was Jiraiya's student?"_ he thought, then thinking about it since he was Minato's master, that would automatically make Jiraiya, Naruto's Godfather.

"Seriously? If it's from the Fourth Hokage, then I'll learn anything from you Pervy Sage" said Naruto

Ronnie D then hid his emotions and then said "So, how does this technique work?"

"Well, the technique works through three things: Rotation, emphasising your power, and make the sphere shape. Put the three things together and use it as a Jutsu, for example" Jiraiya then formed the chakra sphere with one hand and then slammed it against a withered tree, completely destroyed it.

"I'll tell you this…learning this technique would take at least three years as The Fourth Hoka- HEY! What the hell are you two doing?" As he was looking at the two as Naruto was in his position.

"Now Homeboy, what are you feeling on the ground?" said Ronnie D

"Uh, the earth?"

"Right, but feel deeper, can you hear it? the wind blowing, the water flowing, the fire burning, and the earth moving around us as time is moving as well" said Ronnie D

Naruto closed his eyes, and he heard something clear in his ear, he hears wind whistling, he then hear water falling from a waterfall as it was calm, and he heard something below him like a root ready to grow into grass or into something more.

"Yeah I do hear it, but what does that have to do with learning the technique?" said Naruto

"Bruh, that's where I'm getting at, and who is the reason why we are all here?" said Ronnie D

"Uh…Kami?"

_"Well, it's close enough to God"_ he thought and said "Right, now create the Rasengan like Kami created the earth. Use rotation like to move time, and use your chakra and shape it like Kami created land and the sea and then use it!"

Naruto then got focused looking at his hand, concentrated on his chakra, moving his hand to spiraling his chakra on his right hand, then condense the chakra in a shape of a ball and then shove it at a boulder, turning it into crumbles of rocks.

The Toad sage looked in shock as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped like a cartoon.

"W-w-w-w-w-what the hell! How did he get it that fast?" said Jiraiya

"When I taught Homeboy some new moves, improving his combat skills, I taught him to control his inner and outer chakra, that including flow his normal chakra and himself as one" said Ronnie D

Jiraiya sweatdropped and thought_ "He knows how to get his training and Naruto's focused, but this kid needs to get laid"_

Ronnie D then said "Homeboy, here's the photo, I want you to go ask people about her and look for her in the Northeast of the town"

"What about you guys?" Naruto asked

"Jiraiya got the Northwest, I got the whole South part covered" he replied

"Alright, I'm off" Naruto then ran off into the city.

"Well, it looks like you got a long way to-"

Ronnie D then kicked him in the crotch, making the Sannin doubled over.

"What the Hell Kid!"

"That was for the get laid thing I heard in your head" he said

"Wait a minute, you can hear my thought about-"

He uppercut him in the chin and said "And that was for not taking care of Homeboy when he was a kid!"

"Would you stop hitting me and tell me what the hell did I do wrong?" said Jiraiya

"Why the fuck didn't you took care of Homeboy when he was kicked out of the orphanage?" said Ronnie D

"Orphanage?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jiraiya, since Minato is your student, that would automatically make you Homeboy's Godfather" said Ronnie D

"Wait, how do you know that, and how do you know Minato?" the Toad Sannin asked

"Cause I spoke to him when Homeboy was in the hospital" he replied

"Spoke to him? He's alive?"

"Hell No! Spoke to him telepathically through the dead" said Ronnie D

"But how is that even possible?"

"Because I have psychic abilities, some know but I can't let no one else know about this except Tsunade when we find her" said Ronnie D, about to walk in the city

"Wait!"

He then stopped and turned around, looking at the Sannin.

"How are they?"

"They're doing alright in the afterlife, but I know they're upset about you not taking care of him. And if Kushina were brought back to life right now, she would go in my house in the weapons department, grab my Bazooka, and you would say your prayers Dorothy cause yo ass…would be going bye-bye" said Ronnie D

Jiraiya then had a shiver up his spine, thinking about it and then just went to the Northwest of the town, and Ronnie D walked downtown to search the whole South of the town.

* * *

><p><em>Tanzaku Town: Night<em>

"Y'all found anything?" said Ronnie D

"We know she's in the town, but we couldn't find her" said Naruto

"Well, where ever she is, there might be a chance that she's in-front of us" said Jiraiya

"That could be, and if that happens, then I'll be damned" said Ronnie D

They then decided to get something to eat, so they went inside a resturant & bar and saw a woman black hair (That has the same hair style like Kari's, but without the hair clip) with long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Along with her a blond woman with a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants, a bust that any woman want to achieve, and in the middle a strange necklace that belong to a certain someone, and underneath the table is a piglet.

"Tsunade, long time no see!" said Jiraiya

"Hmm? Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" said Tsunade

As the two Sannin were talking, Ronnie D then looked at the photo and then looked at her, and it both matched.

_"Goddamn! She looks just like the picture, fuck the old woman shit, she still look like the age that I want to wax that ass from the inside out, including the other woman"_ Ronnie D thought

The female Sannin then looked at the two young ninja that are looking a bit confused.

"So who are these two rookies, traveling with you?" said Tsunade

"Well, this is-"

"Bruh, I can introduce myself, my name is Ronnie D, but you can call me Ronnie for short" he said, interrupting Jiraiya, making him sweatdrop.

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja that's gonna make it to the top someday" said the knuckle-headed ninja

_"Uzumaki? So is he Kushina's-"_ her thought was interrupted by Jiraiya

"Anyway, allow me to introduce you two to these women, this women is Shizune and the one wit-"

"I know, Tsunade Senju, Grandchild of the First and Second Hokages, The Top medical ninja, the Third Sannin Aka 'The Leaf's Slug Princess'. But to me you two just look like gorgeous, independent women" said Ronnie D

The two women blushed at his statement as the slug Sannin replied "Well, a handsome ninja that can know me very well. And by your comment, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Well, if I wanted to flirt, I can ask you out anytime" said Ronnie D

"Hmph, maybe…" said the Slug Sannin

_"Are those two are flirting at each other!? This kid is a bit smooth. I need to learn how to talk smooth like him, so I can have a few ladies at my place"_ Jiraiya thought, having a perverted giggle.

_"Ronnie, that's disgusting, you're trying to flirt with someone who's age that can be my grandma"_ Naruto thought

The two ninja then felt a sharp pain on their foot by black Nikes.

"Is there a problem going on?" said Shizune, sweatdropped

"It's nothing at all" said Ronnie D

"Uh Huh"

"But…"

The two looked at Jiraiya as he had a serious face.

"Tsunade, did you hear what happened about th-"

"Yeah I know, the rumors started to spread about the invasion that happened in the leaf and heard it all, I can't believe that old man just passed like that" said Tsunade

"Now Tsunade, I know that you and the leaf had some problems in the past, but the council wanted you to be the next Hokage" said Jiraiya

Naruto was about to make an outburst, but Ronnie D clutched his mouth before he can say anything.

"Not in a thousand years"

Naruto then stopped and looked at her in confusion as did Ronnie D.

"Well can you at least come back to the leaf?" Ronnie D asked

"Go back to the leaf? Why for?"

"Look, I don't care if you don't want to become Hokage, but can you come back to heal Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, they're in trouble" said Naruto

_"You're forgetting Tai is in the hospital too, Homeboy"_ Ronnie D thought

"Heh Jiraiya, you found another obnoxious student like the Fourth" said Tsunade

"What was that?" He replied, getting out of his seat.

"Homebo-"

"Kid, why are you offended cause I said that of the Fourth?" she asked

"Because I have a dream of becoming Hokage!" he replied

She looked at him in shock due to remembering who said that to her before was her brother, her lover, and surrogate sister.

Ronnie D then was having a vision in his head, he then hid the pain in his head to avoid attention, but the veins were showing a little bit.

"Well kid, let me give you some advice, you might wanna change your dream, cause people like the Fourth that gave his life willy nilly for the village like the Third, Second, and the First is just gonna put you to death, and to make a conclusion to this is that being Hokage is just a shitload of a dream for a fool" said Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade!"

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! I OUTTA-"**

Ronnie D then yanked Naruto back in his seat.

"What? Ronni-"

"Shut It!"

Ronnie D then had a serious face as he took the shades off. She looked at him, as he was pissed on the inside, and kept his anger inside.

"Now Tsunade, I know you have some heat against the leaf, but disrespecting your grandfather, Uncle, your teacher, and The Fourth like that, is crossing the line especially when Hiruzen made a sacrifice to protect not just the village but us too. I didn't came here to tell you to be Hokage, I came here because I need your help like everyone else that needs you, and if you can't get that through your arrogant old brain, then coming here is the wrong choice" said Ronnie D

The slug Sannin then grew a tick mark to hear a taboo word coming out of his mouth.

"Heh, if you want me to come back to the leaf that bad, then why don't you try and make me" said Tsunade, cracking her knuckles.

"L-Lady Tsunade!"

"I would… but one thing my mama told me was not to fight a woman who's already hard-headed, so we'll just roll bounce right now" said Ronnie D, motioning them to the door as he walked there with Naruto following him.

"Smart move, but if it were the other way, it would only take me one finger to knock you out of that door"

"Just like it takes one dick to knock you up"

The Slug Sannin and her apprentice blushed at that statement (but with Shizune flushed).

_"Whoa! Nice comeback!"_ Jiraiya thought, smiling.

"Too bad you couldn't experience that with Dan"

_"It was nice knowing you kid"_ he thought, changing his mood.

_"Why do I get the feeling that Ronnie just signed a death wish?"_ Naruto thought

And it was at that time Ronnie D crossed Tsunade's line, Jiraiya turned around and was frightened by the look in Tsunade's eyes.

**"You just earn yourself a trip to hell, you arrogant little brat!"** as The slug Sannin coming at him with a fist.

Ronnie D then turned around as his face hid the shadows, he then caught her fist like it was easy.

_"He caught her fist!"_ Shizune and Jiraiya thought in unison.

Tsunade was a bit shock cause no one except for a certain red-haired woman could catch her fist cause any man that would have done it, they have a broken hand or face. She then saw Ronnie D's eyes as his glazed in lightning, she then flinched at his look.

He got to Tsunade's ear and said "I understand your pain Tsunade, I know what it's like to lose someone you love the most, I went through with it too when I lost someone important in my life, but I didn't let it get in my way of helping people, I put other lives first before my own, to not act selfish like others, those people are arrogant, corrupted by greed and power and always think they're better than anyone, and don't ever compare me to them, think about innocent lives not just yourself, being Hokage is never a fool's game, it's a way helping people, cause a real ninja like the Hokages put their lives on the line to save their loved ones, can you do that…? Think about it Tsunade"

He then walked out the bar with Jiraiya and Naruto followed out.

"Shizune…"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Was I being a bit selfish? And be honest with me, cause I'm not gonna be upset"

* * *

><p><em>Tanzaku Town: Hotel<em>

"Kid, just what the hell was that about?" said Jiraiya

"Challenging her emotions, and understanding the facts that running away from your past is making her life worse, and to help her start moving forward" said Ronnie D

"Man, when you mentioned that guy's name, she was pissed" said Naruto

"Pissed!? If you didn't had that type of strength, you would kiss your ass goodbye. When I did my research on her before, I was in the hospital with many injuries, and I could barely breathe, but for you to catch her fist, you should be the one person that can keep Tsunade's monster strength under control" said Jiraiya

"One, you shouldn't have peeped on her in the first place anyway cause you got fucked up on that day. And two, I don't do control, the only thing I do is trying to help people and make things right" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, well that place is the one place we could eat, so what do we do now Mr Make Things Right?" said Jiraiya

"Jay"

The ferret then got out two flat silver plastic packets and placed them on the table, Ronnie D then got the silver top and put it on top of the packets, then used his abilities to heat up the top, it got so hot they saw a flash under the top, he grabbed a oven mitten out of his backpack, he took the top off and it revealed two Philly Cheesesteaks.

"Uh…What is that?" said Jiraiya

"What? Y'all two never seen a good Philly cheesesteak before?" he asked

"No, we never saw one at all, but it does got that good smell"

He then saw Naruto making a strange face at the sandwich and said "Homeboy, what's wrong with you?"

"I hate vegetables"

"Bruh, don't be such a whiny bitch right now, you eat this, it might change your mind" said Ronnie D

Naruto then sighed and said "Alright, I'll try it"

"Good, cause right now I feel tired as hell, I'm going to bed" said Ronnie D

"Really? You're not gonna eat anything?" said Jiraiya

"Nah, y'all go ahead and eat, I need as much sleep as possible"

The two shrugged and took a bite of the sandwich, and felt an incredible taste coming in their mouths.

"Oh Kami! This maybe the greatest thing I've ever tasted in my life, and it got a pack of flavor!" said Jiraiya, shedding a few tears of joy.

"Even though sometimes I hate vegetables, I'll make an exception on it when it comes to this sandwich! This maybe close to a tie of my favorite food aside ramen!" said Naruto, also shedding tears if joy.

From the inside the Naruto's mindscape the Nine-Tails Fox was smiling from the inside, secretly thanking Ronnie D for giving his container something good (including eating vegetables) besides ramen.

* * *

><p><em>Ichiraku Ramen Shop<em>

Teuchi then felt a sudden urge going on from the back of his spine.

"Dad, is something going on?" said Ayame

"I suddenly felt a disturbance in the Ramen force, that we may have lost someone important" said Teuchi

Ayame laughing nervously with a sweatdrop thinking _"Great, now I think my dad has finally snapped his swig"_

* * *

><p><em>Tanzaku Town: Night<em>

Naruto and Jiraiya were sleeping peacefully as did Jay, but Ronnie D was twisting, turning and sweating in his sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Mindscape<em>

Ronnie D see that it was the dark again like last time, he turned around and saw the girl in his dream before still crying.

"It's you again" said Ronnie D

"Please! You have to save me!"

"Save you? From who?"

"They've taken me, they took me from my daddy and are trying to kill me!" said The Girl

"What do you mean?" he replied

"They are after me! They want something from my daddy, and they're trying to get it out from me!" said The Girl

"Then why are they targeting you, and what do this have to do with your father in all of this? You're not explaining me what's going on" he replied

Just then, he saw a man with his body in shadow and has red eyes holding a pistol near the girl's head.

"Looks like time is up" said Man in Shadows

"Wait a minute man, don't do it, that's a little girl, Stop!" said Ronnie D, running to the girl but it felt like he wasn't moving at all.

"Save Me!"

"Wait! **WAAAAAIIIIITTTTTTT!**" He heard a gun shot, and everything then went to a flash.

* * *

><p><em>Tanzaku Town: Morning<em>

**"WAIT!"** he yelled, waking up sweating bullets.

Naruto and Jiraiya then jumped out of their sleep and looked around and saw no one around.

Naruto looked at him and said "Come on Ronnie, are you trying to ruin a good sleep, cause I was having the best dream!"

Ronnie D was breathing heavily due to the dream, wiping the sweat off and went to the sink, splashing some water on his face.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

"It's just that the drea-"

Heavy bangs then were coming from the door.

"Homeboy, get the door"

Naruto opened the door and see Shizune with a nervous and worried look on her face.

"Master Jiraiya, we got trouble!" said Shizune

"Huh? What's the problem Shizune?" he asked

"It's Lady Tsunade, she went to Orochimaru!"

"**WHAT?" **The Two yelled

"I don't know if she's going to him to heal his arms, or going to kill him" said Shizune

"I knew this might happen" said Ronnie D

"Wait, you know about this?" said Jiraiya

"My psychic abilities told me you and Tsunade saw Orochimaru yesterday about trying to heal his arms, in return to bring someone back from the dead" said Ronnie D

"Yes, that's it!"

"Orochimaru is tricking her, cause we know that Jutsu requires a sacrifice" said Jiraiya

Ronnie D then remembers that they almost used Kari for that Jutsu last time.

"We need to hurry up to her no-**Aaaaaahhhhh!**" He then heard that screeching sound again as he was on his knees, his eyes glazed in electricity.

"Kid, you alright?"

"You guys… go ahead, I'll… I'll catch up so don't worry about me" said Ronnie D

"But Ronnie-"

"Just Go! N-Now!"

Jiraiya then nodded and said "Let's go Naruto"

Naruto then looked at Jiraiya, then at Shizune, and at Ronnie D, and decided to go with Jiraiya and Shizune (with Jay along with the three).

As the minutes passed by, the sound stopped and the pain subsided, Ronnie D got off the floor from what the visions are telling him, and he was getting a headache from it.

_"Of all diseases it had to be this one, and I thought it occurs only at people young and or old, but how can it even happen to young adults? I think it's time to put my invention to the test, haven't even used it yet on a person, but it became a success on a animal"_ he thought

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The Family Mansion: Ronnie D's Room_

Setting the touches the machine, he then decided to test it first on an animal, and choose one of their family dogs as a test subject, and placed him in the MRI-like machine.

His mother came in his room and said "Ronnie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well Mama, I'm trying to test my invention that I have been working for 5 weeks straight"

"This thing? Why haven't you try to use a frog or something?" said Wanda

"Ma, one you don't like frogs and don't even want one of them in the house, and two sometimes dogs catch many things like fleas, Pseudorabies, Leptospirosis, Ehrlichiosis, what ever that's causing many things that are fatal and deadly to dogs these days, so first I'm testing the dog to rid of anything that dog has in it's body, and if it's a success, then maybe it might be a 87% chance that it may cure the diseases and end it for good" said Ronnie D

"Alright, but if that dog gets some problems, you gonna have some problems too" said his mother

He sweatdropped and said "Okay, well here goes everything!"

He pressed the his computer to activate the M.D.C.S., as the machine scanned the dog's body, it had found the some problems that are fatal.

"Okay, begin disease extraction and then the eradication cell process"

Then as the machine expanded into a square-shaped machine as it activated a force field, the dog was levitated in the air , lasers were pointed at the dog, then the blue laser went through the dog's body to separate the disease from the blood and the disease were extracted, then the green laser healed the dog's part were the disease were extracted at, then the red laser beams zapped at the disease (that was in the disease eradication containment unit) completely eradicated it, and then the dog landed perfectly back on the machine.

"Oh Shit! It came out a success!" said his mother

"Yes! I finally did it! Now if it works on humans like us, we can finally end diseases that are causing casualties in the world, and we be in the clear" said Ronnie D

The dog then got out of the machine and licked his cheeks in enjoyment. Ronnie D then took the Dog out and played with it for a bit.

Flashback End

* * *

><p><em>"Alright enough thinking, time is running out for her" <em>Ronnie D thought

He turned his headset on and said "Gatomon, if you're up from your catnap, I need your help"

_**"Ronnie, you're sounding serious on the intercom, what's going on?"**_ said Gatomon

"There's no time to talk, it's time to put my biggest work to the test. Gatomon, get the M.D.C.S out now, cause it's time to put the finishing touches on it" said Ronnie D

_**"M.D.C.S!? At this type of time, are you out of yo-"**_

"Gatomon don't fuss, we need get this done today, can you do this for me?" he asked

_**"I don't know-"**_

"Gatomon please, I have faith in you, don't let me down"

_**"…"**_

"You can do this!"

_**"*Sighs* Alright, I'll see what I can do, and I better get something out of this"**_

"Thanks, we'll be there after the battle" he then turned the headset off and reached for his shades.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Tazaku Town: Battlefield<em>

Naruto and Kabuto were going at it with the clashing of the Kunai, and Jiraiya been putting up a fight with Orochimaru (since he can't use his arms anymore).

"I'm surprised that you choose the nine-tails brat as your apprentice, you could've chosen someone with more Jutsu and skill like Sasuke or the others" said Orochimaru

"You need to know Orochimaru, that Jutsu and skill never compares to a ninja's guts and determination, you should've known that by now"

"Let's see if you can prove it" said Orochimaru

On the other side of the battlefield Shizune was down, Naruto was barely standing on his feet, and Tsunade was paralyzed due to her fear of blood that she sees on her wrists.

"You're a fool for fighting me Naruto, if you still have that dream of becoming Hokage you best high-tail for it or it will come crashing down when you die" said Kabuto

"You must have a screw loose, one thing I know, I'm not backing down nor am I running, cause I never go back on my word, cause that's my ninja way" said Naruto

"I gave you a chance, but if you insist on dying…"

Kabuto then turned his attention at the slug princess, dashing at her.

"Then I'll start with you first!"

Naruto then had an idea, then said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" as a few clones were summoned, they came at Kabuto attacking him as Naruto was building up his chakra.

Kabuto was wiping out the Naruto clones with the dissection blade Jutsu, and then came at Tsunade with a kunai, preparing to stab her but two Naruto clones came from the ground and grabbed his arms, both of the clones then give him a blow to the gut, kicked him in face, flipped and tossed the sound ninja to the ground.

The original Naruto was preparing the Rasengan with a help of the shadow clone.

Kabuto was getting up from the ground like if it was nothing coming at Naruto.

The clone then finished the technique and summons three clones and threw the original Naruto like a missile coming at Kabuto with the ball of spiral chakra in his right hand.

Kabuto takes a kunai swing with his right hand makes a little cut on his cheek, but the young ninja connected his technique on Kabuto yelling **"Rasengan!"**

Spinning him out of control, sending him straight at the rock causing a big dent on the rock, and Naruto landed on the ground.

"D-Damn it! Can't move!" Kabuto having the fact that the technique was powerful, he collapses due to the injury that was too great for him to heal.

"Naruto!" The slug Sannin ran to the blonde ninja, she turned him over and saw the cut Kabuto caused, she looked at the kunai Kabuto dropped when the technique connected, she saw it had a bit of poison on the weapon. She then healed the young ninja and put the antidote on him, eliminating the poison.

She saw the blonde opening his eyes and said "Ughhhh…See I told you, I'm not gonna die till I become Hokage, cause it's my dream, and I won't let anyone take that dream from me, believe…it" he then fell asleep.

She then saw something in him like she saw in her dead brother, her deceased lover, and surrogate little sister. She sheds a tear, then kiss him on the forehead and took off a necklace that belonged to the First Hokage and put it around his neck.

"_I know that you'll be great Hokage someday Naruto, so now I'll be betting the odds of the future in your hands"_ Tsunade thought

_"The nine-tails brat is starting to be a nuisance, I need to be rid of this brat now"_ Orochimaru thought, coming at Naruto with a snake sword coming out of his mouth.

But Tsunade got in the way being a human shield, as the sword impaled through her chest.

**"Tsunade!/Lady Tsunade!"** Jiraiya and Shizune Yelled

The snake Sannin pulled the sword out of her and swallowed the sword, saying "Tsunade, you were one of the people I didn't want to hurt. Why would you, one of the Sannin save such a lowly Genin like him?"

Tsunade was breathing a bit hard, looking the young ninja and back at Orochimaru saying "That lowly Genin, by fate is chosen…*pant* to be Hokage someday"

"Don't you understand that kid has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him?" said Orochimaru

"Yeah, and Kushina had it in her too, but that didn't make her a monster like you!" she replied

"I'm disappointed in you Tsunade, and I thought you understand that being Hokage is a fool's game" said Orochimaru

Tsunade then remembered what she just said yesterday, but she then remembered what Ronnie D told her.

_"Being Hokage is never a fool's game, it's a way helping people, cause a real ninja like the Hokages put their lives on the line to save their loved ones, can you do that…?"_

And then it came to her and said "I understand now"

"Understand what?"

"If being Hokage is a fool's game, then I'll put my life on line to prove you wrong, cause now you're facing…The Fifth Hokage!"

Jiraiya is surprised that his friend accepting the position at this type of time.

"Well Fifth Hokage, looks like you're gonna join the other Hokages to their grave!" said Orochimaru, with a snake sword coming out his mouth taking a swing.

But it was stopped by another sword.

* * *

><p>(Don't own any music)<p>

Tsunade was surprised that Ronnie D came in the nick of time, block Orochimaru's attack with the Eagle's Claw.

_"It's that boy again!"_ Orochimaru thought

"Wind Wave!" as his attack pushed Orochimaru back a few inches.

The snake Sannin looked at him with seriousness.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

Ronnie D turned to her and said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But about what you sa-"

"What I said is only said to you, now get yourself together cause we got a bastard's ass to kick…Lady Hokage" he replied

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

She nodded and said "Yin Seal: Release" as the White strength mark on her forehead glow purple, and then strange markings appear on her face.

Chakra was pumping in her, she formed a tiger hand seal and said "Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration" as the technique healed her body, and closed up her fatal wound.

"You made a mistake coming here, cause now you will have to die!"

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

"Yeah, and you made two mistakes, one: Kidnapping Kari and try to use her in that Jutsu of yours, and two: Killing innocent people, including the Fourth Kazekage and Hiruzen in that invasion of yours, and price is coming at you tenfold straight to hell!" said Ronnie D, taking his shades off and put them away, then opened his eyes revealing lightning in his eyes as he was really pissed.

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'les I feel you next to me_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Tsunade draws blood from her thumb, and performs handsigns.

Jiraiya was catching up to her and followed her lead.

Kabuto sees what she and the toad sage was doing and Yelled "Lord Orochimaru! The summoning!"

Orochimaru jumps near Kabuto as he draws blood from Orochimaru and did the same handsigns.

The three placed their hands on the ground and yelled **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

A big puff of smoke puffing the area, and as it cleared it revealed The Chief Toad, a large white slug with a colour of three blue streaks that run vertically down the middle and side of its body, and a large purple snake with black rings running down intervals on it's body.

Jiraiya was on the Chief, Orochimaru was on the snake, and Tsunade along with Ronnie D and a unconscious Naruto was on the slug.

"Katsuyu, take Naruto to Shizune, and help her heal him" said Tsunade

"Understood milady" said the slug as one of the slug appeared from the giant slug's back and took Naruto to Shizune.

"That's some freaky shit" said Ronnie D

"You've seen nothing yet" said Tsunade

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

The giant snake Manda with the quickest speed, caught the slug in a constriction.

"Katsuyu, do it now!" As Tsunade and Ronnie D jumped away, the slug used the

Slug Great Division technique to escape Manda's hold, and reform to it orginal giant form.

The chief then took his sword at the snake going for a swing, but the snake gripped it with it's jaws and swingers it away at the slug, then swing it's tail at the toad hitting him back a bit. Jiraiya then came up with a idea.

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

"Gamabunta, the oil!"

"I'm all on it!" The toad readied the oil as Jiraiya was finishing the handsigns.

The chief fired the oil and Jiraiya yelled **"Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs!"** As he shot fire bullets in the oil cause a giant fireball coming at the snake as the fire then consumed the snake.

"It's over"

"I don't think so"

"Huh?"

"Look closer"

Jiraiya was right cause it revealed the snake's shed skin that had been burned.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Suddenly the snake's tail appeared to attack but the toad caught it, then the snake was about to take a bite on the chief, but the toad's sword came from sky and sealed it mouth shut as Ronnie D and Tsunade was on the sword.

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'les I feel you next to me_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Orochimaru then wraps his tongue at Ronnie D's neck, trying to strangle him.

"Orochimaru, you're really that stupid are you?" said Ronnie D, as his hands send lightning at the snake, shocking him, Tsunade then grabs his tongue and yanked him towards her and punches him send him flying down.

But Ronnie D then grabs his tongue and yank him to the air, jumped to the air and said "This is for Hiruzen and those people! **Volt Fist!**" as his hands were charged with electricity and gave him multiple punches and finished with a charged lightning ball to the gut sending him down at the snake and Kabuto, then the snake disappeared.

(Song Ends)

* * *

><p>"It's finally over" said Ronnie D<p>

"Don't count your blessings just yet" said Tsunade

Orochimaru emerged from the smoke, still standing and Kabuto on his knees.

"Don't you motherfuckas even take a hint, and go to hell already? Cause you're really irritating us right now" said Ronnie D, putting back on his shades.

"You insolent little brat, you will pay for this, I swear it! And Tsunade, if you're not gonna heal my arms, then there is other methods" said Orochimaru

"Yeah yeah, but when you get back to your bitch pad, tell Kabuto to shove that snake sword straight up your ass since you can't use your hands" said Ronnie D

Orochimaru grew a tick mark, squinted at him and said "You're gonna regret to ever cross paths with me boy" as he and Kabuto disappeared in smoke.

"Everyone else alright?"

"Yeah, a little banged up, but I'm okay" said Jiraiya

"I should be alright, and it seems that Naruto is healing fast" said Shizune

"Uzumaki's has a bit of a fast recovery, so Homeboy will pull through. Speaking of Uzumaki's, you knew Kushina?" said Ronnie D

"Wait, you know her?" said Tsunade, looking a bit surprised.

"I spoke to her once, but it was through the dead"

"Through the dead? What are you, a Psychic?"

Ronnie D grabbed his iPod and and pressed the jackpot sound button.

"Wow, you just hit the jackpot of learning my abilities" said Ronnie D

"Abilities?"

"Ronnie has a bit of psychic abilities, noting hearing thoughts, see the dead in his mind, and can see the future" said Jiraiya

"How is that even possi-"

"I'll explain this to y'all later, right now we gotta go back to leaf" said Ronnie D

"Go back? Can't we take a break?" said Tsunade

"There's no time, someone's life is at stake" he said

"I understand, let's go no-ugh!" The slug Sannin then stopped as she felt pain in her body.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" said Ronnie D

"Lady Tsunade's Jutsu Mitotic Regeneration is a Jutsu that reconstructing all organs and all tissues, but it can't heal old cells in her body. Also, it takes up so much chakra, and it shortens her lifespan" said Shizune

"Great. Just fucking great, now that you waste your chakra like that, I have to heal you. Jiraiya, Shizune, place your hand on both of my shoulders" said Ronnie D

The two placed their hand on Ronnie D's shoulders as he did the healing, the two felt a bit of energy leaving them, and Tsunade felt energy coming back in her body.

The slug Sannin flex her arm for strength and felt like normal.

"That's incredible! You should try to be a medical ninja" said Tsunade

"No thanks, I already know what I'm gonna be, so now let's get that out of the way, and get to the Hospital" said Ronnie D, feeling lightning in his hands.

"No way are you teleporting us like that again, use another way" said Jiraiya

"Alright, but you guys better hold on to each other, cause it's about to get windy" he replied, as he swirled the wind around them, Tsunade grabbed Naruto, Shizune held Tonton and Jay, and Jiraiya stood still as Ronnie D covered them in a air ball and they all disappeared.

The Chief Toad and the slug Katsuyu looked at each other and then decided to talk before they leave to their home.

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Leaf Hospital<em>

"Kari, are you feeling alright?" said Ino

"I think so, it's just I'm feeling something in my throat" said Kari, coughing a bit.

Ino then checked her forehead, and it was feeling hot.

"Kari, you're not feeling well, you need to go back to the house and take a res-"

"No! I'm not leaving my brother here, he was always with me when he helped me, and I'm not leaving him!" she replied

Ino was feeling a bit surprised by Kari's refusal of going to the house, she then heard a voice in her head.

_"Ino, open the window and stay by the door, We're coming in"_

"Ronnie?"

"Huh? What is it Ino?" said Kari

The platinum blonde went to the windows and opened it, then moved to the door.

"Kari, you might wanna stand with me at the door, cause it's gonna get windy if you get my drift" said Ino

She did what Ino said, then a wind came at the windows as it surrounded in a wind ball, then emerged Ronnie D and the others.

"Ronnie, you're back! And who are those two women?" said Ino

"This is Shizune, and the Fifth Hokage: Tsunade of the Sannin" he said, quietly

"Fifth Hok-" Kari then clamped her mouth shut.

"Excuse me Ms Tsunade, can you help my brother out of the psychological trauma?" said Kari

"I will do the best I can" said Tsunade

She then focused on Tai forehead and started the heal his head to clear his mind of any bad thoughts in his head.

As the healing stopped, Tai had opened his eyes and see saw everyone in the room.

"Welcome back Bruh"

"Tai!"

Kari hugged her tightly as she was relieved of the pain he had experienced.

"What just happened?" said Tai

"It's a bit of a long story, but the good news is you're gonna be okay" said Tsunade

Kari coughed and felt like she was gonna lose it, Ronnie D grabbed the vomit bag from his backpack, opened it and gave it to her as vomited in the bag.

"Kari, are you alright?" said Tai

Then she felt like the world was spinning around her, and then fainted as Ronnie D caught her in a bridal style.

"Ronnie, what's going on with Kari?" said Tai

"I'll tell you when we head to my house" said Ronnie D

"Your House? But she needs-"

"I know, but you need to get to Kakashi and Sasuke on the healing, I got this covered. Jiraiya, think you can take Tai and Homeboy to the house?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Come on Ino" he said as the some of them left by taking the window.

* * *

><p><em>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<em>

Everyone went downstairs, and see a MRI-like machine in-front of them.

"Gatomon, is it ready?" said Ronnie D

"Better now than never" said Gatomon

"Ronnie, what's going on? What is happening to Kari?" said Tai

"I don't know how the hell it happened to her, but it happened, she's having Pneumonia" said Ronnie D

Tai then widened at what he just said and Ronnie D said "Yo Bruh, are you alright? You feeling like you're having a heart attack man, what's going on?"

"Tai?" Haku was looking worried at him.

"Of all things that happen to her, why is this happening to her again?" said Tai, feeling freaked out.

"Again? Bruh, you're not explaining" he said, arching his left eyebrow, confused

"It happened when she was 4 or 5 years old, I knew she was sick, but I didn't knew she had that, and when my mom told me to watch over her, I decided to go outside to play soccer and when she-"

"Tai you can explain that to me later, and you don't have to worry about that anymore, cause this is going to solve it and it's going to end it" he interrupted, pointed at the machine.

"And what is that anyway?" said Jiraiya

"M.D.C.S. Short term for Medical Disease Cleansing System" said Ronnie D

"Can this actually help her?" said Tai

"I done this before, but me and Gatomon added and finished the M.D.I.S. that's for the MD Immune System, meaning cancellation of any other diseases that will come in the future including Cancers, HIV and AIDS" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie, that's pure genius!"

"No Shit! Now everybody stand back, this is going to be interesting" said Ronnie D, putting Kari in the machine.

"Activating M.D.C.S, levitating field on, body scan" said Ronnie D, pressing buttons to activate the machine.

The machine put her in the air, and scanned her body completely.

"Scanning complete. Disease confirmed: Pneumonia"

"Begin Disease Extraction" he said

"Commencing Sequence"

The blue lasers then fired at the source of the disease that was at her throat.

Tai was having a hard time looking at what's happening to Kari, he then remembered what the person had told him and he prayed that his sister will be alright.

Ronnie D looked at Tai surprised, and looked back at the machine, seeing the disease being removed from Kari and into the eradication containment unit.

"Disease Extraction Conplete!"

"Commence M.D.I.S. and healing process"

"Sequence Activated"

The yellow laser fired at the disease point as the I.S. Cells spread out through her body, and the green laser then healed and closed the laser point of the disease.

"Healing and M.D.I.S. Completed!"

"Activate Disease Eradication"

The Red lasers fired at the eradication containment unit, destroying the Pneumonia from the inside.

"M.D.C.S. procedure complete, Pneumonia extracted and destroyed. And body completely healed"

They were looking shocked, but Ronnie D was the most shocked of them all, but he smiled as he said "It…Worked"

"It actually worked Ronnie! You might have a bright future after al-aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gatomon was stopped as Ronnie D spinned her around in joy.

"Hell Yeah! It actually Worked! It works Gatomon!" said Ronnie D

"Yes, it worked, but can you stop spinning m-mmph!" she was stopped as her lips was on his, but Ronnie D pulled away and grabbed a tongue compressor and cleaned off his tongue.

"Ugh…Gatomon, you need to stop licking yourself and you need to lay off that tuna" said Ronnie D

"You kiss me again, you'll wake up the next day without your testicles" said Gatomon, blushing but angry.

Ronnie D said to himself "Fuck that"

They then see Kari waking up due to having the pain gone from her body.

"W…What just happened?" she asked

"You had Pneumonia in your body, and long story short Ronnie's machine cured you and now you'll never have anymore diseases in your body anymore" said Gatomon

"Ronnie…you did that?" said Kari

"Well I did 75% on the work, and Gatomon helped finished the 25% on the work that is the M.D.I.S. and because of that, I finally have the miracle machine that can help save people's lives" said Ronnie D

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you for" she giggled

"Yeah, it's because I think of people's lives first before mine to not act selfish" said Ronnie D

Tai then hugged Ronnie D tightly, he patted Tai's back as he said "Bruh, I know you're glad I saved her from the disease, but this is too much"

"You don't know how much I appreciate you for what you just done for me and Kari. Thank You" said Tai

"It's no worries about it Tai, I always do what is right for-" he then felt dizzy a bit and heard screeching sounds.

"Hey Ronnie, ar…" he couldn't hear what Ino was saying.

"Say what? I can't understand what you're saying?" said Ronnie D

"Ronnie, I think you been usi…" he then couldn't hear what Jiraiya just said.

"I think I need ta-" his vision then became blurry, and felt everything spinning, then turned all of it turned black and he fainted.

* * *

><p>A few hours later he woke up with a headache and said "What the hell just happened?"<p>

"You used too much energy today, that's what happened" he turned his head to the right direction and saw Tsunade.

"How did that even happen? I mean I know my limits, but I never passed out like that" said Ronnie D

"I think it has something to do with today, let me check you for a moment" said Tsunade

She checked his body, and see if there any battle marks on his body, but wasn't and saw his eyes were a bit red.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked

"I couldn't sleep well last night" said Ronnie D

"Wanna tal-"

"No! I mean… I don't talk about that right now, I think I just need to rest to get this off my mind" said Ronnie D

"Okay, just get some good sleep and get something to eat. And Ronnie…"

He looked at her as she said "Thank you for helping me let go of the past and start moving forward with the leaf, Sarutobi-sensei would want me lead the village to a great future"

Ronnie D grinned and said "Damn Straight"

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: That's it for Part 1 of the story. And that song during the battle was Comatose by Skillet.<p>

Ronnie D: But what about that song at the beginning?

BlackMotor687: Oh that? That would be the story's theme song In It To Win It by Saliva, but the lighting effect at the end was mine.

Tai: Okay, now that you've finished part 1, could you tell us why are you slacking off?

BlackMotor687: Well, I celebrated the 20th chapter by going to Atlanta for 3 days.

Ronnie D: You What? I'm gonna beat yo ass!

BlackMotor687: Maybe I shouldn't tell you what I did over there.

Kari: Come on BlackMotor, where did you go to?

BlackMotor687: Well on Thursday, I went to Georgia's Adult Burger Joint: The Vortex Bar & Grill.

Ronnie D: The place that was shown on Man v Food? What did you order, The heart attack burger they showed at end of The Vortex.

BlackMotor687: No, but *sighs* I'd ordered Hell's Fury.

Everyone: Hell's Fury!?

BlackMotor687: Yes, the burger that had Atomic Death Sauce, Habanero relish, pepper jack cheese, and a roasted jalapeño.

Ronnie D: Damn! I bet if someone review how'd yo nuts were roasting while in the car and how you shitted it out, it must've took 4 hours.

BlackMotor687: Bruh, don't play with me.

Naruto: What happened after that?

BlackMotor687: I sat in the audience of the Tv Game show Family Feud.

Ronnie D: BRUH, WHAT THE FUCK! I'M NOT GONNA BEAT YO ASS, **I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!**

Kari: You… saw comedy actor Steve Harvey?

BlackMotor687: Yeah, there were some funny parts on the show, including the one on Fast Money.

Naruto: What Happened?

BlackMotor687: Steve asked her one of these questions, saying "Name a food that you would eat forever"

Ino: And what did she say?

BlackMotor687: Before I say her answer, I gotta say something. If I was in her place I would've said Pizza, a Philly, Buffalo Wings, whatever that would be the number one answer. But she said Collard Greens.

Tai: Collard Gr-(laughed hysterically)

Everyone (except Kari, Haku, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi and Ino): (laughs hysterically)

Tsunade: I don't see why that is so funny.

BlackMotor687: Okay, if you don't see it funny Tsunade, then I got a idea. Write a review of what you would've said on the question. Stay Chillin and Keep on Readin.

Next Time: **_Part 2_**


	22. Update on Chapter 21

BlackMotor687: Wats goin on y'all, Happy New Year!

Ronnie D: Bruh, why are you on the update thing when you are doing the story?

BlackMotor687: Can't I say Happy New Year to the readers?

Kari: You can, but what was taking you so long to finish part 2 of the chapter?

BlackMotor687: Well it's just that-

Naruto: Don't tell me that a glitch happen again.

BlackMotor687: No it's not that, it's been fixed.

Tai: Then you've been slacking off!?

BlackMotor687: No Man!

Ronnie D: Then tell us why'd you stopped Bruh!

BlackMotor687: MY GRANDDAD HAD PASSED ALRIGHT! He passed weeks ago at the first week of 2014. He was a Boxer in the Marines for 7-8 Years, and was in the Sanitation departmemt for 40 years, and really was a good golfer. He inspired me to many things. But I'm not gonna stop my story cause of his passing, I'm gonna keep going for him.

Kari: Sorry about your grandfather's passing.

Ronnie D: I didn't mean to make you upset Bruh, sorry about your loss.

BlackMotor687: Yeah I know, but this ain't no pity party if you play "I'll be Missin You" by and Faith Evans. Sorry to the readers to making you wait so long, the chapter will come up in a few days or a week.

Stay Chillin Y'all and Happy New Year.

"Life is not given, it is earned"

-BlackMotor687


	23. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Eagle and Crow Clash! The Search of the First's Granddaughter, The Wingless Eagle Part 2**_

Tsunade: Welcome readers to the second part of this chapter.

Naruto: You're welcoming readers this time Grandma Tsunade?

(Bopping Sound)

Tsunade: Don't you dare call me that you annoying little squirt!

Naruto: Hey! Who are you calling a squirt, you unlucky gambling old hag!

Tsunade: **WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTOOOOOO?**

Ronnie D: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Ay you two, can y'all not bring heat while welcoming readers, it's fucked up for some people.

Tsunade & Naruto: Says Who?

Ronnie D (Eyes glazed with lightning and with thousand voices): **SAYS ME MOTHERFUCKAS!**

(The Two were looking scared of the look and the change of voice)

BlackMotor687: Thanks for breaking it up. So readers, let's get to part 2 of this chapter: The Wingless Eagle.

Naruto: Wait a minute BlackMotor, you haven't explain what you did on Saturday celebrating 20 Chapters and ongoing.

BlackMotor687: Oh, just took my little god sister to the Aquarium. So that's about it, time for part 2!

Shizune: He doesn't own any Anime/Manga, Video Game, Cartoon, etc.

(Don't own any music)

**Are you gonna live or walk away**

**Back to the wall cause you're so afraid**

**And die a little more each day**

**Are you gonna get burned, knocked down for the count**

**You better dig deep for another round**

**Don't let it end this way**

**I want to know now**

**Yeah, I want to know now**

**I want to know now**

**You gotta be in it to win it**

**When it's kicking your ass**

**Are you kicking it back**

**You gotta get, you gotta get in it to win it**

**Are you gonna bitch out**

**Or never back down**

**You gotta get, you gotta get in it to win it**

**In it to win it and never back down**

**I want to know now**

**I want to know now**

**Are you gonna bitch out**

**Never back down**

(Music Ends with Lightning Effect)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hidden Leaf Village: Shopping District<strong>_

Ronnie D was sitting on the chair alone, looking at the clouds feeling a bit bored and got a whistle out of his jacket pocket.

* * *

><p>Flashback: 1 Day Ago<p>

_**Outside Ronnie D's Waterfall House**_

"Say What?" said Ronnie D

"I decided to spend some time with my family since back at home has been 2 years, and I have to see my mom and dad" said Kari

"But what about the time Tai spends here, he only has a week left!"

"Don't worry about that Ronnie, I still intend to spend some time with Kari, when you come you'll meet our family" said Tai

"*sighs*Alright, just don't make it long for me" said Ronnie D

"Don't worry traveler, you'll see her 7 days, but the bad news to her it'll be 6 weeks" said The Teller

"7 Days/6 Weeks?!" said Ronnie D & Kari, looking shocked and looked at each other.

"I don't know if I can wait that long" said Kari

"Hold on" he said

He then went to the house at a fast pace and instantly came back with a rectangle black box he is giving to her.

She opened it and found a silver necklace.

"Ronnie…" she gasped

"It belonged to my great-grandmother, she gave it to me before she passed away a few days later, and she told me to give it to the girl you love the most, so I'm giving it to you" said Ronnie D

"Why wou- I mean it'll only be-

"Kari, you're one of the people I love along with Ino, and everyone else. And if you're feeling like you miss me, just think of the necklace I gave you. I know you're not alone since Tai and Gatomon is with you, but you get what I'm sayin" said Ronnie D

Kari then had a idea of her own and went in her pocket and gave him a whistle with a pink cord.

"Huh? What's with the whistle?"

"It's been a part of me wherever I go, and I had it ever since I was little, so I'm giving it to you just in case you miss me" said Kari

"Oh, so you try to say I can't handle 1 week without you?" He said, grinning with a bit of attitude.

"What? Ronnie, I didn't say-"

"Didn't say what? That you're playing with my emotions to get at me?"

"Ronnie please, I didn't mea-"

He then put his finger her lips and then chuckled saying "I'm just playin with you"

"You know, I don't what to do with you" said Kari

"You could always just do this" as their lips connected, feeling like they were lost in their world for what it feels like 10 minutes, until they heard a cough, and then parted as the two blushed lightly.

"So, will you be coming back to the leaf?" said Tsunade

"Only the eighth child and her Digimon will be coming back" said The Teller

"Only Kari and Gatomon? But is there any chance of Tai coming back to the leaf?" said Ronnie D

"Only a slim chance of that happening in the future" she replied

Tai then looked down cause he might not be seeing Haku again.

"Tai!"

He then looked up and saw Haku coming out of the house and hugged him tightly.

"Haku, what are yo-" he was interrupted by Haku's lips kissing him with much passion.

Kari is blushing by what she is seeing, Ronnie D is grinning at it.

_"Damn! I guess we gotta try that when you get back"_ said Ronnie D telepathically

Kari then flushed at that thought, and then shook her head out of that thought.

"I hate to break the lovefest between you two…"

The two parted as they looked at the Teller.

"But the vortex is about to close"

The two then looked at each other and hugged very tightly.

"I'll miss you Haku"

"We'll always have each other, also that time we had together" said Haku, blushing at the memory.

"Don't even bring that up" said Ronnie D, Kari & Gatomon in unison, sweatdropping.

"What happened here?" said The Teller

"It's best if you don't know" said Gatomon

"Ay yo Tai…"

He looked at Ronnie D as he said "Tell yo friends I said sup"

"Yeah, I will" said Tai, as he then went into the vortex.

"Hey Gatomon…"

The female cat Digimon looked at Ronnie D confused.

"I want to thank you for putting the finishing touches on the M.D.C.S. for me, this is the biggest thing the world will ever know thanks to you" said Ronnie D

"No Ronnie, you started the invention, you had the big dream of changing the world, and this is the best way of doing it" said Gatomon

Ronnie D hugged Gatomon tightly as the cat blushed a bit, but returned the hug.

"Take care of yourself, and don't get caught talking in public" he said

Gatomon sweatdropped and said "Don't push it"

Ronnie D lightly chuckled "Just kiddin with ya"

Gatomon waved goodbye as she went into the vortex.

The couple looked at each other, they kissed one more time and hugged each other tightly.

"I'll see you when I see you, alright?" said Ronnie D

"Yeah"

Kari then went into the vortex, as the Teller followed her saying "The vortex will open in the next six days, so be ready at night. Also the person who is trying be who they are not to be will stay the way they are"

He nodded as the vortex had closed.

"Now Tsunade, you, Jiraiya, and the others know about this, but you can't tell the others about it cause it's a SSS-Rank secret" said Ronnie D

"I understand, I'll just say it's a traveling mission to avoid weird suspicions from the council" said Tsunade

Flashback End

* * *

><p>"Starting to miss you now" said Ronnie D<p>

He kept looking at the whistle and then sighed, put the whistle in his jacket pocket and went ahead to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hidden Leaf Hospital<strong>_

Ronnie D went to Sasuke's room and see him awake but silent and a worried Sakura sitting on a chair next to him.

"Is he straight?" Ronnie D asked

"He's been quiet since the doctor healed him" said Sakura

"Why is he quiet?" he said

"I don't know, but he is not talking" she replied

Ronnie D then knows why he's upset as he said "Hey Sakura, why don't you go and spent some time with Ino"

"Alright"

As she went out of the door and closed it, Ronnie D looked at Sasuke as he still looked down and couldn't look at anyone.

"I think that I've now understand what you meant back when we were formed a team, the person you wanted to kill, you were talking about your brother weren't you?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Cause I'm not that cold-hearted Bruh, I understand your pain of losing your clan and family" said Ronnie D

"Do you? Or are you just sucking up like the others?" said Sasuke

"Bruh, I don't play the game 'kiss yo ass', I'm being serious. Your brother is an arrogant ass bitch right now, and I told him he's gonna die by your hand or mine, but I know you wanna kill him the most" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, I do"

"Then don't be upset about it, just get stronger. Also I gave him a blow to the gut for you, and the blow send him to the wall and it was cracking where he landed" said Ronnie D

"I'll let that slide since you done me a favor, but can you help me with my training?" he asked

"Hell no! You already got Kakashi as your teacher, he still can teach you some more new tricks. And I already got Homeboy, Kari, and more people I'm teaching to improve themselves" said Ronnie D

"*sigh* I knew you would say that"

"Sorry Bruh, but I already got enough on my plate. And question, did your brother had any problems with yo mama and pops?" said Ronnie D

"Are you saying that my family is dark-hearted or something?"

"No man, what I mean is what was your mother and father like?" he asked

"My mother, she was a gentle and kind-hearted women, and my father… he was a stern and uncaring man by the way I see him" said Sasuke

"Hey, sometimes fathers act like that cause they don't want other people to see their soft side, and my pops… he was a tough dude but he still showed me some love" said Ronnie D

"Yeah, but he was been paying attention to Itachi more than me, and in the end when he was paying attention to me, he got killed by him along with my mother" said Sasuke

"I feel your pain Bruh. But since you had a life with parents before your brother killed them, Homeboy's life was a living hell for him when he was a kid" said Ronnie D

"How would you know Naruto's life was, you were never there"

"True, but do you know who her mother was?"

"No, do you?"

Ronnie D showed Sasuke a photo of Kushina.

"!" Sasuke then looked wide-eyed at the picture.

"By that look, did you know her?"

"No…but I think I saw her once when I was an infant, I couldn't remember what day it was"

"Well it'll come to you sometime, but Homeboy never met his mother or father cause they died during the nine-tails attack when he was born. I'll explain later cause right now I have to be somewhere, got some things to d-"

Ronnie D then heard beeping sounds on his wrist watch.

"What was that?"

"It's just my watch, don't worry about it. Just get yourself straight, and best be out of the hospital" said Ronnie D, as he went out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Forest of Death<strong>_

"This is where the signal is coming from, but I don't see any-"

He sensed two people coming at him with a kunai and a sword and block it with his kunai and Eagle's Claw.

"I knew it had to be you two. What the hell are you arrogant asses doing here?" said Ronnie D

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know" said Kabuto, pulling out the second kunai to make a slash at him, but Ronnie D dodged and went up to the trees.

"To answer your question, we'll finish what we started. I know that it's unfair since it's 2 on 1" said Orochimaru

"Then how about 2 on 2 to make it easy?"

Suddenly a violet spiky fanned-ponytail woman appeared next to Ronnie D.

"Anko?! Well, it looks like you're on time to back me up"

"The curse mark on my neck was reacting when Orochimaru is ever close to me, and it looks like you found him" said Anko

"Well well, if it isn't my little old student Anko, I see that you been growing up, but it looks like you're still a bit weak" said Orochimaru

"Yeah, well I'm not weak to kick your sneaky, slithering, pathetic armless ass all day" she replied

"Anko, you forgot another word to his quota, it's called faggot, F-A-G-"

Ronnie D then avoided Orochimaru's slash that was coming at him. Ronnie D then going for a counter with his sword, but Orochimaru blocked it with his sword that's in his mouth. The two were going at it with clashes not trying to show a weak spot to each other.

Kabuto then came at Anko with a Kunai, but countered with her own and put a kick to the gut, send him meters away along with throwing 6 kunai, but Kabuto dodged them, saw the strings and sees Anko doing handsigns.

Kabuto realize what she's going to do and just said "Oh Hell!"

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** as she shot a burst of flame from her mouth, it connected to the string creating a big fire line coming at Kabuto at a fast speed. The attack connected, but it was a substitution log.

"…! Where the hell is he-" suddenly she was now feeling great pain on her right shoulder.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"…! Anko!" Ronnie D then dodged Orochimaru's attack of stabbing him and knee him to the chin, and instantly went to Anko's side, taking a hit for her on the left shoulder.

"H…he…he took a hit for me?" Anko thought confused and shocked.

"I don't know if it was smart of you to take a hit for her, you forgot that she's a Tokubetsu Jōnin" said Kabuto

"It doesn't matter, attacking a woman is as low as you can go. And I can still fight with one arm!" said Ronnie D

He used his right arm and took a swing to Kabuto's face, then back fist to his face, did a punch to the gut, a kick the chest, and the uppercut to the chin, sending him to the branches as Kabuto caught himself and landed on branch perfectly.

"Heh, it's going to take more than a couple of hits to put me down" said Kabuto

"Kabuto, enough playing and start the Jutsu!" said Orochimaru

"But my lord, the side effects-"

"Don't defy me! Just do it!"

Kabuto was performing hands as fast as he can.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away you bastards!" said Ronnie D, running towards them.

Anko then recognized those hand signs, as she remembered what Orochimaru did last time when she was his student.

"Wait kid, get away from them! They're about to use-"

**"Forbidden Style: Outer Path: Seal!"** Kabuto then fired the short-ranged Jutsu at Ronnie D as he then stopped and felt something strange in his body.

"What the-what the hell did you two do to me?" said Ronnie D

"Hehehehe, let's just say, you won't be using your techniques anymore" said Orochimaru

"Say What! We'll see about that! Lightning St-"

***Massive Heartbeat***

Ronnie D then was on his knees clutching his heart as he was in pain.

"Ugghhhhh!" He then was coughing up blood out of his mouth.

"See, what did I say, you can't use your moves anymore, you're only just one brat who is ready to die" said Orochimaru, kicking him in the gut.

"This is what you were planning? You pedophiliac cock-sucking son of a bitch!"

"You really have a mouth, don't you? Well, allow me to shut it up and make your death quick and swift!"

He was stopped by a fist from Anko as he backed away from the two. Ronnie D then see the curse mark coming on to her body.

"Heheh you're now starting to use it, I'm quite surprised by you Anko" said Orochimaru

"Anko! Don't let the curse mark consume you, fight it! Let go of that rage, do you want to be a person like him that only wants power and use it against innocent people?"

"…!" She then remembered what he had done when he used her for the experiment when she was young, and then snapped back to reality.

"Why would you listen to a brat like him? He knows nothing about us, you could be useful like you use to be when you were my student"

"Like when you toss her aside like she was nothing! She was- no, she IS somebody with or without that curse mark you put on her and is better off with someone else than you as a teacher" said Ronnie D

Anko was shocked at what she heard and suddenly didn't felt angry, so the curse mark suppressed itself back in the seal.

"I think I've had enough of you for one day, just die already!" As Orochimaru coming at Ronnie D with a sword in his mouth.

**"Fire Style: Burning Ash!"** A stream of chakra infused gun-powder came between the two as they backed away.

They see two Jonin coming at the scene to save both Anko and Ronnie D.

"Asuma! Kurenai!"

"Anko, are you alright?"

"I think so, but the kid took more damage than me!" said Anko

Kurenai saw Ronnie D breathing hard, clutching his chest where his heart is and seeing blood on the ground.

"We will be back, but this time the invasion will succeed" said Kabuto

"…! Are they planning a second invasion?" Kurenai thought

"Are you even smart? Even though we lost some ninja we still got enough to stop this invasion!" said Asuma

"But it'll be different than the last one, and it can be prevented if Tsunade can heal my arms" said Orochimaru

"Fuck That!"

Ronnie D then got off the ground, clutching his arm saying "*pant*After that bullshit you pulled on everyone including Hiruzen, your own people, your former teammates and everyone else, *coughs* I'd rather see you suffer in pain then to see the leaf fall by your hand!"

"You're just a stubborn little brat aren't you?"

"Nope, *pants* I just a man that only seeks peace for the village and for the people, and I'll kick anyone's ass for disturbing that peace!"

The three looked shocked at what he just said.

"Abilities or no abilities, I will fight till my last breath and finish what Hiruzen started and kick yo ass!" said Ronnie D, breathing hard, blood leaking a bit from his mouth.

"Strong words from a adolescent young ninja like you, but like Sarutobi-sensei, you will die by my hand!" said Orochimaru, dashing at the four ninja.

**"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Suddenly a fireball got in the way as the snake Sannin backed away and saw a silver haired ninja.

"Kakashi!"

"That's as far as you go Orochimaru!" said Kakashi

Kabuto then threw smoke bombs in the way to make a escape.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have to retreat now, we're outnumbered" said Kabuto

"All right then, we only just have one less ninja to think about now" said Orochimaru, laughing evilly out loud as the two left.

Ronnie D's eyes became blurry, and then fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mindscape<strong>_

He woke up in a bright mindscape this time, but doesn't see the elemental sisters.

"Ay yo, anyone there?"

"Behind you"

He then turned around and see a familiar red-headed woman and spiky-head man.

"Kushina? Minato? What you guys doing here, my psy-" he then remembered what occurred a moment ago.

"We just saw what happened, and your abilities didn't bring us here, it's because something's about to happen the next day" said Minato

"What do you mean? What the hell is happening tomorrow and what just-"

"It's the Jutsu Outer Path, it has two ways of using it: Seal and Confusion. The seal is used to lock away your kekkei genkai or ability and if you try to use your ability, it'll cause great damage to the source of the power" Minato explained

Ronnie D then remembered what the pain had occurred and his eyes widened at the reason.

"So…my abilities are connected to my heart?"

"Yeah…It is"

"Is there a cure for it?"

"Yes, when the Third Hokage was troubled by the cruel effects of the Outer Path: Seal Orochimaru caused, he created the Outer Path: Release to cure the effects Orochimaru caused" said Kushina

"And now that Hiruzen had died during the first invasion Orochimaru caused-"

"The scrolls were hidden away to a location that none of us even know" said Minato

"That's just great, just fucking great! I got my abilities locked up and if I try to use them, I'll kill myself with a fuckin heart attack. And what's worse, since Hiruzen's dead, we don't know where the goddamn Release scroll is at. I am indefinitely fucked!" said Ronnie D, really pissed off.

"Ronnie, you need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Minato, all I wanted was to relax, to chill and enjoy the peace of the village but Orochimaru came and fucked it all up! And now it feels like I can't do anything now"

"Ronnie! Remember what you said: abilities or no abilities, you will fight till your last breath! And even though your abilites have been sealed, you use your other method" said Minato, gripping

Ronnie D then thought what he just said and suddenly understood what he meant and said "Thanks Minato, I think your words are tell me to start ov-"

He then looked at Kushina, seeing her disappearing from the feet.

"Kushina! What's going on?" said Ronnie D

"I…I don't know, something's happening to me and I don't know why" said Kushina

"Is this the cause of what's going to happen the next day?" He asked

"I don't even know, but I know that Orochimaru is not gonna stop till he gets what he wants" said Minato

They then see Kushina disappearing all the way up to her head.

"It seems like I'm about to be-" she was stopped as she completely disappeared.

They both yelled "Kushina!"

* * *

><p>Ronnie D then woke up, looked around and see himself in the hospital with him seeing Tsunade, Anko, Kakashi, and Asuma in-front of them.<p>

"It's good that you've woken up, I healed the damage in your left arm, so it should be fine now" said Tsunade

Ronnie D then flexed arm a bit and felt like normal, he then tried to get out of bed but she stopped him.

"Ronnie, you need to stay in bed and rest, you've just been near death and the-"

"I know about that seal Tsunade. It seals my abilities and they're connected to my heart, so it's bad news. I know all about that, but I have to stop the second invasion" said Ronnie D

"And how can you do that since your abilities are sealed away?" said Kurenai

"I have other methods besides using abilities that will get me a heart attack" said Ronnie D

"How can you even think about fighting after what just happened to you?" Anko asked

"It doesn't matter if I was down for the count, I refuse to stay down cause there are people that I love and I won't let their lives end by Orochimaru or anyone else" he replied

"Well you can't fight in a condition like this! You will kill yourself if you try that!" said Tsunade

"Well, it looks like I'm die tryin on that option" said Ronnie D

"Goddamnit! Stop being so hard-headed kid, and just let us deal the problem" said Asuma

"Cause there is something I have to do, and I can't have you guys to stop me from doing this" said Ronnie D

"Well as Fifth Hokage, I forbid you from coming to this matter until this invasion is settled" said Tsunade

"You can't do this shit by yourself Tsunade! This invasion puts everyone's life at stake including Homeboy and everyone else" said Ronnie D, getting out of bed

"I know that, but you fought long enough day after day, and you haven't had one day of-"

"Tsunade! Tomorrow is no day off, it's an invasion! The Second One! Peoples lives are at stake, and before I even woke up, the Fourth warned me of something that's about to come" Ronnie D interrupted

"Minato-sensei warned you about something?" said Kakashi

"Yes, he warned me about-" suddenly Ronnie D stopped due to hearing Kakashi saying sensei.

"Kid, are you alright?" said Anko

"Yeah, but it ain't kid, it's Ronnie D. And two, when the Fourth warned me about this, he wanted me to stop the invasion from happening. I know cause something big is about happen and I have to stop it" said Ronnie D

"Not in that kind of condition!" said Tsunade

"Fuck my condition Tsunade! This is the hidden leaf and the people's lives we're talking about. When you're the Hokage, you have to be responsible for every life and not just take matters in your hands, but in the hands of the people you trust" said Ronnie D

"And how the hell can I be responsible if you get yourself killed in this invasion without your own abilities? What would I tell Kari if you got killed in action?" said Tsunade

"You won't…"

"Then how can you solve the sealing problem?"

"Then I'll start back… back to square one before I had the abilities. Now, if this conversation is over, I would like to go home" said Ronnie D

"Hmph, fine. But if you get yourself killed-"

"Getting killed would be the last thing that I'd ever wanted to do, and one more thing…"

They looked at Ronnie D as he said…

* * *

><p>(Don't own any music)<p>

(Music Begins)

"Don't tell Ino, Naruto, or anyone about what happened to me. I don't want them to get in the condition i'm in. I always get in weird conditions, I'll come out of this one" he said, jumping out the windows.

"*sighs* that kid is so hard-headed" said Tsunade, pinching her nose.

"He is for what he is, just a young man who is always headstrong" said Kakashi, now thinking to himself _"Minato-sensei, what do this invasion Orochimaru is planning causing?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<strong>_

**In my eyes,**

**Indisposed,**

**In disguise**

**As no one knows.**

**Hides the face,**

**Lies the snake,**

**And the sun**

**In my disgrace.**

**Boiling heat,**

**Summer stench.**

**'Neath the black**

**The sky looks dead.**

**Call my name**

**Through the cream,**

**And I'll hear you**

**Scream again.**

Ronnie D entered the house and went straight to the weapons lab, to the workbench on creating new improved gauntlets by using his old gauntlets that were destroyed in the last mission.

As he was rebuilding the gauntlets, he then remembered the time when he first created it.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_**Family Mansion: Ronnie D's Room**_

He was on the computer looking for something that he can use for self-defense in case for getting robbed and to avoid paparazzi.

"Come on now, there's got to be something good on this website" said Ronnie D

Suddenly he found stun gloves on sale on Amazon and purchased it.

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come**

**And wash away the rain?**

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come?**

**Won't you come?**

**Won't you come?**

Days had passed by till a box was near the door, and Ronnie D took it to his room.

He started to do a test on the gloves, he only find out that the gloves were giving weak electricity.

**Stuttering,**

**Cold and damp,**

**Steal the warm wind**

**Tired friend.**

**Times are gone**

**For honest men**

**And sometimes,**

**Far too long**

**For snakes.**

"What type of shit is this? Is that all the stun gloves can do? If that was all they can do, then I should just sue them for false information. 5,000 volts my ass, feels like 250 volts" said Ronnie D

**In my shoes,**

**A walking sleep,**

**And my youth**

**I pray to keep.**

**Heaven send Hell away,**

**No one**

**Sings like you anymore.**

"I can do way much better than those fools at their labs. I can even take it to the next level by changing it from stun to shock gloves or even better, a high-tech gauntlet with electromagnetic technology and great modifications" he said to himself.

It was just then that an idea hit him from what he said.

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come**

**And wash away the rain?**

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come?**

**Won't you come?**

He got started by removing the stuff from the gloves and placed them near the computer for scanning and found what it needed, so he added electromagnetic parts on the gloves.

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come**

**And wash away the rain?**

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come?**

**Won't you come?**

He tested it at first, it had worked but it had shocked him greatly, he was coughing smoke.

"Damn! It needs something more on there. Can't be a gauntlet, without the gauntlet parts!" he said

**Black hole sun**

**Black hole sun**

**Won't you come?**

**(repeat 3X)**

**Black hole sun**

**Black hole sun**

He then added the armor on the gloves that was bullet, fire, water, earth, and shockproof.

Then began a test on it, starting with target practice.

He shot lightning out of his hands and made a perfect hit on each target. But as it came a success, he wanted to do more.

So he added a body connection modification on the gauntlets and transformation modification as well to turn the the gauntlet into metal wristbands.

He then started to add a instant move learning ability on the body connection modification to learn martial arts instantly.

And as the martial art styles were getting into his head, the world was spinning around him and he had passed out.

1 hour later

**Hang my head,**

**Drown my fear,**

**Till you all just**

**Disappear...**

He woke with a headache, and he kip-up which was a surprise to him.

"This is a success. This is a fucking success!" said Ronnie D

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come**

**And wash away the rain?**

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come?**

**Won't you come?**

As the days pass by, he was getting used to the gauntlets as he is training with a robotic cyborg.

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come**

**And wash away the rain?**

**Black hole sun,**

**Won't you come?**

**Won't you come?**

The cyborg was going for the sweep, but Ronnie D flipped away. He was feeling electricity flowing in his arms and then yelled "Lightning Stream!"

Flashback End

* * *

><p><span><strong>Black hole sun<strong>

**Black hole sun**

**Won't you come?**

**(repeat 6X)**

**Won't you come?**

Ronnie D had completely fixed and improved the gauntlets, and took it straight to the training room and combat high-level cybrogs.

The robots were firing shiruken at him, he teleported, and destroyed one of them with Volt Fist without feeling a massive heart attack.

He then unsheathed the Eagle's Claw, wiped out four cyborgs with Blaze Cut, avoided the swords and spiky fists, got the quickest distance and charged his weapon with electricity.

"Lightning Clash!" He shot a large stream of lightning in a slash from his sword and destroyed the cyborgs in the training room.

(Music Ends)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsunade's Dreamscape<strong>_

She is standing in what it appears to be a courtroom and in-front of her is her deceased brother Nawaki, her dead lover Dan, and in the middle her teacher The Third Hokage.

"W-what's going on here?" said Tsunade

"You've been brought here due to what's to come" said Hiruzen

"W-What do you mean Sarutobi-sensei?" said Tsunade

"He's talking about the invasion Sis, not only you have to stop it, there are others you need count on as well" said Nawaki

"Nawaki…"

"The guy named Ronnie D said that the invasion starts tomorrow, so it means it'll start by midnight" said Dan

"By Midnight?! Then we don't have much time to counteract, the hidden leaf village will be in danger!" said Tsunade

"Tsunade…You, the others, and Ronnie are the only ones who can stop this invasion" said Hiruzen

"But there is a problem going on with Ronnie, his abilities are-"

"I know, we saw it, but the answer to that problem is at the place protected by heroes" said Hiruzen

"A place protected by heroes?"

"Only you can find the answer yourself" said Hiruzen

"Tsunade, we have to go now" said Dan

"Wait, don't leave me please!" she said, tearing up.

"You're never alone Sis, you've got the leaf village and the others by your side, so don't cry" said Nawaki

"But if I would've had done something in the past, none of this would-"

Nawaki and Dan kissed Tsunade's forehead to calm her down.

"Nothing could change what happened in the past, me and Nawaki put our lives on the line for the village as you are now, cause you carried both of our wills and you became Hokage for us, for that we are grateful" said Dan

"Before we go, the three of us only have one last gift for you" said Hiruzen

The three put their single hands together, and it formed a mysterious green light.

As Tsunade got closer, she touched the the light as it had engulfed her and everything had went into a bright flash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>_

Tsunade woke up from her sleep, she heard knocking on the door.

She said "Come in"

In had came her assistant Shizune saying "Do you need anything, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade then remembered what Dan said and say "Send the alert to the jonin and chunin ninja, tell them that the-"

Suddenly a explosion was heard.

"Shit, it just started! Tell the ninja to begin defending this village" said Tsunade

"Yes, milady"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Training Field<strong>_

Haku and Kin were taking down sound ninja one by one, Haku thought enough is enough.

She performed handsigns and "Secret Art: A Thousand Needles of Death and Destruction!" As she stomped waters formed into big ice needles and piercing the sound ninja, killing them.

"Haku, this invasion is not good, I have a bad feeling of what might to come" said Kin

"You're not the only one Kin, it's seems without any help from Gatomon while she, Kari and Tai are gone, we're sitting ducks" said Haku

"You seem to went through a lot of changes while I was gone"

"!" Haku then was wide-eyed when she recognized that voice.

_"It can't be…"_ Haku thought

A mist appeared in-front of them and out emerged Zabuza with his sword.

"Zabuza…"

"Well it's good to see you again Haku, and it looks like you have yourself a new partner" said Zabuza

"She's not my partner…"

Kin looked at her confused and disappointed.

"Cause she is more than that cause she's my best friend" said Haku

Kin then looked surprised by what she said and grinned.

"Well then Haku, like your best friend, you will die" said Zabuza

"I think not Zabuza, it's time for you to go back to the afterlife" she replied, throwing senbon.

Dodging the ice needles, Zabuza rush to take a strike at his former apprentice, but Kin blocked his sword attack with her own.

"So, you know kenjutsu"

"I had a good master to teach me before the day he went to find the Fifth Hokage!" said Kin, pushing him back.

"He must be a very-skilled kenjutsu ninja" he said

She grinned and said "He is"

"You're ready Kin?"

"I'm always ready, are YOU ready?"

"There's only one way to find out" she replied

The Two rushed towards the undead Demon of the Mist in a battle of strategies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Computer Room<strong>_

Ronnie D was firing the turret guns at the village gates, killing the sound ninja. One of the sound ninja destroyed one of the turrets knocking it's camera out.

"Damn it!"

He then hear a beep sound of someone calling.

He answered "This is Black Eagle"

_**"Ronnie?! We need help!"**_

"Hinata, what is going on?"

_**"Something is wrong with Naruto!"**_

"What?! What's going on with Homeboy?" he asked

_**"I don't know, but I have a feeling that someone is controlling his mind"**_ said Hinata

"Was it the Nine-Tails?"

_**"No, I don't sense that chakra, it's something else. Please get here Ronnie"**_

"I'll get over there" he said, turning the computer to auto-pilot. He knew if something was controlling him that wasn't the Nine-Tails, it had to be Orochimaru and Kabuto's doing of control.

He got out of the house and activated his new Hover-Jet Nikes and ran at incredible speed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hidden Leaf: Outside the Exams stadium<strong>_

The two kunochi were having a hard time putting a controlled Naruto down.

"Naruto, what's going on with you? We're your friends!" said Sakura

"Nnnggggggghhhhh!"

"Naruto, please control yourself, you can't let someone have complete control over you" said Hinata

Just then a shock was going through his brain, triggering a attack mode. As he was getting near his teammate and his girlfriend, Ronnie D came at a nick of time with a punch to his face.

"Homeboy, you need to calm your mind" said Ronnie D

"Ughhhh… I…can't. About…to lose…control" Naruto grunted, holding his head.

"Homeboy, who did this to you?" he asked

"K…Ka…Kabuto…"

"I knew it, this had him and Orochimaru's name all over it"

"Orochimaru?!" said the two kunochi.

Suddenly another shock came in Naruto's head causing him to attack Ronnie D.

He came with a kick, but he dodged easily, he went for a punch but Ronnie D grabbed his arm and tried to flip him over, but Naruto counter-throw him but he landed on his feet and kick him in the chest as Naruto backed away a bit and came back and match Ronnie D fist by fist.

_"I don't believe it, even when he's controlled, he's giving Ronnie a real fight. I hate to say this, but I don't think he might be the same idiot I knew at the academy anymore, when he's trained by Ronnie, he has become a trained ninja now. He might even give Sasuke a run for his own money"_ Sakura Thought

_"I can see the dark energy flow from the back of Naruto's head, from the way I see, it's being controlled as it's flowing and try to overcome control of Naruto's body"_ Hinata Thought, seeing from the Byakugan.

Ronnie D dodged his fist and came with his own from the gut to the chest and the chin (Uppercut).

Naruto was on the ground, then he suddenly got back up.

"What the fuck? How can he still go after exhausting himself?" said Ronnie D

"It happened the same way when we tried to put him down, but it didn't work" said Sakura

"You serious?" he said, She nodded and he replied "Damn, I have to stop him before he hurts himself"

As Naruto was coming at the three, the slug princess came with her glowing hand to his head, knocking him out.

"Lady Hokage!"

"Tsunade, what are you doing here?" said Ronnie D

"I could ask you the same thing, but it's not the time. I had to stop Naruto before he runs out of breath" said Tsunade

"W-What happened to Naruto, Lady Hokage?" said Hinata

"Outer Path Seal: Confusion…"

"Repeat that again?"

"Outer Path Seal: Confusion, it's a technique that causes blinding pain in the victim's head, which turns their body into a tool of the technique's caster" said Tsunade

"So, it was Orochimaru who done this. That bastard is going to see his coffin and will be burning in it when I get my hands on him" said Ronnie D

"Let's not forge-"

"Let that shit go now Tsunade, we got no time to be arguing about th-

*Painful Heartbeat*

Ronnie D was clutching his heart and said "Fuck!"

"It's still happening isn't it?"

"I don't understand, I didn't use my abilities in that fight with Homeboy" said Ronnie D

"It seems that seal still responds even when you're not using your abilities" said Tsunade

"Not using your abilities? What are you tw-"

"We'll explain it later Sakura, right now you and Hinata treat Homeboy's wounds. And Tsunade what did you do to him?" he asked

"I put him to sleep, a deep deep sleep…"

"What the fuc-You put him in a coma?!"

"Hell No! I don't want to put him in that kind of sleep! What I mean is, there is another spirit in his body that was controlling him the whole time. The only thing he can do now is defeat him and he's back to normal. But if he doesn't-"

"Homeboy can do it, I know one thing and it is that he won't go down without a fight" he interrupted

Then a beeping sound was coming from his Wrist Tech.

He pressed it and said "This is Black Eagle"

_**"Ronnie! We got trouble!"**_

"What is it Ino?"

_**"There were two men in Kin's former squadron that were dead right?"**_

"Yeah, what about it?"

"**_You're not gonna believe this, they've been brought back from the dead!"_**

"Say What? How can that be possible, they've been dead by being sacrifices for-"

Ronnie D then realize the point.

"That fucking Reanimation!"

"What?! How can Orochimaru still use that technique? His arms been sealed!" said Tsunade

"Right. But remember what you just told me about that Outer Path: Confusion?"

"Yeah?"

"Orochimaru must've told Kabuto to use that Jutsu on him to force summon that technique to bring the undead to life" said Ronnie D

"I never knew that this would happen, I've got to hurry up and find that place protected by heroes"

_"Did she say protected by heroes?"_ Sakura Thought

_**"Ronnie, I need your back-up for this, and don't you try to do what you did back then when you found Kin!"**_ said Ino

Ronnie D turned off the wrist watch as Tsunade looked at him confused.

"What did she mean by what you did when you found Kin?"

Ronnie D explained the situation to them, Sakura went to the fences and threw up, Hinata looked pale, and Tsunade was shocked at the statement.

"Kid, have you ever heard of a therapist!?" said Tsunade

"No, but when it comes to arrogant motherfuckas, I'm the ass kickist!" said Ronnie D

"Well I think you've explained enough, go ahead to help Ino with those guys and take them out" said Tsunade

"Got it. Also, you might wanna take this…" Ronnie D handed her small comlink.

"What's this for?"

"When you find Orochimaru, alert me when you see him"

"But-"

"What did I told you before?"

Tsunade then remembered what he said yesterday and remembered what her teacher told her.

"Got it. I'll alert you when he comes" said Tsunade, grabbing the comlink and felt a little jolt when she touched it.

He nodded and took off in the hover-jet Nikes.

"Can someone tell me how he did that?"

"He uses his advanced technology, Lady Hokage, his work helped us in the last invasion" said Hinata

"I see"

"Excuse me Lady Hokage?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you say something about a place protected by heroes?"

"…! If you know something, please tell me!" said Tsunade

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed as Ronnie D arrived and helped Ino layed out the reanimated Zaku and Dosu.<p>

"D…Don't think that you've won yet" said Dosu

"What do you mean?"

"You may have took down the two of us… but there are still two more of us left" said Zaku, as the two dissapeared from existence.

Ronnie D cursed under his breath and turned on the comlink and said "Haku, Kin, do you read, I repeat do you two read?"

"Ugh…loud and clear Ronnie, do you need something?" said Kin

"Yeah, did you encounter anyone that was undead?"

"We had encountered Zabuza, we had some trouble… but we send him back to the afterlife, but we can't continue due to our wounds" said Haku

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No, we saw only sound ninja we killed and Zabuza, no one else" said Haku

"Got it…" he then looked at Ino and said "Ino, go help out Haku and Kin, and take them back to the house. You might need this…" Ronnie D handed Ino a teleportation device.

"Guys, I'm on the way there" she said on his wrist-tech. She then used the teleport device to get to their location.

Ronnie D then switched to the comlink he gave Tsunade and said "Tsunade, have you found Orochimaru?"

There was no reply.

"Tsunade, are you there?"

Still no reply.

"Tsunade!"

**_"…ugh, Ronnie…"_**

"Huh? Neji? Why do you have Tsunade's comlink?"

_**"Lady Hokage…she went to Orochimaru, due to Kabuto threatening to use a Jutsu on me"**_ said Neji

"Oh Fuck!" Ronnie D then realized he still have a tracker on Tsunade and used his wrist-tech to catch up with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Chunin Exam Stadium<strong>_

Tsunade appeared before Orochimaru with Kabuto behind her.

"I brought her Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto

Orochimaru was grinning evily, while Tsunade was pissed as she felt his grin.

"So Tsunade, have you come to heal my arms or have you come to see the end of leaf village with your eyes?"

Tsunade looked down as she had no other choice, feeling like she was gonna puke.

"…I'll heal your arms…"

"Hm? Will you?"

"Yes…but you must stop this madness!"

"But first doctor… heal myself"

"Don't you even think about it!"

"…!"

"What?!"

Just then Ronnie D had arrived on scene.

"R…Ronnie? How did you-"

"That jolt from the comlink had an instant tracker in your body" he interrupted

"Well, if it isn't the wingless b-"

"Shut…The…Fuck…UP!" pulling out the Eagle's Claw and point it at Orochimaru.

"My, aren't you persistent"

"You might wanna change your mind on doing that Ronnie D, or you might never use your abilities again nor even breath in this world anymore" said Kabuto

"Aren't you two stupid or what?"

The two glaring at the chunin.

"If I die, I die. It doesn't matter, I'd rather be with my lord and savior God and kill you two than be breathing and seeing the end of the village Hiruzen and the Hokages worked so hard to built and protect. I ride as a leaf ninja, I die as a leaf ninja for this village if I have to. Cause there is no way in hell I'd let my Lady Hokage heal your arms" said Ronnie D

Tsunade is shocked by his words. No one would ever care less about their life and meant by it.

"Well, what a inspiring speech, almost made me cry for a moment. But how can you kill me if you can't use your abilities?" said Orochimaru

"Before I had my abilities, I'd always use these" he turned the metal wristbands into his improved gauntlets.

"Well, I'm surprised you used those. But I still have one more trick up my sleeve" said Orochimaru

_"He must mean his last Reanimated puppet"_ Ronnie D thought

As Ronnie D expected, but what he didn't expect was a kunochi with a ninja outfit with a jonin jacket, and a recognizable red hair with her hair tied back.

Tsunade and Ronnie D were wide-eyed by who it was.

"K…Ku…Kushina!"

"You used Kushina!? Naruto's own mother?! Why you arrogant mother-"

*Massive Heartbeat*

"Gahh!" Ronnie D was on his knees from the pain as he's clutching his heart.

"Ronnie!" Tsunade went to check on the near death chunin.

"Well Kushina, don't you think it's time for a family reunion" said Orochimaru

Kushina walked towards the two as she said "It's good to see you again Tsunade…Ronnie"

"Kushina, you don't wanna do this!"

"I have no choice Ronnie, he controls my body, there's nothing I can do" she said, pulling out her sword.

She goes for a slash, but his sword blocks and he push her away with the Wind Wave.

"Ronnie, be careful! Kushina was a jonin, a skilled fuinjutsu expert, and very advanced at kenjutsu!" said Tsunade

"About how advanced is she at kenjutsu?"

"From Anbu to nearly Kage level!"

"Damn!"

The two were going at it in a clash of swords.

"Now then Tsunade, let's get back to healing my arms" said Orochimaru

"No way"

"What?"

"There is no way in hell I'd heal your arms. You sunk as low as you have! And this is the last day of you being called Sannin!" said Tsunade

"Do you forget that you have a sealed chunin and yourself against the three of us?"

"Then let's make it a 4 on 3!"

The two Jonin then arrived on scene.

"Kakashi! Anko!"

The former snake apprentice looked at Ronnie D and then a familiar face in shock.

"K…Kushina!?"

"Well hello Anko, it's been too long"

"You used Reanimation didn't you?" said Kakashi, looking at the snake Sannin.

"Guity as charged, but it wouldn't be a real reunion if Minato hadn't use that technique of his" said Orochimaru

"Kakashi, me and you got Kabuto & Orochimaru. Anko, could you back Ronnie up?" she asked

"I wanted to get my hands on the bastard, but seeing sis again, I might as well see how strong she gotten" said Anko

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ronnie D's Waterfall House<strong>_

Ino was getting Haku & Kin in the healing chambers Ronnie D made two days ago and went to the computer room to see parts of the gauntlets.

"What are parts of the gauntlets doin-"

She went to the computer to check the data memory of yesterday and found the video of the Forest of Death.

Ino was shocked by what she has seen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hidden Leaf: Outside the Exam stadium<strong>_

Naruto woken up with no pain in his body.

"Naruto!"

"Ugh…Hey girls, how long was I out?"

"Nearly half a hour, and you were really out cold" said Sakura

"We nearly lost you Naruto"

"Well I won't try to scare you guys, but that creep Orochimaru is gonna get his-"

They heard a beeping sound on the comlink.

"Ronnie, is this you?"

_**"Naruto, Ronnie is in trouble!"**_

"When is he not in trouble Ino"

_**"What? You mean tha-"**_

"Yeah, Orochimaru told me about that sealing technique he and Kabuto done on Ronnie before he controlled my mind"

_**"Well, you guys need to hurry up and find that release technique at the Memorial Stone of the Third Hokage, his heart is in trouble if that seal is still in effect"**_ said Ino

"But Lady Hokage just went there"

_**"She got there but Kabuto stop her before she could get the scroll by threatening to use that seal on Neji**_"

"N-Neji?!"

_**"He's okay Hinata, he's wounded but okay. You need to hurry up guys, cause he's fighting a reanimated red-haired woman"**_

Naruto was in shock thinking "You don't think-"

_**"Only one way to find out kit"**_ The Nine-Tails replied in his mind.

_**"I'm on the way to the Exam Stadium, to help Ronnie in that fight**_"

"Wait In-"

The comlink was turned off.

"This is trouble! Real trouble! Ino might get herself killed in that battle" said Sakura

"She won't be if we can get that scroll for Ronnie at the Memorial Stone, now let's go!" said Naruto, running fast as he can to the Memorial Stone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Chunin Exam Stadium<strong>_

Tsunade and Kakashi were going at it against the Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Meanwhile the sealed chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin were having a problem with the reanimated Red-Hot Habanero.

"Hehe, you have improved a lot Anko" said Kushina

"And you still haven't changed Kushina, your skills are still top of the game" said Anko

Ronnie D couldn't speak due to having the massive heartbeats he was having, he had some cuts, bruises, and was coughing blood 4 times.

**"Forbidden Style: Outer Path: Seal!"** He then turned around to see Kabuto sealing Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

"Nnnggggh!"

"Kakashi!"

"Now they just sealed Kakashi's left eye. Okay, those two are putting it to their advantage and this shit is not good" Ronnie D thought

Orochimaru try to take advantage with a stab to Tsunade, but he was stopped as if it was forced.

"Kabuto, what's the meaning of this?"

"It wasn't me Lord Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru turned around to see Ino that had stopped him with the Mind Distraction Jutsu she learned from her father days ago.

"Oh Shit, if Ino is here then she knows!" Ronnie D thought

"I remember that handsign anywhere, only an Yamanaka knows that move" Orochimaru thought

Kushina then came at Ino about to do the Iai Beheading move learned by samurai swordsman Mifune.

Ronnie D caught her sword, but as the sword took a good damage on the gauntlets, it had went haywire, meaning it was going to explode.

"Ino, get away!"

As she did what he said, he had pushed Kushina to the middle of the field. The explosion had happened, as a result it destroyed her sword and the gauntlets in the process.

Kushina was on the floor but was getting up, as for Ronnie D, he had sat up, his eyes were getting blurry, he was having a bit of pain in his ears, and his hands were bleeding.

Kushina pulled out a kunai and was coming at the wounded chunin at a fast pace.

"Stop Mom!"

She then stopped as she heard a voice that made her turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widened at the sight of her only child in-front of her.

"N-Naruto… it's really you, my grown little man" said Kushina, shedding tears of joy of seeing her son for the first time since the time she gave birth to him.

"The Nine-Tails brat…"

"Naruto? How did you got out of the Outer Path: Confusion?" Kabuto asked

Tsunade was grinning, saying "He did it!"

Orochimaru turned on to Kabuto and said "Kabuto use the confusion!"

"On Naruto again?"

"No, the girl, use it on the Yamanaka girl!"

Ronnie D heard the whole thing, was about to use his move till he then realized he is going to die if he uses his abilities.

Kabuto performed the handsigns, while Naruto was seeing what Kabuto is planning.

"Ino move! Kabuto is going to use that confusion seal on you!" said Naruto

She turned at Kabuto to see him finished the handsigns.

"Forbidden Technique: Outer Path Sea-"

**"LIGHTNING STREAM!"** a stream of lightning struck the four-eyed apprentice off in the stands, paralyzed.

She then turned around to see Ronnie D's left hand out.

"No one's gonna use any jutsu on my g-"

*Massive Heartbeats*

Ronnie D then layed on the floor, with his heart beating fast, seeing Ino coming to him along with Tsunade and Anko.

"Kid…Ronnie, you gotta keep breathing for us, or you're gonna die!" said Anko

Ronnie D was breathing hard, and was coughing blood again.

"Ronnie, you got stay with us! This is not your time to die on us!" said Tsunade

He was now hearing his heart beating incredibly fast.

"Ronnie No! Don't die on me please!" said Ino, breaking down in tears.

Ronnie D's vision was getting blurry as he now saw everything fade to black.

"Nooooooooo!"

* * *

><p>Ronnie D woke up and see everything black and see nothing around him.<p>

"I'm not in a dream, am I?"

"No, you're not"

He turned around to see a large gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It had long shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads and has a Tanto in it's mouth.

"Who are you sir?"

"I am the Shinigami, the god of death, and ruler of the dead"

"So in short term, you're like the Grim Reaper"

"Right"

Ronnie D pitched his nose and said "Sweet mother of fuck, I'm dead aren't I?"

"You were near death, but you're not dead" said Shinigami

"But if that's true, why are you here?" he asked

"Two reasons. One is that something is going to happen that will change life forever"

"And what's the second reason?"

"To teach you one of the technique of dead and living"

"Don't tell me, the technique that cost Hiruzen and Minato their lives?"

"No, it's a technique that really will benefit you greatly"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chunin Exam Stadium<em>**

"Forbidden Technique: Outer Path Seal: Release!" as a binding light flashed over the stadium, engulfing everyone in it.

As the light had faded, Kakashi could feel his left eye working again, but they still see Ronnie D not moving at all.

"No…Don't tell me that…"

"Hehehehe, it seems that the eagle has fly to the angels now" said Orochimaru

"You really are a bastard Orochimaru, and still arrogant by the way I see it" said Kushina

"Shut Up… you red-haired wench"

"You were always power hungry, you could never understand a person's life like Anko's or even Ronnie's. And like before, you've always underestimated this village, and if you hadn't gone crazy with your experiments on people or even forbidden Jutsus, you could've been-"

"I told you to shut up!"

"…Ugh!" Kushina then felt her body was about to deteoriate.

"M-Mom!"

"Kushina!"

"…Urgh…"

"Kushina, I knew my back bone told me to not summon you, but I did anyway"

"Orochimaru, you…"

"Why don't you just go back to the Fourth Hokage in the afterlife!"

**"Urrraaaagggghhhhh!"** she then had fallen to the ground in pain.

"Kushina!"

"Seeing you dying on the ground, just might satisfy my day"

"You…you…"

Tsunade turned to see Naruto angry as everyone seeing crimson chakra circling around him.

"You… **YOU BASTARD!**" Naruto's chakra was exploding with the Nine-Tails, no has never saw before.

"That chakra, the Nine-Tail Fox's sprit!?"

"Naruto…"

"Ronnie… My mother… who do you think you are to toy with their lives like a dollhouse!"

"That boy with so much chakra!" Orochimaru thought

"I am going to kill you where you stand!"

Suddenly a swarm of Sound Ninja surround the leaf ninja and the Hokage.

"And what makes you think you can kill me?"

"Well if Homeboy can't kill you…"

"…!"

They turned to see Ronnie D off the ground with his aura covered in the blue, surrounded by lightning.

"Then I Will!" Ronnie D opened his eyes as his inner pupils were blue.

* * *

><p>(Don't own any music)<p>

Ronnie D was in Soaring Dragon mode, as Naruto was using the Fox's chakra, he then looked at Ronnie D as he nodded.

Naruto came at 5 sound ninjas with two kunai, in a flash leaving them on the floor dead in their blood.

Ronnie D came at one of them and ripped his skull along with his spine from his shoulders and swung at the other sound ninja, breaking both skulls in the process.

**Don't wanna be sly and defile you**

**Desecrate my mind and rely on you**

**I just wanna break this crown**

**But it's hard when I'm so run down**

Ronnie D grabbed the Eagle's Claw and made a slash at three sound ninja, cutting one of their head, separating one upper body from the lower, and splitting one down the middle.

Naruto was getting fast with the Nine-Tails chakra, and was wiping out 10 of them.

**And you're so cynical, Narcissistic Cannibal!**

**Got to bring myself back from the dead!**

The Ladies and Kakashi are shocked by what the two are doing to the sound ninja.

_"Those two are beginning to be more of a headache than the Third Hokage!"_ Orochimaru thought

**Sometimes, I hate, the life, I made**

**Everything's wrong every time**

**Pushing on I can't escape**

**Everything that comes my way**

**Is haunting me taking its sweet time**

Ronnie D and Naruto both looked at the Snake Sannin with the intent to kill.

The sound ninja surrounded the two ninja without trying to budge an inch.

The two looked at each other and both knew what they're thinking and nodded as the chunin put the Eagle's Claw away.

**(Dubstep Bridge)**

The two knocked two sound ninja away, Ronnie D did his 64 hit combo (as explaned on Chapter 17) send one flying out the arena, sweep kicked one of them and caught his leg and swung him at the other sound ninja.

"Lightning Storm!" as he shot an intense stream of lightning so fierce, that the sound ninja were electrocuted and fried.

A sound ninja came at Naruto with some slashes, but he dodged them all, hit the ninja with a kick to the chin, a blow to the gut, and gripped his neck, snapped it, and flipped the ninja to the others, he threw shiruken and perform handsigns.

"Shiruken Shadow Clone Explosion!" as the shiruken spread into multiple, it had landed on the ninja, and a beeping sound was heard as it was going fast, the explosion took some of the sound and some of the arena with it.

**Sometimes, I hate, the life, I made**

**Everything's wrong every time**

**Pushing on I can't escape**

**Everything that comes my way**

**Is haunting me taking its sweet time**

As the smoke cleared, the two emerged back to their normal state, walking towards the sealed snake as he was backing away trying to find a way out.

_"I take it back, those two, they're becoming more trouble than the Third and Fourth put together, I need more power…"_ Orochimaru thought

He then thought an idea, and extend his neck coming at Ronnie D.

"Volt Fist!" he said, planting his fist to his face 3 times to the left cheek, the right, and in the face, knocking his head near the entrance of the door and his head went back on his shoulder.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto came back at Orochimaru, feeling a little stunned.

**Holding on I'm lost in a haze**

**Fighting life to the end of my days**

"This is the last time you come at me, or anyone around me!" said Ronnie D

"And that includes me also!" said Naruto

**Holding on I'm lost in a haze**

**Fighting life to the end of my days**

Ronnie D's eyes were full of electricity and he yelled "Static Flash!" as the big flash had blinded everyone except Ronnie D

(Music Ends)

* * *

><p>As Tsunade opened her eyes, her eyes widened in shock to what she sees, as did Kabuto, Anko, Ino, and Naruto.<p>

Orochimaru had opened his eyes, as he was shocked as he eyes widened to the sight of something he'd never see again.

They see the Shinigami behind Ronnie D, as he then looked at the two sound ninja he and Naruto knocked out.

He moved his hands like he stretch his arms out, the Shinigami motioned his hands and grabbed the two sound ninja's souls, sealed it away, and then formed a ball of green energy.

"Wha-What is this?!" Orochimaru asked

"It's a technique called Soul Destruction, a move that requires two souls to seal, to create a ball of energy, and if anyone get caught in it, their soul will be destroyed with no chance of being brought back nor coming to the next life. And the good thing is my soul can't be sacrificed when I use it" said Ronnie D

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and said "Kabuto, we need to retreat now"

"I understand milord"

"Know this Orochimaru, and know this well…"

Orochimaru looked at Ronnie D as he said…

"Even though I'm sparing you, you are never to come in the Hidden Leaf Village again. You have become the Leaf's top target to kill, and if you come back here, the only way you're getting back is in a casket" he said

The Snake Sannin snarled at him, but he glared back at him full of lightning in his eyes.

"And I'm giving you a 20 second headstart"

"Mark my words boy, you will die for this! And Tsunade…"

Tsunade then looked at him in anger.

"I don't need you to heal my arms anymore, I have other plans in mind"

Ronnie then appeared in-front of him and kicked him in the groin, making him land on his knees.

**"Gaaaahhhhh!"**

"You got 10 seconds left"

"You're gonna regret sparing my life, Ronnie D!"

"Trust me, I make no regrets. Cause killing you would be too easy, and there's a lot of people who want to kill you, so let's just say the haunt is on for your head"

Kabuto used the smoke bomb to make him and Orochimaru escape.

Ronnie D then looked at everyone as they were still shocked.

He then looked at Kushina as she was deteriorating nearing to being disappeared.

He looked at the Shinigami, he had nodded as the god of death went over to Kushina.

"Mom!"

Ronnie D stopped him for a moment and said "Hold on for one moment Homeboy"

"But that thing is gonna use that Soul Destru-"

"I was bullshitin' Bruh, it's not called Soul Destruction, it's actually called Sacrificial Resurrection"

"Say What?" they said

"Sacrificial Resurrection, a technique that requires two souls, to bring people back from the dead, and if you can't use use two souls, you sacrifice half your life for to use that jutsu" said Ronnie D

"You're serious?" said Tsunade

"So serious, that the Grim Reaper himself dosen't want anyone to learn or use this move except for me. And this isn't a Reanimation, this is real resurrection shit" he explained

The Shinigami poured the green energy into Kushina and she hovered a bit, and everyone see that flash.

She landed back on the ground as Naruto rushed to her.

"Mom? Can you hear me? Mom!"

Kushina opened her eyes, as it was her violet eyes instead of reanimated eyes.

"N-Naruto…"

"Welcome back Kushina"

"Back?"

Ronnie D peeled some of the reanimated skin, showing some of her normal skin.

"Wait, does this mean-"

"Yeah, you got your life back Kushina"

Kushina was now shedding tears of joy, hugged Naruto very tight.

"Oh thank Kami! I get the chance to spend my life with my own son ya know" she said, still shedding some tears.

"Uh Mom, you holding me too tight"

"I know, but I haven't held you since you born, just let me hold you like this"

Naruto then decided to hug her back, feeling that he have someone back in his life.

Ronnie D grinned at the reconciliation of mother and son. It stopped when a bop on the head was connected by Ino.

"Ino, what the fuck?!"

"You, that's what!"

"What you mean me?"

"Why haven't you told me about what happened yesterday?"

"Ino, I didn't wan-"

"Didn't want to what? Worried me? Well guess what Ronnie, you have scared me when you almost died today!"

"Well I didn't want to scare you to death alright, and I didn't want anyone to take control of you the way they did Naruto"

"Okay. But you should've told me about what happened to you"

"Ino, Ronnie had his reasons, the only thing he was doing this because he loves you and wanted to protect you" said Tsunade

"That's just it, I didn't wanted to be protected so much, I'm aged up to 16 and my father & my boyfriend still treat me like a child, and I don't want to be that weak link to anyone" said Ino

Ronnie D then understand what she meant on the subject and he knew that she didn't want her to be the weak link since he had trained Kari, Tai, Naruto, and Kin.

He then hugged her to her confusion.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention sooner Ino"

"Do you?"

"Yes I do, I had been trying to do many things but I haven't even taught you anything, for that I'm sorry"

"And how do you think it's going to take for me to forgive you?"

"I should train you to improve your performance as a ninja"

"Keep Going"

"I gotta take you out for dates sometime later"

"You gotta do more than that"

Ronnie D then thought of one more thing.

"Okay, when me, you and Kari permanently turned 18, I want you to bear my first child" he said

She then flushed at what he said, and then thought about it, by being one step ahead of Kari by having his first child.

"Do you… actually mean it?"

"God or Kami is watching me, and whoever knows me, I'm honest by my word"

"Then how do I know you won't break your promise? Cause I know that you and Kari sa-"

Ronnie D clamped her mouth to the others looking confused.

Ronnie D laugh nervously and said "She was talking about me and Kari seeing a family of four we saw a few days ago"

He was talking to Ino telepathically _"How the fuck do you know about last week?"_

_"I heard you and Kari talking in the back porch"_

_"So that glass shattering was you listening on the conversation?"_

_"Guilty, but she told me about the size of 'King Kong' in your trunks"_ she giggled to herself.

Ronnie D flushed at her teasing.

"What are you two talking about?" said Anko

"What we talk about, stays in our heads. Ino, why don't you, Homeboy, and Kushina go to the house, I need to talk with Lady Hokage alone" said Ronnie D

She nodded as her, Kushina, and Naruto went to the Waterfall House. Anko and Kakashi left the arena to check the on ninja that were wounded during the invasion.

The Hokage and unsealed Chunin were standing near the wall to relax themselves.

"You ride and die as a Leaf ninja huh?"

"I meant it by my own words Tsunade. Even though there are some arrogant people in the village, there are people that I trust, people that I'll protect, and like you and the Hokages I put my life on the line"

Tsunade then understand what he felt for the village and grinned at his words, feeling confident on what's ahead on the future.

She then moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his.

Ronnie D is shocked by her kissing him, then it felt like it was meant to be, and kissed her back passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The two felt lost in the kiss for a few minutes, and the two broke apart blushing.

Tsunade then looked wide-eyed for moment as Ronnie D looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've just realized something, I'm low on chakra now, and I didn't went back to my normal old self" said Tsunade

"What chu takin about Tsunade?"

"Before the invasion happened, I was in a dream when Nawaki, Dan and Sarutobi-sensei told about the invasion, before they left, the three formed a ball of green energy and when I touched it, something changed in me when I woke up" said Tsunade

Ronnie D then try to put everything together so it can make sense, then realized something and said "The person who is trying to be who they're not to be stays that way"

"Huh? Do you know what's going on with me?"

"Of course, that green energy that happened to your body must be what the teller was talking about, what the teller is saying is you're gonna stay that way, meaning you just got your youth back" he explained

Tsunade is eyed-widened at the statement.

"If this is true…"

"Hmm?"

"Then why am I getting the chance to live my life longer than the others, even when I made the wrong choices?" she said, tearing up a bit.

"I think that Kami wants you to live your life the right way instead of the way before Tsunade. I'll tell you what, if you got the chance to talk when you're free, holla at me if want to talk"

She wiped the tears away and said "Thank you…Ronnie"

"Also, I think I might wanna try to recreate the Chunin Exams Stadium"

"Do you even know how long it's going to take to rebuild the stadium?"

"Not going to take long, if you got a ninja with Advanced Technology"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Outside Ronnie D's Waterfall House: Night<strong>

Ronnie D sitting on top of the waterfall, sitting on the meadow, looking at the moon and stars.

"Ronnie?"

He turned around to see Kushina in her normal feminine build skin, her long beautiful red hair with black hair clip on her left side, and her high-collared, sleeveless green blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

"Hey Kushina, you look beautiful this night"

"Oh, why thank you. I'm not that beautiful"

"By the way you look, you're more prettier than I saw your picture"

"Stop, you're making me blush ya know"

"Sorry. So, how does it feel to have your life back"

"It feels great, I can finally have the time with my son after all the long years of being dead. It could've been great if Minato was here too"

"I know, but the Shinigami told me I can't bring people who use that death seal jutsu back to life"

Kushina then looked down, feeling disappointed, but Ronnie D put hand on her left shoulder and said to her…

"Kushina, don't feel sad, a part of Minato is still in Homeboy, and he's gonna keep hope alive in order to fulfill his dream to become Hokage like his father"

Kushina then looked at him, and see honesty in his eyes, she smiled at the Chunin and then kissed him on the lips.

Ronnie D was feeling so shocked now, thinking _"First Tsunade, and now Kushina"_

She broke apart and see Ronnie D flushed as a tomato.

"Well, that's my thank you for bring me back to life and for cheering me up. I better get back to the house to make dinner for everyone" said Kushina, heading back to the house.

Ronnie D just layed back, looking at the stars saying _"Dan, Minato, forgive me today for kissing your girlfriend and wife, and don't kill me when I come to the afterlife one day"_

He knew now that his old life is over, and his new life is about to get complicated.

* * *

><p>BlackMotor687: That's it for part 2, the song for the Gauntlet origin is "Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden, and the song for the battle was "Narcissistic Cannibal" by Korn (feat. Skrillex &amp; Kill The Noise).<p>

Kari: Oh come on, I don't look that good!

BlackMotor687: What the fu-what are you guys doing?

Ronnie D: We're looking at the photos of that Christmas Party the last few months.

Ino: Hey! There's the photo of me and Kari.

The Guys looking at the photo of Ino and Kari in a Santa Top and Skirt on top of each other with no panties (meaning seeing their pussies exposed).

(Guys having nosebleeds all over the place)

Kiba: Wow! That's hot right here"

Tsunade: Hey boys…

The Guys: Hmm?

Tsunade: Why don't you guys take a look of this video me and someone I know made.

Naruto: Aw come on Gran-

Tsunade: I Dare You To Say It!

Naruto (Sweatdropped): Never Mind.

(The DVD showed a video of Tsunade and Kushina having lesbian sex with eggnog. It started with Tsunade pouring eggnog in her mouth and tongue kissing Kushina)

The Guys: **Holy Mother of Fuck That's Hot!**

Naruto: Hey, That's my Mom you're talking about!

The Guys: Who gives a shit, This is hot!

Jiraiya: I think I've found the next installment for my novel: Make-Out X-Mas: Love under the Mistletoe.

BlackMotor687: Alright readers, I'll try to get this next chapter in place before my brain melts like a candle. Stay Chillin!

_**Next Time: The Gloves are off, The Fight for your Rights!**_


End file.
